


Never be the same

by JUSTJKB



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kim Jinhwan, Domestic Violence, Drama, F/M, Fluff, HOEHWAN, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jinhwan engaña a su esposa con Junhoe, JunJin - Freeform, Junhoe y Rosé sólo dura unos capítulos, KOOKIM, M/M, Mencion Kim Hanbin | BI / Jung Jaewon | One, Mención a personajes de WINNER (Korean Band), Menor Goo Junhoe / Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Menor Goo Junhoe / Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Romance, Smut, Top Goo Junhoe, WINNER (Korean Band), iKON - Freeform, junhwan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 88,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTJKB/pseuds/JUSTJKB
Summary: Kim Jinhwan lleva una vida monótonamente aburrida. Con casi treinta años, piensa que haber apresurado las cosas ha sido su peor decisión. Intentar cosas nuevas pese a su matrimonio, es uno de los mayores retos.Necesita salir de su rutina un poco, y ahora que las cosas con su esposa están volviéndose aburridas, intentará probar cosas diferentes.Todo se vuelve un verdadero conflicto para él, sin querer dañar su matrimonio, insistiéndose a sí mismo que aún ama a su esposa, comienza a recriminarse.Sobre todo, cuando cierto chico comienza a meterse en su cabeza.Comienza a vivir una doble vida, usándolos a ambos en sus problemas, pero deberá aclarar su mente para saber qué es lo que verdaderamente quiere. ¿Será capaz de aceptar que tomó la decisión precipitada al casarse con la persona equivocada o vivirá en una vida de aventuras con ese chico? Antes deberá superar todos sus miedos y errores pasados.Tal vez, nunca volviendo a ser el mismo.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe & Kim Jinhwan, Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Goo Junhoe/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Jinhwan/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias de la historia en las etiquetas.
> 
> JinHwan está casado y engaña a su esposa con Junhoe, sólo quería hacerlo de su conocimiento para que lo tuvieran en cuenta, si les molesta, favor de no leer.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Giró el vaso entre sus dedos, mirándolo fijamente, perdido. La luz del lugar era tenue, pocos focos colgaban del techo de manera simultánea. Se encontraba en un bar tomando unos tragos luego del trabajo, últimamente estaba demasiado estresado y las cosas en su casa no iban muy bien.

— ¿Van tan mal las cosas con Minah? — Cuestionó el castaño a su costado, intrigado por la actitud de su amigo.

—No es que las cosas vayan mal. — Respondió Jinhwan girándose. — Es sólo que siento que hay algo que…

— ¿Es el sexo? — Cuestionó sonriendo. Jinhwan suspiró pesadamente.

—No pensé que el sexo fuera algo tan importante en el matrimonio. Siento que algo falta, no sé, ¿entiendes el sentimiento? — Cuestionó algo incómodo.

—Quieres probar algo diferente — Respondió Yunhyeong mirando fijamente el líquido marrón en su copa.

—No es exactamente como lo describiría, pero…

—No, entiendo, hace meses que mi relación con Eun no es la mejor tampoco. — El más bajo se quedó en silencio, admirando a su amigo. Está desinformando ante aquella situación y lo tomó desprevenido.

—No lo sabía, ¿ha ocurrido algo? — El castaño suspiró pesadamente.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, además no estamos aquí por mí. — Hace una pausa en la cual se vuelve para mirarlo. — Comprendo cómo te sientes. Me di cuenta que no quería a Eun y todo se vuelve más complicado ahora, por eso…

—Yo nunca dije que no quería a Minah. — Inmediatamente Jinhwan se sobresaltó ante aquella idea errónea de su amigo.

—No, — rió — por supuesto que no, tampoco dije que lo hicieras. — Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, dieron un trago a sus bebidas y esperaron a que alguno retomara la charla. — En realidad llevo tiempo viendo a alguien más. — Tal vez era el efecto del alcohol que ambos comenzaran a aturdirse con la música del lugar y todo a su alrededor.

Jinhwan abrió los ojos girándose hasta su amigo, quién llamó al barman pidiendo otro trago.

—Nos vemos cuando tengo ganas, cogemos y listo. Le pago una cantidad comprensible y ya está.

—Engañas a Eun. — Confirmó el más bajo impresionado, no creía que su amigo fuera de ese tipo de hombres, siempre pensó que era todo lo contrario.

—Técnicamente, sí. — Murmuró recibiendo su pedido antes de volver a ingerir otro trago.

— ¿Y me estás pidiendo que haga lo mismo? — El alcohol comenzaba a hacerle fuertemente presión en sus actos puesto que aquello sonó más relajado de lo que pensó. — Yo amo a Minah.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que tal vez lo que necesitas es algo diferente. Sólo para salir de la rutina. No necesitas tener sentimientos, sólo sexo. Así tal vez las cosas con Minah mejoren. — Jinhwan lo miro indeciso. Siente todo el alcohol recorrer su ser y como poco a poco comienza a darle vueltas la cabeza. — Le preguntaré a Hanbin si conoce a alguien que quiera…

— ¿Hanbin? — Cuestiona el pelinegro, sintió como todo el alcohol en su organismo lo abandonaba. — ¿Lo haces con un hombre? — Sintió terror en sus palabras, descubría ahora que tal vez no conocía a su amigo. Yunhyeong rió.

—Al principio lo hice con algunas chicas, pero descubrí que se sentía igual que hacerlo con Eun, no tenía sentido, así que lo dejé. — Lo miró incrédulo, pero espero a que continuara. — ¿Ubicas la universidad que se encuentra a dos calles del edificio? — Cuestionó volviéndose al chico, quien simplemente asintió. — Regularmente paso por ahí, cuando voy al súper antes de ir a casa, y lo vi ahí. Me llamó la atención. Simplemente pasó. — Terminó.

El más bajo se removió en su asiento. Llamó al barman con la mano y le hizo señas de que le llevara otro trago.

—Pensé que estaría nervioso, quiero decir, ambos sabemos cómo somos los hombres. — Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo debido a la conversación que se aproximaba. — Pero, disfruté demasiado cogérmelo, quiero decir, el simple hecho de saber que era un chico quien tenía mi miembro dentro de él me excitaba. Como si pudiera sentirme más hombre que él en ese momento. — Ambos rieron sin sentido ante lo que dijo.

En ese momento el trago de Jinhwan llegó y esperaron a que el hombre detrás de la barra se fuera de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que debería hacerlo con un hombre?

—Quiero decir que, tal vez con las responsabilidades de la casa, podría olvidársenos lo que es ser hombre. — Yunhyeong se encogió de hombros. — Hanbin es como una puta en la cama. Simplemente pensar en él es excitante. — Jinhwan rió escandalosamente acompañado del contrario, quién negaba divertido. — En serio amigo, podrías probarlo alguna vez.

—Lo pensaré. — Dudó Jinhwan mirando de nuevo hasta su bebida. — Tal vez necesite dar otro paso con Minah, como un bebé. — El silencio reinó de nueva cuenta.

—Le diré a Hanbin me envié el contacto de alguien confiable o que conozca. Luego puedes considerarlo, si estás dispuesto a tener un hijo con las cosas así. — El contrario asintió no muy convencido.

Ambos terminaron sus bebidas de un solo golpe, sintiendo como todo el alcohol ardía en el recorrido de su garganta. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que el golpe se les pasó y llamaron al hombre que los atendía pidiendo la cuenta.

Una vez pagado, se dirigieron hasta sus autos en silencio. Mientras Jinhwan procesaba todo lo que su amigo le había dicho pensaba en si realmente era capaz de hacer algo como aquello, aún más, engañar a Minah.

—Nos vemos mañana Jinhwan, — se despidió el más alto, alejándose.

Una vez en su casa, Jinhwan subió hasta su habitación encontrándose con su esposa completamente dormida. Caminó despacio dentro de la habitación y retiró su ropa rápidamente lanzándola hasta el canasto de la ropa sucia. Tomó su ropa para dormir y se metió entre las sabanas deseándole un _“buenas noches, amor”_ a la chica a su costado.

El sonido de su celular lo alarmó por unos instantes, iluminándose la pantalla cediendo al nombre “Yunhyeong” en ésta. Tomó el aparato de la mesita y abrió el mensaje.

_“Hanbin me pasó fotos de su mejor amigo, me dijo que es bisexual, pero seguro le encanta tragársela.”_

_“Tiene 20 años, y según Hanbin es virgen.”_

_“Al parecer un amigo de él le tomó éstas fotografías al chico.”_

Adjuntando al mensaje tres fotografías mostrando al chico.

[Imagen]

[Imagen]

[Imagen]

Inmediatamente Jinhwan cubrió su celular girando su rostro de reojo para cerciorarse que Minah continuaba dormida. Al confirmar que la chica continuaba igual que hacía unos minutos atrás volvió a mirar la pantalla de su celular antes de recibir otra foto y otro mensaje.

[Imagen]

_“Hanbin me dijo que no te envía el contacto porque al chico le desagradará y tendrá problemas con él, estudian donde mismo, por lo que me dijo. Puedes pasarte y lo ubicaras de inmediato, creo que es demasiado llamativo para que no lo reconozcas, suerte.”_

Jinhwan suspiró sin darse cuenta, porque joder, el chico era ardiente. Pensó. Inmediatamente, ante aquella reacción por su parte, negó apagando el aparato y dejándolo de nueva cuenta en la mesita. Aun con la imagen del chico en su cabeza deseo poder dormir, definitivamente se encontraba agotado mentalmente.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

— ¿Te gustaron las imágenes? — La familiar voz del castaño lo sobresaltó, alzó la mirada encontrándose con el mencionado frente a la puerta de la oficina, sonreía burlonamente.

—Te dije que no lo haría.

—Técnicamente, no respondiste nada y el silencio, otorga. — El pelinegro resopló volviéndose hasta la pantalla de su ordenador. — Pensaba que tal vez el chico no sea tu estilo, quiero decir, pensé en Minah e incluso es más pequeña que tú — Por segunda ocasión Jinhwan se volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con cierto enojo en sus ojos, estaba por reprochar, pero Yunhyeong continuó. — El chico se ve muy alto, y sus facciones son fuertes, tal vez podría pedir a Hanbin un chico más… — La frase se quedó en el aire — fino de facciones.

— ¿Estás diciendo que te parezco incluso menos hombre que ese chico? ¿Piensas que no podría jodérmelo? — El más alto sonrió para sí mismo. — ¿Quieres apostarlo?

—Jinhwan, no quiero hacer de esto una apuesta, simplemente que pruebes algo diferente, después puedes pensar en tener una familia con Minah, nunca debe enterarse. — Yunhyeong sonrió. — Le diré a Hanbin que me pase a otro chico.

—Espera. — Jinhwan lo detuvo poniéndose de pie. — ¿Realmente crees que no puedo joderme a ese chico? — Cuestionó molesto.

—Jinan, inclusive yo no creo poder hacerlo. Aunque Hanbin dijo que se la tragaba toda, lo dudo. — El más bajo resoplo molesto.

—Lo intentaré, con ese chico. No pidas nada más, y Minah no puede enterarse nunca. Sólo será una única ocasión.

—De acuerdo. — alzó las manos el castaño fingiendo inocencia. — Hanbin me dijo que estudiaban juntos, regularmente su salida es alrededor de las dos de la tarde. — Comentó el chico antes de salir completamente de la oficina y dirigirse a la propia.

Jinhwan tomó asiento suspirando frustrado. No había considerado realmente la propuesta de su amigo durante la noche, y aunque lo negara, si había pensado en si debía hacerlo o no; pero no decidió nada. ¿Aquel arrebato había sido una respuesta inconsciente?

Negó restándole importancia al asunto y prefirió continuar con sus labores, necesitaba despejar su mente y aún quedaba mucho tiempo antes de su hora de salida.

Para las seis de la tarde, preparando sus cosas para salir del lugar su celular llamó su atención al comenzar a sonar fuertemente. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla “Minah” se leyó inmediatamente, y sin dudarlo respondió llevando el aparato hasta su oído.

 _“Mi amor”_ Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea. _“¿Podrías pasar por la cena?”_

 _“¿No cocinarás hoy?”_ Inquirió Jinhwan sonriendo, imaginaba que podía llevar para más tarde.

 _“Estoy cansada, fue un día agotador”_ Aquello significaba una cosa, y el pelinegro sonrió para él mismo.

 _“Será una velada romántica”_ Comentó roncamente.

 _“¿Qué tanto?”_ Escuchó a la chica y la imaginó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

 _“Será una sorpresa.”_ Luego de aquello, colgó.

Salió rápidamente del edificio y se dirigió hasta su auto, tenía casado con Minah casi un año y medio, cuando quería tener sexo con él siempre le pedía llevara la cena con el pretexto de que se encontraba cansada. Sin poder contenerse sonrió y desesperadamente subió a su auto. Sin problemas salió del estacionamiento y avanzó por las calles de Seúl en dirección a su restaurante de comida italiana favorito.

Cincuenta minutos más tarde Jinhwan se encontraba aparcando su auto fuera de su casa, tomó las bolsas de la parte trasera y bajó con cuidado. Caminó hasta fuera de su casa y suspiró, necesitaba relajarse, sería una grandiosa noche para él. Hacía semanas que no lo hacía con Minah y definitivamente se encontraba ansiándolo. Sin más entró sonriendo ampliamente, encontrándose con su esposa en una ligera blusa y unos pequeños shorts ajustados.

 _“Demonios, es hermosa”_ pensó. Se acercó a darle un tierno beso de saludo en los labios, mismo que la castaña correspondió de inmediato. Ayudó al chico con las bolsas y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

—Deberías tomar una ducha rápido amor, en lo que pongo la mesa. — Comentó la chica sacando los platillos de los desechables. Kim asintió, antes de girarse sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su recamara, le miró el pequeño trasero a su esposa. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, definitivamente necesitaba un poco de eso.

Luego de una buena ducha, ambos se encontraban cenando en el comedor, frente a frente. Tenían una casa relativamente grande. Tres habitaciones, de las cuales una estaba acondicionada para huéspedes, y un estudio. Una cocina, sala y comedor independientes. Un pequeño jardín delantero y uno un poco más espacioso en la parte de atrás. El vecindario donde habían elegido vivir era tranquilo en demasía, las casa se encontraban separadas considerablemente unas de las otras.

Luego de la cena y un poco de charla sobre cómo habían ido sus días, ambos decidieron dejar de retrasar lo inevitable. Subieron hasta su habitación entre besos y caricias dulces. El pelinegro sostenía la pequeña cintura de la chica entre sus manos delicadamente, llenándola de besos suaves. Al llegar a la habitación la recostó gentilmente, subiéndose sobre ella, recorriendo con sus manos las curvas del pequeño cuerpo; pequeños suspiros se escapaban de la boca de la chica, informándole que hacia bien su trabajo.

Descendió lentamente por su cuello, besando sus clavículas descubiertas por la fina tela, jalándola hacia los hombros. Coló sus manos hacia sus pechos, atrapando entre sus dedos sus rosados pezones, arrancándole un gran gemido de placer, mismo que fue acallado por besos inmediatamente. Sin esperar más, arrancó hábilmente la blusa, lanzándola por algún rincón del lugar. Atacó directamente sus pezones con su boca, logrando hacer suspirar a la chica, a la par que baja con rapidez el pantalón deportivo que había optado por usar.

Caricias iban y venían, ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos mientras Jinhwan frotaba tortuosamente su miembro en la entrada de la chica, haciéndola chillar de placer. Sonrió al verla en aquel estado, alcanzó la mesita de noche y sacó un paquete de condones, tomando uno y lanzando el resto al costado. No era que no lo hubieran hecho antes sin aquello, sabían que ambos estaban limpios, pero luego de tratar tener un bebé durante los primeros meses fallidamente, decidieron esperar. Sin más se colocó entre las piernas de la chica, mirándola desde arriba y entro rápidamente, admirando sus gestos al chillar de nueva cuenta.

Fue la gloria para el pelinegro sentir la estreches de la chica rodear su miembro, jodidamente había extrañado coger. Nunca se compararía el sexo con masturbarse. Necesitaba aprovechar aquel momento, porque no estaba seguro cuando podría volver a hacerlo. Se obligaría a si mismo durar mucho más.

Inmediatamente un pensamiento lo atacó. Sabía que él y Minah no eran una maquina en el sexo y sólo tenían relaciones sexuales de vez en cuando, rara vez. Aquello lo hizo pensar en la propuesta de su amigo, _“nos vemos cuando tengo ganas, cogemos y listo”_ había dicho él. Negó rápidamente al verse tan absorto por sus pensamientos mientras lo hacía con su esposa, no podía estarle pasando aquello en ese momento; pero sin quererlo, la propuesta no podía salir de su cabeza, y la idea de que incluso en aquel momento no se sentía lleno haciéndolo con su esposa comenzaba a atormentarlo desmesuradamente.

Suspiró frustrado y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica, acelerando las embestidas, deseando que el placer nublara sus pensamientos y pudiera disfrutar aquello.

Mientras la chica gemía descontroladamente por el cambio de velocidad de su esposo, Jinhwan se encontraba frustrado internamente por no sentirse completamente complacido con aquello, incluso las ganas de llorar lo inundaron. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado con Minah? Estaba seguro que la amaba, por ese motivo no podía simplemente dejarla a mitad de su orgasmo ahora que él había perdido todas las ganas de hacerlo, incluso podía sentir su miembro semi-flácido entrar y salir de su chica.

Su menté le jugó sucio cuando imaginó al chico que le había enviado Yunhyeong por la noche bajo de él, siendo penetrado por él. Aquello lo volvió loco, sintió como todo su racionalismo lo abandonó y comenzó a follar a la chica incluso más fuerte, tomándola de las muñecas, sujetándola fuertemente; obligándola a gemir incluso más alto.

—Ji-Jinhwa-anh — Sintió sus uñas enterrarse en su espalda, su cuerpo arquearse contra él, sus piernas temblar por debajo y entonces supo que la chica había alcanzado su orgasmo, mientras él, continuaba medianamente flácido.

Golpeó el colchón frustrado mientras continuaba follando a la chica, quién gemía más alto debido al nivel de sensibilidad que había alcanzado. Hasta que se obligó a terminar lo más pronto que pudo, sin siquiera sentir aquel cosquilleo particular, simplemente terminó dentro del condón sin sentir demasiado.

Salió con su miembro ya totalmente flácido, y la chica a su costado se pegó a él frotando su cuerpo, creando una fricción entre estos puesto que aún se encontraba excitada.

—Has estado increíble amor. — Susurró la chica en su oído roncamente. — Creo que mereces un poco más. — Inesperadamente, bajó rápidamente hasta la pelvis del chico y tomó entre sus manos su miembro. — Haz estado increíble. — Sin más engulló por completo su pene flácido. Sintió el calor de la cavidad de su esposa envolver su hombría pero no se excitó.

En ese entonces, supo que de verdad estaba jodido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil gracias por pasar y leer la historia, significa mucho para mí! <3<3


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

—Amigo, te ves realmente jodido.

—Vete a la mierda Yunhyeong, por favor. — Aquel día no era particularmente su mejor día, y evitar a su amigo con sus comentarios era lo que más deseaba hacer.

No se encontraba enojado con Minah, a su contrario, se encontraba enojado con el mismo. No podía creer que no pudo disfrutar ni un jodido segundo de tener sexo con ella, aún más, cuando se la estaba chupando tuvo que concentrarse para poder tener una erección y no decepcionarla.

Después de aquello, la chica se había quedado dormida prácticamente sobre él, con todo el sudor y olor a sexo desprendiendo de ambos, sin siquiera quererlo le pareció asqueroso, cosa que lo descolocó más y lo hizo encabronarse más.

—Hey, tranquilo. ¿Qué acaso el chico te estafó? — Aquella pregunta únicamente hizo irritar al más bajo.

—Justamente fue ese jodido chico el que me tiene así, y todo es tu culpa. — El chico no comprende, pero al ver el estado de su amigo decide mejor dejarlo sólo, no quiere ser testigo de la ira de Jinhwan. Nunca creyó que lo tomaría de aquella manera.

Apoyó su rostro contra el cristal del escritorio. Se encontraba evidentemente frustrado y molesto. Suspiró fuertemente golpeándose a la par con el cristal. Continuaba recriminándose por toda su actitud de la noche pasada, seguía sin poder creerlo. Y aún más, habiendo si quiera imaginado al chico en ese momento tan especial con Minah. Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, necesitaba continuar con su trabajo sin que aquella situación continúe atormentándolo.

Cuarenta minutos luego, de nueva cuenta dejó caer su cabeza contra el vidrio. Soltó un gruñido ante el golpe y la frustración. ¡No ha podido sacarse aquello desde la mañana! Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y de inmediato lo saca, pensando en distraerse un poco.

“Minah” se lee inmediatamente anunciando un mensaje nuevo.

 _“Estuviste increíble anoche amor, te amo.”_ Dejó salir otro largo y sonoro suspiro, al parecer nada lo haría dejar de pensar en eso. Antes de salir del chat envió una corta respuesta.

 _“También tú, preciosa.”_ Aunque sabía que era una total mentira.

Al salir, se encontró con el chat de su amigo debajo, “Yunhyeong” llamó su atención ante su último mensaje.

 _“Hanbin me dijo que no te…”_ Se alcanzaba a leer únicamente.

Dudó unos segundos en abrirlo, sabía lo que se encontraría en primera instancia. Y dentro de él algo le decía que para solucionar las cosas con Minah, lo único que necesitaba era probarse a sí mismo que no necesitaba otras cosas. Que no necesitaba probar otras cosas para saber que la amaba a ella.

Lo haría una única vez, para probarse a sí mismo que nada sería diferente acostándose con ese chico. Qué su relación no cruzaba por ninguna crisis, que a su contrario, estaban más que listos para dar un siguiente paso y por ello se había estado sintiendo así. Porque no podían estar cruzando ninguna crisis cuando por la noche se entregó a él de una manera que jamás lo había hecho; y aunque no lo hubiera disfrutado, sabía que aquello había sido real y placentero.

Lo abrió decidido, se encontró con la imagen del chico y la examino completamente. ¿Por qué Yunhyeong decía que no era su tipo? Inclusive él reconocía cuando un chico era guapo. Lo único que le molestaba era saber que inclusive él tenía facciones más masculinas. De pronto dentro de él algo se encendió; comprendió lo que su amigo quería decirle, disfrutaría aún más cogerse al chico sabiendo que no solo por su rostro era menos hombre que él.

Miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared, marcando las dos y cuarto. Salió sin pensarlo demasiado, era gerente de su área y no necesitaba dar explicaciones a los demás. Caminó hasta el ascensor en dirección hasta el estacionamiento del edificio. Visualizó su auto plateado unas filas más frente a él.

Una vez llegó hasta la calle donde se encontraba la universidad, pudo observar los grupos de jóvenes caminar por el sitio tranquilamente. Inspeccionó el sitio en busca del chico, qué para suerte suya encontró saliendo acompañado de otros dos chicos. Sabía que era él, lucia el mismo cabello negro con puntas teñidas, sus facciones eran inconfundibles y mierda, su altura debía ser una jodida broma. En las fotografías podía notarse, pero en persona era otra cosa.

Aparcó el auto metros al frente, debatiéndose internamente en si realmente estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. ¡Era una jodida decisión impulsiva que no tendría vuelta atrás!

Miró por el retrovisor, caminaban en su dirección charlando animadamente. Miró su risa, como aquellos ojos se volvían casi nulos antes su enorme sonrisa jodidamente encantadora. Sintió algo incómodo dentro de él, cosa que ignoró.

Se armó de valor respirando hondo y diciéndose a sí mismo que no permitiría que nada destruyera su matrimonio. Él amaba a Minah, y si haría esto sería por el único motivo de demostrarse que no necesitaba nada más.

Bajó del auto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, rodeo con cuidado y tratando de parecer normal, miró de reojo como se acercaban lentamente. Inhalo tranquilamente y exhalo. Espero hasta que los chicos pasaron frente a él, notando la mirada del más alto sobre él –misma de la cual ya se había percatado segundos atrás- y no había disimulado.

—E-eh… — carraspeo un poco la voz llamando ligeramente la atención de los chicos. — Disculpen… — De inmediato el trio se detuvo girándose levemente. El chico de las imágenes –mismo que no había parado de verlo- se acercó un poco más que el resto y lo miró expectante.

— ¿Si? — Cuestionó el rubio detrás. El pelinegro alzó sus cejas esperando, igual que los otros dos. Sintió sus piernas flaquear por un segundo y su corazón palpitar aceleradamente.

— ¿Saben qué hora es? — Ansiosamente, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible mintió enredando sus dedos debido a los nervios. —Mi celular se quedó sin batería. — Se había arrepentido a último momento y sentía su cuerpo completamente caliente debido a los nervios.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, el más alto frunció el ceño completamente y se giró algo confundido. El chico castaño que los acompañaba sacó su celular y miró la pantalla antes de responder.

—Tres con cuatro. — Respondió sonriendo. Jinhwan suspiró un poco cuando los vio alejarse. El chico de las imágenes había comenzado a caminar sin siquiera responder, mientras que los otros dos habían trotado un par de pasos para alcanzarlo.

Se apoyó en el vehículo y suspiró fuertemente una vez que los vio alejarse completamente de su visión. Se había retractado segundo antes de pedir hablar a solas con el chico, no sabía siquiera que estaba pensado. Un reproche dentro de su cabeza se hizo presente, ¿Cómo si quiera había considerado la posibilidad de acostarse con un hombre? Peor aún, engañar a Minah. Golpeó su frente contra el cristal de la puerta trasera, perdió la cuenta de las veces que se había golpeado ya, sentía que realmente las merecía.

Subió al auto decepcionado de sí mismo y apoyó fuertemente su frente contra el volante, logrando activar el claxon sacándole un brinco. Negó fuertemente antes de suspirar por quién sabe cuál vez en el día y prefirió ponerse en marcha de vuelta a la oficina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por el amor que le están dejando a la historia! Aunque aún es poco, espero les esté gustando.  
> Creo que traeré una actualización todos los viernes. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Está bien para ustedes? Espero que puedan dejarme algún par de comentarios diciéndome que tal les parece la historia.  
> Mil gracias por los votos(kudos) realmente los aprecio cada uno. ♡


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Han pasado tres días, tres jodidos días desde que tuvo sexo con Minah.

Dos días desde que fue a las afueras de la universidad para encontrarse con el chico de las imágenes. Se había arrepentido aquella vez, diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía engañar a Minah y menos con un hombre.

Entonces ¿qué hacía escondido en su auto fuera de la universidad mirando fijamente al chico pelinegro caminar acompañado?

Por tercer día consecutivo se encontraba frente de aquella universidad, ahora espiando al chico, sin tener el mínimo valor de encararlo y pedirle sexo a cambio de dinero.

Luego de regresar a la oficina hacia dos días se maldijo por ser tan cobarde, aún más, por siquiera pensar en engañar a su esposa. Pero eso no le impidió darle vueltas toda la noche sin poder dormir, tampoco a la mañana siguiente mientras se preparaba una grande taza de café cargado para soportar el día, tampoco cuando a la hora de la comida subió a su auto en dirección a la universidad con la esperanza de ver al chico de lejos.

 _“Jodido maricón”_ lo había maldecido mirándole el trasero tras los jeans ajustados que usaba. Lo miró hasta que lo perdió de vista e inclusive había pensado seriamente en seguirlo.

El segundo día que lo espero fuera de la universidad se había mentalizado a que sería su última vez. Porque no podía seguir con aquello que no lo estaba llevando a ningún lugar. Además que él no engañaría a su chica con un adolescente.

Era sábado a mediodía, se preparaba para salir de la oficina, guardando sus cosas en su portafolio. Quería pasar por la universidad antes de volver a su casa pero no se encontraba seguro de si el chico tuviera clases en fin de semana.

Suspiró frustrado, porque de nueva cuenta había estado pensando en aquel chico. Había estado toda la semana jodido por pensar en él, desde el miércoles hasta el sábado no pudo sacarlo de su cabeza. ¿Realmente estaba considerando engañar a Minah con un chico? ¿Por qué simplemente no buscaba en algún otro lugar alguien que se dedicara a eso? ¿Por qué justamente tenía que ser ese chico?

Su entrepierna cosquilleo al pensar en el trasero del chico. Estaba realmente jodido. Todo era culpa de su maldita hombría y querer demostrar que podía ser tan hombre como cualquiera.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Cuestionó el castaño parado en el marco de la puerta. Jinhwan giró su rostro al encuentro de su amigo.

—Sí, yo estoy terminando. — Yunhyeong asintió más para sí mismo. Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo mientras el chico se decidía si hablar o no. — Sólo quería disculparme, si te molestó lo que te dije… — Aquello logró que el más bajo se volteara de nueva cuenta, esta vez tomando su portafolio entre sus manos.

—Saldré con él. — Yunhyeong abrió los ojos impresionado y Jinhwan se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado aquello. — Quiero decir, voy a follármelo. — Había reflexionado sobre ello durante el resto de la mañana, y llegó a la conclusión que el chico era jodidamente ardiente y se volvería loco si no se lo cogía. Más que por su relación con Minah, ahora era un tema de su ego como hombre.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Cuestionó Song sonriendo medianamente esperando el chico no lo notara. — ¿Ya hablaste con él?

—No, esperaré al lunes, quiero decir, tal vez me arrepienta. — Sin más Jinhwan salió de la oficina pasando por un costado de su amigo, quién de inmediato comenzó a seguirlo por el lugar.

—Podría conseguirte su número si gustas. — Ofreció el más alto alcanzándolo.

— ¿No habías dicho que su amigo dijo que se molestaría? — Arqueo las cejas mirándolo. El chico murmuró un “cierto” y el pelinegro negó. — No creas que quiero su número, sólo voy a cogérmelo. No he podido estar en plena paz durante toda la maldita semana, necesito convencerme a mí mismo de que no es eso lo que necesito, sino un paso más con Minah. — Terminó regresando su mirada al frente, mirando las puertas de acero.

El más bajo pensaba que hacerlo con el chico una vez despejaría todas sus malditas dudas de su mente y dejaría de atormentarlo durante el resto de su vida aquella espinita que su amigo se había encargado de crear. Se decía a si mismo que necesitaba probarse que lo único que necesitaba con su esposa era dar el siguiente paso en su relación: un bebé. Después de todo, amaba a su chica.

—Nos vemos el lunes Jinhwan — se despidió el más alto saliendo del ascensor en camino hasta su auto, el chico lo siguió detrás cambiando de dirección casi de inmediato.

No iba darle más vueltas al asunto. El lunes iría hasta ese jodido chico y le diría que le pagaría lo que quisiera porque lo dejara ponerlo en cuatro sobre los asientos traseros de su auto. Le importaba una mierda donde fuera a cogerlo.

  * **··**



Soltó la mochila en el mueble mal entro en el departamento. Odiaba al profesor de sociología por haberlo hecho ir en sábado a la universidad. ¡Únicamente quería dormir hasta tarde!

Desganado se dirigió hasta la nevera con la esperanza de encontrar algo de comida en ésta, cosa que sería realmente difícil conviviendo con Jiwon. Tal como lo pensó, estaba completamente vacío. Ni siquiera se quejó, lo único que quería era ir hasta su cama y dormir un rato más.

— ¿June? — La primera puerta del pasillo se abrió dejando ver a un desconcertado Donghyuk. — ¿Dónde fuiste tan temprano?

—El jodido profesor Kang nos hizo ir a la universidad por una idiotez. — Gruñó el chico mirándolo de mala manera solo por recordar que tuvo que acortar sus horas de sueño sabatinas por culpa del profesor.

—Oh— Murmuró el castaño desde la puerta asintiendo. — Hanbin llamó, quiere que vayamos a comer a…

—Estoy cansando Dong. — Gimió el más alto apoyándose contra la puerta de su habitación. —Además no tengo dinero. — Terminó murmurando aquello.

Junhoe era un chico demasiado pretencioso de la puerta de aquel departamento para afuera. Demasiado egocéntrico y dando una cara de chico frio, cuando realidad estudiaba psicología lejos de sus padres que le mandaban lo justo para sus gastos mensualmente. Le gustaba gastar lo poco que le restaba en ropa –que en realidad no era mucho-.

—Por eso me dijo que él invita. — Continuó Donghyuk.

— ¿Sigue viéndose con ese hombre? — Inquirió Junhoe ahora interesado. Hanbin vivía con ellos, aunque realidad casi nunca se encontraba en el departamento por las noches. El castaño asintió levemente mirándolo.

—De acuerdo. — Aceptó sin siquiera resistirse más, de cualquier forma, estaba seguro Hanbin lo mataría si no accedía. El más bajo asintió entrando de nueva cuenta a su habitación donde tomo su cartera y sus llaves, caminó despreocupadamente en dirección a la salida. — Alto, ¿Bobby no irá? — Preguntó el contrario mirando la puerta al final del pasillo.

—No planeo levantarlo yo. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? — Preguntó riendo el castaño. Junhoe asintió dándole la razón a su amigo.

Instintivamente, mientras caminaban en dirección de donde verían a Hanbin, comenzó a pensar en el chico que les había pedido la hora el miércoles pasado. Mismo chico que se había detenido los siguientes dos días fuera de la universidad intentando ocultarse mientras lo miraba fijamente. Al principio pensó que estaba loco, no podía mirarlo a él. El segundo día lo confirmó cuando sentía una mirada penetrante en su espalda. Cuidadosamente miró de reojo confirmándolo, el chico lo estaba mirando con aquella mirada profunda en él, como si quisiera comérselo vivo.

Se aterraría si el chico que lo acosaba fuera otro, pero ese chico -que no parecía mucho más grande que él- no le daba miedo. Al contrario, algo le llamaba la atención y era otra cosa aparte de lo evidentemente guapo que era. Y joder debía estar completamente loco porque en aquel momento no disponía de tiempo para pensar en tener pareja.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Donghyuk a su lado, quien se había mantenido mirándolo detenidamente, extrañado por la mirada del contrario. El pelinegro asintió.

—Sólo pensaba… —Arrastró las palabras pensando en algo que contestar. — En sí debería buscar un empleo. — Terminó pensando de inmediato en su economía. — La factura del celular está por vencer y estoy casi jodido éste mes. — Su amigo asintió comprendiendo.

—Pero un trabajo ¿Cómo cuál? La universidad nos consume. — Aunque entre los cuatro chicos compartían departamento y ayudaban pagando las facturas y gastos entre todos, era pesado, ya que había muchas copias por sacar en la universidad, además de los transportes y otras cosas que surgían.

Junhoe suspiró frustrado. Realmente necesitaba un milagro, uno con muchos ceros, porque si no se encontraba totalmente jodido.

  * **··**



Pasó todo el fin de semana pensando en el chico. Y se encontraba totalmente jodido de nueva cuenta. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? ¿Acaso su mente no había quedado satisfecha con su respuesta? ¡Iba a probarlo una vez! Y aun así su mente lo había torturado todo el fin de semana deseando por primera vez en su vida, se hiciera lunes al medio día para encontrarse con el chico y jodérselo en los asientos traseros de su auto en alguna calle poco transitada.

Con una actitud mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, el lunes por la mañana se levantó temprano y se duchó. Inesperadamente, su mente se encontraba en paz pero ansiosa porque fueran las dos de la tarde.

Al llegar a su trabajo, realizó todas sus actividades sin percances, cosa que le extrañaba, se encontraba demasiado relajado, que sin darse cuenta la hora de su comida llegó; dejándolo helado. Ahora tenía un verdadero conflicto consigo mismo. Luego que salió del shock momentáneo, miró nuevamente el reloj colgando en su pared, seguido de mirar la pantalla del ordenador y la pantalla de su celular para corroborar la hora: dos con trece minutos.

Era ese día o nunca. Respiró hondamente y caminó fuera de su oficina, antes de tomar las llaves de su coche y cerciorarse de traer su cartera consigo. Todo parecía un sueño irreal, no podía creer de verdad que estaría por pedirle aquello al chico. El tema de engañar a Minah lo había dejado atrás, se convenció de que era por el bien de su relación.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba frente a la universidad. Respiró hondamente antes de salir del auto. Decidió dejar su saco colgando en el respaldo del asiento, el día se sentía muy caliente –aunque probablemente era únicamente él-, jaló nerviosamente el cuello de su camisa pulcramente blanca, aflojando un poco la corbata.

Caminando vio al chico salir de la institución –solo por primera vez- mirando su celular con el ceño fruncido.

 _“Jodida mierda”_ pensó al verlo con aquellos pantalones negros totalmente ajustados a sus muslos.

Sin más se acercó lentamente hasta el chico, decidió esperarlo unos metros alejado de la entrada del lugar para evitar curiosos y obstruir el paso. Lo miró nerviosamente acercarse hasta él. De nuevo respiro hondo, dejando todo su nerviosismo atrás. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Si su amigo se lo había pasado era porque sería fácil de convencer ¿no?

Cuando por fin se acercó lo suficiente, se paró rectamente frente a él.

—Disculpa. — Pese a haberse puesto rectamente, el chico le sacaba varios centímetros más. El más moreno alzó su vista, para luego posarla de nuevo centímetros más abajo. Su ceño se frunció.

— ¿Tu de nuevo? ¿Se te ofrece algo? — Aquella voz lo había jodido por completo. ¡Era jodidamente una broma! ¡¿Cómo iba a cogerse a ese tipo?!

Junhoe alzó una ceja, esperando.

—Oye, llevas días vigilándome ¿eres un acosador? — Cuestionó con eje de asco en su voz. Jinhwan sintió sus mejillas arder, había sido descubierto. El más alto se miraba impaciente, comenzaba a darle mala espina todo aquello y aunque el chico fuera hermoso, no se detendría por un bello rostro. — ¿Quieres algo de mí?

— ¿Quisieras tener sexo conmigo a cambio de dinero? — Los ojos del más alto se abrieron en demasía y Jinhwan sintió como si su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaa, realmente espero que les esté gustando la historia, mil gracias por su votos¿? (aún no sé si los kudos se consideran como tal), y sus comentarios<3
> 
> ¿Qué creen que responda Junhoe? ¿Creen que acepte el trato de Jinhwan? :0


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

— ¿Disculpa? — Las mejillas del más bajo se encendieron de inmediato. ¿Cómo podría explicarle al chico que lo necesitaba para probar algo diferente, y probarse a si mismo que no necesitaba nada más en su relación? — ¿Me has estado vigilando todos éstos días, por eso? — El contrario arqueo una ceja.

Jinhwan quería que la tierra lo tragase, pero al ver la confianza del chico, se dijo a si mismo que tenía que lucir igual, si quería conseguir algo.

—El caso es que me gustaste desde que te vi.

— ¿En serio está pasando esto? ¿O es una jodida broma de Hanbin? — Inmediatamente se giró en todas las direcciones intentando encontrar a su amigo riéndose de él.

Conocía a Hanbin, por Yunhyeong, era con quién se acostaba.

— ¿Por qué piensas que soy ese tipo de chicos? — Preguntó el más alto cruzándose de brazos, luciendo indignado.

Ignorando el mensaje de su amigo donde decía que el chico era bisexual y seguro se la tragaba toda, Kim volvió a lucir relajado, con confianza. La necesitaba si quería a ese chico gimiendo para él.

— ¿Eso importa? ¿Aceptas o no? No me resulta importante si eres ese tipo de chicos. ¿Quieres coger conmigo o no? — Alzó una ceja intentando lucir ansioso pero sugerente. El contrario se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró recorrerlo con la mirada de arriba abajo.

Junhoe giró la cabeza pensando, ¿qué era aquello? ¿En verdad era en serio? ¡Necesitaba el dinero! Pero nunca se imaginó haciendo servicios sexuales para conseguirlo. Por su cabeza pasaron varias oportunidades que se le presentaron para hacerlo por primera vez y él las había dejado pasar. Tanto chicas, como chicos. Recordó también una vez con Hanbin. Negó rápidamente, intentando concentrarse.

— ¿Cuánto quieres? — La voz de aquel chico lo regresó a la realidad nuevamente. En serio estaba pasando, le estaban ofreciendo dinero a cambio de sexo. ¡Nunca creyó que le pasaría, no a él!

—Realmente yo no soy ese… — Sin pensarlo, actuando desesperado como su cuerpo se lo indicó y su mente le gritó que si no conseguía nada con el chico estaría jodido, Jinhwan se dejó lanzar sobre el menor, acortando el espacio entre ellos. Acercando sus rostros peligrosamente.

Junhoe abrió los ojos como platos, aquello lo había tomado desprevenido, pero mirar al más bajo lo hizo relamerse los labios inconscientemente. Se miraron a los ojos durante una fracción de segundos, antes de que Jinhwan riera.

—A mí me parece que si eres. — En un ataque por querer que el chico dejara de hacerse el difícil, el más bajo llevó su mano derecha hasta el trasero del contrario y la metió en la bolsa trasera, estrujando disimuladamente su glúteo sobre la tela. El chico saltó ante aquello y soltó un gruñido grave de su garganta. — Pásame tu celular. — Pidió el pelinegro volviendo a su sitio anterior -dándoles un poco de espacio entre ellos-. Y extendió su mano -que anteriormente había estado en el trasero del más alto- frente a él pidiéndole el aparato. El chico cedió el teléfono y espero algo ansioso.

Jinhwan supuso que no lograría nada con el chico en ese momento, por lo que optó por esperar unos días para que se decidiera (aunque eso significara una tortura para él), luego del movimiento que había hecho sabía que aceptaría, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

—Parece que necesitas cambiar tu teléfono, ¿no? — Cuestionó divertido al mirar la pantalla rota del chico. Sería mucho más fácil de lo que pensó. Tecleo rápidamente su número y le pasó de nuevo el aparato. — Dejaré que me envíes un mensaje cuando estés listo. — Sonrió pasando su vista de arriba abajo. — Pero, estaré aquí todos los días, como siempre. — Aquello había terminado susurrándoselo sobre la boca del chico, quién lo miraba como hacía unos minutos atrás. De nuevo rió satisfecho.

Sin más Jinhwan se alejó caminando de vuelta a su auto. Koo por su parte miró aún completamente shockeado la pantalla de su celular, donde se leía “KJH”, cosa que le extrañó por completo.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó regresando su confianza (que sin entender había perdido frente al chico). — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — El más bajo se giró sonriéndole genuinamente.

—Sin nombres será menos personal. — Y sin más se giró alejándose de nueva cuenta.

Suspiró fuertemente, recuperando todo el aliento que el chico le había arrebatado. No comprendía como pudo haber perdido toda su confianza ante al chico. ¡No podía ser mucho más grande que él! ¡Además que era como un enano! Él pudo haberlo intimidado muy bien.

Sin embargo, algo lo había vuelto como un idiota, algo en él. Probablemente su sonrisa, o sus ojos.

Negó disipando cualquier pensamiento y comenzó a caminar. Necesitaba pensar en la propuesta del chico. ¿Realmente estaría dispuesto a tener sexo por dinero? ¿Lo estaba considerando en serio? El sentimiento de vergüenza lo atacó cuando recordó pasándole su celular con la pantalla rota.

No podía darse el lujo de cambiarlo, el contrato era por dos años, y aún le quedaban cerca de doce meses para poder renovarlo. Recordó también los gastos del mes que le quedaban por delante y el cómo casi se había quedado sin dinero.

Ciertamente, últimamente el dinero que sus padres le estaban enviando no era suficiente, inclusive había pasado por algunas tiendas de ropa pidiendo informes de empleos de medio tiempo.

Decidió caminar hasta el departamento, y sin darse cuenta había llegado rápidamente. Subió y entro directo hasta su habitación que compartía con Hanbin. Se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos. Nunca se había puesto a pensar seriamente en tener sexo con alguien, fuera por mera diversión o por amor. Ciertamente, había salido con algunas chicas hacía tiempo atrás, pero todo quedaba en besos coquetos y caricias por encima de la ropa.

Hacía cinco años atrás Hanbin lo había hecho dudar de su sexualidad cuando perdió una apuesta con él y lo obligo a hacerle una mamada. Aquel día descubrió que no le daban asco los hombres de aquella manera. Pero pensar en tener sexo con uno sobre pasaba cualquier pensamiento que hubiera tenido anteriormente.

Pese a que sabía que tenía una reputación de _puto_ en la universidad, una que lo perseguía sin siquiera saber por qué. La cual se hablaba de ser un grandioso hombre en la cama, tanto con chicas como con chicos. Tuvo que tolerar varias veces situaciones incomodas de ese tipo, en las cuales las chicas se acercaban a él para una noche, inclusive chicos, en las que muchas veces resultó ser objetivo de varias apuestas, las cuales consistían en follarlo y ser grabado para destruir el nombre de _“Koo puede con todos Junhoe”_ que las personas mismas se habían encargado de crear, no él.

¿Alguna vez las personas se detenían a conocer las vidas de los demás antes de crear rumores o crearles reputaciones a los demás? Lo dudaba, porqué inclusive él era una persona tímida cuando se trataba de nuevas personas. Sí, daba una imagen fía, arrogante y “diva” como lo había llamado Donghyuk tiempo atrás, pero inclusive él, tenía problemas financiero como la mayoría de los estudiantes. ¡Aún vivía del dinero de sus padres! Pero parecía que aquello no importaba.

Suspiró sentándose en su cama, tratando de dejar aquellos problemas vanos y sin importancia atrás. Necesitaba hacer cuentas, porque aún le quedaban varias cosas por pagar. Su parte del alquiler –agradecía haber pagado ya su parte de la luz, el agua y el internet-. Además Jiwon se había encargado de vaciar la nevera y seguramente Donghyuk lo obligaría a ir de compras con él prontamente. Faltaban sus transportes para la escuela, y gastos de la misma.

Dejó hasta el último la factura de su celular y antes de siquiera llegar, se había quedado sin dinero. Se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente. ¿Cómo le haría ahora? ¡Se quedaría sin servicio! Y no era porque fuera un adicto a las redes sociales, pero sabía que ya era algo vital para las personas la comunicación. Sobre todo le importaba comunicarse con sus padres, los tenía tan lejos y no podía visitarlos seguido. Sintió como si todo estuviera poniéndose más difícil ahora.

Sin pensarlo sacó su teléfono y al encenderlo el contacto del tipo que lo había interceptado fuera de la universidad se leyó primero.

¿Estaría muy mal que aceptara? ¿Qué podía perder? Siendo sinceros, tenía veinte años y aún era virgen. ¡Podía incluso hacerle honor a su reputación!

Inmediatamente negó desechando aquella idea. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensarlo? Definitivamente no podría hacerlo, no era moral ni lo que sus padres le habían inculcado. ¡Sería como venderse! ¡Igual a una prostituta! Definitivamente él tenía dignidad y quería conservarla.

Sin percatarse, a su mente llegó la imagen del chico, sus labios, su cuerpo y su voz. Definitivamente era unos años mayor, podía notarlo en su forma de vestir. Lo que quería decir que su trabajo era de oficina.

Lo imaginó bajo sus brazos, con su delgado cuerpo siendo envuelto por sus brazos. Y pensó en su pequeña nariz, aquella que sin quererlo le pareció bonita. Su cabello lacio completamente que se abría como un libro. ¡El chico era hermoso sin lugar a dudas! Lo imaginó bajo su cuerpo, siendo penetrado y gimiendo con aquella voz tan suave. Imaginó sus gemidos inundando la habitación y prontamente una erección se hizo presente bajo sus pantalones ajustados.

Recordó también como le había tocado descaradamente el trasero. ¡Sin un eje de pudor! Sin duda el chico tenía su carácter, pero aquello era lo que lo hacía más excitante.

Su mente se nubló ante la excitante idea de tener al chico gimiendo para él. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le estaba pasando pero sin duda, el chico era excitante y definitivamente su tipo.

Sin pensarlo más, tomó su celular y entró al contacto. Posiblemente iba en contra de sus principios morales, pero definitivamente necesitaba el dinero, y el chico lo ponía de sobremanera con tan solo pensarlo.

_“Acepto._

_KJH.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!   
> Creo que ha sido un tiempo desde que actualicé, lamento muchísimo la demora, trataré de ser mucho más constante en las actualizaciones.   
> ¿Les está gustando la historia? Me gustaría saber mucho sus opiniones. ¡Miles de gracias!


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

_“Acepto._

_KJH.”_

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al leer aquel mensaje. Había sido mucho más rápido de lo que había creído.

Sin quererlo su miembro cosquilleo de solo pensar al día siguiente lo que le esperaba.

— ¿Pasó algo? — Cuestionó la castaña acercándose hasta él con una charola entre sus manos -que luego depositó con cuidado sobre el cristal de la mesa-. Jinhwan negó cambiando su sonrisa socarrona por una más inocente.

—No es nada, Yunhyeong y sus idioteces.

—Oh — formó la chica asintiendo mientras regresaba a la cocina por los acompañamientos faltantes.

Jinhwan suspiró, era la primera vez –desde que se habían casado- que le mentía de aquella manera; y algo dentro de él lo hizo sentirse incómodo. ¿Realmente era capaz de engañar a esa chica?

La cena concluyó luego que la castaña terminó de llevar las cosas hasta la mesa. Usualmente Jinhwan la ayudaba con la cena, pero ésta vez ella había insistido porque _“te ves demasiado distraído últimamente amor, seguro estás muy cansado; déjame a mí”._ Seguido de un pequeño giño coqueto.

La mañana llegó como una verdadera tortura. Luego de darle vueltas toda la noche a lo que estaba por hacer, no pudo pegar los ojos durante la madrugada. Por todo: la emoción de encontrarse con el chico, su conciencia recriminándole el hecho de engañar a Minah, y lo excitante del asunto. O sea, ¡tendría sexo con un adolescente! Y aunque no supiera de donde había salido aquel morbo, lo hacía olvidar cualquiera de los casos anteriores.

Inesperadamente -pesé a que había dormido prácticamente nada-, su humor se encontraba bastante bien. Tanto, que extraño a Yunhyeong cuando lo saludó sonrientemente cuando llegó por la mañana. Inclusive, se mantuvo de buen humor a pesar del trabajo acumulado que tenía debido a sus grandes distracciones de los días anteriores. Y poco le importó que ese día tampoco volvería al trabajo luego de la hora de la comida.

Justo, cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la tarde en punto, apagó el cpu y el monitor; guardó todas sus cosas en su portafolio, organizó su escritorio y salió de la oficina. Ser gerente debía darle algunos beneficios ¿no?

— ¡Hey, Jinhwan! — Antes de subir al elevador, fue interceptado por su amigo castaño, quién lo miraba extrañado debido a su portafolio. — ¿A dónde vas? — Cuestionó un tanto extrañado.

—Oh, lo siento, yo no me siento bien, casi no dormí y…

—Oh vaya, de acuerdo. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

— ¡Seguro! — Respondió tratando de no lucir demasiado ansioso por terminar aquella conversación. Esperando que nada más lo retrasara, silenció su celular y se dirigió rápidamente hasta su auto.

  * **··**



Ni siquiera le había dado vueltas al asunto, prefirió no pensar demasiado porque probablemente se terminaría arrepintiendo luego. Porque definitivamente se decía a si mismo que él no era ese tipo de chicos.

De cualquier manera, espero porque Hanbin se apareciera aquella noche para hablarlo con él -fuera de la relación rara que pudieran tener-, eran muy buenos amigos y el rubio lo escuchaba bien. No terminaría juzgándolo, a su contrario de Donghyuk, quién aunque también siempre lo apoyaba y lo escuchaba, sabía que le daría un sermón –como se los daba a Hanbin siempre que tenía la oportunidad- del porque ese tipo de cosas no estaban bien.

El día siguiente comenzó y fluyo como de costumbre. Levantándose ligeramente tarde para llegar aún más tarde a sus clases sin alcanzar a tomar bocado. Lo único que odiaba de su horario era la distribución de horas.

Inconscientemente esperaba porque fuera medio día, estaba un poco ansioso por lo que pudiera llegar a pasar luego. Su mente había bloqueado todo tipo de pensamientos relacionados para evitar arrepentirse y huir. Así que no fue hasta que dieron las dos de la tarde qué el sonido de la campana anunció el fin a su jornada de estudio y fue libre.

Se escabulló entre la multitud de personas para evitar encontrase con sus amigos, -porque no quería tener que explicarles porqué se iba con el mismo tipo que una semana atrás les había preguntado la hora-. Simplemente, no quería dar explicaciones de nada, y él tampoco quería arrepentirse.

Salió con éxito y rezó porque el chico no se tardara demasiado, o terminaría encontrándose con Hanbin, Donghyuk y Jiwon haciéndole un montón de preguntas sobre su rara actitud y evidente nerviosismo. Optó –una vez que imaginó lo que le esperaba al llegar al departamento- por apagar su celular, si sus padres le marcaban siempre podía decir que estaba en la biblioteca, o dormido. Ya pensaría más tarde que excusa les daría a sus amigos.

Antes de comenzar a impacientarse, vió al pelinegro en su auto a lo lejos, caminó determinado hasta él después de respirar profundamente y exhalar. Necesitaba calmarse y mostrarse confiado si planeaba tener su _primera vez_ con ese chico. Imaginó que si quería recibir una cantidad abundante, debía hacerlo bien.

Jinhwan sonrió una vez que lo vió acercarse y entro en el auto esperándolo. El día anterior había pensado en cogérselo en su mismo auto en los asientos traseros, pero el chico era demasiado grande y no podría volver a subir a Minah sin sentirse culpable; así que optó por ir a un motel decente que conocía de paso.

—Hola— Saludó Junhoe entrando en el auto, antes de respectivamente mirar hacia todas las direcciones, cerciorándose que nadie conocido lo viera entrar.

—Hey — respondió Jinhwan intentando lucir más casual — iremos a un lugar que conozco. — Concluyó encendiendo el auto y poniéndose en marcha. El más alto asintió aun perdido en sus pensamientos mientras se colocaba el cinturón. Realmente estaba a punto de tener sexo.

El camino fue tortuosamente silencioso, ninguno de los dos decía algo. Simplemente se limitaban por mirar por la avenida frente a ellos. Se encontraban jodidamente nerviosos ambos, ¿Cómo era que habían terminado en eso? ¿Realmente estaban a punto de hacerlo?

Todavía estaba a tiempo de decirle al chico que era una broma de ese tal Hanbin y salir corriendo.

O Junhoe, todavía estaba a tiempo de decirle que en realidad no quería nada y solo quería dejarlo en ridículo haciéndolo ver como un degenerado urgido.

Pero justo alzándose frente a ellos el edifico del motel no había escapatoria. Se bajaron del auto aun sin decir nada, solamente caminaron uno alejado del otro hasta la recepción del lugar luego de haber aparcado el auto.

Al encontrarse con la chica detrás del alto escritorio, quien tecleaba desganada en el computador, Jinhwan se aclaró la garganta, mirando de reojo al contrario que se había quedado detrás simulado admirar la decoración del lugar.

—Una habitación, sencilla. — Comentó Jinhwan en el tono más normal que pudo. La mujer alzó la mirada, pasando de él, al más alto. Rodó los ojos y comenzó a teclear de nuevo en el ordenador.

— ¿Sencilla por cuántas horas? — Comentó posando la vista en ambos chicos nuevamente. Kim hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no sonrojarse mientras que el contrario continuaba simulado estar ajeno a todo.

—A-ah— titubeó unos segundos comenzando a sentirse más nervioso. — ¿Cinco horas? — La mujer lo miró mostrando cansancio en su cara.

—El mínimo son siete horas. — De nuevo paseo su vista por ambos y Jinhwan quiso gritar de frustración ¡¿Por qué jodidas tenía que tardar tanto?! — ¿Método de pago? — Cuestionó volviéndose a la pantalla.

—Tarjeta. — Afirmó el más bajo pasándole el plástico a la mujer. El chico intentó mantener su compostura y relajarse, miró de reojo al universitario tras de él y se mordió el labio inferior, definitivamente había acertado al escoger aquella ropa para aquella ocasión, aunque dentro de algunos minutos realmente no importaría nada lo que trajera puesto.

Luego que la mujer le pasó el baucher para que lo firmara y acreditara el pago, le devolvió su tarjeta y continuó por pasarle otra tarjeta pulcramente blanca con una franja negra.

—Todo extravío de la llave será acreedor de un cargo adicional, así como cualquier daño al inmobiliario del lugar. Segunda puerta por el pasillo a la izquierda. — Sin más que decir la mujer se volvió hasta la pantalla ignorándolos por completo.

Jinhwan miró al chico quien miraba detenidamente la pintura a su costado derecho. Se veía tan fascinado ante la pintura que le pareció incluso mucho más guapo. Tosió tratando de llamar su atención y comenzó a caminar una vez que sus ojos se encontraron por una fracción de segundos.

Caminaron por los pasillos del lugar, Junhoe siguiéndolo de cerca pero a una distancia considerable. Sus nervios volvían y se intensificaban concentrándose en un punto específico de su estómago.

El más bajo deslizó la tarjeta por la ranura de la puerta, la cual se abrió de inmediato. Entraron lentamente, admirando cada detalle de la habitación. Ciertamente el lugar era bonito, no extremadamente lujoso, pero no era como la fama de todos los moteles tenían. Inclusive podía oler el ligero aroma de cloro mezclado con un olor más fuerte a lavanda en el ambiente.

Junhoe abrió los ojos impresionado al mirar la cama en el centro de la habitación, ciertamente no había televisión y lo único que acompañaba la decoración del lugar era un cuadro que mostraba la silueta de dos cuerpos desnudos tocándose mutuamente. Una mesita de noche del lado izquierdo del colchón y un ventanal cubierto por una cortina color marrón que llegaba hasta el piso. Del lado derecho había una puerta que seguro daba al baño.

Miró al más bajo que se detuvo frente a él dándole la espalda. Y supo lo que venía. No había marcha atrás y era ahora o nunca. Sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, lo sintió en sus manos. Intentó calmarse, respirar hondamente y exhalar disimuladamente. El chico seguía dándole la espalda, parecía que al igual que él intentaba relajarse, lo veía en la tensión de sus hombros.

—C-creo… — lo escuchó aclararse la garganta antes de continuar — creo que será mejor si nos sentamos — aunque aquello sonó más como pregunta, el chico se sentó al borde de la cama con la cara clavada al piso. El más alto se sonrojó sin saber por qué exactamente. Estuvo por acompañarlo y sentarse a una distancia considerable, pero escuchó como se deshizo de sus zapatos y supo entonces que se estaba desvistiendo.

Tragó duro y sintió como su cuerpo se quedó en shock. No había vuelta atrás. De igual manera –sintiéndose completamente nervioso- se deshizo de sus zapatos, siguiendo por su playera, quedando así, desnudo del torso hacia arriba, aun dándole la espalda. Escuchó al chico ahogar un grito y se sonrojo, cosa que lo llevó a envolver su pecho con sus brazos, sintiéndose nervioso nuevamente. Él no era un tipo atlético como seguramente las personas creían, más bien estaba completamente escuálido, porque ni siquiera tenía músculos firmes.

Jinhwan se puso de pie al verlo rodearse el cuerpo con sus brazos y –aunque él también se encontraba jodidamente nervioso y tenía un enorme nudo en su garganta- se puso de pie y se acercó por la espalda al chico. Había aflojado su camisa, desabrochando el primer botón de esta y dejando holgada su corbata. Y pese a que el chico era varios centímetros más alto, se acercó y lo rodeo con sus brazos, permitiéndose sentir su piel.

—Relájate. — Murmuró cerca de su odio. Era más bien una orden para él mismo, pero servía para ambos en ese momento.

Luego de ver como toda su piel se erizaba con aquel simple roce, impulsivamente, besó delicadamente el hombro del chico rompiendo por fin cualquier tipo de barrera entre ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!   
> Les dejo otro capítulo más :)) espero la historia les esté gustando. También lamento cualquier error que pudiera presentarse :Z


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante aquel tacto. Su corazón latió aún más rápido –si es que era posible- y se congeló. El sentir los labios del chico sobre su hombro lo regresó de nuevo, inmediatamente se sonrojó. Realmente aquello estaba empezando, y él necesitaba dejar de estar tan nervioso. Porque no logaría nada; mientras se repetía a si mismo que lo hacía porque realmente necesitaba el dinero respiró hondamente.

Inesperadamente para Jinhwan el chico se giró tomándolo por los hombros, dejándole una vista muy corta de su pecho desnudo antes de acercar sus rostros y cerrar por completo el espacio restante, lo besó. Su cara fue capturada por las manos del más alto que lo mantenían completamente inmerso en su boca.

Ambos intentaban marcar el ritmo, entre mordidas suaves y exploraciones demandantes de la cavidad bucal contraria, dientes chocando peligrosamente con dientes. Se encontraba totalmente shockeado, hacía unos segundos el chico parecía llorar de los nervios –no muy lejano a él ciertamente- pero jamás pensó que terminaría conduciéndolo hasta la cama.

No pensó nunca que besaría a otro chico, inclusive en ese momento, algo lo detenía a quejarse o sentirse incomodo con ello. Simplemente estaba dejándose llevar por el momento, y sentía que un jodido beso era lo que necesitaban para romper la tensión. Jinhwan llevó sus manos hasta las caderas del contrario enterrando sus uñas ante el demandante beso. Al pegarse más a él pudo sentir su miembro ya despierto.

Koo los dirigió hasta la cama, recostando –nada gentil- al más bajo y subiéndose a horcadas. Vió el ceño fruncirse en el más bajo y antes que pudiera decir algo capturó sus labios de nuevo contra los suyos, iniciando así un beso mucho más candente que el primero. Utilizó sus manos para recorrer el cuerpo más pequeño debajo de él, deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata y desabrochando lentamente los botones de la camisa mientras el beso continuaba. Mientras el pelinegro llevaba sus manos hasta su trasero, estrujándolo, intentando controlar el ritmo del beso.

Se separaron unos segundos intentando recuperar el aliento, una ligera línea de saliva recorrió ambas barbillas durante su breve momento en el que se perdieron en los ojos contrarios. ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo aquello? Junhoe sonrió atacando los labios del mayor, realmente le gustaba el chico, quiere decir, su rostro totalmente sonrojado, con la boca semi-abierta lo habían jodido. Sólo había bastado verlo unos segundos. Y le gustaba (en verdad) que aun a pesar de ser más bajo intentara llevar el control de las cosas.

Continuo besándolo mientras llevaba sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo más pequeño, explorando cada poro existente en él. Reanudó su tarea de desvestirlo y jaló la blanca prenda deshaciéndose de ella, dejando el pecho blanquecino expuesto ante él. Le mordió el labio inferior llevándolo a gemir bajito, intentando reprimirlo. Mientras sentía como bajo de él intentaba controlar sus actos, continuo por la barbilla dejando besos excesivamente húmedos, bajando por el cuello dejando chupetones, pasando por su pecho y tetillas rositas, las cuales sin poder resistirlo tuvo que morder y lamer.

—Gh-nn— gimoteó Jinhwan intentando acallarse. Sintió nuevamente como lo empujaba intentando sacarlo de encima, pero poco le importó y continuó con su tarea de marcar aquellos pequeños botones rosas. — Ug-hn é-esto n-oum debería ser así-ahgn— El justo momento que arqueó la espalda el menor rodeo sus caderas con sus brazos, atrayéndolo más a él.

Siguió bajando, una vez que terminó por dejar completamente rojos sus pezones. Pasó su lengua por su ombligo, delineándolo y sintiendo como unos brazos lo empujaban con el afán de separarlo de él. ¿Acaso estaba haciéndolo mal? Lo dudaba, el chico era un mar de gemidos reprimidos por su garganta y remolinos en su cuerpo. Pensó entonces lo que debía hacer para relajar al mayor, era completamente inexperto, pero sabía de un punto que cualquier hombre terminaría rindiéndose.

Desabrochó el fajó junto con el pantalón antes que el chico colocara una mano sobre la suya y lo mirara fijamente, completamente sonrojado. ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Acaso se había arrepentido ahora, justo cuando se encontraba el igual de excitado? Decidió subirse de nuevo y alcanzarle los labios, capturándolos rápidamente en un necesitado beso. Aún con su mano siendo sostenida con la contraria se frotó contra su cuerpo hasta que sintió como el agarre se aflojó y entonces llevó ambas manos hasta el pantalón contrario con el afán de arrancárselo mientras ambos se comían la boca, en una competencia por ver quien guiaba el beso.

Kim se sintió extraño al haber reaccionado así ante el chico, verlo mordisquear sus pezones había golpeado un punto dentro de él, no físico, sino psicológico, su hombría. Más aun a ver como su cuerpo respondió y se dejó llevar por los espasmos que lo recorrieron desde las puntas de sus pies, hasta su cabeza.

No podía continuar dejando al chico estar sobre él, no sabía cómo había perdido el control, como se había dejado llevar entre los brazos contrarios, por ese motivo lo detuvo antes que llegara hasta su hombría, no permitiría que continuaran las cosas así, ¡literalmente él era el que estaba gimiendo como puta! ¡No el jodido maricón de mechas amarillas! Pero ahí estaba de nuevo siendo besado ferozmente, pero aquellos labios lo tenían adicto, se perdía completamente y se dejaba llevar por la sensación que se asomaba en su estómago. Un sentimiento que lo llenaba.

Sin percatarse sintió su duro miembro siendo frotado feroz mente contra la pelvis del menor –qué aun llevaba su pantalón-, no sabía cuándo había quedado descubierto de sus piernas. Definitivamente aquellos labios serían su perdición, podían desconectarlo de todo. Sintió de nueva cuenta la boca del chico pasearse por todo su torso hasta llegar al elástico de su boxer. Estaba realmente jodido, su cuerpo reaccionaba a él. Reaccionaba al jodido niño bisexual y no a su razón. Sus piernas se estremecieron al sentir como su ropa interior era arrancada rápidamente y sin ningún cuidado, cosa que mierda, ¡le había encantado!

Estuvo por protestar cuando algo cálido envolvió su duro pene, ¡le estaba chupando la polla! Aquella mirada que le dedicó lo jodió, llevándolo a sentir una oleada alcanzarlo desde su rabadilla hasta su nuca, arqueo la espalda con la esperanza de adentrar más su virilidad contra la boca del chico. Llevó ambas manos hasta la cabeza del azabache y la empujó con fuerza a su polla. Ahora definitivamente los papeles estaban fijándose.

Empujando con fuerza, con casi imposición continuó marcándole un ritmo al menor. Sus suspiros fueron mucho más altos, todos aquellos que reprimió, por primera vez los dejó escapar sin pudor. Se relajó por completo dejándose hacer por el chico –quién continuaba succionando su hombría-, _“ahora sólo basta alcanzar unos condones y sentarlo en mi verga”._

Continuó absorto en el placer que provenía de aquella mamada, mientras el más alto se despojaba de sus propios pantalones quedando desnudo –costándole trabajo- sin dejar de chupar el pene del chico. Lanzando ambos boxers al suelo de la habitación, Junhoe se posicionó entre las piernas de Jinhwan. Acostándose boca abajo, con su boca aún en el miembro, dejando sus piernas caer fuera del colchón. Sus manos se encontraban aferradas a las caderas del más bajo, las cuales seductoramente encaminó acariciando cada centímetro de piel a su paso, hasta los muslos del chico, comenzando a acariciar haciéndolo estremecer. Dejó su pene para comenzar a lamer con pasión sus testículos, humedeciéndolos; jugando con el punto entre su falo y el escroto.

Kim sintió como su piel se erizaba y los gemidos ahogados se volvían más fuertes. Se movió desesperadamente por obtener aún más atención en aquella área, sus manos se hicieron un lio mismo que trasladó hasta su cabello alborotándolo desesperadamente debido al gran placer que sentía. Había encontrado su punto.

Entre tanto Koo discretamente, acarició la entrada del mayor con un dedo ligeramente humedecido con su misma saliva.

Jinhwan sintió su corazón acelerarse ante aquella repentina intromisión en su trasero. Intentó alejarlo pero era mucho mayor el placer que sentía de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo el chico en sus testículos. Por tercera ocasión en la noche, su cuerpo reaccionó arqueando la espalda, deseando más de aquel contacto que abruptamente le había sido arrebatado. Pronto sintió la húmeda lengua del chico pasarse por su ano. Brincó alejándose aterrorizado, pero las manos largas del menor lo habían jalado de nuevo hasta él, elevando sus piernas y volviendo a repetir su acción, esta vez el pelinegro dejó escapar un sonoro gemido ante lo jodidamente bien que se sentía el trabajo del adolescente en su entrada.

_“¡No! ¡Jodidamente no! No dejaría que ese maricón lo jodiera, ¡él tenía que follárselo! ¡Él tenía que tenerlo en aquel estado que se encontraba él!”_

Su mente se nublo cuando Junhoe comenzó a follarlo con su lengua. Sintió como los músculos de su entrada se dejaban hacer ante el adolescente. Gimoteó simulando un berrinche, su cuerpo no le respondía como él quería.

—Ghm-n— Suspiró dejándose caer en la cama por completo –debida a su posición anterior-. Su cuerpo le enviaba espasmos que no podía controlar, corrientes eléctricas que lo hacían vibrar, y sensaciones que no podía describir. —A-ahm, más— Hecho una mierda, -como se había llamado así mismo- se dejó hacer por completo mirando como el más alto tomaba de sus pantalones un paquete de condones, rompiéndolo con los dientes e inmediatamente colocándolo sobre su miembro completamente duro y goteante. Tragó duro.

—Si te lastimo, sólo dime, me detendré. — Koo no era idiota, había escuchado los relatos de Hanbin y sus experiencias, había visto porno y sabía lo que podría llegar a suceder. Pero debido a la excitación del momento poco le importaba, en su mente sólo había lugar para ese chico debajo de él que se encontraba hecho un mar de espasmos y gemidos.

Besando las piernas del más bajito –mismas que descansaban sobre sus hombros- entró en él sin escalas. Llenándose de placer al escucharlo gritar y gimotear. Suspiró fuertemente y se afianzó a los muslos del chico antes de comenzar a golpear su pelvis contra el pequeño trasero. Miró al contrario hecho un completo desastre, su ceño fruncido le indicaba que le dolía, pero a su vez los suspiros y gruñidos provenidos de su garganta le indicaban que también lo estaba disfrutando. Sabía que no podía formular ninguna palabra coherente, porque lo escucha decir cosas sin sentido entre dientes que no alcanzaba a comprender. Desistió una vez que su pene le envió una corriente eléctrica a todo su cuerpo, compensación de las apretadas paredes del pequeño.

—Má-ás — chilló Kim hecho un mar de sensaciones contradictorias en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía disfrutar aquello? ¡Un hombre le estaba metiendo la polla por el culo, y ese no era el trato! Su cuerpo lo mandó callar al sentir un espasmo mucho más fuerte golpearle el cerebro. Le había jodido algo en su jodido culo y le estaba encantando tanto que su garganta estaba prácticamente gritando sin ser consiente. Por primera vez en la noche, admiró al chico y pensó que se veía jodidamente atractivo con el rostro empapado en sudor, el cabello pegado sobre su frente, sus piernas en sus hombros y su cuerpo _real_. Y entonces lo que vió, le encantó.

Ambos cuerpos se volvieron espasmos y corrientes eléctricas en todas las direcciones, la habitación se reducía a gemidos sonoros y el rechinido del colchón.

Junhoe aceleró sus embestidas cuando sintió un cosquilleo prominente en su pelvis, al compás miró al contrario tomar su pene entre sus manos y comenzar a masturbarse rápidamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Profundizó más sus estocadas, golpeando fuertemente dentro de la próstata contraria. Las paredes se redujeron estrujando deliciosamente su pene, obligándolo a eyacular sin poder poner más resistencia. Mientras el pequeño intentó golpear él mismo con movimientos en sus caderas aquel punto dentro de él, a la par bombeaba su miembro y liberando todo en su pecho.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó toda la habitación, incluso habían contenido la respiración sin saber qué hacer, sin siquiera moverse. El sonoro suspiro del adolescente los regreso de la incomodidad, saliendo con cuidado del interior del mayor, intentó tomar su semi-flacido pene en sus manos para retirar el condón hasta que vió lo que lo cubría. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro, cosa que llamó la atención contraria, quien bajó las piernas –que comenzaron a dormirse debido a la falta de sangre- que yacían aun de sus hombros e intentó enderezarse para poder limpiarse, pero su cuerpo se lo impidió.

Junhoe corrió al baño de la habitación, intentando mantener el codón aun en su pene -cosa que le era casi imposible debido a que se deslizaba hacia abajo debido al semen-, no podía, ni quería tocarlo, era jodidamente asqueroso. Suponía que todo tenía un precio y haber disfrutado tanto su primera vez, era aquel.

Cerró la puerta dejando a un Jinhwan hecho mierda mentalmente. Con el dolor en su trasero, sintiendo aun el sudor y los fluidos viajar por su espalda baja, se acomodó como pudo recostándose en el respaldo de la cama. Buscó con la mirada su ropa, encontrándose con un verdadero desastre en la habitación. Sabía que no podía moverse, llevó ambas manos hasta su cabello, el cual tiró fuertemente, recriminándose por lo que acababa de hacer. Había sido follado por un tipo. Un suspiró de frustración se escapó de sus labios e hizo un berrinche aguantando el dolor en su trasero.

Miró al chico salir del baño y lo fulminó con la mirada cuando éste le sonrió avergonzadamente, cubría su entre pierna con su mano derecha fallidamente, puesto que aun podía ver sus testículos colgantes y poco de su vello. Él había cubierto su desnudez con las sabanas.

—A-ah, lo-lo siento, estaba lleno de- d-e b-bueno, ya sa-

—Recoge tus cosas y vete. — Lo interrumpió cortante y frío. El más alto asintió avergonzado, bajando su rostro y buscando inmediatamente su ropa. Caminó hasta sus boxérs, los tomó y se los colocó rápidamente. Seguido de su playera que había terminado casi en la entrada de la habitación.

—Ah-h yo, — negó sintiéndose idiota, pero la cambiante actitud del tipo lo habían desconcertado y puesto nervioso. — ¿Cu-cuánto…?

—Envíame tu número de cuenta, si es que tienes y te depositaré. Ya lárgate. — El chico asintió sin levantar la visa, tomó sus pantalones y zapatos y se los puso rápidamente, para luego salir del lugar.

Había sido tratado como una puta, en su primera vez. Como una puta corriente.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

Esperó sentado en la parada de autobús intentando reubicarse. Mirando hacia todas las direcciones; buscando algo que pudiera reconocer. _“Debió haber prestado atención al camino”._

Sin pensarlo más, sacó su celular e ingreso a _google maps_ , con la esperanza de encontrar una ruta fácil para volver al departamento. Ignoró todas las llamadas perdidas y mensajes que se actualizaron cuando encendió el teléfono. Una vez ubicándose en el mapa, caminó unas cuadras hacia abajo, donde si sus cálculos no le fallaban podía tomar un autobús que lo dejara fuera de la universidad, y de ahí podría caminar. De nueva cuenta apagó el aparato.

Si lo pensaba demasiado, estaba muy jodido como para no poder tomar un taxi. Se sentía extraño, sucio, sudado y pegajoso. Inclusive podía sentir aun como el semen terminaba por salir de su pene. Se sintió asqueado.

Había esperado poder tomar una ducha rápida en la habitación del hotel, pero luego de lo que sucedió fue imposible. No podía creer que hasta ese momento se percató que lo que había hecho era de una puta.

Se alborotó el cabello soltando un suspiro reprimido, realmente sentía jodido. No entendía cuál había sido el problema del chico, ¿tan mal estuvo? ¿Realmente apestaba para el sexo? Supuso que sí. Soltando un bufido irónico pensó en todos aquellos cotilleos donde decían que era un Dios del sexo; claramente no era así. Continuó caminando cabizbajo, no podía comprender como Hanbin llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndolo si se sentía así de jodido.

Luego de casi una hora y media más de caminar bajo el sol, entro hasta el departamento. Una vez que abrió y se encontró con Donghyuk parado frente al fregadero, suspiro.

— ¿Puedes explicar por qué apagaste el jodido teléfono? — Girándose rápidamente y en un segundo, el castaño se paró frente a él, mirándolo furioso. — ¿Dónde te habías metido? Bastaba un mensaje diciendo: “me largué por mi parte, no me busquen como idiotas.”

—Ahora no, de verdad. — Murmuró evitando al chico quién lo miró con el ceño fruncido, para inmediatamente cambiar su rostro por uno de preocupación.

— ¿Y tú mochila? — Cuestionó al percatarse de aquello mientras lo veía alejarse por el pasillo. Paró en seco y abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo. ¡Debía ser estúpido! Pateo fuertemente la pared del pasillo golpeándose accidentalmente el dedo medio. ¡Se había quedado en el auto del tipo!

—Mierda. — Murmuró antes de estrellar su rostro contra la pared. Donghyuk encogió el rostro aún más preocupado que antes.

—¿Junhoe? ¿Estás bien seguro?

— ¿June? — En ese momento Jiwon salió de su habitación sonrientemente. Donghyuk le advirtió con la mirada que se detuviera. El más alto suspiró realmente frustrado antes de encerrarse en su habitación. Dejando a dos chicos desconcertados.

Definitivamente estaba jodido.

Quería que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, despertar y comenzar como si nunca hubiera conocido a ese tipo, mismo que antes de conocer al menos tenía su mochila y su virginidad. ¡Su primera vez no había estado ni cerca de ser buena! -Tal vez en el momento, pero lo que vino después había sido horrible-.

Decidió tomar una ducha, se sentía aún más pegajoso debido al sudor, y todo en su cuerpo le estaba dando asco. ¿Esto se sentía luego de tener sexo? Si era así ¿por qué la gente lo hacía?

Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, recordó lo que se sentía tener piel con piel al chico, qué ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera conocía su nombre, cosa que hacía aún más mierda su primera vez.

Necesitaba relajarse, porque aún incluso teniendo el número del tipo, no pensaba si quiera enviarle su número de cuenta, hacerlo y cobrar el dinero que en un principio acordaron, lo haría sentirse más como una verdadera prostituta. Deseaba conservar al menos, lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad y recordar su primera vez con un tipo que al menos le atraía y le gustó su cuerpo por ese momento. Había salido gratis para el contrario.

Lo primero que haría al salir del baño, sería bloquear su número y olvidar todo aquello. Y necesitaba un empleo, ahora que necesitaba nuevos cuadernos y una mochila nueva.

Amarrando la toalla a su cintura, y colocándose otra en los hombros salió del cuarto, donde un Donghyuk lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados, mientras Jiwon miraba curioso por el pasillo.

—Hanbin quiere que vayamos a cenar con él más tarde.

—No tengo dinero. — Murmuró el pelinegro pasando a su amigo de largo, una mano lo detuvo y giró cansado. — Tampoco tengo ánimos. Yo lidiaré con todo el drama que conlleva Kim Hanbin. — Lo miró suplicante, rogándole porque lo dejara descansar en ese momento. — Tal vez así duerma una noche en su casa por primera vez. — Donghyuk asintió comprendiendo. Realmente su amigo no tenía ánimos de hablar.

Sólo quería encerrarse y dormir, ese día ya había sido lo suficientemente jodido, quería dormirse y olvidarse de todo, por un jodido día. Al despertar estaría dispuesto a intentar solucionar su vida de mierda.

  * **··**



Luego de correr al chico de la habitación soltó el gritó más ahogado que pudo, mientras jalaba su cabello e intentaba ignorar el dolor en su culo. ¡Ese no había sido el jodido plan! ¡Nunca debió suceder aquello! Golpeo repetidamente su cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama seguido de varios berrinches y quejas debido al dolor.

Entró al baño a ducharse, tomó el pequeño jabón que ofrecían y comenzó a tallarse lo más fuerte que pudo por todo el cuerpo, en especial el culo. Quería borrar cualquier marca que le hubiera dejado. Como si aquello fuera a regresarle la virginidad a su trasero, talló más fuerte hasta que le comenzó a arder. Sólo entonces, se permitió llorar. Su orgullo de hombre estaba jodido, un maricón adolescente se lo había follado y él había gemido como vil puta.

Hecho una mierda de sentimientos salió del lugar hasta su auto, entro rápidamente, completamente nublado por la rabia que sentía de sí mismo. No podía creer realmente lo que había sucedido. Golpeo fuertemente su cabeza contra el volante logrando activar el claxon. Negó soltando un suspiro frustrado, necesitaba intentar calmarse. Respiró hondo y miró la hora en su celular. Seis treinta y tres. ¿Cuándo había pasado tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo podía? ¿Realmente habían durado tanto haciendo eso?

Negó nuevamente cuando su cabeza se invadió de las imágenes. Su orgullo esta estaba completamente herido y necesitaba recuperarlo. Necesitaba follarse a Minah.

Después de todo, lo único que necesitaba era algo diferente por una vez, hora podrían buscar ese bebé.

Abrochó su cinturón y se puso en marcha rápidamente. Aún con su mente totalmente nublada por el coraje, recorrió las calles de Seúl así, importándole muy poco ocasionar un accidente. Tampoco se había percatado de la mochila que yacía debajo del asiento del copiloto.

Al llegar a casa aparcó su auto detrás del de su esposa –que para su suerte había llegado a casa-, bajó rápidamente entrando escandalosamente. La chica lo escuchó llegar desde la cocina y se apresuró a su encuentro, encontrándose con siquiera darse un saludo digno, un Jinhwan demasiado desesperado que la envolvió en sus brazos, capturándola en un beso desesperado.

Terminaron casi sobre la mesa del comedor. Jinhwan necesitaba demostrarse que aún seguía siendo hombre, más que nunca. La chica gimió bajo, diciendo algo inaudible para el chico, pero sintió como rió nerviosamente mientras lo empujaba levemente.

—Hoy no, Jinhwannie. — Rió tímidamente. No le importó, la tomó de nueva cuenta por la cintura golpeando sus labios bruscamente. El beso se inició de nueva cuenta, mordaz y feroz.

Se subió a horcadas sobre ella en la mesa, no importaba dónde ni cómo, él necesitaba volver a sentirse hombre, costase lo que costase. Para eso tenía una esposa, ¿no?


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

No había sido suficiente una sola vez, no podía ser suficiente. Por ese mismo motivo, había –prácticamente- obligado a tener sexo a Minah con él cerca de unas cuatro veces. Habían terminado agotados sobre los sofás de la sala. Porque Jinhwan había decidido que quería marcar a su esposa en cada rincón de la casa. Casi fue insaciable, de no ser porque la chica se encontraba de verdad agotada, Jinhwan probablemente le hubiera dado otra ronda.

Porque necesitaba recuperar su hombría con aquello.

Al siguiente día se convenció de que todo volvería a la normalidad. Inclusive, por la mañana cuando se encontró con Yunhyeong en la entrada y éste le pregunto cómo le había ido con el chico, se limitó a contestar un: “Necesito que olvides el tema, y jamás en tu vida vuelvas a mencionarlo”. Terminó cortantemente, encaminándose a su oficina.

Se había olvidado incluso que el chico no le mandó su número de cuenta para depositarle, y mucho menos le importó encontrarse con el bolso en su auto al día siguiente. La tomó y la dejó en su cajón de la oficina.

Estaba decidido a olvidarlo. Si el chico no lo contactaba, a él no le importaba, él había obtenido lo que quería y gratis. Se recostó en su asiento, relajándose. Desde que despertó se había dicho a si mismo que dejaría todo en el pasado, y no pensaría más en ello. Para su sorpresa, su mente se encontraba en blanco.

Con una sonrisa en la cara se dispuso a comenzar con sus labores pendientes, su motivación volvió al recordar la noche pasada con Minah, realmente se había sentido mucho mejor, ahora sin duda, buscarían el bebé que tanto querían; si era posible todos los días.

  * **··**



Los días pasaron lentamente, tortuosamente. Aún quedaba una semana para que el dinero que sus padres le enviaban y la beca de la universidad fueran depositados, literalmente estaba completamente jodido ahora. Había tenido que comprar otra mochila, algunos cuadernos y rebuscó en el departamento algunos bolígrafos que sirvieran para usarlos. Para su suerte, había dejado en el casillero sus libros, si no habría sido una completa catástrofe. Todo aquello sumando a lo extraño que aún se sentía luego del encuentro con aquel tipo.

Hablar con Hanbin fue mejor de lo que esperaba, en realidad le había ayudado. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que lo que había hecho era de una puta. Venderse por dinero, que ni siquiera había cobrado.

—Necesitas olvidarlo, no te aflijas por ello. ¿Te gustó no? — Le había cuestionado aquella noche.

—No lo sé. Quiero decir, ¡Se sintió de puta madre! Nada a masturbarse, el chico estaba tan jodido apretado. — Suspiró sonrojándose al percatarse de cómo había expresado aquello. — Es decir, sí, me gustó. Creo.

—Necesitas dejar de pensar tanto en las cosas. Creo que tal vez necesites alguien con quién salir constantemente. ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad de conocer a alguien?

— ¡No puedo! Tengo demasiados gastos como para agregar otro, no creo estar listo sentimentalmente para hacerlo. ¿Estarías con alguien con tatos problemas?

—Ya lo hago. Diferentes problemas, pero lo hago.

—Es diferente, no tienes compromisos con él.

—Pienso que deberías darte una oportunidad. Él dinero es sólo algo material. Quiero decir… Sé que no soy el indicado para decirlo. — Hubo un silencio completamente largo, que inclusive llegó a pensar que la conversación había terminado, hasta que continuó. — Deberías darle una oportunidad a Bobby ¿sabes? — No respondió luego de aquello. Realmente no podía hacerlo. Conocía a Jiwon desde hacía algunos años, y gracias a Hanbin –quién lo había rechazado primero- se enteró que le gustaba. Pero, definitivamente no era su tipo (si es que tenía uno).

Realmente no entendía porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado. Más aún, porqué seguía pensando aquel chico, era realmente frustrante. ¡No había podido sacarlo de su cabeza en los últimos días! ¡Y ya casi era una semana de aquello!

Regresando a la realidad, el chico castaño a su costado lo miraba con los ojos brillosos, Jiwon.

— ¿Perdón? Yo… estaba pensando y… — El contrario rió asintiendo.

—Está bien, tranquilo, sólo había llamado tu nombre. — Continuó tranquilo siguiéndole el paso. — Te mandé un mensaje, también te llamé. — Continuó una vez ambos caminamos fuera de la universidad.

— ¡Oh! — Inmediatamente se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Realmente era vergonzoso. — Yo… mi línea está suspendida. — Respondió lo más bajo que pudo, cerciorándose que nadie lo escuchara. Aunque algunas cosas de su reputación no le gustaran, prefería continuar con su apariencia fría y arrogante. — Ya sabes… Exceso de pago. — Comentó riendo logrando la risa contraria.

—Tal vez, yo podría prestarte…

—No, ni siquiera lo pienses. — Respondió negando incluso con los brazos. No podía aceptar ese dinero.

Bobby rió. Lo conocía perfectamente, demasiado orgulloso.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Y los chicos? — Cuestionó el más alto una vez que se quedaron en silencio.

—Bueno Hanbin, ya sabes. Y Dong, me pareció que dijo algo de estudiar, proyecto y biblioteca. — Ambos rieron. Realmente Bobby era bueno charlando sobre muchas cosas, y haciendo muchas idioteces, a Junhoe le divertía, pero definitivamente no podría salir con él. — Entonces, me preguntaba como estábamos sólo nosotros dos, ¿Qué tal, cine y comida? — Pregunto tan sonrientemente que sus ojos incluso se cerraron. Titubeo un momento, conocía la respuesta que le daría.

—No tengo dinero, acabo de decírtelo. — Comentó avergonzado. Realmente no tenía ningún inconveniente con salir como amigos de aquella manera, pero no podía darse ese lujo.

—Por eso mismo estoy invitando yo. — Se detuvieron un momento, aún en la periferia de la universidad. Se miraron fijamente, Junhoe miró de nuevo aquel brillo en los ojos de su amigo. — ¡No creas que es una cita! — Se corrigió rápidamente demostrando su enorme sonrojo.

Asintió aliviado. Realmente no quería rechazarlo si era de ese modo.

—No quiero molestar.

—Tonterías, no es ninguna molestia. ¡Déjame invitarte! — Insistió brincando alrededor.

Rió ante aquello. Realmente Jiwon podría ser demasiado infantil cuando se lo proponía.

Antes de poder responder, se quedó mudo. Habían retomado su camino segundos atrás, y frente a ellos, el chico.

El mismo chico con el que había tenido sexo casi una semana atrás se encontraba frente a ellos. Con la expresión indescifrable en el rostro, los brazos casualmente dentro de sus bolsillos y jodidamente bien vestido con un traje sastre entallando su pequeño –pero ardiente- cuerpo.

Se tensó y tragó duro. No esperaba verlo de nuevo. En realidad no esperaba verlo nunca más. Pero ahí estaba, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Jiwon lo miraba desconcertado, no entendía que era lo que pasaba. Junhoe estuvo por rodearlo y pretender que no lo conocía. Aunque no hubiera podido olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle de su cuerpo.

—Debo hablar contigo. — Indiferentemente pudo pasarlo de largo sin explicaciones, pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo no respondía.

—Puedes ir al departamento, te alcanzo luego.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Cuestionó el castaño mirándolo extrañado. El más alto asintió sin mirarlo, únicamente podía ver al más bajo de los tres, en una batalla por quién terminaba la conexión visual antes. — Pero…

— ¿Qué tal si dejamos para mañana lo del cine? — Sabía que Jiwon no lo dejaría solo a menos que él aceptara la salida. El chico asintió no muy seguro, continuo el camino rodeando al más bajo sin perderle la pista hasta unos metros más adelante.

Junhoe suspiró.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Acotó a la defensiva.

—Sígueme, debemos hablar.

—No. — Respondió cruzándose de brazos. Aunque siguiera pensando en él –lo cual era realmente estúpido teniendo en cuenta que solo habían cogido una vez- no podía hacer lo que él quisiera. Había decidido no pensar más en lo que pasó.

Lo miró acercársele peligrosamente, hasta quedar debajo de él –debido a su diferencia de altura-, pero aquello no detuvo al mayor, quién lo miraba desafiante.

—Si quieres recuperar tu bolsa con tus cosas, y tu dinero, sí, lo harás. — Murmuró contra sus labios, peligrosamente cerca.

Junhoe parpadeo. Estuvo por decirle que se jodiera, de no ser que en su mochila se encontraban sus _beats_.

Jinhwan sonrió al mirar su expresión.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Cuestionó Junhoe mirándolo a los ojos.

—Lo mismo que la primera vez. Cogerte.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

Fue una jodida mentira. Una jodida semana que clasificaba como de las peores de su vida. No pasó ni media hora cuando aquel chico azabache de ojos obscuros se impregnó en su cabeza, jodiéndolo desde adentro.

No podía creer que realmente le estuviera pasando aquello a él. De todas las personas, no podía creer que realmente un chico le estuviera jodiendo el día. ¡Era completamente estúpido! ¿Cómo un chico lo tendría así?

A lo largo del día se dijo así mismo que se debía al hecho de haber engañado a Minah. Su conciencia no lo dejaba estar tranquilo por aquel hecho. Y realmente ahora que lo pensaba, era mucho peor el hecho porque él había sido al que follaron. Porque si lo pensaba, aquello probablemente sería su penitencia por haberle fallado a su esposa.

El miércoles se volvió de la misma manera, sin poder sacar al chico de su cabeza. Pese a que la noche anterior había vuelto a someter a su esposa contra lo primero que vió. Soltando suspiros frustrados se pasó todo el día; realmente no podía creer que ahora su conciencia le reclamara algo como aquello cuando en un inicio, lo que hizo fue por apaciguar el mismo deseo erróneo que su nula razón le demandaba. Se recriminó hasta el cansancio por lo que hizo, ¿tal vez confesárselo a Minah sería la solución?

Jueves y viernes pasaron de la misma manera. ¡Y es que realmente no podía creerlo! Durante la noche anterior estuvo por confesarle todo a Minah, cuando en medio del orgasmo la cara del chico se presentó en su cabeza, y su espalda baja le hizo recordar cómo se sentía tener algo dentro de él que le jodiera ese maldito lugar que en ese justo momento estaba vibrando dentro en busca de atención.

Todo era su culpa, haber engañado a Minah había una de sus peores decisiones de vida. Y ahora estaba jodido. Si le confesaba todo, ¿ella sería capaz de perdonarlo? ¿Podrían tener una vida como si nada hubiera sucedido luego de ello? El miedo comenzó a inundarlo, aquella sensación de sofocamiento que le estaba ocasionando todo el estrés acumulado del trabajo, sumando sus ahora problemas de pareja.

Para el fin de semana no pudo tocarla. Se rehusó a tocar un centímetro de la piel de la chica, pese a que ésta casi le había rogado luego de acostumbrarse a tener sexo por las noches los últimos días. Pero no pudo, sentía que algo le jodía, y conocía exactamente lo que era. Inclusive le comenzó a joder que el chico parecía que lo había olvidado a él. Nunca le envió su número de cuenta y jamás le preguntó por su mochila. ¿Acaso era que él también había jugado con él? ¿Todo había sido una trampa de Yunhyeong? -Quién ciertamente había desistido de preguntar por aquel tema-.

Frustrado, su mente comenzó a trabajar demasiado pensando en aquel chico azabache. ¿Si realmente todo eso iba de que no había podido jodérselo y demostrado su hombría? ¿Si todo se debía que lo que necesitaba era follárselo para estar bien consigo mismo? Con aquella idea pasó el resto del lunes de la nueva semana.

Todo aquello era únicamente porque no pudo obtener su propósito, lo cual indicaba que si se lo follaba, terminaría por cerrar aquel ciclo en su vida, para poder enterrarlo muy profundamente. Y por primera vez en casi toda la semana, se relajó. Con una solución más viable, pensó en como haría para encarar al chico nuevamente. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo había tratado muy mal luego de que terminaran de coger.

Lo pensó durante toda la tarde, definitivamente no se disculparía. Lo único que quería obtener era sexo, no una amistad. Lo mejor que podía hacer era hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, y si se rehusaba a hacerlo, siempre podía hacer mención de la bolsa, misma que mantenía en su propiedad.

Y una vez ahí, frente al más alto, a escasos centímetros de sus labios, sonrió para sí mismo. Sintió toda su personalidad flaquear por un momento y se dio cuenta del efecto que podía tener en el más alto.

—Lo mismo que la primera vez. Cogerte. — Su reacción fue realmente divertida. Una verdadera mirada de ofensa, cosa que lo llevó a reírse. Espero unos segundos antes de alejarse y alzarle una ceja, esperando por la respuesta. El más alto continuo incrédulo, realmente era un conflicto para su mente. — Vamos hacer esto más rápido, niño.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero coger contigo de nuevo? — El más bajo camino nuevamente hasta él, guiñándole un ojo antes de morder ligeramente el labio inferior. Tomó su miembro semi-erecto por encima de la tela entre sus manos y lo miró sonriendo.

—Esto me lo dice. — Girando sobre sus talones caminó lentamente hasta su auto, esperanzando que el chico lo siguiera.

Segundos más tarde, sintió sus pasos detrás de él. No pudo contener una sonrisa socarrona ante aquello.

Sin dirigir una palabra más, entraron al coche, mismo donde Jinhwan le indicó con la mano donde se encontraba su mochila. Mientras el más bajo ponía en marcha el auto, el contrario revisaba desesperadamente el contenido de su bolso. El mayor sonrió. Realmente había sido muy fácil.

No hicieron mucho tiempo en llegar hasta el motel de la vez pasada, donde una vez aparcado el auto hicieron lo mismo, descendieron y se adentraron al lugar.

Junhoe por su parte, había guardado su antigua mochila en la nueva y la portaba colgándola de su hombro derecho. Jinhwan pidió una habitación en las mismas condiciones que la anterior y ésta vez la entrega de la misma fue mucho más rápida.

Koo no lograba comprender como era que había aceptado, si lo pensaba bien, todo sucedió demasiado rápido y desconcertantemente. Recuerda haber sentido los suaves labios del más bajo contra los suyos y su mano estrujando su miembro, cosa que había bastado para hacerlo perder la cordura. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, siguiendo al tipo frente a él; pensaba si realmente estaba dispuesto a esa vez ser el de abajo.

Sin percatarse, ambos se encontraron frente a la puerta, ingresaron sigilosamente. Cuando Jinhwan atacó al más alto con besos y lo lanzó contra la cama desesperadamente. Estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Subiendo a horcadas del chico, ataco desesperadamente su cuello, tomando sus manos y extendiéndolas en cada extremo de la cama, sentándose sobre su pelvis y dibujando un gran camino de saliva por su mandíbula.

Junhoe frotó ambas pelvis que arrancó un gemido ahogado del más bajo. Siendo dominado por Jinhwan, se limitó a disfrutar de los besos. Mientras el mayor continuaba con su tarea de bajar por su cuello, disfrutando de la piel ligeramente más morena del menor, descaradamente le arrancó la playera de un tirón, dejando su pecho desnudo ante él, mismo por el cual bajo dejando un húmedo recorrido. Sin percatarse, ambos terminaron sin prendas superiores. Mientras el mayor continuaba frotando sus cuerpos desnudos, el menor se limitaba a disfrutar con los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta.

Necesitando más, tironeo de su pantalón hasta desvestirlo completamente. En un movimiento ágil y rápido, manteniéndolo a su merced y sin quererlo, al mirarlo duro, se excitó. Paseando por la extensión de su cuerpo, dibujo invisiblemente con sus yemas sobre aquella piel caliente. Kim se mordió el labio inferior, degustando del chico quién reprimió un gemido al sentir la cavidad contraria pasearse por su ombligo, justo por encima del elástico del bóxer. Descarada y sensualmente, Jinhwan movió su cuerpo ágilmente mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones, dejando así mayor piel expuesta. Genuinamente atacó los labios contrarios mientras frotaba sus cuerpos, excitándolos.

Besos y caricias toscas dominadas por Jinhwan iban y venían, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, Junhoe mantenía los ojos entre abiertos, soltando gemidos bajos de sus labios. Sorprendiéndolo, el más bajo coló su mano dentro del bóxer contrario tirando de él; dejándolo completamente expuesto. Junhoe gruñó antes de gemir al sentir la cavidad bucal de Jinhwan envolverlo. Mientras el mayor marcaba un ritmo tortuosamente lento –debido a la inexperiencia- Junhoe sentía descargas eléctricas recorrer sus entrañas y joderlo desde adentro.

Jinhwan atacó el falo contrario con la intención de hacer lo mismo que el chico le había hecho a él la primera vez, joderlo tanto por el placer que no se percatara cuando comenzara a prepararlo. Inesperadamente, al sentir la gran extensión del chico en su boca se sintió jodido de nuevo, aquello no era nada a lo que él esperaba, ¡estaba mamándosela a un hombre! ¡Y aquello lo excitaba! Sentir el pene del adolescente en su boca le había enviado descargas eléctricas a su entrada, haciéndolo gemir de tan solo imaginar lo que se sentiría tenerlo dentro de él nuevamente. Con aquel pensamiento en mente, nublándole completamente su razonamiento, lamió más rápido el miembro del chico, esperando así, lubricarlo demasiado para poder sentarse sobre él.

Porque jodidamente su trasero lo necesitaba, su pene ni siquiera estaba disgustado ante aquella idea, al contrario, imaginarse montando al chico lo ponía más duro. Ni siquiera cuando imaginó cogérselo se había puesto así.

Eufórico, continúo con las envestidas a su propia boca, mirando de reojo al más alto, quien estaba hecho un desastre en gemidos. Su cabello se pegaba a su frente y su boca entre abierta solo lo hizo desear sus labios. Sin pensarlo más, dejó su tarea de chupar como si de una paleta se tratase el pene contrario, arrancó sus propios bóxers y subió hasta alcanzar los labios del pelinegro; capturándolo salvajemente. Sus pelvis se rosaban, ahora en completa libertad. Gracias al trabajo de lubricar el miembro del chico, Jinhwan llevó sus manos para guiarlo hasta su entrada, mientras el chico lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, extrañado y a la vez excitado. El mayor golpeo sus manos cuando quisieron intervenir y se follo el mismo, dejando salir un grito de placer. Su mente se había jodido completamente.

Junhoe pudo tocar la cintura del pequeño cuando este enterró por completo su miembro dentro de él, dando así paso a las auto penetraciones del chico, saltando sobre él, entrando y saliendo.

Jinhwan gemía sonoramente, no le importaba más, había mandado a la mierda su conciencia, su razón y todo en ese momento, solo tenía mente para el pene del adolescente jodiéndole el culo y nada más; no deseaba nada más en la tierra.

Continuaron en aquella posición durante varios minutos más, el pelinegro solamente ayudando al más bajo a sostenerlo por la cintura, mientras este saltaba desesperadamente obteniendo así los gemidos de ambos. Mantenía su cabeza tirada hacia atrás debido a la excitación y los espasmos que su cuerpo le enviaba, era demasiado para él pero se sentía de lo mejor. Sintió un cosquilleo en su pelvis e inmediatamente atendió su hombría con un vaivén similar a sus penetraciones.

Al percatarse de esto el más alto gimió levemente, parecía conectarse al chico y sentir sus orgasmos venir al mismo tiempo, con aquella vista tan exótica, de un chico empapado en sudor y hecho un desastre de gemidos montando su pene, Junhoe afirmó su agarre a la pequeña cintura contraria, empujando firmemente su pelvis contra los glúteos del chico, logrando así, su pene llegara más a fondo dentro del mayor. La habitación se volvió en gemidos más sonoros, movimientos erráticos debido a la llegada del clímax y el característico sonido del colchón.

Con un gemido ahogado, ambos terminaron, Junhoe dentro del chico, y Jinhwan sobre el estómago contrario. Sin importarle que no habían usado condón, el pequeño se dejó caer contra los labios del adolescente –importándole poco mancharse de su propio semen-. Luego de romper aquel beso, sintió como el pene contrario abandonaba su culo y gimió bajito al sentir aquello. El líquido en su interior rápidamente comenzó a descender por sus muslos y fue entonces cuando su conciencia lo golpeo nuevamente.

Girándose en la cama, alejándose lo más posible del chico –quien miraba su miembro con un poco de asco- hundió su rostro en la almohada reprimiendo un grito de frustración. ¡Lo había vuelto a hacer! ¡Se había vuelto a dejar joder por el chico! Al girarse para mirarlo, lo vio sonreírle, descendió hasta su ahora semi flácido miembro y entonces se percató de porque hacia segundos atrás lo miraba con asco. Lo había llenado. De nuevo enterró su rostro en la almohada gritando fuertemente, esperando que se amortiguara.

—Necesito que te vayas. — Murmuró aun con el rostro contra el colchón. Y por segunda ocasión, Junhoe, sintió una punzada en su pecho.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

Una vez que el pelinegro sale de la habitación, grita frustradamente contra la almohada. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuanto ha gritado ese día, pero sabe que es demasiado cuando su garganta comienza a arderle. Lo peor de todo es que ésta vez no se siente una mierda como la primera vez, al contrario, esta tan jodido porque su trasero está tan gozoso por haber sido follado que casi lo enferma.

Se gira quedando boca arriba, admirando fijamente la pared frente a él, intentando recordar cómo es que terminó enrollado en aquello y aún más, como ese chico lo había jodido tanto.

En ese momento se da cuenta que por segunda ocasión lo ha tratado como una puta cualquiera y se siente mal. Piensa en salir a buscarlo rápidamente, pero teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado desde que lo echó, han sido casi una hora completa.

Ahí con el pecho descubierto, siendo cubierto únicamente por las sabanas de la cama, se queda pensando en el chico de cabello teñido en mechones amarillos –que seguramente han perdido el color original-, piensa en sus labios, un poco gruesos, sus ojos, que está seguro delinea ligeramente para hacerlos ver más penetrantes; una vez que su mente le muestra la imagen de su miembro duro lo hace enrojecer, porque Jinhwan está seguro que si el no fuera heterosexual, sabría que el adolescente es muy atractivo.

Ni siquiera se recrimino más por engañar a Minah, ni por el hecho que estaba satisfecho con su encuentro con el chico -porque pese a que no era lo que buscaba-, no había más motivos para seguir negando que le había gustado ser follado. Definitivamente era algo diferente a lo que buscaba, y si lo pensaba bien, técnicamente él no cogía con nadie, lo cogían, por lo que no engañaba a su esposa del todo.

Al llegar a su casa, se encontró con su chica esperándolo frente al televisor, debido a su reciente buen humor, Jinhwan prefirió saludarla con un corto beso en los labios y disculparse por haber llegado tarde. Extrañamente, se encontraba más relajado y el ambiente con ella se sentía más normal, como en un principio. Charlaron animadamente durante la cena; sobre cómo había estado su día y aquella compañera odiosa de la oficina.

Concluyendo, le ayudó a lavar las vajillas y demás, esperando en el trascurso, mientras se duchaba. Una vez terminó, tomó su celular y se sentó frente al televisor, esperaba que ese chico le hubiera enviado su número de cuenta para hacerle una transferencia esta vez.

Eran casi las diez de la noche, y no había nada. Algo dentro de él lo hizo preocuparse, sin saberlo. Por lo que decidió enviarle un pequeño mensaje, corto pero conciso.

_“¿Regresaste bien? Esperaré tu número de cuenta.”_

No pretendía parecer amigable, ni afectivo, únicamente interesado. Porque estaba seguro que lo buscaría al día siguiente para repetir lo de aquella tarde.

Después de todo, hacer lo que Yunhyeong no era una idea tan descabellada, por supuesto, hasta que tuviera suficiente y con Minah se decidiera a formar una familia.

Porque él la seguía amando.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió esperando un mensaje de parte del menor, mismo que nunca llegó. Intentó concentrarse en sus labores, pero se mantenía en la espera de recibir alguna contestación, y no recibirla le estaba frustrando en demasía.

Y por primera vez se detiene a pensar que posiblemente sea consecuencia a como lo trató luego de terminar, en ambas ocasiones. Si se ponía a pensarlo más, el chico era muchos años menor y posiblemente aún tuviera problemas de personalidad y equilibrio emocional, por lo que de nueva cuenta, un sentimiento parecido a la culpabilidad lo inundó. Posiblemente estaba sentido con él por como lo trataba, tal vez, sólo tal vez debía comenzar a tratarlo mejor ¿no?

Con aquella duda en la cabeza, decidió intentar trabajar hasta el final de la jornada. Y aunque quería ver al chico, si éste no le respondía los mensajes era porque seguro él no quería verlo.

Suspirando pesadamente recargó su cabeza contra el escritorio, ¿qué podía hacer para que él chico quisiera hacerlo con él nuevamente? Tenía razón si no quería volver a hacerlo, al final de cuentas nunca le dio lo que le prometió.

Una idea fugaz pasó por su cabeza en aquel momento: la pantalla rota del teléfono del adolescente.

Realmente quería volver a verlo, entendía la necesidad que le generaba su cuerpo, ni siquiera le importaba más ser el de abajo, era una persona madura, que no le daba vueltas a las cosas, estaba claro que quería algo diferente, y si aquello era la solución a lo reciente con Minah, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Además que realmente deseaba el chico, y aunque no lo comprendiera, se sentía más patético pensando en que podía ir a rogarle. Lo que mejor se le ocurría era comprarle un nuevo celular, en forma de pago por las dos anteriores y una más.

Ansioso por terminar sus labores, al primer instante que concluyó con los pendientes más importantes, decidió salirse de la oficina en dirección de algún centro de atención donde pudiera adquirir un teléfono celular. Tenía en mente uno en específico. Que justo al llegar a la tienda ordenó sin vacilar un segundo.

Una vez salió del lugar con una bolsa pequeña en la mano derecha, decidió ponerse en marcha hasta la universidad donde estudiaba el chico. Si tenía suerte, aún lo encontraría, pese a que eran más de las dos y cuarenta.

**····**

Luego de ser corrido el día anterior por el tipo de la habitación de nueva cuenta al terminar de coger, sintió que realmente era una basura en el sexo, tal vez, inclusive peor que una prostituta. Porque posiblemente, el chico sabía que él era un fácil y no le cobraría, se ahorraría un dinero en aquello.

Intentó no darle muchas vueltas durante el resto del día, porque sinceramente esperaba aquella vez ser la última. Por ese mismo motivo no había desbloqueado el número del chico, porque esperaba no volverlo a ver de nuevo.

Pero sin duda, al salir de la universidad -aunque había pasado a la biblioteca a devolver un libro - encontró con al tipo parado a unos metros frente de la acera, recargado en su auto, esperándolo. Fingió ignorarlo y pasarlo de largo, no podía seguirlo viendo, no más.

Rápidamente se giró en dirección contraria al chico -aunque eso significara ir en sentido contrario a su camino-, avanzando medianamente rápido. Sintió como su muñeca era atrapada entre una pequeña mano, siendo jalado para detenerlo, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr girarlo. Sabía que se debía a la diferencia de alturas y masas musculares en ambos, pero aun así se detuvo y espero a que el chico lo rodeara para quedar frente a frente.

— ¿Estás evitándome? — Cuestionó alzando la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No es obvio? — respondió tratando de lucir desinteresando, — creí que te molestaba mi presencia. — Atacó mirándolo directamente, no comprendió que lo hacía sentirse de aquella manera, pero de cierta forma quería sacar aquello. Y era estúpido porque ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

El más bajo bufó. Pero aun así, alzó la bolsa frente a ambos, quién el más alto miró extrañado.

—Esto es para ti. — Comentó Jinhwan extendiéndosela. — Para que respondas mis mensajes. — Junhoe arqueo una ceja y acepto la bolsa abriéndola lentamente. Su boca casi toca el suelo al ver el contenido.

La característica manzana mordida plateada acompañada de un número “8” lucían aquella caja inmaculadamente negra. El pelinegro negó incrédulo.

—No, esto… No puedo, imposible. — Murmuró extendiendo de regreso la bolsa.

—Sí, puedes. Y lo harás. — Miró Jinhwan decididamente. Luego murmuro un par de cosas más inentendibles seguido de algo más claro: — Ya que no pareces querer enviarme tu número de cuenta. — Junhoe lo miró atónito nuevamente. Pero sin poder evitarlo al tomar la caja entre sus manos una sonrisa adornó su rostro, haciendo sentir mucho mejor al mayor. — Me tomé la libertad de registrar tu nuevo número, y no debes preocuparte por las facturas mensuales por un tiempo. — Aquello llevó al más alto a mirarlo rápidamente desconcertado.

— ¿Me estás comprando? — Cuestionó algo inseguro.

— ¿No era el trato? ¿Sexo a cambio de dinero? — Inquirió el contrario alzando una ceja. Koo negó despejando su mente. — Kim Jinhwan. — Continuó ofreciendo su mano frente al chico, quien lo miró dudoso unos segundos antes de tomarla y estrecharla suavemente.

—Koo Junhoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, lamento mucho el restraso con los capítulos. No sé en qué día vivo últimamente y me estoy volviendo loco, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo :3


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

Sin poder reprimir su emoción, una vez subieron al auto, Koo abrió la pequeña caja y comenzó a sacar los accesorios y demás cosas que contenía. Pese a ser un chico que lucía pretensioso, nunca había poseído un _Iphone_ , su marca usual era _LG_ , misma perteneciente a su actual celular con la pantalla rota.

Extrañamente, se sentía menos tenso que las veces anteriores al ir en el auto con el chico, pese a que sabía a lo que iba. Y pudo haberse negado debido a que prácticamente se habían visto la tarde anterior, pero se encontraba feliz con su nuevo aparato y poco le importaba acostarse con Jinhwan nuevamente.

Jinhwan era un tipo extraño, si podía definirlo de alguna manera, muy reservado y muy serio. Usualmente mantenía el semblante indescifrable y se miraba absorto por sus propios pensamientos, siendo completamente un contrario a él que siempre se encontraba charlando -al menos con sus amigos-. Pero pese a esto, extrañamente se sentía atraído a él -excluyendo el factor que definitivamente lo hacían su tipo-, sentía que había algo más en él, algo que no sabía si estaba seguro querer descubrir.

Antes de llegar al usual motel, guardo su aparato dentro de su mochila, misma que por un chico insistente con “Déjala aquí, a la salida la recoges”, dejó debajo del asiento del copiloto. Al entrar al lugar, hicieron la rutina, rentar una habitación y aunque él se había mantenido al margen, por primera vez se había acercado al más bajo. Luego de obtener la tarjeta de ingreso, anduvieron por los pasillos en silencio, sin saber que decir realmente.

Porque si lo pensaba bien, tal vez era un poco más extraño, porque ahora era algo más personal, ahora ambos sabían el nombre del contrario y no estaba seguro como es que sería su relación de ahora en adelante. ¿Él estaba buscando alguna pareja fija, o simplemente quería divertirse un rato? No comprendía porque le importaba tanto, al final de cuenta, él estaba saliendo beneficiado por fin ¿no?

Antes de darse cuenta, por tercera vez en su vida, se encontraba semidesnudo, siendo ferozmente besado por Jinhwan. Quién lo hacía sentir bien, vivo. No había experimentado aquel placer, pero sin lugar a dudas –si excluía lo mal que se sentía luego de hacerlo- el pacer era incomparable.

Se dejó llevar nuevamente por el más bajo, sintiendo cada roce de su piel enrollarse contra la suya, cada caricia tosca, cada beso desesperado, cada suspiro y gemido.

Terminando en el condón, miró al chico bajo de él hecho un desastre, su cabello pegado al rostro debido al sudor, su respiración agitada y su pecho subiendo y bajando a la par. Su rostro aun en éxtasis y su pene semi erecto con un rastro de semen sobre su estómago. Dejó salir su miembro, sintiéndolo temblar debajo de él, y le sonrió ladino; pero automáticamente, espero porque lo corriera de la habitación como usualmente, sin embargo, aquello no pasó. Ambos se quedaron mirándose expectantes, antes que un evidente sonrojo –pese a lo ya coloridos que estaban- los delatara.

Jinhwan enterró su rostro en la almohada, mientras él mismo había corrido hasta el cuarto de baño, con la esperanza de poderse limpiar. Al no escuchar ninguna queja del mayor, encendió la regadera y entro rápidamente.

Al salir, espero algún tipo de reclamo esta vez, pero nunca llegó, el más bajo lo esperaba entretenido en su celular aun recostado en la cama. Saliendo del lugar con únicamente una toalla cubriéndole la cintura, se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención.

—Oh, terminaste, creo que me ducharé también. — Comentó el mayor tirando de las sabanas que lo cubrían dejado su desnudez al aire nuevamente. Junhoe se sonrojó y giró el rostro, fingiendo recoger su ropa por el lugar, mientras el contrario corría al baño tímidamente antes de encerrarse.

Al salir, Kim había demorado casi el mismo tiempo que el menor, mientras que éste ahora se encontraba alineado con su ropa, y se había tomado la libertad de alcanzarle su ropa y dejarla sobre la cama, estaba por salir cuando el chico salido de la habitación continua.

—Sólo me vestiré rápidamente y ya está — murmuró Jinhwan llevando otra toalla hasta su cabello agitándolo rápidamente con la intención de librarse del exceso de agua. No pasaron más de siete minutos cuando el chico se encontraba casi en las mismas condiciones que hacia una hora atrás. — Listo. — Agregó poniéndose de pie

El ambiente se tornó incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, así que se limitaron a asentir y salir del lugar. Mientras el menor lo seguía de cerca hasta el auto con la única intención de tomar su mochila y salir del lugar.

Por primera vez, no se sentía como un cualquiera, al menos ahora no del todo. Una vez que llegaron hasta el automóvil, espero a que el chico le pasara su mochila del asiento, tomándola con gentileza mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

— ¿Gustas que te acerque algún lugar? — Cuestionó Jinhwan rascándose la nuca. No se había puesto a pensar si debía llevarlo hasta donde vivía, y aunque aquella idea lo hubiera atacado por unos segundos, estaba seguro que no debía hacer eso.

—Ah no, yo… puedo tomar el autobús cerca de aquí. — Comentó nervioso intentando mirarlo a los ojos, aunque definitivamente no pudiera. — Gracias. — Concluyo girándose antes de sentirse aún más apenado. Porque sabía que en realidad no conocía ningún autobús cerca de ahí que lo llevara al departamento, así que únicamente le quedaba caminar hasta la universidad, aún eran las cuatro de la tarde y tenía hambre, esperaba únicamente no desmayarse en el trayecto.

Durante el trayecto recordó el regalo -o no sabía cómo llamarlo- del chico: el celular. Aquello lo relajo mientras caminaba, deseaba poder llegar al departamento para poder configurarlo a su gusto y aprender sus funciones.

Casi una hora después, habiendo tomado un camión, desde su escuela al departamento, llegó cansado y agotado. Dirigió sus pies hasta la cocina, en busca de algo que pudiera prepararse para comer, rebuscó en la alacena encontrándose con una última sopa instantánea de ramyong. Suspiró aliviado y gustoso. Inmediatamente encendió la estufa, colocó el agua a hervir para prepararlo y caminó hasta su habitación para dejar sus cosas. Se encontraba extrañamente contento, y no comprendía la razón específica.

Saliendo de su habitación, Jiwon lo interceptó en el pasillo, mirándolo sonrientemente.

— ¡June! — Exclamó gustoso de verlo. — Te busque al salir de clase.

—Oh, lo siento, tuve que ir a recoger algo al correo, ya sabes, mis padres. — El contrario asintió.

—Yo… Me preguntaba… — De pronto, Jiwon comenzó a titubear cosa que lo desconcertó un poco. — ¿Recuerdas lo de ayer? — Inquirió nervioso. El más alto alzó las cejas interrogante. Jiwon negó sonriente. — ¿Lo de cena y cine? Antes de irte con ese tipo…

— ¡Oh, es verdad! — Exclamó Junhoe recordando aquello.

Él le había prometido que saldrían ese día. Literalmente, quiso golpearse fuertemente con la mano por prometer cosas. Se sentía jodidamente cansado y estaba muriendo de hambre. Y ver a Jiwon frente a él con los ojos brillando ante la espera lo tenían hecho una mierda.

— Bien, sí. Yo, sólo deja ducharme, arreglarme. — Hizo una pausa al escuchar gruñir a su estómago y negó suspirando, ya se había saboreado ese ramyong. — Y cenaremos antes de la película.

Caminaron hasta el centro comercial –no sabía si era una táctica de Bobby, o era para disfrutar del día, pero Junhoe se encontraba exageradamente cansado-, donde al llegar ubicaron el fastfood rápidamente, una vez en el lugar, decidieron comprar ambos hamburguesas con papas fritas y bebida. Charlaron sobre la escuela, los gastos de la casa y la convivencia. Al llegar al tema de Hanbin y lo que hacía –cosa que no era un secreto entre los cuatro-, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Él también lo estaba haciendo ahora. Desvió la mirada hasta su comida, concentrándose totalmente en ella, no podía mirar a su amigo a los ojos ahora.

Sorprendiéndolo, Jiwon lo tomo de la mano logrando que lo mirara mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, de nuevo aquel brillo en sus ojos. Junhoe sabía lo que significaba, Donghyuk se lo había comentado una vez, Bobby estaba enamorado de él.

No comprendía porqué, nunca llevaron una relación tan estrecha y sentía que Jiwon tenía una idea errónea de lo que era él. No como las personas en la universidad, sino fuera de ella, en la vida cotidiana, comenzaba a creer que lo miraba como si fuera alguien que necesitaba ser protegido, alguien débil. Él no era de ese tipo de chicos, por ese mismo motivo, Jiwon no era su tipo.

Al terminar de comer, se dirigieron hasta el cine; bastante mal se sentía con saber que le estaba pagando todo -como una cita-, como para portarse grosero con él. Caminaban muy cerca uno del otro, el contrario rozándole la mano, y no iba a mentir se sentía un tanto incómodo.

Miraron las películas disponibles en la cartelera, donde el más alto miró una romántica e inmediatamente se emocionó por ella. Pero al mirar a su amigo se percató que tenía la mirada vista en las películas de acción y terror. Sintió su rostro fruncir el ceño involuntariamente.

—¡Veamos esa! — Señaló emocionado. El titulo demostraba “No lo dejes salir”, que evidentemente era una película de terror. Quiso refutar pero al final de cuentas, su amigo lo estaba invitando y si se negaba probablemente daría paso a que Jiwon creyera que era un chico débil y que necesitaba que lo protegieran.

— ¡Bien! — Exclamó fingiendo entusiasmo. Su amigo lo miró sonriente ocasionando aquella característica expresión en su rostro, logrando volver una línea sus ojos.

Pagaron las entradas, y luego de rogarle porque eligiera algo de dulcería por casi diez minutos, aceptó eligiendo unas gomitas azucaradas. Sumando al hecho de que Jiwon había comprado un bote jumbo de palomitas para ambos.

Junhoe suspiró, realmente pensaba que su amigo estaba muy jodido por él. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo? Dándole alas, aceptando salir con él en citas que aunque dijera que no, contaban como tales para el chico.

Desde que comenzó la película, Koo intentó salir corriendo de la sala. Se sentía tan nervioso por gritar en alguna escena que no notó cuando Jiwon había levantado el descansabrazos y se encontraba casi sobre él. Cuando el sacerdote comenzó con el exorcismo y todo se volvió caótico, el pelinegro brinco en el asiento y se recargó en el pecho contrario levemente. Al escucharlo reír por lo bajo, supo que la había cagado enormemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡hey! como lo prometido,, aquí está el otro capítulo :3  
> hay un poco de junhoe x jiwon por ahí, espero no les moleste :zz


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

No podía negar que se encontraba de mucho mejor humor y mucho más relajado. Era como si cualquier preocupación con Minah nunca hubiera existido, inclusive podía decir que se sentía muy bien con la chica en esos momentos. Al llegar a casa charlaban sobre sus días y las cosas fluían de manera correcta. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar en voz alta frente a Yunhyeong que había tenido razón y lo único que necesitaba era desestresarse y hacer algo diferente. Y aunque fue muy diferente a lo que pensó, no dejaba de decirse a sí mismo que era totalmente heterosexual y continuaba amando a Minah. Porque sí, la seguía amando.

No podía ocultar su mejor humor y trabajaba óptimamente, dejando atrás al Jinhwan malhumorado y estresado de hacia unas semanas. Inclusive sus otros compañeros de trabajo lo habían notado, era bueno que su jefe directo tuviera buen humor.

Era todo lo que necesitaba, sólo necesitó al adolescente durante unos pocos días y las cosas habían mejorado. Inclusive pensó en eliminar su número telefónico, cuando la noche anterior Minah y él hicieron el amor apasionadamente, pero pensó que posiblemente podría llamarlo para acordar verse una última vez en algunas semanas, solo para terminar con aquello definitivamente.

De cualquier manera, ya había cumplido su cometido con el chico.

La semana continúo su clico normal, sin intervenciones de ningún tipo, con las expectativas de que su vida continuaría de la mejor manera. Con la esperanza de no pensar más en aquel adolescente de cabellos teñidos.

Para el fin de semana, Minah preparó una velada romántica en el patio trasero de la casa, y al finalizar, el cielo estrellado fue testigo de su amor.

Y pesé que disfrutó cada segundo del amor mutuo, Jinhwan no pudo evitar sentir que algo no iba bien, como si algo le faltara para conseguir un orgasmo óptimo. Y aun así, continuó ignorándolo. Pese a que los impulsivos recuerdos del menor no dejaban de atacarlo por las noches.

Para el lunes por la tarde, de nuevo se siente jodidamente estresado y pensar en la chillona voz de su esposa, sus quejas de su empática compañera de trabajo -misma que se dedica hacerle la vida imposible, según ella-, sumándole a las quejas de que tienen tiempo sin visitar a su familia. Y Jinhwan no está de humor para aquello.

Tal vez, por ese mismo jodido motivo se encuentra –aunque son más de las seis de la tarde- enviándole un corto mensaje a Koo, rogándole con todas sus fuerzas al universo qué éste le responda rápido, para poder llamar a su esposa e informarle que tiene una junta importante y llegará tarde a casa. Luego de unos cortos minutos –qué le parecieron horas- recibió la respuesta del chico.

_“Lo siento, hoy estoy ocupado… ¿tal vez mañana?”_

Y aunque se sintió realmente jodido ante aquella negatoria no pudo hacer más que suspirar frustrado y acceder, porque mierda, necesitaba desestresarse, necesitaba follar con Junhoe. Y le jodía más el pensar que podía desarrollar algún tipo de dependencia al adolescente, porque él era heterosexual con toda la extensión de la palabra. Él amaba a Minah, y lo único que buscaba era un poco de su escape de la rutina diaria, y eso no estaba mal. ¿No?

Y tal vez por eso llegó a su casa con un humor jodido, casi sin ánimos de tolerar a su esposa, porque realmente había querido verse con Junhoe.

Intentó soportar el resto de la noche, diciéndose a sí mismo que no tenía por qué molestarse con su chica, que él estuviera estresado y molesto por no poder coger, no era su culpa, además que su verdadera pareja era ella, y no el universitario.

Muy temprano por la mañana –pese que incluso para él mismo era muy acosador- le mandó un mensaje a Koo para acordar verse ese día, porque no estaba dispuesto a obtener otra negativa por algún otro compromiso que le surgiera durante el trayecto de la mañana. Y aunque el chico no le respondió inmediatamente de nuevo, intentó relajarse, tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo para no pensar de más.

Cerca de las once pasadas, recibió un corto mensaje del chico.

_“Sí, de acuerdo ¿Dónde nos vemos?”_

Al ver aquella respuesta sonrió de lado, y aunque procuró no emocionarse de más, no pudo ocultar su emoción en su hombría y su trasero. Aún con aquella excitación recorriendo su cuerpo, tecleó una respuesta.

_“Pasaría a recogerte fuera de la universidad, como siempre.”_

De nueva cuenta, pasaron unos cuantos minutos para la respuesta del chico, que no fueron más dedos cortas frases que lo hicieron sentirse extraño _. “De acuerdo”._

El medio día transcurrió sin incidencias de ningún tipo, y sin ninguna anomalía. Su estrés se había esfumado y trabajó tranquilamente en silencio hasta que cerca de las dos de la tarde, su amigo Yunhyeong se detuvo fuera de su oficina mirándolo burlescamente.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó Jinhwan cabreado por su expresión.

—Nada, nada. — Comentó el chico alzando las manos conservando aun aquella sonrisa en su rostro. — Únicamente quería pasar a saludar al chico: “Sólo será una única ocasión”. — La sonrisa burlesca se ensanchó ante aquello y el más bajo palideció. No entendía cómo es que estaba al tanto de los demás encuentros con el universitario, él no le había contado de ninguno.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Recuerda que me follo a su mejor amigo. Hanbin me contó. — Respondió tomando asiento frente a él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose uno al otro. El más bajo se puso de pie y cerró la puerta de la oficina, no queriendo que nadie escuchara.

—No es lo que tú crees. — Respondió el pelinegro tensando la quijada.

—No, yo no creo nada. Simplemente…

—Escucha. — Amenazó Jinhwan frente a él con el rostro completamente serio. — Si le mencionas una sola palabra a Minah…

—Jinhwan amigo, relájate. — Respiró Yunhyeong colocando sus manos sobre los hombros contrarios, mostrando su ya característica sonrisa. — No voy a delatarte, somos amigos, sería un hijo de puta si lo hiciera; cuando yo hago lo mismo.

—No es lo mismo, solo han sido un par de veces y no más. No voy a continuar esto luego de hoy. — Casi se mordió la lengua al revelar aquella información que había salido sin querer.

— ¿Luego de hoy? — Alzo las cejas el hombre. Jinhwan suspiro fuerte y antes de poder decir algo, su amigo continúo. — Tranquilízate, no necesitas darme explicaciones. Sólo espero luego me cuentes qué tal chilla cuando se la metes. — Con aquella ultima oración en el aire, con su sonrisa perfectamente cínica y su traje inmaculado, el chico se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Decidió no darle vueltas al asunto, no en ese momento que estaba por ver a Junhoe en tan solo unos minutos. Dejaría pasar aquello por esa ocasión, después podría averiguar si su amigo tramaba algo.

Disipando cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza, decidió organizar sus cosas y comenzar a cerrar sus pendientes antes de retirarse, puesto que faltaban unos cuantos minutos para finalizar su hora de comida, y planeaba no volver.

Cerca de las dos más diecisiete, salió de la oficina en su auto rumbo a la universidad cercana. Esperando encontrarse con el chico de cabello teñido. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en su look, aquellas puntas decoloradas de su cabello no parecían ser más que un indicio de no continuidad al decolorado completo, y lo sabe porque él –en sus años de juventud- se tiño el cabello en algunas ocasiones. Si lo pensaba bien, aquello demostraba que el chico realmente la pasaba mal con el dinero.

Instintivamente un impulso lo llevó a imaginarse a sí mismo acompañando al chico a alguna estética para que continuara con su tratamiento de cabello como gustara; inclusive se imaginó acompañándolo de compras, mirando trajes entallados para el más alto -porque le gustaría ver como se miraba en ellos-.

Alejando aquellos pensamientos idiotas –como los llamó- divisó a Junhoe parado cerca de la entrada, esperando por él. Y mierda, solo con verlo, su maldito cuerpo se excito de inmediato. Tal vez, no estaba completamente seguro de no querer volver a verlo luego de aquel día.

—Hey, — saludó el chico una vez que se hubo acomodado en el asiento del copiloto, una extraña sensación se instaló dentro del auto pero intentó ignorarla.

— ¿Listo? — Cuestionó Jinhwan mirando al chico de reojo, quien asintió sin ninguna expresión en su rostro en particular.

Durante el trayecto, alcanzó a mirar por el rabillo del ojo al chico usar su nuevo celular, y aquello lo excitó más. Como si con tan solo aquel objeto demostrara que el adolescente era suyo. Porque él lo tenía, él era dueño de su primera vez, y era dueño de su jodido cuerpo de universitario jodidamente sexy. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior ante aquella idea, aquella que sugería que Junhoe era suyo, porque él le pagaba por sexo.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez creyó que estaba siendo posesivo, porque mierda, él no tenía ningún sentimiento por el menor. Simplemente eran amantes sexuales y no más.

Al llegar aparcaron en el mismo sitio que parecía estarse volviendo habitual. Junhoe dejo su mochila dentro del auto y siguió a Jinhwan de cerca, aún le cohibía entrar a aquel lugar tan libremente.

—Oye, — llamó Junhoe antes de entrar al motel.

—Soy mayor que tú. — Se giró Jinhwan divertido. Había notado que el menor nunca lo había llamado como su mayor. El contrario frunció el ceño incrédulo.

—Imposible. — Comentó Junhoe mirándolo seriamente. — No puede…

—Tengo treinta, Junhoe. — Continuo Jinhwan aún con la sonrisa en su cara. Mientras la del más alto se deformó. — Me alaga que creas que me veo menor que tú, pero lo digo en serio. — El menor comenzó a murmurar cosas incomprensibles.

—Yo… yo tengo veinte, ¿no es pedofilia? — Cuestionó Junhoe con cierto temor en su rostro.

— ¿Realmente vas a cuestionar la edad justo ahora? — Inquirió el más bajo acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente. Se encontró con el nerviosismo del universitario, cosa que extrañamente se le hizo adorable. — ¿Qué querías decirme? — El más alto pareció vacilar un momento, antes de responder.

—Agradecerte por el teléfono, era solamente eso. — Murmuró el chico apenado rascando detrás de la nuca nerviosamente. El mayor sonrió satisfecho y asintió.

—No es nada. Espero te haya gustado. — Y no sabe de dónde salió aquello, porque mierda, ni siquiera debió responderle, porque era un simple pago por sus servicios.

Y tal vez si lo pensaba un poco, aquellos pensamientos dejaban a Koo como una prostituta.

Aquello lo dejó con la boca seca. Porque no le gustaba realmente ver al chico como aquello pero, él amaba a Minah, y lo que hacía con Junhoe no era más que sexo, por más que aquel sentimiento lo dejara con un mal sabor de boca.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Se remueve en su asiento aún con la sensación de tener el miembro de Junhoe dentro de él y aquello lo excita. No sabe por qué pero aquella sensación de necesitar del universitario lo aterra y lo calienta a la par. Intenta disipar aquellos pensamientos y concentrarse en su trabajo.

Es jueves por el medio día, y el martes luego de terminar con el chico volvió al trabajo más desestresado.

Sin embargo para el jueves -y pese a que se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a verlo-, le gustaría encontrarse con el chico. Y tal vez por ese motivo se encuentra enviándole un texto sencillo.

_“¿Estás libre hoy?”_

Envía el mensaje y espera volviendo al trabajo, trata de no pensar demasiado en lo que podría obtener como respuesta, y piensa en que tal vez debería dejar de mentirse a sí mismo y dejar de ver al chico cuando quiera dejar de hacerlo, y en ese momento él quiere verlo.

Casi pasadas de la una treinta recibe un mensaje en respuesta. _“Eso creo”_ , se lee sencillamente. El mayor curva una sonrisa en sus labios y responde inmediatamente, aprovechando que el menor se encuentra en línea.

_“¿Nos vemos hoy?”_

_“Bien.”_ Y puede que no sea nada, pero de nueva cuenta Jinhwan se encuentra sonriendo, porque se encuentra algo ansioso por coger.

 _“Te recojo donde siempre.”_ Teclea antes de comenzar a concluir sus pendientes de manera rápida.

Una hora más tarde Jinhwan se encuentra hecho una mierda con un Junhoe sobre él jodiéndolo profundamente. El menor se encuentra exaltado mientras arremete contra el pequeño trasero contrario. Y por primera vez se atreve a tocarlo decentemente, pasa sus manos por los muslos del mayor y toca su pene esperando una negativa, pero a su contrario Jinhwan suspira fuertemente y se estremece, cosa que lo incita a continuar acariciando aquella área, lo toma entre su mano y comienza a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus estocadas.

Y Jinhwan se siente jodido, porque el chico se mira desde su posición como un experto, pero aún detrás de su jodida cara madura, puede ver al adolescente y aquello lo pone más, porque mierda, un chiquillo de veinte años lo está jodiendo y le gusta.

  * **··**



No sabe cómo es que todo ha pasado tan rápido, pero las semanas han pasado volando, y tampoco es que lleve una cuenta de cuentas veces ha tenido sexo desde que perdió su virginidad, pero seguro han sido más de seis veces. Por lo que ha pasado casi un mes desde aquello.

No es que aún se sienta cómodo, inclusive aún al ver el primer deposito en su cuenta con aquella cantidad, algo dentro de él le grito _“¡Prostituta!”_ y de cierta forma le jodía. La pasaba bien con Jinhwan, no puede negarlo y le gusta coger con él, porque inclusive puede que comience a perecerle más atractivo de lo que ya es, como si le gustara.

Y con todo aquello dándole vueltas en la cabeza, no ha podido concentrarse bien en las clases, eso sumando a Jiwon tras de él todos los días, invitándolo a salir o con acciones como intentando cortejarlo y ser caballeroso –cosa que le parece estúpida porque él no necesita eso, ¡es un chico!-. Por ese motivo –y él lo sabe- es que Donghyuk se encuentra frente a él con los brazos cruzados esperando a que comience a hablar.

Porque Kim Donghyuk es un chico muy dulce, un amigo increíble que siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que, por él mismo, y eso es lo que había inquietado a Junhoe desde un principio, porque, aunque sabe que a Bobby y Hanbin pudo mentirles; sin embargo, a este último decidió contarle, no al castaño, porque mierda, es como si pudiera leer la mente.

Y es por ese motivo que entro en su habitación compartida con Hanbin –ya no muy compartida desde que tiene una semana sin pararse a dormir ahí- con el semblante autoritario y los brazos cruzados, esperando porque sea él el que se atreva a contarle antes de tener que preguntar, pero pese a esto no es capaz de hacerlo, porque le avergüenza.

—Estoy esperando. — Comienza el chico mirándolo fijamente. Y aunque Junhoe finge no saber a qué se refiere, sabe que no le creerá.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Cuestiona tratando de lucir relajado. El castaño alza una ceja y asiente levemente.

—¿De verdad? ¿Crees que puedes mentirme descaradamente cuando he visto todo? — Y es en ese momento que Junhoe se tensa, porque puede que Hanbin le haya contado que se prostituye, o inclusive con su lector de mentes se haya enterado antes que es una puta y aquello lo aterra.

—Yo no…

—June… — El mencionado suspira pesadamente y se pasa ambas manos por la cara, frustrado. Porque no sabe cómo debe iniciar aquella conversación. — Voy a comenzar con el hecho de que te traes con Jiwon. — Y aquello lo extraña completamente, porque él no se trae nada.

— ¿Jiwon? Tú sabes que él no me gusta, ni nada por el estilo.

—Pues al parecer él no está enterado de eso. No ha dejado de contarme de “la gran cita” que tuvieron y lo mucho que le gustó pasarla contigo. — Junhoe suspiró frustrándose más.

—No me pasa nada, simplemente acepte porque me invitó en plan de amigos ¡no una cita!

—Pero creo que él no sabe eso. — El más alto froto sus manos contra su cara suspirando, porque él no quería que algo como aquello pasara. — Sé que no es tu culpa, pero te digo esto para que seas más cuidadoso con él, ya sabes tiende a malinterpretarlo todo. — El pelinegro asiente, entiende el punto y decide que será más precavido con su amigo.

— Ahora, ¿qué tienes para decirme del chico que pasa por ti a la universidad en auto? — Y es aquella jodida pregunta que estaba rogando a los cielos porque no la hiciera.

Siente que la sangre le hiela los huesos, y su pulso se acelera. Realmente no estaba preparado para aquello, y maldijo a Kim Jinhwan por ser tan obvio al recogerlo fuera de la universidad siempre. Jugó con sus dedos nervioso, intentando mantener la mirada fija en su amigo.

— ¿Entonces? — Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos nuevamente, alzando las cejas. Logró que desviara la mirada, no podía continuar mirándolo cuando se sentía avergonzado realmente, ¿estaba dispuesto a decirle a Donghyuk que tenía sexo con un tipo a cambio de dinero?

Decirle a Hanbin era una cosa, pero hacerlo con Donghyuk era una totalmente diferente.

—Es un amigo… — Susurra intentando sonar lo más creíble que puede, pero sabe que no le creerá ni un poco.

—Un amigo. — Responde Donghyuk mirándolo incrédulo. El pelinegro lo mira de reojo, con la esperanza de que le haya creído. — Junhoe, sabes que respeto toda decisión que tomas, soy tu amigo, no tu madre. — Un suspiro pesado se escaba de su garganta antes de continuar — Cuando estés listo para contarme, estaré ahí. Sólo espero sepas lo que estás haciendo.

No quería que la conversación se quedara así, no podía soportarlo, porque aquello volvería todo incomodo en el lugar y no sabe si está dispuesto a tolerarlo.

— ¡Me gusta, ¿de acuerdo?! — El lugar se queda en completo silencio, no tiene idea de porque ha dicho aquello ¡sólo cogen a cambio de dinero!

Se golpea la cabeza contra las palmas de sus manos en un intento de castigo por lo que dijo. No tiene nada de cercano a la verdad y mentirle a Donghyuk nunca ha sido una de sus cosas favoritas, porque siempre termina averiguando todo.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Están saliendo o algo por el estilo? — Koo no sabe en qué lío tan grande se ha metido y todo en su cabeza comienza a recriminarle.

—Algo por el estilo. — En ese momento, sabe, ha firmado su condena de muerte.

  * **··**



Conforme los días pasan una nueva semana comienza y Kim no sabe cómo es que ha pasado todo tan rápido, porque ha depositado a Junhoe en su cuenta un par de veces luego de haberle regalado el teléfono. Le ha dedicado a Minah otro fin de semana completo y siente que su vida está tomando un rumbo extraño pero cómodo, y le gusta, porque mierda, inclusive ahora disfruta el tener sexo con la chica.

Sin mencionar que le gusta últimamente ser jodido por Junhoe, no entiende cómo es que es posible, pero es un tipo de gusto culposo que no puede evitar.

La nueva semana que comienza Jinhwan ha tenido una extraña sensación de ver al chico más, más de los únicos dos días a la semana que se están viendo. No entiende exactamente porqué, pero hay algo que no lo deja saciar por completo aquel gusto culposo con él, porque mierda, es lo que es, un jodido gusto culposo por un chico diez años menor que él.

Y tal vez por esa razón se encuentra enviándole un mensaje al menor, pese a solo haberlo visto hacia dos días atrás.

_“¿Podemos vernos hoy?”_

Espera unos minutos antes de recibir una respuesta.

_“Eso creo, ¿puedes no recogerme frente a la universidad?”_

Aquello lo extraña por completo, no sabe porque exactamente de eso, pero prefiere no cuestionarlo.

_“De acuerdo, ¿Dónde te veo?”_

_“Una cuadra más adelante”_

La respuesta lo deja un poco confundido, pero sin reprochar más asiente más para sí mismo, esperando por la hora de verlo.

Una vez que detiene el auto donde le indicó el chico, espera saliendo del mismo, no está seguro si Junhoe podrá verlo pero, espera. Y aunque tal vez sea algo desesperado, piensa que tal vez sea buena idea marcarle para corroborarle donde se encuentra.

— ¡Hey! — Interceptándolo de frente el chico se encuentra sonriente pero sin dejar de verse nervioso, cosa que lo hace extrañarse.

— ¡Hey! — Imita Jinhwan, — ¿listo?

Koo asiente, y aún no con la misma actitud nerviosa de mirar a todas direcciones lo invita a entrar en el auto, porque lo está poniendo nervioso también.

Una vez dentro del automóvil, se abrochan lo cinturones, enciende el coche y sonríe para sí mismo, porque piensa que Junhoe se ve lindo nervioso, y aunque no tiene idea de porque puede ser, le parece lindo.

— ¿Hay algo que te tenga nervioso y por eso no hayas querido te recogiera fuera de la universidad? — Pregunta intentando molestarlo, definitivamente el chico nervioso es de sus cosas favoritas.

Junhoe lo capta y sonríe divertido, porque él también puede jugar aquel juego.

— ¿Lo haré, si me respondes porque si nos acabamos de ver el viernes, quisiste verme de nuevo?

Y entonces ambos se tienen en una situación, una que ninguno de los dos prefiere responder.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. — Y sin percatarse, ambos sonríen divertidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaa, lamento mucho haber dejado colgado sin capítulo la semana pasada, es por eso que esta ocasión traigo dos capítulos nuevos. Espero les guste. <3


	15. CAPÍTULO 15

—Hoy más temprano, de verdad lucias nervioso ¿ocurrió algo?

Ambos se encontraban aún en la habitación del motel, misma donde Junhoe salía de la ducha con el cabello ligeramente húmedo, pero totalmente cambiado. Mientras Jinhwan lo miraba aun recostado en la cama.

El más alto se sorprendió por aquella repentina pregunta de nuevo, pero negó tratando de lucir normal. ¿Cómo podía decirle que su mejor amigo creía que estaban saliendo? O algo por el estilo.

—No, simplemente… — dudó unos segundos sin saber que decir realmente. — Huía de alguien. — Murmuró no muy convencido con la respuesta.

El más bajo se interesó en ello, quería molestarlo un poco más, justo como por la tarde.

—Creo que, debería irme. — Continuó Koo tomando sus zapatos y colocándoselos rápidamente.

Jinhwan dudó unos segundos. ¿Estaría bien llevarlo a su casa?

—Nos vemos Jinhwan. — Comentó el chico saliendo de la habitación sin dejar al mayor reaccionar.

Y aunque aquello había sido normal, Junhoe pudo soltar todo el aire que tenía guardando, no entendía porque se sentía así en ese momento.

Sin más decidió caminar por los pasillos del lugar, aún se sentía cohibido cuando andaba por ahí, antes y luego de _estar_ con Jinhwan. Simplemente no lograba acostumbrarse, aunque la recepcionista siempre fuera la misma y ya los conociera.

Inclusive había descubierto una ruta de autobús que lo dejaba relativamente cerca al departamento, donde únicamente debía caminar unas cuantas cuadras, y aquello era de mucha ayuda. Y sabe que ahora tal vez podía permitirse el tomar un taxi, pero prefería ahorrar un poco.

Una vez que llegó hasta el departamento, Donghyuk lo miró con una ceja alzada desde el salón, mientras Jiwon corría entusiasmado hasta él desde la cocina. -Cosa que realmente le comenzaba a incomodar, sólo un poco-. Porque Bobby estaba comportándose más inquieto que de costumbre con él y luego de la charla con su amigo, no sabía cómo rechazarlo sin herirlo.

— ¡June! — Comenzó acercándose hasta él con algo entre las manos. — Encontré este sitio en internet y pensé que sería bueno ir a conocerlo. — El contario mostraba entre sus manos el _iPad_ que señalaba un nuevo bar-restaurante cercano al departamento.

—Oh, eso suena genial. ¿Qué dices Dong? — Preguntó el más alto rogando con sus ojos porque aceptara ir con ellos, no quería más “citas no informadas” por Jiwon. Y aunque el chico había notado cierta expresión un tanto decepcionada en Bobby, prefirió ignorarlo, realmente no quería seguir dándole falsas esperanzas a su amigo, ni que malinterpretara las cosas.

El castaño dudó unos segundos antes de apiadarse de Koo y asentir simulando una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Suena genial! Sólo voy por mis cosas y salimos. — Comentó el chico mirando al pelinegro de manera rara. Y Koo sabía que estaba jodido, tal vez. Un poco.

Una vez que los tres se encuentran caminando hasta el nuevo lugar, el más bajo se acerca hasta él intentando no ser notado por Jiwon, quién se mantiene muy callado.

— ¿Por qué tienes el cabello húmedo? — Cuestiona tajante y sin rodeos, descolocándolo de inmediato. Mierda, no se ha esperado que se diera cuenta de ello y no sabe que jodidos decir.

—Yo-… — Cierra la boca de inmediato, está realmente jodido. — Lo hice antes de salir del departamento, llegué jodidamente cansado. — Sonrió intentando lucir relajado y por aquel jodido momento, quiso que Jiwon llamara su atención diciéndole algo estúpido para evitar aquella charla, pero no pasó.

—Llegaste así, Junhoe. Por favor. — Murmuró el chico dejándolo tranquilo por el momento.

Y eso era lo que más odiaba Junhoe de su amigo, porque sabía que lo hacía para joderlo durante el resto de la tarde.

Una vez que se instalaron en una mesa en el área para no fumadores, -ya que Jiwon no tenía ánimos para fumar, sabiendo que a June le desagradaba- esperaron por sus pedidos, hasta que inesperadamente Hanbin apareció sorprendiendo a los más altos.

Hablando animadamente la tarde pasó entre risas y actualizaciones en la vida de Kim –pese a qué se veían diariamente en la universidad-, aseguraba que las cosas continuaban igual. Mientras Jiwon intentaba fervorosamente por hacer reír al pelinegro, actuando más idiota de lo normal. Y no puede negarlo, era gracioso, pero no dejaba de recordar las palabras de su amigo en su cabeza.

Durante el resto de la cena, continuaron charlando sobre cosas sin sentido, con un Hanbin siendo reprochado por Donghyuk sobre la vida que llevaba, un Jiwon intentando susurrarle cosas divertidas al oído mientras trataba de tomarlo de las manos. Y por último un Junhoe demasiado incomodo con todo aquello.

—Entonces, Junhoe. — Llamó Donghyuk llamando la atención de todos. — Es genial poder salir todos juntos nuevamente, pero ¿de dónde has conseguido el dinero?

El silencio se hace presente, y todos automáticamente giran hasta el más alto. Hanbin lo mira de reojo y de nuevo a Donghyuk, sabe a qué está jugando y si está en lo correcto, Junhoe está jodido.

El pelinegro traga duro, tal vez demasiado que es notado no solo en su mesa, sino en la continua también, y aquello es un verdadero problema, porque a su amigo no se le pasa nada.

—Y-yo… — Siente el frio recorrerlo por la espalda y entonces mira a Hanbin, esperando que lo ayude a salir de aquello. Después mira a Jiwon quién lo mira atentamente, con aquella sonrisa que siempre le dedica. Y ahí, frente a él su mejor amigo, mismo quién lo tiene en aquella situación.

Y es que no puede simplemente decir, “hago lo de Hanbin, tengo sexo con un tipo y a cambio me paga”; porque él mismo estuvo en oposición cuando su amigo les confesó lo que hacía, e inclusive admite haber pensado que era algo repulsivo.

—Pedí un aumento en la beca, — continuó intentando lucir más seguro, — además mis padres se apiadaron de mí. — Terminó sonriendo intentando tragarse aquella mierda el mismo.

—Oh, debe ser genial, teniendo en cuenta que casi te triplicaron el presupuesto, sin mencionar el _iphone 8_ ; ¿es el plus? — Continuó su amigo. Sólo aquello basto para darse cuenta que no se lo había tragado, a diferencia de Jiwon quien asintió volviendo a su comida.

—Quiero decir, sí, algo así. — Murmuró el contrario intentando concentrarse en batir con la pajita su bebida.

—Ya veo. — Terminó Donghyuk mirándolo reprobatoriamente. Y él lo sabía, lo que le jodía a su amigo era que no le contara las cosas.

Luego de la cena, todos terminaron en dirección al departamento compartiendo cosas sin sentido y terminando una buena velada con una película en la sala de estar entre risas y demás.

Para el miércoles por la tarde, Koo se encontraba subiendo la bragueta de su pantalón y terminando de acomodar sus zapatos, mirando de reojo al más bajo envuelto entre las sabanas, y por el amor al Dios supremo que habitara en donde quiera, ¡era una jodida belleza!, no podía creer que todo aquello era suyo por algunos minutos.

— ¿Por qué me miras como si tuvieras algo para decirme? — Murmuró el mayor pillándolo en el acto. El más alto se sonrojó al instante, lo había encontrado mirándolo, y ni el mismo comprende porque lo hacía.

—No, creí que te habías dormido… Simplemente… — Comenta elevando la voz más de lo que debería, cuando se percata se detiene y se coloca de pie. — Creo que debo irme, tal vez. Ya es tarde.

—De acuerdo. — Comenta Jinhwan sonriendo divertido aún.

—Nos vemos. — Termina el pelinegro sin mirarlo directamente antes de salir, porque tal vez, mirar a Kim desnudo entre las sabanas lo haga querer girarse y jodérselo otra vez, y no puede hacer eso.

Durante el resto de la semana se ve atormentado ante el jodido pensamiento que lo inundó el miércoles viendo a Jinhwan sobre la cama. Comienza a sentir ese jodido sentimiento de que debe alejarse, pero a la vez no quiere. Y sabe que significa. Y está completamente jodido.

Decidiendo ignorarlo, termina la transacción en el cajero automático y guarda su plástico dentro de su cartera, cuando la notificación en su celular llama su atención.

_“¿Podemos vernos hoy?”_

Inmediatamente aquello lo sorprende, porque ¡es la tercera vez en la semana! Y durante las tres semanas pasadas sólo lo han hecho dos veces. Aquello es una jodida locura, y aceptar es aún más.

_“Claro, puedo.  
Pero no me encuentro en la universidad, salí antes, no estoy allá.” _

Sabe que la ha jodido, pero no se arrepiente, y espera no hacerlo luego.

_“Envíame tu ubicación, voy enseguida.”_

Es entonces donde se encuentra en la situación de tener su pene dentro del mayor, mirándolo como se retuerce bajo de él ante los espasmos y él mismo, sentir como todo su cuerpo le pide a gritos poder explotar, porque jodidamente es muchísima la excitación, su pene siendo apretado contra aquellas rosadas paredes, y aquella vista definitivamente van a ser su término.

Se corre fuera de él, dentro del condón, pero no importa. Ya ha aprendido a controlar los orgasmos y a correrse cuando él lo decida. Jinhwan lo hace sobre su abdomen y ambos respiran demasiado, intentando recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Estás bien? — Cuestiona el mayor envolviéndose entre las sabanas como es usual.

Junhoe se sonroja, no es común para ellos charlar luego de terminar, usualmente él corre hasta el baño y se ducha, sale a la habitación y termina de colocarse su ropa, y el menor se va.

Pero siente que esta vez será diferente y aquello lo aterra demasiado, porque con todas las jodidas cosas que ha tenido en la cabeza desde el miércoles pasado, siente que aquello terminará de ser su perdición.

—S-sí… Yo… ¿Por qué? — Cuestiona al final dándose cuenta que en realidad no sabe a qué se refiere.

El contrario sólo se encoje de hombros, y pese a que Junhoe sigue desnudo, con el condón aún en su miembro –mismo que comienza a volver a su flacidez- la charla sale casualmente. Inmediatamente el menor al darse cuenta se sonroja excesivamente, logrando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del mayor, haciéndolo pensar que se ve “adorable”, o como él lo llama.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelinegro se levanta y prácticamente corre hasta la ducha, donde una vez de haber terminado, sale envuelto en una toalla en busca de sus cosas para comenzar a cambiarse, y para su sorpresa, Jinhwan lo espera sentado en la cama, examinando uno de los cajones de la cómoda.

— ¡Oh, sigo! — Anuncia dejando caer la sabana al suelo, revelando el cuerpo completamente desnudo del mayor. El más alto lo mira y se sonroja de inmediato, porque mierda, Jinhwan es hermoso.

Desvía la mirada una vez que nota a Jinhwan detenerse en la puerta del cuarto anexo y mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Cómo estaba el agua? — Sin más empareja la puerta del baño, cosa que le parece curiosa al menor pero lo deja pasar, lo que realmente le intriga es saber porque saca un tema de conversación, nunca ha sido su rutina.

—Bien creo, tibia, quiero decir, temperatura perfecta para primavera. — Responde elevando la voz, pues escucha la regadera encenderse y no sabe si Kim podrá escucharlo luego.

—El otro día estaba fría, cuando salí me quejé. — Anunció el chico desde dentro elevando la voz del mismo modo con la intención de que el más alto lo escuche.

— ¿De verdad?

Y sin siquiera percatarse, se encuentran charlando de vario temas sin especifico del mismo modo, sobre cómo les fue en el día, los pendientes que tienen que trabajar, y demás cosas sin sentido. Sin quererlo, conociéndose.

Una vez saliendo de la habitación la sensación de que algo debería pasar los inunda a ambos, y no es hasta que Jinhwan –quién francamente no sabe que ha sido todo eso- habla nuevamente.

— ¿Gustas que te lleve a tu casa?

—Departamento. — Sonríe Junhoe. Pero al mismo tiempo, niega lentamente. — No quiero ser una molestia, de verdad.

El mayor no insiste, pero siente que saber que el chico vive en un departamento es algo importante, porque puede deducir algunas cosas.

Una vez que se despiden, ambos se quedan totalmente desorbitados acerca de lo que acaba de suceder.

Jinhwan jamás creyó que se encontraría prestándose a llevar al menor hasta su hogar, y Junhoe nunca pensó que Kim se ofrecería a llevarlo.

Definitivamente si lo pensaba un poco más, tal vez ya no faltaba demasiado para encontrarse jodido por Kim Jinhwan.


	16. CAPÍTULO 16

Debe aclarar todo lo que está sintiendo. Porque es sábado por la noche y no ha tocado a Minah en todo el día.

Ambos se encuentran mirando una película rentada de uno de los tantos sitios en línea que existen hoy en día, y no es que haya un ambiente pesado o algo por el estilo, sino, simplemente no se ha dado nada, pese a que la chica usa un pequeño short de esos que dejan nada a la imaginación y Jinhwan comienza a preguntarse por qué no la desea tanto realmente ¿qué le está pasando para llegar a este punto?

No lo piensa demasiado cuando la chica inicia los besos y el ambiente se enciende. No entiende cómo es que ahora que ella ha tomado la iniciativa se calienta realmente, pero le gusta, porque ambos hablaron sobre el hecho de tener por fin un niño en sus vidas y eso debería ser suficiente incentivo para querer tomar a la chica contra cada maldito rincón de la casa.

Sin embargo, mientras están en el jodido acto, donde Jinhwan debe tomar el control para introducir su miembro dentro de la chica, algo, dentro de su trasero le recrimina por no tener atención. Prefiere no prestarle atención a ello y proseguir –aunque sea algo que realmente comienza a incomodarle-.

Besos delicados, caricias casi tan delicadas que parecieran de cristal, embestidas torpes y algunas que otras palabras de cariño.

Si lo piensa demasiado, Jinhwan no comprende porque se siente así, cuando estar con Minah es una de las mejores cosas que le ha podido pasar. Siempre tuvieron una química inmediata, su relación se basó prácticamente en la confianza mutua desde un principio y todo lo que conllevó la relación fue realmente muy buena.

Luego de un par de besos más, unas cuantas caricias, algunos “te amo” y una sutil embestida más por parte del chico bastaron para alcanzar el orgasmo y finalizar el encuentro.

**··** **··**

El lunes por la mañana Jinhwan se encuentra de mal humor, no entiende cómo es posible, pero culpa a la queja que tuvo de una de sus clientes. Toda el área se encuentra totalmente estresada porque es uno de sus mayores ingresos y el mismo Yunhyeong no se ha pasado por su oficina para bromear sobre algo, simplemente porque es algo en lo que todos repercute.

Es por ello que justo en su hora de comida se deja caer contra el cristal de su escritorio esperando que el peso no sea el suficiente como para romperlo y dejarse hacer unos minutos. Y aunque sabe que debe seguir trabajando necesita despegar sus ojos de esa maldita luz proveniente de la pantalla, siente que sus ojos le arden.

Aún pese a esto, busca entre sus bolsillos su celular encendiéndolo, direccionándose rápidamente hasta la aplicación de mensajes. Mira el chat con Minah y sin embargo abre el que dice “Junhoe K”.

_“¿Podemos vernos hoy?”_

Tal vez, suena demasiado a como si el menor fuera su amante, pero poco le importa, en verdad se siente jodido y no entiende cómo es que aún no ha explotado.

Una horrible sensación en su trasero le indica que necesita coger para desestresarse y es justamente lo que está buscando.

Casi inmediatamente Junhoe le responde, y aunque sabe que el chico puede rechazarlo mantiene la esperanza.

_“Estoy algo ocupado, lo siento”._

El mensaje lo deja con un mal sabor de boca, no comprende porque el chico lo ha rechazado justo cuando más lo necesita, e innecesariamente se cabrea más. Consigo mismo, por esperar que el contrario lo desestrese. Y si se pone a pensarlo mejor, lo está usando para eso, para satisfacer sus necesidades, usándolo.

Pero eso no le importa cuando vuelve su atención a la pantalla frente a él y comienza a teclear refunfuñando cosas. Está molesto y no le importa que alguien lo note, porque lo único que esperaba era poder coger con Koo unas horas antes de volver a su jodido trabajo.

Cuarto para las diez ha escuchado la puerta de su oficina golpear un par de veces antes de girarse y mirar a Yunhyeong frente a esta, le sonríe con cansancio y le corresponde, porque fue un día de mierda y está planeando al menos salir a tomar algo con su amigo ya que no ha comido nada en todo el día.

—Fue un día mierda. — Comentó el castaño recargándose contra la puerta. Jinhwan sonrió desganado asintiendo, se encontraba literalmente jodido, y mientras alzaba las cosas en su portafolio trato de ignorar el hecho de que celular vibró en su bolsillo.

Cerca de las siete de la noche recibió un mensaje de parte de Junhoe mientras mensajeaba con Minah informándole que llegaría más tarde a la casa por lo sucedido en el trabajo.

Intentó ignorar el mensaje del chico lo más que pudo, porque sinceramente se encontraba molesto por no haber accedido a verlo ese día, justo ese día que se sentía reventar. Pero, sin poder esperar, visualizó el mensaje en la parte de las notificaciones sin abrirlo, y pudo leer al chico pidiéndole que pasara a buscarlo:

_“¿Crees que puedas pasar a buscarme?_

_Yo, me desocupé antes_

_Lo siento”._

Todos aquellos mensajes con casi cuarenta minutos de diferencia cada uno, y aunque él había leído el primero desde que llegó lo ignoró. Se sentía jodido por ahora el menor querer verlo, cuando él no quiso hacerlo más temprano.

Y sabe que no tiene derecho de molestarse de ese modo, porque Junhoe no le debe cuentas de nada y al final del día, tampoco puede exigirle nada al menor porque en realidad ellos no tienen ninguna relación de ningún tipo. Ese conflicto es el que lo mantiene de aquella manera, sin poder realmente resolver que es lo que siente con todo lo que está pasando en su cabeza, y culpa al estrés del día por no poder pensar con claridad.

—¿Qué harás luego? — Regresándolo de sus pensamientos, Yunhyeong lo cuestiona ligeramente interesado, y tal vez, sólo tal vez siente que está siendo demasiado obvio con el tema y es por ello que ahora su amigo lo tiene en aquella posición.

—Nada realmente, muero de hambre ¿pasamos al Rosie’s? — Cuestiona el más bajo imaginando la inmensa variedad de platillos que venden en el lugar, escucha su estómago rugir y poco le importa porque siente que su cabeza está por reventar.

—Oh, lo siento — se disculpa el más alto enderezándose algo apenado. — Quedé con Hanbin en unos minutos. Ya sabes el jodido estrés del día.

—Oh sí, yo- está bien, supongo que llamaré a Minah para tener una cita, ya sabes. — Finge una risa esperando que el contrario no note en su voz como le jode que él si pueda ver a Hanbin y vaya a descargar el estrés del día cogiendo, mientras tanto él deberá conformarse con comer un plato de rammyong al llegar a su casa.

—De acuerdo Jihwan, nos vemos mañana. — Comenta su amigo alejándose del lugar, prácticamente el lugar se encuentra totalmente solo, luego de la larga y dura jornada laboral del día, él es el último en su oficina.

Espera lo suficiente –al menos lo que considera- a que Yunhyeong haya dejado el edificio para salir luego él, porque no quiere toparse con él y caminar juntos en un ambiente incómodo.

Y así es como se siente, porque aún no ha ni siquiera marcado en visto los mensajes de Junhoe, siendo que le da curiosidad saber que ha pasado, el chico nunca le había mandado mensajes por cuenta propia. Y pese a su curiosidad decide ignorarlo, porque aún se siente molesto y lo peor de todo es que no comprende por qué.

Aun sin comprenderse decide dirigirse a su casa y descansar, espera que mañana se sienta de un mejor humor y todo aquello que comienza a atormentarlo se despeje de su mente, porque sinceramente no es algo que quiera continuar sintiendo.

**··** **··**

El fin de semana fue particularmente tranquilo, Jiwon se encontraba con su familia, cosa que era algo extraño, ya que no solía hacerlo muy a menudo. Mientras que Donghyuk se había quedado en su habitación estudiando, y por la tarde del sábado había salido a lo que parecía una cita.

Mientras que Hanbin extrañamente había pasado todo el fin de semana con ellos, lo cual sirvió para que se pusieran al tanto de todo lo que acontecía con sus vidas.

Y pese a que charlaron demasiado, para el domingo por la tarde que volvió Jiwon y todos se encontraban mirando la televisión de la sala mientras pasaban la tarde, el chico interceptó a Junhoe en el pasillo, alejado del resto.

—Oye… June… —Llamó el chico algo indeciso, se notaba en sus ojos y sus manos. Junhoe lo observó expectante, esperando. —Me preguntaba… — Un silencio que daba pie al eco de la televisión de la sala.

Jiwon mantenía sus dedos jugando entre ellos, y murmuraba un sinfín de cosas, intentando organizar sus ideas, hasta que retomó, justo antes que Junhoe lo interrumpiera.

—¿Recuerdas que el pasado lunes, mencioné ese sitio al que fuimos? — Cuestionó sin saber realmente como comenzar. El más alto asintió. — En realidad quería salir contigo, no dije nada porque, bueno ya sabes, invitaste a Dong, y luego se unió Bin ¡Y eso fue genial! — Terminó casi gritando lo último extrañando, al contrario.

—Pero, — continuó. — Me gustaría invitarte a salir nuevamente, ya sabes, tú y yo. ¡Mañana! No hoy, quiero decir, mañana, hoy es tarde, bueno ya sabes. — Junhoe casi rió, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero Jiwon estaba malinterpretando todo entre ellos nuevamente, y él no se sentía preparado para rechazarlo.

—Ah, yo…

—Yo sé… Sé que tal vez te parezca muy rápido, y bueno, somos amigos desde hace mucho, pero…

Y Junhoe no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que fuera que Jiwon iba a decirle, tal vez por ese motivo aceptó inmediatamente. Sin querer escuchar más por el momento.

Mientras un Jiwon feliz corrió hasta su habitación, el más alto caminó hasta el lavabo del baño, para mojarse el rostro y mirarse fijamente al espejo, porque sabía que la había cagado nuevamente.

Por ese motivo, cuando el mensaje de Jinhwa le llegó cerca del mediodía, rechazó su invitación, aunque quisiera verlo, había quedado con Jiwon y realmente ¡era su amigo! ¿Cómo un amigo te rompe el corazón sin más?

¿Y no él no haría aún peor luego después de darle tantas alas?

Con aquel pensamiento pasó el resto del día hasta que llegó el momento de salir con Jiwon, quien pese a lo distante de Junhoe continúo manteniendo el entusiasmo, al final de cuentas no podía negar el hecho de que le gustaba demasiado. Y al menos esperaba pedirle una oportunidad ese día, si todo marchaba bien.

Junhoe no tenía ningún problema con salir con sus amigos individualmente, de hecho, era genial, porque Jiwon era un buen amigo, pero en el plan en el que estaba le incomodaba en demasía. Es por ello qué, pese a que charlaron un rato por el parque central y pasaron a una cafetería donde ordenaron café frio con una porción de pastel, mientras el tiempo pasaba, Junhoe se arrepentía de haber aceptado. Todo era tan incómodo.

Justo cuando creyó que todo no podría ponerse más incómodo, busco entre sus bolsillos su teléfono y lo escondió debajo de la mensa, mientras el silencio incomodo los envolvía mandó un rápido mensaje a Jinhwan, esperanzado porque lo sacara de aquel incomodo momento.

_“¿Crees que puedas pasar a buscarme?”_

Una vez guardó el aparato dentro de sus bolsillos volvió sus manos a la mesa y le dedico una media sonrisa al chico frente a él, y Junhoe de verdad quería que aquel momento no fuera así de incómodo, pero Jiwon llevaba rato raro, y justo cuando estuvo por tomar el café entre sus manos, Kim lo sorprendió tomándolo de la mano delicadamente, cosa que sorprendió al más alto logrando que casi resbalara de sus manos el vaso.

Su mirada se conectó una fracción de minuto, tiempo perfecto para que Jiwon acercara su rostro –aun con la mesa como obstáculo- hasta el contrario, en una acción claramente con la intención de besarlo.

Koo paniqueó, inmediatamente su mente lo alertó y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a la par Jiwon los cerraba esperando el tan anhelado contacto con los labios ajenos. Mientras Junhoe intentaba racionar algo para evitar aquello.

Y mientras los segundos se volvían eternos, la cercanía aumentaba, y Junhoe no podía besar a Jiwon, no podía y jamás lo haría, porque él no le gustaba de aquella manera, no podía verlo como algo más que un simple buen amigo, no más. Por ese motivo, se encontró con si mismo empujando levemente al chico por los hombros, intentando ser lo más amable posible.

—Jiwon… Yo no… — sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver al chico mirarlo fijamente con evidente vergüenza en sus ojos. — Yo no siento lo mismo, lo siento. — Sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie, cerciorándose de no dejar nada sobre la mesa del lugar y salió corriendo prácticamente.

Dejó solo a su amigo con lo que creía un gran problema con sus sentimientos, sin mencionar la vergüenza del saber que la mayor parte de la cafetería había visto aquella escena, estaba casi seguro.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, intentando concentrarse en nada más que no fuera distraerse con el tumulto de personas acumuladas en la vía pública, porque si se ponía a pensar demasiado probablemente terminaría siendo una mierda. Caminó varios metros más hasta que prefirió sacar de nueva cuenta su celular y verificar que no tenía ningún mensaje de Jinhwan, en esos jodidos momentos necesitaba verlo, coger con él y olvidarse del mal tiempo que había pasado.

Al no ver una respuesta, ni siquiera haber sido marcado como leído, decidió enviar otro mensaje.

_“Yo, me desocupé antes”._

Decidió esperar la respuesta en una de las bancas del parque anexo, no sabía exactamente porque se encontraba prácticamente rogándole, ninguno de los dos tenía derecho sobre el contrario, y él no le debía explicaciones de nada. Y, aun así, ahí se encontraba, sintiéndose totalmente patético por lo ocurrido, por ser como una arrastrada en busca de sexo.

No podía volver al departamento, realmente no tenía ánimos de hacerlo y encontrarse con Jiwon, porque Donghyuk, al percatarse de la situación comenzaría a hacer preguntas, y si lo pensaba más, sacaría conclusiones tarde o temprano.

Sin recibir una respuesta de Jinhwan, sin querer volver al departamento, suspiró fuertemente encogiéndose en su asiento. Y sin satisfacerse a caer más bajo, envió un último mensaje al mayor, porque su mente era un completo caos en el momento.

_“Lo siento”._

Y no sabe realmente con quien se está disculpando en realidad, si con Jinhwan por haber declinado su oferta cuando pudo, y haber evitado todo aquello, o con Jiwon, por romper su corazón.

**··** **··**

El miércoles por la mañana, Jinhwan se sentía totalmente agotado, realmente no quería regresar al trabajo, se encontraba totalmente cansado de los dos días previos. El día anterior también había terminado cerca de las ocho de la noche y aunque la situación se había mediado, aún se encontraba literalmente harto de cualquier cosa que tuviera de medio su trabajo.

No le envió ningún mensaje al universitario tampoco el día anterior y aunque lo había dejado en visto, se encontraba molesto, por haberse molestado en primer lugar porque el chico no tuviera tiempo para él.

¡Y era completamente estúpido! Ni Jinhwan tenía poder sobre el chico, ni el chico sobre él. Por ese motivo no encontraba razón para molestarse por aquel acto tan idiota de él mismo.

Y probablemente, por ese motivo es que cuando dieron cerca de la una treinta del medio día, tomó las cosas de su oficina y las guardó en su portafolio dando se prisa de salir del edificio. Casi veinte minutos luego se encontró consigo mismo frente la universidad donde estudiaba Koo.

No necesitó pensarlo demasiado cuando se convenció durante todo el día que lo que había hecho era de estúpidos adolescentes, ni siquiera el propio Junhoe se había comportado así, y él sí era un adolescente –al menos como él lo llamaba-.

Lo divisó caminar lentamente cerca de la salida acompañado de un chico de cabello teñido a rubio. Mientras el desconocido continuaba hablando seriamente, Junhoe mantenía la cabeza baja; sin comprender exactamente que sucedía decidió acercarse, ya que comprendió que probablemente el chico no se percataría de su presencia.

Una vez a unos metros de ellos, hizo contacto visual con el más alto, a quién evidentemente tomó desprevenido. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y antes de poder siquiera hablar el chico que lo acompañaba interrumpió.

—¿Junhoe? — Cuestionó girándose hasta Jinhwan y él menor.

—¿Jinhwan? — Ignorando el cuestionamiento de su amigo, Koo se volvió hasta Jinhwan extrañado.

—¿Él es Jinhwan? — El desconocido preguntó de manera curiosa y con algo de eje en su voz que no supo interpretar.

—Hanbin, ¿te parece si continuamos más tarde? — El mencionado giró su rostro hasta su amigo y lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Es una broma, cierto?

—Por favor… — Sin comprender mucho, el mayor se quedó en silencio, simplemente intentando mantenerse a raya de la escena.

Con algunas maldiciones hacia el más alto de los tres, el chico de nombre Hanbin se alejó evidentemente cabreado, sin antes mencionarle a Junhoe: “Todavía hay algo que debo advertirte Junhoe, ¿crees que lo que pasó anoche con Donghyuk fue todo?”

Sin comprender, Jinhwan espero a que el menor rompiera el silencio que se había formado luego de que el tercero se fuera.

—¿Ocurre algo? — Carraspeó el menor con la voz un tanto más gruesa que de costumbre, cosa que excitó al mayor. — Siento lo del lunes.

—No, yo-…—Dudó unos segundos antes de continuar, pero prosiguió. — Estuve muy ocupado en la oficina estos días, un caos realmente.

El menor asintió comprendiendo, pero volviendo al silencio abrumador, no dijo nada más, cosa que desentendió al más bajo. Se encontraba estresado y necesitaba follar, por lo que no necesitaba perder más el tiempo con aquella situación, ¿qué era aquello? ¿Un drama?

—¿Te gustaría hoy…? — Y aunque dejó la frase en el aire, esperaba que el menor comprendiera, pero esperaba con más fuerzas que aceptara; porque lo miraba demasiado distraído y no comprendía cual podría ser el motivo.

—Ah, sí-. Yo-… Sí. — Luego de varios asentimientos con su cabeza, como intentando convencerse a sí mismo, el menor aceptó.

Aun con el silencio envolviendo el ambiente, caminaron hasta el vehículo del mayor. No era como si aquello le quitara las ganas de coger a Jinhwan –aunque si debió hacerlo-, pero él simplemente no sabía cómo preguntarle al chico si se encontraba bien, puesto que parecía no hacerlo.

Una vez subieron al auto, habiéndose abrochado los cinturones de seguridad, y el vehículo en marcha, unos cuantos metros avanzados, el mayor se decidió a hablar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Y al ver la nula reacción de Junhoe, Kim debió darse cuenta que el chico no se encontraba en disposición de tener relaciones en ese momento, tal vez, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Pero él y Junhoe no tenían ninguna relación más allá del sexo, por lo que los problemas personales del adolescente no eran de su incumbencia ¿cierto? Había aceptado coger con él, no lo estaba obligando ni nada por el estilo, inclusive, podía servirle de distracción a él también.

—Ah, sí. Lo siento, estoy algo distraído. — Respondió volviendo en sí. Entornando sus ojos hasta el más bajo y sonriéndole tranquilamente.

Y no es que Jinhwan no se sienta jodidamente atraído por la vida misteriosa de Junhoe, pero está muy consiente que su relación únicamente se basa en sexo, y meter la vida personal entre medio sería un completo error, más aún, cuando él ama a Minah.

Y aunque Junhoe pareciera demasiado abrumado –que en realidad si lo estaba-, intentó relajarse para pasar tiempo con Jinhwan, y aunque sabe que no debería haber aceptado luego de anoche, sintió esa necesidad de estar con el mayor, no entiende porqué, pero ahora que su jodida vida está explotando a su alrededor, Jinhwan se sentía como un escape.

Pese a todos esos sentimientos encontrados, ese conflicto emocional que se debate en su cabeza, mismo del cual a intentando escapar durante todo el día, una vez que arremete contra Jinhwan, se siente diferente, liberado. Un lugar donde puede ser el mismo sin ser juzgado.

Y posiblemente se trate de su encuentro más salvaje, porque mientras Koo estruja el pequeño trasero entre sus palmas mientras lo penetra duramente, el más bajo gime desesperadamente intentando obtener más atención en sus pequeños botones rosas, mismo que el menor ha dejado desatendidos por besar apasionadamente sus muslos y su entrepierna.

Con aquel sentimiento de libertad, excitación y la mezcla de sentimientos que está sintiendo dentro de él, tiene la necesidad de conocer más a Jinhwan, para convencerse a sí mismo de lo que le ha dicho a Donghyuk y Hanbin la noche anterior.

Porque necesita probarse a sí mismo que Jinhwan no le gusta.


	17. CAPÍTULO 17

El lunes por la noche no llegó a dormir.

Tomó un taxi hasta el ya habitual motel donde se veía con Jinhwan y alquiló una habitación para pasar la noche. Se sentía totalmente descolocado con todo lo que acaba de pasar, pese a que estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Jiwon por él, esperaba, con todas sus fuerzas fuera algo pasajero.

Tras apagar su celular luego de encontrarse saturado con mensajes y llamadas, tanto de Hanbin y Donghyuk, decidió dormir por ese día, y sabía que luego vendrían todas las consecuencias de sus actos.

Despertó temprano debido a lo incomodo que se encontraba al estar en un lugar como aquel completamente solo, con todo lo que había sucedido, no era lo mejor. Agradecía infinitamente las paredes fueran anti-ruido, porque seguramente aquel lugar era más concurrido de noche.

Sin poder dormir más, decidió abandonar la habitación, tampoco era como que fuera a pararse al departamento, puesto que aún debían encontrarse Donghyuk y Jiwon; y siendo sinceros, no quería encontrarse con ninguno de los dos. Por lo que decidió esperar en el parque más cercano –y el mismo sabía no se encontraría con ninguno de sus amigos- que en el departamento.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, cuando estuvo cien por ciento seguro que no se encontraría con ninguno de los chicos -puesto a que se encontrarían en la universidad para ya esa hora-, caminó aun desganado hasta el sitio. Esperaba poder tomar una ducha y dejarse dormir, ya luego se preocuparía por lidiar con Donghyuk.

Como lo predijo, el departamento se encontraba en total calma y aunque le pareció de verdad extraño –porque conocía a sus amigos y no podía creer que le dieran tanto camino libre-, dejó de pensar en ello y se dejó caer en su cama; realmente se sentía demasiado cansado emocionalmente. Y pese a no haber ingerido ni un alimento desde la noche anterior, se dejó dormir unos instantes después.

Despertó al sentir como era sacudido violentamente. Asustado se incorporó de inmediato intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz del lugar. Cuando enfocó correctamente, Donghyuk lo miraba desde arriba con los brazos cruzados, la mirada más fría que podía haberle regalado y Hanbin sentado en su respectivo colchón mirando la escena, no muy alejado a su amigo de pie.

Como un balde de agua fría todo volvió a su mente y sintió verdadero pánico al verlos reunidos ahí, sin escapatoria. Se sintió pequeño, sin esperanza de siquiera salir con vida de aquel lugar –no al menos su autoestima con vida-.

Con la boca seca, intentó articular algunas palabras, mismas que no salieron de su seca garganta, y mentiría si diría que no se encontraba aterrado, porque pese a que Hanbin lucia más del serio-preocupado, Donghyuk era una cosa totalmente diferente.

—¿Haz ingerido algo de comida ya, siquiera? — Cuestiono primeramente el castaño mirándolo fijamente. Junhoe negó ante la pregunta y se sintió totalmente fuera de sí. ¿Cómo era aquello lo primero que le preguntaba? ¿No iba a matarlo? —Vamos a comer entonces.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente –pese a que intentó no ser tan obvio-, no esperaba aquello, y mucho menos de Donghyuk. Pero, pese a que se impresionó, aún existía un problema: Jiwon. Aún no se sentía correcto darle la cara luego de lo sucedido.

—Jiwon no está. — Respondiendo a sus pensamientos, Hanbin se puso de pie y caminó detrás del castaño fuera de la habitación.

Con una total encrucijada en su cabeza, demasiadas preguntas y demás se dio ánimos de salir a comer con sus amigos, mantenía la guardia alerta, porque sabía que en cualquier momento las preguntas lo atacarían.

Luego de una comida rápida –al estilo, un poco de rammyeong y algo de kimchi-, el silencio inundó el lugar, aún más del que ya lo hacía durante la comida. Sin embargo, decidió esperar por lo inevitable, porque sabía que sería mejor ahora, con aquella toda situación en su mente, no podía más.

—Jiwon intentó besarme. — Rompiendo el silencio, sin comenzar por las típicas disculpas, prefirió comenzar por su versión de la historia, la que consideraba como real.

Espero unos segundos antes de continuar, porque esperaba que alguno de los dos le reclamara de alguna manera, sin embargo, ambos lo miraban esperando porque continuara.

—Todo fue tan rápido, acepte salir con él porque estuvo a punto de decir que le gustaba. — Hubo un silencio, porque se sentía aturdido con todos los sentimientos atacándolo directamente. — Luego en la cafetería, se acercó demasiado, nuestros labios rozaron y lo empuje levemente. Me sentí una mierda, no quería herirlo de esa manera. ¡Yo no quería ni siquiera gustarle!

No comprende cómo es que terminó perdiendo la cordura y soltó aquello frustradamente, reclamándose a sí mismo, y a la vez, curándose.

—Te buscamos toda la noche. — Comenzó Donghyuk elevando la cabeza, volviéndose un tanto más intimidante. — Mensajes. Buzones de voz. Inclusive revisamos los alrededores.

Esperó unos segundos antes de continuar.

—El que hayas huido luego de lo de Jiwon lo comprendo. Intenté hablar con él anoche, no daré detalles de la charla. Pero, mierda Junhoe, un puto mensaje diciendo: “me siento mierda, no dormiré hoy en casa, estoy bien”, bastaba.

Un nuevo silencio se instala en la habitación del lugar; y aunque Junhoe asiente bajando la mirada, sabe que aquello no solucionada nada realmente. No entiende cómo es que no le están reclamando por lastimar a Jiwon, quiere decir, él sabe que son amigos y aquello ha hecho una pequeña fisura en su amistad. ¡Y él no quería hacerlo!

—Lo de Jiwon es sólo la punta del _ice berng_ Junhoe; realmente. — Interviene Hanbin mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido.

—Queremos decir, nos jode realmente que hagas cosas como las de anoche y no digas nada. ¡Mierda Junhoe, vivimos juntos! ¡Mínimo de él sabemos, se la pasa cogiendo! — Señala al rubio a su costado antes de continuar. —¿Y tú?

Y aquello nuevamente lo jode, algo en su estómago le recuerda que él les ha estado mintiendo desde hace más de un mes. Bueno, tal vez a excepción de Hanbin, quién simplemente continua en silencio luego de la interrupción del castaño.

—Te dije que no hicieras cosas de las que Jiwon pudiera mal interpretar, ¡hiciste todo lo contrario!

—¿Cómo se supone hice todo lo contrario? — Pregunta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, porque él jodidamente no quería que sucediera nada de eso; principalmente él era la última persona que quería sucediera.

—Jiwon pensaba que tu actitud desinteresada era porque te gustaba que te rogara. ¡Te dije que le aclararas que no querías nada con él!

—Y aunque sabemos, Jiwon es un idiota caprichoso; Donghyuk. — Llama la atención el rubio.

No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo han charlado sobre el caso de Jiwon y él en la cafetería, intentando solucionar todo el asunto del chico enamorado de Junhoe; pero cuando menos se lo espera ha anochecido y Hanbin se ofrece a hacer más rammeyong para cenar. Una vez que han comido nuevamente, con un “Jiwon podría volver en cualquier momento de hecho, deberíamos continuar en la habitación”, los tres chicos se encontraron sobre los colchones de la habitación del rubio y el pelinegro.

Y aunque el tema principalmente es que tiene que aclararle a Bobby que no lo quiere de esa manera, y no busque esforzarse por gustarle, la charla continua, y sigue sin terminar por lo que parece.

—¿Y el chico con el que estás saliendo? — Aquella pregunta es la que ha temido Junhoe durante todo el tiempo que han estado charlando, porque sabe que el tema Jiwon no es el único sobre la mesa. Y Donghyuk no lo defrauda al preguntar sobre aquello.

Pero aquel tema es todavía más difícil porque Hanbin sabe la verdad detrás de Jinhwan, pero Donghyuk, no. Y es aquello lo que le preocupa porque mira al rubio fruncir el ceño ligeramente ante la información errónea del más bajo; y antes de que pueda abrir la boca, Koo habla.

—Jinhwan y yo salimos un par de veces, pero no es mi tipo. Ya sabes. — Hanbin tuerce totalmente el rostro, pero reprime cualquier comentario, sabe que Junhoe está mintiendo descaradamente con él presente.

—¿No lo intentaron? — Cuestiona curioso el castaño. — Junhoe si hay algo que…

—No hay nada, Jinhwan es mi amigo, pero no me gusta. Sólo salimos algunas veces. Él no es mi tipo.

Y está mintiendo. Mintiéndole a Donghyuk, mintiéndole a Hanbin, ¡y mintiéndose a sí mismo! Porque Jinhwan si es su jodido tipo y lo sabe porque lo siente, la atracción entre ellos es muy intensa y la química es imposible de pasar desapercibida –al menos para él-.

—¿Saliendo? ¿Quiere decir que desde que me contaste, ya no lo has visto? — Cuestiona esta vez Hanbin atacándolo directamente, con aquella mirada en el rostro que le dice: sé que estas mintiendo, idiota.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? — Cuestiona Donghyuk interesado ante las preguntas de Hanbin.

—El viernes. — Y no es que este mintiendo, de hecho, es la última vez que lo ha visto.

—Ya veo.

El como el rubio lo mira es jodido, porque mierda, está mintiendo jodidamente.

—Junhoe, lamento decírtelo, pero sé que tus sentimientos son muy sensibles, si es algo que te esté haciendo daño, aléjate de inmediato.

—Jinhwan no me gusta.

—¿Estás seguro? — Cuestiona esta vez Hanbin alarmado.

—Junhoe, te he visto cambiado, al principio creí que podría tratarse de Jiwon, pero claramente no es el caso. — Ambos chicos miran a Donghyuk, y Junhoe sabe que esta jodido, porque Donghyuk siembre está observando todo y a todos. — he visto que te mensajeas con alguien durante las últimas dos semanas muy frecuentemente.

Hanbin lo mira con un claro signo de interrogación en el rostro.

—Sé que sonríes cuando charlas con él. Además, aun no creo tu cuento de beca máxima y tus padres subiendo tu presupuesto. Aunque eso sucediera, no te costearías un _iPhone_ de última generación.

El silencio en la habitación es casi incomodo, pero más que aquello es realmente matador, porque Junhoe sabe que su amigo está jodiéndolo con todo aquello, pero es que a él no le gusta Jinhwan. No puede gustarle Jinhwan, quiere decir, ¡no se conocen! ¡No puede gustarle! ¿No?

—Junhoe, Jinhwan no es para ti. — La atención gira totalmente hasta Hanbin, quién mira a Junhoe realmente preocupado. Está consciente de la situación de Junhoe con Kim Jinhwan y de hecho es algo que debe advertirle rápidamente.

—¿Por qué no? — Cuestiona el castaño ahora interesado en lo que Hanbin tenga que decir.

El lugar comienza a calentarse debido a la atención, Junhoe mira extrañamente a Hanbin, quién no menciona nada al momento, y es justo cuando Koo siente puede explotar, la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a un Jiwon totalmente ojeroso.

No puede terminar su frase que quedó suspendida al aire con: _“¿Junhoe volv…?”_ Sus ojos se abren totalmente y es Donghyuk quien se levanta y sale con el recién llegado al pasillo del lugar. No es nada cuando Hanbin lo sigue rápidamente y el pelinegro se encuentra totalmente solo nuevamente.

Se siente extraño, jodido y extraño más específicamente. Porque se está mintiendo a si mismo diciendo que Jinhwan no le gusta, porque, aunque sea un poco, el mayor le gusta. Y puede que sea pedofilia, y es esa excusa la que pone al regañarse mentalmente.

Jinhwan no le gusta.

No puede gustarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he dejado una nota final.  
> Espero la historia esté gustándoles, tiene bastante drama (cómo pueden ver¿?).
> 
> ¿Creen que June ya esté enamorado de Jinan? :0


	18. CAPÍTULO 18

Es lunes por la mañana, y pese a que el trabajo ha estado muy activo mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro, porque el fin de semana fue bueno para él.

Minah se portó demasiado bien, logrando tener sexo dos veces, vieron demasiadas series para su gusto y pasaron en general un buen sábado y domingo.

Sumando al hecho que los dos últimos días de la semana pasada se encontró con Junhoe y habían follado. Si lo pensaba de aquella manera, su vida sexual se había intensificado y parecía no tener suficiente, pero le encantaba de cierta manera. Porque ambos eran tan diferentes y a la vez tan satisfactorio que deseaba jamás parar con aquello.

Tal vez es por ese motivo que se encuentra excitado de nueva cuenta y presiona las teclas en su celular rápidamente enviándole un mensaje al universitario, porque joder, quiere verlo.

_“June, ¿te parece hoy?”_

No sabe cómo es que le ha tomado tanta confianza para llamarlo de aquella manera, pero no le importa ni le jode. Al contrario, porque inclusive se ha imaginado llevar al adolescente con él a la oficina y pedirle que se lo folle contra su escritorio para satisfacer ese jodido deseo morboso que se está apoderando de él.

_“Jajaja ¿no te parece demasiado temprano para querer follar?”_

Y el que el menor no lo llame de manera cómo se supone debería hacerlo, tampoco le jode. Y sabe que tal vez este mal, porque Jinhwan no es ligeramente unos cuantos años mayor que él, sino que es diez años mayor y aquello es una jodida falta de respeto si lo veía de aquella manera.

_“¿Temprano? ¡Si son más de la una!”_

Al recibir una respuesta de Koo libera una audible carcajada sonora, porque no le importa y en realidad le ha sacado una buena sonrisa.

_“¡¿De verdad?! ¡Joder, llevo aquí mil años!”_

Y sin percatarse aquello desata una verdadera charla sobre el cómo ha ido el día de ambos, perdiéndose totalmente en el contrario y sin percatarse del tiempo que transcurría mientras ellos chateaban como dos adolescentes enamorados.

Ni aun cuando su esposa le ha enviado un mensaje despeja la vista del contacto del menor, son casi las dos y quince y ambos continúan mensajeando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_“Estoy yendo por ti”_

Teclea el mayor al percatarse de la hora, toma rápidamente sus cosas y sale de la oficina rápidamente. Alcanza lo más rápido posible su auto y toma marcha hasta el centro de estudios del menor.

_“Ni si quiera he aceptado”_

Sabe que es imprudente manejar y responder el teléfono, pero aun así lo hace, brevemente y deja el aparato fuera de su alcance.

_“No acepto un no, te veo en cinco”_

Aparca casi luego de los minutos señalados a la vuelta de la universidad, unas cuadras más arriba, porque misma semana pasada, el menor le ha pedido que dejen de verse tan descaradamente frente a la entrada de la universidad porque no le gustan los rumores que se han comenzado a crear de él.

Y Kim no puede refutarle, porque no es como si él fuera a decirle que no tienen nada que esconder, cuando ciertamente él mismo lleva más de un mes escondiendo aquello de Yunhyeong y su mismísima esposa. Por ese motivo, no tiene otra alternativa que esperar por el chico donde le indicó, sin quejarse.

Al ver al más alto golpear la ventanilla del auto sonríe rápidamente, no entiende que es ese sentimiento de felicidad que lo inunda y decide ignorarlo, porque puede que solo se la excitación del momento por ver al chico y estar a minutos de coger.

Las risas agobian evidentemente a la mujer de recepción, quién al verlos ingresar rodó los ojos y comenzó a teclear en el ordenador, prácticamente los últimos días eran así. La mujer tenía lista la llave para su puerta a usar, deslizaban la tarjeta de Jinhwan, hacia un garabato en el ticket y continuaban de largo hasta la habitación indicada.

Dentro del lugar, el menor corre hasta el baño sin poder contener más sus ganas, Kim ríe ante aquello y se deja caer en la cama, no sabe cómo es que han llegado a ese punto de su relación –aunque ellos no tengan una relación-.

Sin embargo, cuando el chico sale del baño, Jinhwan le recrimina porque “no dejaré que me folles si no te has limpiado bien” y aquello los encuentra a ambos en una situación un tanto embarazosa por lo que acaba de decir, pero a la vez se ríen sin poder contenerlo.

Cuando menos se lo esperan, Junhoe tiene las manos sobre el dorso desnudo del más bajo e inconscientemente entierra sus uñas en su piel, dejándole una sensación excitante de cierta manera.

Tampoco sabe porque a Jinhwan no le jode besar al más alto cada tanto, y no comprende porque, se supone que besar a alguien es un acto más íntimo que sólo tener sexo ¿no es así? Sin embargo, siente que no besar a Koo mientras lo penetra con su jodida polla es como un pecado.

Y es justo en ese momento, al final del acto -cuando el universitario va al baño para bañarse-, qué Jinhwan realiza no ha comido nada desde que salió de su casa por la mañana y tiene hambre. Lo sabe porque se siente avergonzado de haber escuchado a su estómago gruñir en aquel momento.

Pero, se sienta en la cama y espera a poder ducharse mientras mantiene una charla con el chico. Y realmente no es que hablen de cosas muy personales, sino más bien sobre temas que les agradan a ambos y qué misteriosamente comparten la misma ideología u opinión. Y a Kim le gusta, y debe admitir que Koo no piensa precisamente como un adolescente, más bien es un tipo algo profundo, aún con su lado infantil –qué cree debe tener-.

No lo piensa demasiado cuando le pregunta si quiere ir a cenar algo con él, porque realmente tiene hambre, quiere comer algo y continuar charlando con Junhoe. Porque él realmente compartía el completo gusto por la música _blues_ y las películas románticas como el menor.

—¿Gustarías cenar? — Cuestionó tratando de no sonar raro. El más chico lo miró algo sorprendido, y pareció dudarlo unos segundos hasta que respondió con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. Y no entiende porqué, aquella reacción en el chico le gustó.

—Bien.

No hizo falta mencionarlo dos veces cuando ambos chicos retomaron el tema anterior, donde _las películas japonesas románticas eran algo hermoso, mientras que las americanas eran igualmente buenas, porque Titanic era un completo clásico que ambos amaban ciertamente._

Y es hasta que están sentados uno frente al otro, en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos. Y algo parecido a la satisfacción se instala en su interior cuando el adolescente prueba el platillo y gime al saborear aquel platillo que ha probado, porque él sabe que toda la comida de aquel lugar es realmente buena, y puede constatarlo cuando el menor le dice: _“¡Esto está delicioso!”_

Mientras continúan charlando sobre las películas románticas que los han hecho llorar y los libros románticos que más adoran, donde por cierto coinciden en _“Yo antes de ti”,_ y están emocionados de poder intercambiar opiniones con otro chico que no los juzgue por leer novelas románticas adolescentes.

Sin percatarse la tarde transcurre hasta obscurecerse por completo, y cuando comienza a hacer frio, cosa que siente aun detrás de su playera negra de manga larga inmaculada. Mira al chico frente a él frotarse los brazos desnudos debido a la delgada playera que lleva puesta y comprende que tal vez es momento de irse, más específicamente, llevarlo a su hogar.

Cuando la cuenta llegó, el menor intenta mirar la cantidad para pagar la mitad, pero es el mayor quien le entrega su tarjeta de manera inmediata a la chica que los atendió diciéndole “cobre todo”, sin siquiera dejar opinar a Junhoe en ese momento.

Discuten varios minutos más hasta que llegan al auto, donde cambian por completo la conversación al encontrarse Kim manejando sin un rumbo fijo realmente.

—¿Dónde vives? — Cuestiona girándose hasta el menor quien se sonroja inmediatamente y no debería, él sabe que no debe parecerle tierno como se ve, pero lo hace.

—No tienes que llevarme, no es necesario, en verdad. — Comenta Junhoe algo tímido, siente que ya ha hecho mucho por él ese día.

—¿Dónde es? — Insiste.

Y sin discutir mucho tiempo más, Koo se deja llevar por el mayor, quien lo deja fuera de su edificio, instalándose un silencio un tanto incómodo. ¿Cómo debería despedirse ahora? ¿No era esto incluso más íntimo? ¿Si sus padres los veían no malinterpretarían todo? ¿Realmente podrían malinterpretar algo aún peor que se acuesta con su hijo por dinero?

Pero sin más, el más alto habla luego de un suspiro y abrir la puerta del copiloto.

—Muchas gracias, Jinhwan. Por la cena y traerme. — Aclara. Sale del auto cerrando lentamente la puerta antes de girarse por completo de espaldas.

—No es nada, June. — Murmura Kim algo extraño por la ultima actitud del chico. Y sin más decide poner marcha a su hogar, con su esposa.

**··** **··**

Sin embargo, y pese a toda la semana ha pasado completamente tranquila. El miércoles acordó nuevamente verse con June pasadas de las seis de la tarde, donde pasó a recogerlo cerca de la biblioteca.

Durante ese día, le contó que se encontraban muy cerca de los finales y realmente estaba ocupado, pese a esto había accedido a ver al mayor luego de su trabajo y que él se hubo desocupado.

Jinhwan escuchó atentamente lo cansado que eran los proyectos y los exámenes de fin de curso, realmente sentía que en cualquier momento moriría, y el mayor lo escuchaba atentamente intentando darle ánimos sobre algún tema que conocía medianamente.

Luego de terminar con lo suyo, lo dejo fuera de su apartamento nuevamente, pese a que el menor se rehusó durante unos minutos. Pero Jinhwan había alegado que necesitaba llegar lo más temprano para poder terminar con sus deberes y no se durmiera tan tarde.

Y pese a que no estuvieron mucho tiempo realmente, Jinhwan sintió completa empatía con el chico, porque recordaba lo duro que eran los finales cuando él estudiaba. Por aquel motivo intentó ser totalmente comprensivo con el menor y no exigirle verse cuando no podía.

El jueves por la tarde le envió un mensaje, mismo que fue respondido con un _“Hoy no puedo, demasiadas cosas por hacer :c lo siento.”_ Y él no se molestó en lo absoluto. Al contrario, respondió con un: _“Fighting!”_

Viernes luego de las dos de la tarde, se sentía completamente ansioso por ver al menor, pero no sabía si estaba disponible para ese día, sin embargo, esperando que no lo rechazara le escribió algo corto.

_“¿Cómo estás? ¿Ocupado hoy? :c”_

_“No mucho realmente, puedes recogerme donde siempre luego de las cuatro”._ Y aquella respuesta le alegro por completo el día.

No sabe cómo es que se volvió así de cercano con Junhoe, pero no le importaba demasiado cuando tenía al chico sobre el penetrándolo duramente. Y a él le encantaba tan exquisito.

Aun cuando Junhoe le había mencionado que no había podido comer en todo el jodido día, porque _un cabrón profesor me obligó a llegar a la universidad desde las siete de la mañana y jodida mierda._

Por eso mismo, luego de terminar de arreglarse -como era usual en la habitación del motel-, lo invitó a cenar, sin siquiera dejarlo reprocharle, porque vio a Junhoe con realmente apetito y aun así lo jodió muy bien y merecía un premio por eso.

No entiende porque es que está haciendo cosas así por el chico, ellos no son nada, tal vez ni siquiera amigos, sólo conocidos. Porque ellos no podían ser amigos, tenían diez años de diferencia y no era común.

Mientras estuvieron en el restaurante intentó despegarlo de sus responsabilidades de su cabeza por unos minutos, al menos mientras cenaban. Charlaron de bastantes cosas, como lo realmente racista que podía llegar a ser la sociedad donde vivían, y aunque a Jinhwan le incomodó un poco, en cierta forma, Junhoe tenía algo de razón.

Alegando sobre el asunto de la libertad de expresión en otros países, el menor se percató de la hora y aunque casi quiso llorar, no quiso molestar a Kim y obligarlo a irse.

Casi una hora luego, ambos fuera del edificio de Koo, el chico resopló cansío.

—Menos mal mañana descansas ¿no? — Y Junhoe rió, no por maleducado, sino porque realmente se le había salido. — ¿No?

—Hay un jodido profesor que se empeña en hacer mi vida miserable, debo estar en la universidad a las ocho de la mañana con el proyecto terminado. Pensé que tenía hasta el lunes. — En ese momento el más chico se dejó golpear contra la guantera del auto. Frustrado.

Jinhwan frunció el ceño, el menor realmente se veía cansado e imaginarlo desvelarse para terminar su proyecto y despertar temprano no fue su mejor imagen en su cabeza de mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, te retuve demasiado.

—¡No! ¡Está bien! La pasé bien. — Respondió el chico incorporándose, alistándose para irse. — Sólo debo intentar no dormirme y terminar.

—Si te estas quedando dormido siempre puedes enviarme un mensaje, me desvelaré contigo.

Y Jinhwan no sabe de dónde jodido ha sacado eso, no comprende porque su boca y su cerebro no conectaron y soltó aquello en un jodido impulso.

Pero más jodido cuando Junhoe se sonrojó y sonrió ampliamente, porque su cerebro hizo corto circuito y algo le pedía a gritos, qué ahí, en el auto, Junhoe se lo follara, en medio de la calle.

—Te enviaré un mensaje entonces. — Sonrió realmente sincero y el corazón de Jinhwan se alivianó un poco, sólo.

—Lo contestaré.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19

Son cerca de las doce de la madrugada y Junhoe no ha logrado concentrarse en lo que se supone debe hacer: terminar el jodido proyecto para neurología. Culpa a sus estúpidos sentimientos que a flor de piel le recuerdan la velada con Jinhwan, y dónde se encuentra totalmente molesto consigo mismo por permitirse caer de aquel modo. Cuando se suponía se demostraría a si mismo que no le gustaba para nada.

Sin embargo, se encuentra a sí mismo en la situación de no saber si enviarle un mensaje al mayor porque, pese que le dijo respondería sus mensajes y se desvelaría con él, se sentía estúpido consigo mismo. ¿No era eso algo muy adolescente? Kim tenía diez años más que él, y quería demostrarle que él era lo suficiente maduro.

Y tal vez por ese motivo piensa que charlarle acerca de su proyecto le ayudará a concentrarse un poco más y le mostrará un lado más maduro, como que puede llevar conversaciones interesantes también.

Sin pensarlo más y dejándose de atormentar por el momento, toma su teléfono -que yacía a su costado- y aunque sabe también es probable que el mayor se encuentre dormido para esas horas, aun así, teclea esperanzado.

_“¿Sabes que sucede mientras dormimos?”_

Casi inmediatamente una respuesta por parte del mayor lo sorprende haciéndolo sonreír como idiota.

_“¿Se supone que es una pregunta retórica, informativa o realmente tienes curiosidad?”_

_“Jajaja, ¿quieres saber?”_

_“¿No deberías estar terminando tu proyecto?”_

_“En realidad, es parte de mi proyecto.”_

_“Entonces, ¿qué sucede?”_

_“Mientras dormimos se dividen cinco etapas, en la primera: el ritmo cardiaco disminuye.  
Durante la segunda etapa el tono muscular disminuye. Para la tercera etapa, la respiración, el tono muscular, el ritmo cardiaco son aún más débiles y es donde dan paso a los sueños.”_

_“¿Qué se supone que estas estudiando? ¿Interpretación de los sueños o algo así?”_

_“¡Por supuesto que no! Es neurología, en la licenciatura de psicología.”_

Y aunque tal vez debería estar molesto por haberse despertado jodidamente temprano y haber trasnochado, Junhoe no puede creer que Jinhwan realmente lo acompañó hasta que terminó, charlando con él con varias cosas para intentar mantener despierto al menor. Inclusive el mayor le ayudó a buscar información sobre alguno que otros temas.

Luego que fue su turno de presentar el proyecto, maldecir al profesor Kang por lo bajo y haber terminado con aquella tortura, caminó por los pasillos prácticamente desiertos de la universidad con la esperanza de volver al departamento y dejarse dormir hasta pasadas de las cuatro de la tarde.

Mientras se dirigía hasta el departamento sus dedos cosquilleaban por mandarle un mensaje a Kim, ahora sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Y aunque aún se recriminaba por sentirse de aquella manera hacia el mayor.

Se suponía que se demostraría a si mismo que Jinhwan no le gustaba, sin embargo, luego de la semana que acaba, se dio cuenta que el mayor era totalmente su tipo, además que le gustaba de sobremanera. No entendía cuál era el motivo, pero prefería no cuestionarse más y dejarse llevar. Si se enamoraba de él ¿era eso tan malo? Tampoco el hecho que fuera diez años mayor le incomodaba, a su contrario, pensaba que era algo más sexy.

Intentando ocultar su sonrojo que sintió subirse hasta sus mejillas, pero antes de entrar al edificio donde vivía, miró por frente a la acera a Jiwon, acompañado de un chico ligeramente más alto que él, cabello castaño y delgado. Le extraño por completo ya que no lo conocía. Y no era que se encontrara celoso o cualquiera de esas mierdas, a su contrario algo dentro de él se aliviaba al esperar que su amigo se encontrara saliendo con alguien nuevo. Esperaba.

Sin esperar más, una vez toco su colchón se dejó hacer, no necesitaba nada más en ese momento que su cama.

**··** **··**

No va a mentir, odia la semana de exámenes y finales con todo su ser. A duras penas es martes a media tarde y siente como si fuera jueves con todo el cansancio de la semana acumulado en su espalda. Sus ojeras se extienden casi hasta sus fosas nasales. Y su humor no es el precisamente su mejor rostro.

Sumando al hecho que el lunes tuvo que declinar la invitación de Jinhwan porque se encontraba totalmente ocupado y se siente jodido por no haber visto aun al mayor. No es que esté desarrollando una dependencia a él, pero, jodidamente, Jinhwan le gusta bastante y él solo quiere verlo. Porque inclusive los mensajes que le envía no son suficientes.

Y el mayor no le reclama el que no se puedan ver, al contrario, lo anima por el día e intenta hacer más amena su tarde.

Para el miércoles al medio día, siente un completo estrés menos, porque el examen de neurología ha terminado y aunque no ha podido ingerir ni una pizca de alimento se siente mucho más ligero. Sin embargo, pese a toda su jornada continua y no puede evitar sentir ganas de llorar al escuchar rugir su estómago y saber que no podrá ingerir nada por el momento; puesto que aún debe ir a la biblioteca a resolver unos últimos detalles de último momento que se presentaron.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar los mensajes de Jinhwan preguntándole como ha estado su día, y en general preocupándose por él, y mierda, no sabe por qué, pero siente que su estómago ya no solo se revuelve por el hambre, sino también por las jodidas mariposas que lo están atacando en ese momento.

Para casi luego de las seis de la tarde recibe un mensaje del mayor que lo hace sonreír inconscientemente.

_“¿Cómo va?”_

Y es sencillo, y lo sabe, pero mierda, tal vez, sólo tal vez si este enamorándose de él.

_“Mis tripas piden tregua y mi cabeza a punto de explotar, pero creo que, por hoy, terminé. ¿Cómo estuvo tu trabajo?”_

Y sabe, él sabe que tal vez se esté comportando como un enamorado que está conversando con alguien que está quedando, y puede que no sea así, pero en realidad, él así lo siente. Por qué él si tiene una oportunidad con Jinhwan, ¿no?

_“¿No has comido?”_

El mensaje del mayor lo regresa de sus pensamientos y lo hace volver en sí, porque se encuentra caminando hasta la parada de autobús y realmente no va prestando atención a sus alrededores. Antes de siquiera teclear alguna respuesta, el mayor le está respondiendo de nueva cuenta.

_“¿Dónde estás? Pasaré por ti.” “No quiero un no, Junhoe.”_

Y sin poder evitarlo se sonroja y sonríe para sí mismo, ¿qué mierda ha hecho Jinhwan con él?

_“Estoy cerca de la universidad en realidad, ¿dónde siempre?”_

Tampoco va hacerse en complicado cuando una de las cosas que quiere en ese momento –además de comer- es ver a Kim.

Cinco minutos luego el auto plateado del mayor se detiene frente a él e inmediatamente sube al asiento del copiloto, una felicidad le inunda el pecho y hace que se sienta menos estresado y más ligero completamente.

—Parece que moriste y nadie te ha dicho. — Se burló el mayor al comenzar a manejar.

Junhoe bufó divertido, fingiendo molestia.

—No me lo recuerdes. — Se queja exagerando demasiado todo su drama. Ambos ríen, delatando un cierto brillo en los ojos de ambos, y no es quien lo da a notar, más que Koo, quién completamente está seguro que Jinhwan, le gusta.

—¿Qué quiere cenar el universitario? — Cuestiona Kim algo divertido aún, sonriéndole al chico de forma divertida.

Y aquello descoloca a Junhoe, porque estaba casi seguro que irían a follar antes de otra cosa, sin embargo, ahí se encuentra el más bajo, sonriéndole esperando por una respuesta, y no puede creer que el simple sentimiento de aquello alegre aún más al pelinegro.

—Pizza. — Comenta aun conmocionado y evidentemente emocionado.

—Conozco un lugar genial. — Imita la sonrisa Kim.

Hasta que llegan al lugar, ambos continúan charlando sobre cómo ha estado su semana, y otras cosas que han sucedido durante.

No quiere emocionarse demasiado, pero siente ese _click_ que tienes una sola vez en tu vida con Jinhwan, siente que de verdad es algo tipo como su alma gemela, porque el mayor realmente es la cosa más linda e interesante que ha encontrado en su corta vida. Y puede que este exagerando, pero en realidad siente algo cuando está con él y tal vez sí, Kim sea diez años mayor, y apenas sea más de un mes y medio que se conocen, pero ¿se manda en el amor?

Por ese motivo es que se encuentra consigo mismo tocando delicadamente cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Rozando con sus labios cada sensibilidad de su mayor entre sus brazos, escuchándolo suspirar fuertemente, gimiendo retenidamente. Retorciéndose de placer ante su merced.

Porque él adora cada centímetro en la parte de Jinhwan, ha comenzado a creer que es la cosa más hermosa que ha visto en su vida. Porque no ha dudado ni un segundo cuando el jueves cerca de las cuatro de la tarde le ha propuesto que se vean.

Lentamente desciende desde la barbilla del más blanquecino, pasando por sus pezones y su abdomen plano llegando a su duro miembro, mismo que cimbraba debido a las ondas de excitación que le enviaba su cuerpo. Sabe que está yendo muchísimo más lento de lo que alguna vez acostumbró con el mayor, pero siente que debe ser lo más cuidadoso con él en ese punto y adorar cada parte de su ser.

No se inmuta por los largos suspiros y gemidos que suelta al estimular en demasía la entrada de Kim, en un proceso verdaderamente largo; acto continuo, Junhoe acerca lentamente su miembro -envuelto con el condón- hasta la entrada de Jinhwan. Los suspiros y gemidos aumentan entre ambos chicos llenando la habitación por completo de aquel adictivo sonido.

Las embestidas son suaves, delicadas pero precisas al tocar el punto exacto en el interior de su mayor, quién se retuerce debajo de él debido al placer. El universitario lo envuelve entre sus manos, lo besa lentamente y comienza con el vaivén levemente más rápido, causando el orgasmo a la puerta de la esquina en ambos.

Es justo cuando el orgasmo dentro del menor se acerca, cuando no puede evitar besar desesperadamente a Jinhwan y gemir audiblemente.

—¡Jinan! — Una estocada más basta para poder colapsar dentro del mayor, golpeando atinadamente su próstata y obligándolo a terminar sin poder tocarse, cosa que lo lleva a gemir desesperadamente al no poder hacer más.

—June…

Y es probable que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta del impacto que han ocasionado en el contrario con aquellos apodos, porque en realidad todo aquello ha sido lo que su mente les ha arrojado debido a la excitación del momento.

Como se estaba volviendo costumbre con ambos, luego de una magnifica sesión de sexo y con ambos chicos muchísimo más tímidos uno contra el otro, se encuentran intercambiando miradas, palabras cortas y sonrisas tímidas dentro del restaurante italiano que Jinhwan ha escogido para la ocasión.

Aún tratan de procesar que es lo que ha ocurrido con ambos durante la hora pasada y sin embargo intentan embarcarse en una conversación sincera y profunda acerca de lo que les gustaría hacer más adelante. Porque tal vez, solo tal vez, Junhoe este ilusionado con vivir una vida alrededor del mayor.

**··** **··**

Suspira conmocionado por las dos semanas que acaba de vivir. Por un lado, los finales habían llegado a su final y por el momento solo debía preocuparse por las calificaciones. Por el otro estaba un chico de baja estatura, cabello negro azabache y piel de porcelana, adornando sus ojos con un bonito lunar en forma de corazón, Jinhwan.

Agradece de cierta manera que tanto Hanbin como Donghyuk hayan estado aún más ocupados de lo que él se encontraba así mismo, porque durante al menos esas dos semanas no tuvieron tiempo de recriminarle nada, y es por ese motivo que ahora todo volverá a su rutina –solo que un poco más ligera- teme, puedan volver a atacarlo con más preguntas y demás.

Y está consciente que en algún momento Hanbin volverá a retomar esa charla que dejaron pendiente, y de la cual ciertamente, Junhoe no estaba seguro quería tener.

Por el momento despejándose de cualquier otra preocupación, espera ansioso el mensaje del mayor, y es que puede que se haya vuelto algo rutinario, pero es lunes y la semana pasada únicamente tuvieron sexo jueves y viernes, y luego de los finales, él está jodido.

Así que sin poder esperar más decide que él también podría tener iniciativa por una vez y decide enviarle un mensaje, algo corto pero conciso.

_“Jinan ¿nos vemos hoy?”_

_“Sí ¿Dónde siempre?”_

Y no es porque se sienta totalmente importante pero casi de inmediato está recibiendo un mensaje suyo y aquello lo hace sentirse demasiado feliz y no puede evitar tener una sonrisa en su rostro de inmediato. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, divisa a un jodidamente preocupado Donghyuk y Hanbin yendo hasta él y no sabe que puede ser, pero realmente no quiere imaginarse lo peor.

—¡June! — Exclama Donghyuk a unos metros de él, no entiende porqué, pero al final de cuentas sabe que los ha estado evitando durante la última semana y teniendo en cuenta aquello, es probable que ellos crean que se echará a correr en cualquier momento.

Pese a todo, algo dentro de él lo alarma porque piensa que pudo haber ocurrido algo mayor, dejando de lado el realmente problema con sus amigos y la relación con Jinhwan. Por ejemplo, algo pudo haber sucedido algo con Jiwon.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Pregunta una vez que los chicos llegan hasta él y prácticamente tienen que tomar un momento para recuperar el aire. —¿No están siendo demasiado dramáticos?

Hanbin chasquea su lengua ante aquel comentario, pero sin embargo al igual que Dong, lo aprisionan de los brazos y lo arrastran lejos del tumulto de personas que podrían escuchar, ya que parecía que todo lo que sucedía con Koo Junhoe, en la universidad era tema de conversación. Como aquellas últimas semanas el cotilleo de que parecía estar viéndose con alguien mayor y los rumores aumentaban.

—¿Me dirán que ocurre? — Cuestiona esta vez más preocupado. — ¿Está todo bien?

—Eres un idiota. — Comenta Donghyuk una vez que se han alejado de las personas. — ¿Crees que no notamos nos evitaste toda la semana? Deberías dar gracias a los finales.

Lo escucha gruñir por lo bajo, pero sin embargo se siente agobiado, porque sabe, Jinhwan estará por él en cualquier momento, y retomar aquella conversación de dos semanas atrás no es lo que quiera hacer en ese momento.

—No estuve…

—No pelearemos en este momento. — Interrumpe el rubio a ambos chicos que parecían comenzar una pelea absurda. —Junhoe, esto es serio. Por favor, escucha a tus amigos por una jodida vez ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Te gusta Jinhwan? — Ataca el castaño, cortante y sin rodeos. El más alto duda, trastabilla un momento y siente que lo han desprendido de su ropa porque se siente como si estuviera desnudo. — Sin mentir, por favor.

El silencio se prolonga y se vuelve casi pesado. Ambos chicos lo miran expectantes por la respuesta que creen ya saber, pero aun así necesitan confirmar antes.

Donghyuk se encuentra realmente preocupado por su amigo, porque aquello puede ocasionarle un verdadero dolor después y no puede permitirlo, porque Junhoe es un jodido sensible y no sabe si el chico pueda salir de aquello.

El pelinegro se remueve nervioso, su cerebro funciona al mil por minuto y aunque sabe la respuesta de aquello, se encuentra en una total encrucijada; pero si lo piensa bien, Hanbin y Donghyuk han sido sus amigos desde hacía años, no podía simplemente ocultarle las cosas para siempre porque él los quiere y aquello no se le hacía a un amigo.

—C-creo… — Su voz vacila un momento y aquello llama la atención de los contrarios, quienes impacientes se miran entre sí. — Creo que _estoy enamorado de él._

Siente como si el tiempo se detuviera, porque el decirlo por primera vez en voz alta hace que todo se vuelva real, que aquellos sentimientos en su pecho y estomago exploten por completo inundándolo.

Antes de que los chicos puedan comentar siquiera algo –debido al shock que realmente sienten, ya que ellos no esperaban, Koo se encontrara enamorado-, el celular del más alto interrumpe el ambiente sonando fuertemente; y sin poder evitarlo, Junhoe, al ver el nombre en la pantalla, no lo duda dos veces.

_“Estoy aquí.”_

Es corto, pero aquello hace que el más alto salga prácticamente corriendo del sitio hasta el encuentro con el mayor, no le importa dejar a sus dos amigos ahí. No le importan las consecuencias que podrán tener después, porque Jinhwan está esperándolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí está el capítulo 19!  
> ¡June por fin aceptó sus sentimientos con Hanbin y Dong! ¿Qué creen que suceda ahora? :zzz


	20. CAPÍTULO 20

Abre la puerta del departamento lentamente, antes de entrar completamente mira hacia todas las direcciones con la intención de encontrar el camino libre y una vez que confirma es así, decide entrar rápidamente y sin escalas hasta su habitación.

Sabe que la ha cagado con Donghyuk y Hanbin al medio día, pero en su defensa no podía simplemente dejar a Jinhwan colgado.

Y es en ese momento, que son casi las nueve de la noche en la que espera poder pasar desapercibido hasta su habitación sin consecuencias, porque para ese entonces sus amigos deberían querer matarlo.

Sin embargo, una vez dentro del apartamento se encuentra con todo totalmente silencioso y aquello solo puede significar que no hay nadie. Por lo cual suelta un agradecimiento a Dios porque no morirá ese día y corre hasta su habitación.

Y tal vez debería escuchar a sus amigos, porque ahora que confesó en voz alta estar enamorado de Jinhwan necesita un consejo de ambos, porque es un tonto y no quiere cagarla con el mayor. Pese a que él sea un completo lindo con él todo el tiempo, siente que debería ser mucho mejor para el más bajo. Y sin más, con el recuerdo de la gran tarde y cena que tuvieron en el día, decide ponerse en marcha para ducharse y dejarse dormir, hasta el día siguiente.

Como es costumbre algunas veces, al despertar se encuentra con Hanbin como muerto en su colchón, y así mismo lo deja descansar porque ese maldito no tiene clase tan temprano como él. Y aunque ya no es obligatorio, aun así, debería presentarse para las asistencias.

En la cocina se encuentra con Jiwon desayunando en silencio, que al notar su presencia lo ignora por completo, mientras que Donghyuk, quien se encuentra terminando de desayunar lo mira desaprobatoriamente.

Y no quiere pensar mucho en las cosas, pero sabe que les debe una disculpa, más porque en verdad necesita un consejo sobre como acercarse a Jinhwan e invitarlo a salir formalmente. Termina comiendo un pan tostado rápidamente para alcanzar al castaño que sale del apartamento sin despedirse.

—¡Espera! — Anuncia el más alto intentando alcanzar al contrario.

—¿Ahora si tienes tiempo para tus amigos? — Cuestiona mirándolo de reojo mientras continua su camino.

—Lo siento. — Se disculpa inmediatamente, porque en verdad lo hace. — Sólo que creo que me he vuelto un poco tonto. — Sin quererlo una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro porque sabe quién es el causante de aquello; Kim Jinhwan.

El más bajo lo mira preocupado, y hasta entonces suaviza su ceño, porque entonces comprende que su amigo está realmente jodido.

—Vamos a charlar Junhoe, de verdad es importante. Intenta no hacer planes para hoy ¿sí? — Comenta el chico una vez que suben al autobús. Luego de aquello desvían la conversación hacia las semanas que acaban de vivir y los finales que han sobrevivido.

Durante el día –qué todo fue relajado- ambos chicos se mantienen evitando el tema en particular, esperando al rubio para que los acompañe, sin embargo, es el mismo chico, quien tiene que cancelarles a ellos por esa ocasión. Y sin discutir algo ambos comprenden.

Para su sorpresa, Donghyuk comienza a contarle acerca de su nuevo –casi- romance con una chica, y aquello es emocionante porque Donghyuk parece ser el único completo heterosexual de su círculo y aquello es divertido, sin embargo, escucha atentamente a su amigo, porque tiene la esperanza de poder hablarle de Jinhwan.

Para el miércoles al medio día, Junhoe se encuentra realmente pensativo de las cosas que han ocurrido, el día anterior pese a que se había dado la oportunidad de charlar de Jinhwan con su amigo, prefirió dejarle ese espacio para que le contara sobre su nuevo enamoramiento. Y es lindo, porque su amigo realmente es una persona que merezca ese tipo de amor, del cual se puede confiar plenamente en la otra persona y ambos tengan gustos en común. Él mismo lo sabe.

Pero con su amigo de cita con aquella hermosa chica –misma descripción que le había dado-, y un Hanbin aun desaparecido, se encuentra así mismo deseando ver al mayor, porque pese a que ha sido un día necesita verlo.

Y como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, en ese momento un mensaje del contrario le llega.

_“¿Cómo estás? ¿Dominaste esa cerveza?”_

_“¡Soy buen bebedor!”_

_“Jajaja, seguro, bebé. Nos vemos en diez.”_

No le importa que Jinhwan lo llame así, aunque él quiere ser visto por el mayor como un chico maduro también. Y pese a todas las cosas que pueden llegar a suceder, él de verdad quiere intentar algo con Kim.

Cuando se encuentra con el chico y sube a su auto, se saludan como es costumbre, comienzan a charlar sobre su día y algunas cosas sin relevancia pero que hacen aquellos lazos se vuelvan más estrechos.

Para su completa sorpresa, no se dirigen al motel de siempre, Jinhwan toma la dirección contraria y el más alto sin poderlo evitar pregunta.

—¿Me estás secuestrando?

—¿Tendría algo de malo? — Cuestiona Jinhwan arqueando una ceja divertido.

—Depende. — Hay un momento en el que el más alto sonríe. —Si el secuestrador es sexy.

—Es tu día de suerte.

Sin más sobre el tema, el menor enciende la radio –porque ya se ha tomado ese tipo de libertades y al mayor no le molestan, realmente-, deteniéndose en una canción que le encanta y sin poder evitarlo comienza a corearla.

_Cool jewelry shining so bright_ _  
Strawberry champagne on ice  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like._

Inmediatamente, Jinhwan canta con él armonizando un dueto perfecto. Ambos ríen y cantan sin parar, pese a todo mirándose a los ojos durante cortos momentos mientras el contrario continúa manejando.

 _Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like_ __  
Sex by the fire at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white.

Algunas estrofas más tarde Kim se encuentra ingresando al interior del estacionamiento de un centro comercial, y es entonces donde Junhoe realmente se pregunta qué es lo que hacen en un lugar como aquel. Pero sin preguntar se deja guiar por el mayor dentro del lugar una vez que aparcaron el auto.

Es un centro comercial que él conoce, se encuentran sus tiendas favoritas para comprar ropa y aunque tiene un poco más de dinero a intentado ahorrar para cualquier tipo de emergencia. Sin embargo, continua cercano a más bajo manteniendo una conversación amena sobre cosas sin sentido, pese a esto no ha sido capaz de cuestionarle por qué se encuentran ahí.

Sin darse cuenta, comienzan a caminar entre los pasillos de una de sus tiendas favoritas, pero demasiado caras, _Calvin Klein_ es una de sus tiendas top, y es cuando sin percatarse se encuentra mostrándole al mayor algunas prendas que le agradan, y así mismo Jinhwan dándole el visto bueno por su gusto en moda.

Lo que no se espero fue dejarse convencer por el mayor para que le modelara, y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo, porque ese chico frívolo que existía en la universidad era solo una máscara del mismo Koo Junhoe que se encontraba sonriendo a su mayor.

Cuando salió de los vestidores luego de terminar con su pasarela, se encontró completamente solitario en el lugar, extrañado camino entre la tienda intentando buscar a Kim, encontrarlo en el área de cajas con varias bolsas en el mostrador lo desconcertó.

—¿Qué es todo esto? — Llamó su atención una vez que llegó hasta el lugar y se encontró con el chico firmando el ticket para luego regresarlo al empleado.

—Para ti, todo lo que te probaste te quedaba así que, lo compré todo. — Con una sonrisa incomoda de parte del empleado de la tienda –misma que Junhoe supo interpretar como lo que estaba creyendo-, les comento “gracias por comprar, vuelvan pronto”, y Koo quiso aclararle que lo que estaba pensando no era lo que era, pero ¿en realidad no lo era?

—No puedo aceptar todo esto Jinhwan, — suspiró Junhoe, aun no dejaban el sitio pese a encontrarse en el área de cajas y evidentemente ocupar una disponible.

—¿Todo? También compre un par de cosas para mí. — Sonrió el chico, tomando una bolsa de las cinco. El más alto casi quiso llorar, pero el mayor sonreía tan bonito que no pudo reprochar más, tomando las bolsas del lugar salió siendo guiado por Kim.

Y Junhoe pudo notar las sonrisas que le dedicaban algunos hombres trajeados, miradas realmente repulsivas, y sabía que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Debía maldecir a Jinhwan por usar siempre trajes y él siembre andar con pantalones de mezclilla. Era evidente que las ideas que todos se hacían en la cabeza eran erróneas.

Sin embargo, intentando evitar todas aquellas miradas y desistir de reprocharle a Jinhwan por todo lo que había comprado porque _“sólo tómalo como tu pago June._ ” Fue entonces que todo aquello que sentía dentro de él se oprimió, porque él y Jinhwan tenían sexo a cambio de dinero, no eran adolescentes saliendo para conocerse, tampoco amigos con derecho a roce y sexo, ellos tenían ese tipo de relación donde Jinhwan le pagaba porque se la metiera.

E intenta con todas sus fuerzas ignorar aquella espinita que le ha estado calando en el pecho desde que Kim mencionó aquello durante la cena con el chico, pero no puede, porque Jinhwan le gusta, y le gusta demasiado.

El jueves Junhoe se siente realmente apagado, y es por hecho tal vez de lo que ha sucedido con Jinhwan la tarde anterior, y aunque el chico se comportó de la misma forma con él durante el tiempo juntos, él no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez para el mayor no había una relación más allá aún.

Y es por ese motivo que piensa, Koo debe enamorarlo, porque él sabe que puede hacerlo, así como Jinhwan hizo con él.

—¿Junhoe? — El llamado de su amigo rubio lo regresa a la realidad, realidad que en la que se acerca la charla con sus dos amigos, y misma espera pueda pedirles algún consejo con Jinhwan, para poder salir con él formalmente.

Mientras caminan hasta el departamento, los tres chicos comentan sobre el final de la escuela y se sienten realmente felices por ello, al entrar se encuentran con un silencio que es evidentemente perturbado por los constantes gemidos provenientes de la habitación de Jiwon, misma que se encuentra cerrada y pese a eso los gemidos logran escucharse audiblemente.

Sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, deciden ingresar al lugar en silencio hasta sus habitaciones, donde al dejar pertenencias vuelven a la sala de estar, tal vez para salir de ahí y charlar en otro lugar, sin embargo, mientras intentan ponerse de acuerdo para ello, la puerta se abre dejando ver a un chico alto, delgado y de cabello negro evidentemente enmarañado, y mientras intentaba acomodar su ropa sus ojos grandes se topan con los de los tres chicos.

Mientras el silencio reina por lo que parecen minutos, el chico termina de acomodar su cabello evidentemente avergonzado y logra carraspear unas palabras.

—Ah, lo siento, Jung…

—No importa, vámonos. — Antes de poderse presentar Jiwon sale del pasillo y arrastra al chico hasta la salida del lugar, dejando en el ambiente un completo silencio incómodo. Y es que todo ha pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera han podido procesarlo adecuadamente.

Sin mencionar aun nada, toman asiento en los sillones de la sala, antes de siquiera continuar los tres chicos sueltan unas leves risotadas por lo que acaban de presenciar –o algo así-.

Luego de carraspear audiblemente, Donghyuk se dispone a comenzar con aquella charla, misma que ha sido pospuesta más de dos semanas y no puede continuar así.

—Hanbin me contó algo preocupante, y aunque sé que debió decirte mucho antes, quise esperar a que hablaras conmigo, dado que no sucedió… — El silencio vino nuevamente, antes de continuar. — No estaría tan preocupado ahora de no saber que estás enamorado de ese hombre.

—Jinhwan. — Corrigió Junhoe molesto. Porque no comprendía porque podían estar enfadados sus amigos de haberse enamorado de Jinhwan, él era un buen tipo, amable, lindo e inteligente, definitivamente…

—Jinhwan está casado, Junhoe.

Y es entonces, en ese momento que todo el mundo de Koo se vuelve completamente negro.

Su labio inferior tiembla y su color se vuelve opaco, Donghyuk se acerca evidentemente preocupado ante la reacción del contrario y no puede hacer más ante la negativa del pelinegro quien lo ahuyenta con la mano.

—Bromeas, — se entrecorta su voz y flaquea todo él desde dentro. — no es divertido Hanbin.

—¿Por qué habría de bromear con algo como eso?

—¡Ustedes nunca quisieron que saliera con Jinhwan! ¿De verdad creen que él me mentiría con algo como eso? ¡Él no es así!

—Junhoe nosotros somos tus amigos, deberías confiar en nosotros.

—¡Y a él ni siquiera lo conocen! — Y Junhoe sabe, sabe que se está alterando, pero no le importa, porque su razón se ha nublado y no piensa coherentemente.

—Yunhyeong es su amigo, desde siempre, él me lo dijo.

—¿Quién es Yunhyeong?

—¿Si quiera sabes quién es Jinhwan? — Ataca Donghyuk evidentemente molesto, y no por Junhoe, si no por cómo se está dando toda la situación.

—Compruébalo tú mismo Junhoe, si no le crees a tus amigos, pregúntaselo tú mismo. Lo único que queremos es que no termines lastimado.

Sin más, terminando aquella conversación Hanbin se pone de pie, perdiéndose entre el pasillo y el castaño lo mira unos instantes más, dudando si darle un hombro para desahogarse o dejarlo solo, sin embargo, decide lo segundo, levantándose de igual manera y perdiéndose en su habitación.

Y no sabe que pensar, porque no puede creer nada de lo que le han dicho sus amigos, aunque suene idiota él cree en Jinhwan, cree que no le estaría escondiendo algo como aquello, porque eso lo pondría a él como el amante.

No puede con ello, no puede porque una presión en el pecho lo hace cerrar los ojos intentando controlar aquellas lagrimas que se han acumulado en él, y no le parece justo, no puede creer realmente que aquello le esté pasando, no a él.

Pero decide confiar en Jinhwan, porque quiere hacerlo, porque cree conocerlo y prefiere escuchar una verdad de sus labios antes que de sus amigos, porque está enamorado de él. Y por ese motivo, decide, cuando lo vea preguntárselo directamente y demostrarle a Hanbin y Donghyuk que se equivocan.

Sin embargo, el viernes que se ven y entran a ver aquella película en el cine que ambos quieren ver el más alto no menciona nada, porque no puede, deja que la sonrisa de Kim lo deslumbre y lo cegué por completo. Y aún más porque al salir y dejarlo en la puerta de su edificio, le pide salir el siguiente día.

No miente, se siente completamente emocionado porque es el primer fin de semana que se verán y piensa que aquello ya es algo completamente más personal y cercano, sin mencionar que no han tenido sexo desde el lunes pasado y aquello lo siente más emocionante, porque tal vez su relación no se basa en el sexo, lo que puede llevar consigo una oportunidad.

Se levantó temprano el sábado sin reprochar como en ocasiones anteriores, y se siente extraño, como un mal presentimiento dentro de él. Decide ignorarlo pensando que puede tratarse de lo que le han dicho sus amigos.

Luego de arreglarse y salir en busca de un taxi –puesto que han quedado en verse en el mismo centro comercial del miércoles-, se siente emocionado con lo que pueda suceder ese día, porque aquella molestia persiste y la ha transformado en que puede ser algo bueno para su relación con el mayor.

Una vez que llega al sitio, el auto se detiene y baja del auto –el pago siendo cargado automáticamente a su cuenta-. Camina tranquilamente por las afueras del lugar hasta la entrada, y a lo lejos puede ver a Jinhwan, mirando su teléfono celular, sonriendo inconscientemente. Intenta acelerar el paso para su encuentro hasta que admira un grupo de mujeres acercarse al chico y entonces se detiene.

Todas lo saludan cordialmente en especial una, quien lo besa en los labios y se cuelga de su brazo animadamente haciendo el ademan de presentar al resto. Es en ese momento, en el que Jinhwan sonríe, cuando Junhoe se da cuenta de todo.

Cuando siente como una parte dentro de él se ha fracturado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡June por fin se dió cuenta que Jinan está casado! ¡Luego de tanto tiempo! :zzz


	21. CAPÍTULO 21

Es lunes por la mañana y mientras intenta concentrarse en los reportes que debe revisar, la charla con su esposa del domingo por la tarde no ha dejado de rondarle la cabeza.

Jinhwan entiende que es algo que inclusive él quiere en este punto de su vida, pero no comprende porque no logra llenarlo de la manera que ha esperado todo ese tiempo, porque inclusive él había querido sacarlo a tema; por una u otra cuestión no lo había hecho, pero que su esposa hubiera sacado el tema mientras pasaban la tarde mirando una de las muchas series que había comenzado a ver con la chica lo había descolocado un poco, por lo repentino del asunto.

Aun así, cuando escuchó las palabras _“deberíamos intentar tener un bebé, ya es tiempo ¿no crees amor?”_ no pudo evitar emocionarse y besarla intensamente. Y pese a que no lo llenaba por completo, basto un _“¿qué tal si comenzamos ahora?”_ los llevaron a encontrarse enrollados contra las sabanas.

Pese a que aquello le logra sacar una sonrisa, porque es algo de lo que está ansioso, piensa que al fin va a poder dar ese paso que siempre le hizo falta a su relación con la castaña y entonces todo se volverá más fuerte.

Sin embargo, aún hay un tema que lo agobia por completo: Koo Junhoe. Porque la última semana con el chico ha sido increíble y muchos sentimientos encontrados lo atacan directamente en ese momento. No entiende cómo es que logró conectar tan bien con Junhoe, pero lo ha hecho, y aquello lo descolocó en su momento.

Se ha estado reprimiendo así mismo en que tal vez debe terminar aquello con el chico, por el bien de su matrimonio, porque él ama a Minha. No puede continuar con aquello por más que Junhoe le agrade en demasía, no puede seguir engañando a Minah, menos en aquellos momentos, cuando ambos están dispuestos a buscar a ese bebé que tanto han querido.

No negará que el sábado cuando se encontró con Junhoe, mirarlo distante y pensativo lo hizo sentir extraño, del cual no sabía exactamente que debía hacer para subirle el ánimo, y tampoco comprendía porque debía exactamente él hacerlo sentir mejor. Y sin embargo todo lo que había disfrutado a su lado durante la semana que terminó, lo hacía sentir bien, melancólicamente bien. Porque tal vez todo debía llegar a su fin.

Sacándolo de sus preocupaciones, la vibración en su bolsillo derecho lo lleva a sacar el aparato y entrando en la aplicación de mensajes abre el primero.

_“Jinhwannie, casi termino con el ginecólogo.”_

Inconscientemente sonríe, porque anoche charlaron de que posiblemente sería mucho mejor si acudía con su ginecólogo y le indicara las fechas donde era mucho más alta la posibilidad de embarazarse. Y el solo pensar en ello, Jinhwan le emociona.

_“Paso en unos minutos más por ahí y vamos a comer ¿de acuerdo?”_

Recoge sus cosas y se encamina hasta su auto para dirigirse con su esposa. Intenta no pensar demasiado en el hecho de lo distante que se encontraba Junhoe el sábado, así como que no le ha enviado ni un solo mensaje desde entonces.

No mentirá al decir que no se siente mal por ello, pero siente que debe dejar atrás a Koo, antes que se vuelva difícil y sabe, también sabe que el chico posiblemente este pasado por un momento complicado y aun así no hace nada, porque ellos no son nada, ellos no son amigos. Los amigos no se llevan más de diez años de diferencia y mucho menos cogen a cambio de dinero. Junhoe y él no eran amigos, eran unos completos desconocidos uno del otro.

Con un horrible nudo en su estómago que entiende como emoción por lo que pueda decirle Minah, desciende del auto y camina directamente hasta el edificio con la intención de buscar a su chica.

—¡Jinhwannie! — Exclama emocionada una vez que se encuentran colgándose eufóricamente de su cuello y dejando un tierno beso en sus labios.

—¡Hey! — La recibe abriendo los brazos con la misma euforia y estrechándola contra él. — ¿Cómo ha salido todo? — Cuestiona mirándola con cierta intriga.

—¿Qué te parece si te cuento en el camino? — Responde coquetamente, a lo que el chico asiente emocionado.

Durante el camino, el tema de conversación se pierde un poco, charlan acerca de cómo ha ido el día de ambos y las cosas que han pensado acerca de ser futuros padres y evidentemente ambos, están emocionados.

Minah es el tipo de chica que terminó sus estudios en una de las mejores universidades del país, la chica que consiguió el puesto que siempre ha querido en su trabajo, la que trabaja incansablemente por apoyar a su familia y atenderla. La chica que es un poco tímida por lo bruscas que pueden llegar a ser las personas, la que es linda porque aún cree en la belleza de la vida, la amable de corazón y sensible con sentimientos frágiles. Con la que puedes charlar durante horas de cosas realmente estúpidas, o sueños locos que siempre has querido realizar; hasta por qué el universo puede o no puede tener final.

El tipo de chica que durante su noviazgo se preocupó por conocer a todos sus amigos y encajar perfectamente en su círculo, la que logró que su familia la adorara por lo que era en realidad y no solo por su cara bonita. La chica que tiñó su cabello de rosa porque le parecía divertido y lindo, ella es ese tipo de chica agradable de la que parecería imposible cansarse.

Posiblemente, en ese momento, cuando la mira sonreír de oreja a oreja por la emoción del futuro de ser padres, se siente una mierda, porque él, la está dañando.

—El doctor Lee me dijo que todo está perfecto y estamos en una de las mejores edades para ser padres, justo en este momento. — Frente a frente, en el restaurante ordenaron sus respectivas comidas y la charla se desvió completamente hasta el tema de emoción para ambos. — ¿No es genial? — Cuestionó la chica emocionada.

—¡Genial amor!

—Según mi periodo, hoy mismo podríamos comenzar, ya que mañana comienza realmente mi temporada fértil. Me comentó también que siempre fuera luego de la regla es mucho más probable la fecundación, pero debido a mi irregularidad, es posible un embarazo durante la misma.

—¿Hoy mismo? — Y toda aquella información no era que no le interesara, pero él solo necesitaba saber cuándo podían comenzar a intentar, — eso es completamente genial. — Sugirió con su voz dulce.

—¡Tonto! — El sonrojó subió hasta las mejillas de la contraria. — Estoy hablando en serio, el doctor Lee también dijo que no necesitábamos verlo hasta una semana después para hacer la prueba. A partir de mañana y hasta el sábado deberíamos intentarlo y hacer la prueba una semana luego, mínimo.

—Me parece perfecto.

El martes temprano, aun siente una explosión de emociones atacarlo cruelmente desde adentro; luego de tener relaciones con Minah anoche, no pudo dejar de recriminarse el extrañar a Junhoe totalmente. Se supone que ellos están planeando tener un bebé, y no puede ser ese tipo de padre, no quiere serlo.

Con su cabeza siendo quebrada, martillada; intenta concentrarse en el trabajo, hasta que las notificaciones el celular lo vuelven.

_“¡Debería ser hoy igual de grandioso que anoche, cariño!”_

Y puede ser que pensar en la gran sesión de sexo que le espera en la noche le caliente, y por ese motivo, luego de enviar un corto: _“será mucho mejor”_ redirige su chat hasta el de Junhoe.

_“Hey, ¿puedes hoy?”_

Y sabe, sabe que ha estado quebrándose la cabeza por engañar a su esposa con Koo y aun así vuelve a hacerlo, pero quiere creer que será para despedirse del chico, y terminar con aquello, porque ninguno de los dos lo merecen.

Luego de casi dos horas sin recibir un mensaje de vuelta del chico se preocupa y decide enviarle otro, porque Junhoe nunca le ha hecho aquello, ni cuando estuvo con sus finales.

_“¿June? ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Ocurrió algo?”_

_“¿Pasó algo?”_

_“¿Estás bien?”_

Y antes de disponerse a llamarle por teléfono, luego de los pasados mensajes con algunos minutos de diferencia el chico le responde.

_“No sé si pueda.”_

_“¿Ocurre algo?”_

_“No es nada, no te preocupes. Puedo.”_

Y aunque no es la manera usual de responderle, y aquello lo deja ver que puede si haya ocurrido algo, él sabe no puede meterse más en la vida del contrario, porque aquello está por terminarse ese día.

_“¿Paso por ti a tu departamento?”_

_“Nos vemos en el motel.”_

Una sensación le oprime el pecho, una que lo hace sentirse realmente mal, que lo hace querer golpearse contra algo por no poder descifrar aquello que lo hace sentir miserable.

Cuarenta minutos luego, cerca de las cinco de la tarde, se encuentra esperando al menor en el estacionamiento del lugar, no sabe si debe llamarle preguntándole si ha tenido algún contratiempo, pero aquello queda descartado cuando lo mira ingresar, entonces se dispone a dejar el auto y alcanzarlo hasta la recepción.

Se percata del estado del contrario hasta que cruzan miradas frente al mostrador, nota una ligera hinchazón debajo de sus orbes que ha disimulado bastante bien con un poco de delineado negro, y aquello le sorprende aún, el que Junhoe fuera de los chicos de usar maquillaje, él mismo no lo hace.

No intercambian ni una sola palabra ni alguna otra mirada luego de aquello, y le recuerda a la primera vez que se encontraron en aquel lugar, hacía casi dos meses atrás.

Caminan hasta la habitación designada y no es hasta dentro del lugar que por fin el más bajo logra articular algunas palabras.

—Hey… ¿Cómo estás? — El silencio los abraza, y aquello es mucho más incómodo que la primera vez, puede sentirlo.

Sin embargo, escucha suspirar a Junhoe y mirarlo de frente, antes de atacarlo y pegarlo al colchón de un solo movimiento.

—Bien. — Lo siguiente que recuerda es a Koo atacándolo ferozmente, casi desgarrando sus prendas y tironeando de ellas hasta desnudarlo por completo, acto seguido de hacerse lo mismo.

Lo mantiene en aquella posición, sumiso bajo él y comienza a atacarlo fuertemente, mordiendo sin cuidado sus labios, friccionando su entrada con su falo amenazadoramente, sin tregua. Mientras se pierde en todas las sensaciones de no dejarle ni respirar, se percata que el menor quiere morder su blanquecina piel, marcarlo.

—Sin marcas Junhoe. — Su voz suena jodidamente dura, fría y golpeada. Está asustado.

Sin embargo, el moreno no lo lastima, jamás, pese a ser más rudo con el que de costumbre, con aquellos penetrantes ojos delineados, lo hace sentir jodidamente lleno con su polla. Sin maltratarlo ni lastimarlo lo jode hasta que siente que su respiración le falla y necesitara oxígeno.

Y es en ese momento, en el que se retuerce de placer, en el que sus sentidos están nublados, cuando Junhoe lo está besando desesperadamente en los labios que su conciencia despierta y le recrimina todo.

—No puedo hacerle esto a Minah… — Cuando se ha dado cuenta que lo ha dicho en voz alta, ya ha jodido todo.

Siente como el más alto se deja de mover unos segundos y se tensa sobre él. Al abrir los ojos, temeroso, mira al contrario alejando su mano de su rostro, sus ojos se encuentran manchados de pintura negra, y lo último que siente es a Junhoe salir de él.

—¿…J-June? ¿Estás bien? — Sin respuesta alguna mira al chico encaminarse hasta el cuarto de baño, escucha un leve _“sí”_ pero no está seguro.

Hecho una mierda emocional y física, intenta erguirse para acomodarse en el colchón y un dolor –mucho mayor a los anteriores- se instala en su culo haciéndolo gemir involuntariamente, porque sabe que Koo le ha dado duro esa vez.

Al salir el más alto del cuarto lleva puesto sus calzoncillos y comienza a vestirse a la par encuentra su ropa regada por el suelo de la habitación. Se encuentra inmóvil, sin poder decir o hacer algo más, no está seguro de si el chico lo ha escuchado, pero no sabe que más decir o hacer, porque en realidad tiene miedo.

—Lo siento, debo irme, lo siento. Adiós Jinhwan. — Entonces, cuando lo mira salir por la puerta es que siente su miedo se vuelve real, Junhoe lo está dejando.

Obligándose a sí mismo a salir de aquel lugar pese al dolor en su espalda baja, se siente completamente vacío, como si nada cobrara sentido.

Maneja hasta su hogar aun con la mente en blanco, sin saber exactamente que es todo aquello que le atormenta. Y sin embargo se está dejando llevar por Minah, el momento y la emoción de tener un bebé con su esposa. Entonces cree todo aquello que siente es debido al nuevo cambio de vida que vendrá para ambos, para su esposa y para él.

Probablemente, por ese motivo se encuentre cansado emocionalmente descansando su cabeza contra el frio cristal de su escritorio. Ha sido una jodida semana estresante en su parecer, y lo único que lo ha mejorado es por las noches y la compañía de Minah, sus tratos y sus atenciones a él, haciéndolo sentir completo.

No ha visto a Koo desde el martes pasado y la manera en que terminaron las cosas le agobia por completo. Estuvo completamente raro desde el sábado anterior y no cambió demasiado el mismo martes, por ese motivo -posiblemente la espinita que no lo deja avanzar correctamente-, se encuentra a sí mismo llamándole al chico.

— _¿Junhoe?_ — Contesta luego de escuchar que la llamada ha sido aceptada.

— _¿Si?_

— _¿Crees que podríamos vernos… hoy?_ — Instintivamente se muerde el labio inferior ante la larga espera de la respuesta.

— _No lo creo, estoy algo ocupado._ — Su voz rasposa que siente flaqueo un poco lo descoloca, porque le gusta demasiado escucharla.

— _A-ah… Yo… ¿De verdad? ¿Tú estás bien?_

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jinhwan_? — El tono con el que responde lo deja helado, haciéndolo tragar duro.

— _Verte._

— _¿Verme?_ — Escucha una risa ahogada del otro lado y lo hace sentir inseguro, ese no es el Junhoe que él conoce.

— _S-sí…_

— _Tú-ú… Te veo en ese lugar, Jinhwan._ — Sin poder dejarlo agregar algo más, la llamada finaliza.

Sonríe momentáneamente, porque el universitario ha aceptado verlo.

Horas más tarde, se encuentra en la misma situación del martes pasado, con un Junhoe completamente inexpresivo y renuente. Se siente incómodo y frustrado, porque él creía que ya todo había cambiado con ellos. Pero, en realidad, ellos no eran nada, no tenían por qué actuar de otra manera con el contrario.

Aun así, al entrar a la habitación que les corresponde, no puede reprimirse y se deja ir a los brazos del más alto, deseando que lo bese, tan desesperado. Sin embargo, el pelinegro lo detiene de los hombros y lo empuja firmemente clavándolo a distancia de su espacio personal.

El moreno le extiende una bolsa que ha venido cargando con él durante el tiempo que tienen de verse y se la expone frente a él hasta que la toma.

—Esto es tuyo. Todo se termina aquí, Jinhwan. — Siente como toda su espina dorsal lo recorre rápidamente un frio helado que le cala. Al abrir la bolsa se encuentra con la caja del _iPhone_ dentro. — El resto de las cosas tuyas puedes pasar a recogerlas cuando quieras, las tendré listas.

—N-no… Junhoe ¿qué…?

—No seguiremos fingiendo que no sé, Jinhwan. Creí que… no creí que tú… ¡Sé un puto hombre! — El silencio los agobia a ambos, sin embargo, el semblante serio en la cara del alto no cambia, y Jinhwan no comprende porque está sucediendo todo aquello.

—Junhoe… ¿qué?

—Se termina toda esta farsa, Jinhwan. Eso. No seré el amante. No seré el causante de un divorcio…. Dios… ¡Eres un idiota!

No puede procesar todo lo que está pasando, no puede salir de su shock hasta que escucha el portazo de la habitación retumbando sus oídos que vuelve en sí, Junhoe lo ha vuelto a dejar.


	22. CAPÍTULO 22

Recuerda cada doloroso momento que tuvo que fingir durante el sábado con Jinhwan. Con su cabeza dándole vueltas a todo el asunto, recordándole el beso del mayor con aquella castaña bonita. Él no era bonito. _Él no era ella._

Inclusive intentó creer que había sido todo un juego de su cerebro debido a la reciente conversación con Hanbin y Donghyuk, sin embargo, estaba pasando. Cuando el más bajo acompañó a las chicas hasta lo que parecía ser un auto y todas subieron al mismo, y una vez más volviéndose a besar antes que tomaran su curso.

Intentó reprimir las lágrimas, él siempre había intentado ser un chico fuerte, aparentarlo al menos, y falló. Lo supo cuando limpió una lagrima de su mejilla. Suspirando pesadamente pensó seriamente en regresar al departamento, no se encontraba de ánimos de encarar a Jinhwan ciertamente. Sin embargo, no comprendía porque se encontraba caminando hasta el chico quien –mismo que volvió a su posición anterior-, como si estuviera esperando miraba su celular despreocupadamente, esperándolo.

Una vez que se encontraron intentó actuar lo más normal que pudo, charló lo necesario con el mayor y respondió todo lo preguntado, intentando sobrellevar una charla como las semanas anteriores. Él no podía reclamarle nada a Jinhwan, porque él había aceptado aquello desde un comienzo, él aceptó que Jinhwan pagara por cogérselo. Simple.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo -sintiéndose completamente fracturado desde dentro de su corazón- para sonreírle al más bajo, y no sabe cómo realmente lo logró, o si en verdad lo logró, porque nunca fue muy bueno con controlando sus expresiones faciales.

Sin embargo, una vez que descendió del auto del mayor fuera del edificio donde vivía, susurró un _“adiós Jinhwan”_ que esperaba no se hubiera escuchado lo suficientemente roto. Pero pisando su habitación permitió romperse y dejar que todas aquellas emociones que se encontraba reprimiendo fluyeran abiertamente.

Porque no podía comprender porque Jinhwan le había mentido de aquella manera, ¿pero en realidad le había mentido? No recuerda haberle dicho que era soltero y mucho menos él le cuestionó su estado civil. Pero ¿por qué usarlo? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué él ser el amante? ¿Estaba rompiendo la relación de una chica? ¿En verdad se encontraba en aquella situación?

Intentó controlar sus emociones, intentar dejar que aquellas lagrimas dejaran sus orbes, pero fallaba, nuevamente, las lágrimas continuaban brotando de sus ojos y el sentimiento de dolor se instalaba en su corazón, haciéndolo arder.

¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de Kim Jinhwan en primer lugar? ¿Por qué de un chico casado?

Sentía como si aquel dolor realmente pudiera atravesarlo y llevarlo hasta el profundo obscuro de su corazón, él no quería estar enamorado en ese momento, no quería continuar sintiendo aquella horrible opresión dentro de su pecho al recordar al mayor besando a aquella bonita chica.

Él no era ella, él no era bonito como ella, él era el otro, el amante.

De repente recordó todos los reproches de sus amigos, y se sintió un completo idiota. No lograba comprender como es que había caído tan perdidamente por el contrario, y, a su vez se sentía tan jodido de saber las razones por las cuales él había caído.

Escuchó las llaves golpear contra la puerta principal e intentó controlar sus lágrimas, no podía dejar que alguno de los chicos lo mirara así. Sin embargo, Donghyuk entró abriendo la puerta de su recamara sin antes llamar.

—Lo-lo siento, pensé que no esta-… ¿Qué sucedió? — Cuestionó olvidándose rápidamente de las disculpas al ver al chico en aquel estado.

Junhoe negó intentando restarle importancia, erguirse y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, su amigo lo miró preocupado y con el dolor en su corazón agrietándose debido al dolor.

—Jinah-n-… Tenían razón. — Musitó antes de quebrarse nuevamente. — Él está casado… jodidamente casado… — Aquello rompió algo dentro del castaño, acercándose rápidamente hasta el más alto y abrazándolo sin importar que al contrario no le gusten.

Recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de Donghyuk y se dejó llorar nuevamente, porque se sentía dolido, sentía como si su corazón se encogiera y lo apretara fuertemente llevándolo hasta el punto de doler.

Una vez que los sollozos pararon, el alto se separó lentamente, se sintió avergonzado, odiaba llorar frente a alguien y pese a esto, se encontraba ahí, quebrado.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? — Cuestionó el castaño vacilante, mientras tomaba asiento en la cama contraria. — Te prometo que no te juzgaré.

Junhoe lo miró por encima del cabello, mismo que cubría parte de su rostro, tomó asiento en su colchón y sorbió sin decir aun nada.

—Soy tan idiota. — Murmuró esperando no volverse a quebrar por recordar todo. — Caí tan jodidamente enamorado Dong… — El corazón del mencionado se estrujó al escuchar aquello. — Él debe estar casado, lo vi besarse con una chica.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio, no quería pronunciar las palabras “te lo dije” ¿tenían algún sentido ahora? ¿Su amigo no estaba sufriendo ya como para alagarse así mismo?

—¿Por qué Dong? — Rompió en llanto nuevamente, escondió su rostro entre sus manos sin poder contenerlo. ¿Por qué jodidos no podía controlar sus emociones? ¿Por qué jodidos no podía arrancar de su corazón a Kim Jinhwan?

Escuchó nuevamente la puerta de la habitación abrirse, sin alzar la mirada se hundió más entre sus palmas, la vergüenza lo carcomía junto a las emociones por Jinhwan.

Sintió unos brazos rodearlo fuertemente y supo entonces que se trataba de Hanbin, y encontrando el apoyo, lo reconfortante con sus amigos, se sintió completamente roto, porque él en verdad estaba enamorado de Jinhwan, y en ese momento comprendió, que posiblemente, aquello lo destruiría.

Agradeció enormemente las vacaciones hubieran concluido, aunque inicialmente, sus planes no eran quedarse en cama hasta tarde y andar por el departamento en pijama durante todo el día, no tenía ánimos para nada.

Sentía sus ojos hinchados, pero las lágrimas de a poco dejaron de salir de sus orbes, tal vez al final de cuentas los ojos se cansaban de llorar. Era idiota, llorar por Jinhwan, ni siquiera eran lo suficientemente amigos para que se encontrara en aquel estado por el chico, y sin embargo se había enamorado.

_“¿June? ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Ocurrió algo?”_

_“¿Pasó algo?”_

_“¿Estás bien?”_

Los mensajes del contrario lo descolocaron, pensó que lo más sano sería bloquearlo. Pero había meditado durante todo el día anterior; lo mejor era cerrar aquel ciclo, terminar con todo.

Posiblemente por ese motivo –y aunque no se encontraba del todo seguro volver a ver al mayor-, se encontró a si mismo respondiendo los mensajes.

Se permitió deprimirse una vez más, soltar algunas frustraciones hacia su persona por encontrarse en aquel deprimente estado por alguien como Jinhwan. Porque Jinhwan era de las peores cosas de la sociedad ¿no? Jugando con los sentimientos de las personas, hiriendo familias y destruyéndolas.

¿Si Jinhwan tenía hijos? ¿Sí él tenía una familia y Junhoe era el tipo que estaba separando esa felicidad en aquellos niños?

Se armó de valor e ingreso hasta el motel con Jinhwan. Intentó, con todas sus fuerzas no hacer contacto visual con el más bajo, pero fallo completamente, aunque solo unos minutos y puede ver en el rostro de Jinhwan confusión.

No lo entiende, como puede creer que sea tan descarado, siente como dentro de él algo parecido a la ira lo controla, no comprende exactamente porque, pero le jode que Jinhwan finja que no sabe lo que realmente está pasando y se haga el inocente con él.

Tal vez por ese motivo se encuentra empujándolo contra la cama, intentándole gritar que él es un jodido closetero, porque le gusta su polla golpeándolo fuertemente desde adentro. Lo ataca casi salvajemente, y aunque le gustaría joderlo, joderlo de verdad, lastimarlo, no puede, porque lo quiere.

Besa sus labios, se permite hacerlo tal vez por una última vez, intentando márcalos en sus recuerdos para la eternidad. Su razón se encuentra nublada, porque sabe que no debería estarlo besando, no debería estar frotando su cuerpo desnudo contra el contrario, no debería estarlo penetrando tan jodidamente bien. Inclusive todo se vuelve distante, los gemidos del contrario bajo él, lo escucha decir algo, pero no puede enfocar, todos los sentimientos lo golpean, y entonces lo escucha, por primera vez claramente.

—No puedo hacerle esto a Minah…

Un fuerte click suena en su cabeza, Jinhwan está casado. Minah, la chica bonita del sábado. Jinhwan tiene una familia y Junhoe es sólo su amante.

El ardor en sus ojos vuelve y su vista se nubla rápidamente, no quiere llorar, no quiere ser atrapado llorando, limpia rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro y sale del interior del chico, corre en dirección del baño, intentando regular su respiración, su dolor en el pecho e intentar no lucir miserable una vez que logra calmarse.

La agonía en su interior se intensifica, el dolor se vuelve real cuando por fin logra articular las palabras que debió haber dicho desde que lo vio.

_“Adiós, Jinhwan.”_

Porque ese chico de ahí, no era su Jinan.

Echo un desastre sale hasta la avenida más cercana y desbloquea su teléfono, buscando inmediatamente el contacto de Donghyuk o Hanbin, porque necesita a cualquiera de ambos en ese momento.

— _¿Dong?_ — Intenta calmar sus sollozos, pero falla, sabe que no ha podido cuando el contrario en la línea escandaliza.

— _¿Junhoe dónde estás?_

— _¿Puedes venir a buscarme?_

— _¡Junhoe mierda! ¿Dime que no hiciste nada estúpido? ¿Dónde estás?_ — El otro lado se escucha agitado, ajetreado y no sabe si ha sido buena idea.

— _Fuera de Fantic, el motel._

— _No te muevas._

Una vez que su amigo lo encuentra en el lugar luego de algunos minutos vuelve al departamento para dejarse caer en su cama y llorar. ¿Cómo es que ha terminado así de patéticamente? ¿Por qué simplemente no puede dejar de llorar por alguien que jamás fue suyo y nunca conoció?

La semana se vuelve casi eterna, ha intentado dejar de llorar con casi éxito, hasta que recuerda las cosas que ha pasado con el mayor y entonces todo se vuelve obscuro.

Sin embargo, no es hasta que realmente piensa que ha estado jodiéndose demasiado por las cosas que pasó. Jinhwan ha jugado con él y sus sentimientos, pero el chico nunca lo supo. ¿Verdad? Al final de todo, Koo era el que se había enamorado idiotamente.

Necesita terminar con aquello, terminar cualquier tipo de relación que pueda tener con el chico, porque sabe en momentos como aquellos cualquier cosa podría hacerlo caer nuevamente ante él. Y se odia por ello.

Se odia tanto por dejar que la voz de Jinhwan aún le afecte, por dejarse ver tan débil delante del mayor. Por aceptar verlo, aunque sabe que no debería. Que se lamentará por volver a acceder.

Y aun así lo hace. Porque escuchar a Jinhwan detrás de la línea fue demasiado para él. Fingió lo mejor que pudo, sonar lo más frio posible hasta que le caló así mismo su reacción ante el mayor. Pero sabía que todo aquello necesitaba terminar, porque había tenido suficiente. Suficientes noches llorando por un amor que jamás sería correspondido.

Tomó el aparato que Jinhwan le dio hacia bastante tiempo atrás, reseteo a las configuraciones de la fábrica y se permitió soltar algunas lágrimas al recordar todo lo que se iba con ello. Los mensajes. Algunas fotos que se permitió tomarle al mayor a escondidas. Aquel aparato era sin lugar a dudas, la mayor prueba de lo que su relación con Kim significaba.

_El amante._

Secando con la manga de su camisa las lágrimas, abrió su closet, tomando la ropa aún en el estado actual que Jinhwan le había comprado, otro símbolo más de su relación. Alcanzó las bolsas donde venían inicialmente, y ordenó todo en ellas, depositándolas nuevamente en un cajón.

Salió del departamento con su antiguo celular en la bolsa del pantalón y el _iPhone_ de Jinhwan en la bolsa de _Apple_.

Todo ha pasado tan rápido, los minutos, las horas, el día. Y nuevamente tiene frente a él a Jinhwan. Su corazón arde, siente la necesidad de salir huyendo de aquel lugar, escapar. Sus emociones inundándolo por dentro, llenándolo con las intenciones de hacerlo flaquear y caer nuevamente, ante la tentación. Pero él no es una puta, él no es un arrastrado, ni un segundo plato.

Por ese motivo, cuando Jinhwan lo ataca para besarlo, siente como todos sus miedos se volvieran reales, no comprende cómo no ha caído por él y se ha dejado llevar, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos y arrojándolo contra la cama.

Lo empuja bruscamente y explota contra el contrario. No puede comprender de donde ha reunido todo el coraje para alejarlo de él, pero lo ha hecho, y siente que aquello tiene que ver con toda la mierda emocional que se ha hecho durante la semana.

—Esto es tuyo. Todo se termina aquí, Jinhwan. — Siente como si todo se volviera borroso, inclusive su voz se escucha lejana. Las emociones invadiéndolo, sus demonios gritándole que se lo coja, porque se ve adorable con aquellos pantalones ceñidos a su cuerpo. — El resto de las cosas tuyas puedes pasar a recogerlas cuando quieras, las tendré listas.

Su moral luchando contra él, ¿qué dirían sus padres si supieran que era el amante de un tipo de treinta años? Su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo. Sus manos sudorosas recordándole lo implacable que puede ser el nerviosismo.

—No seguiremos fingiendo que no sé, Jinhwan. Creí que… no creí que tú… ¡Sé un puto hombre! — Su subconsciente no conectando con su boca, soltando todo lo que su moral le está recriminando a aquel hombre, porque lo ha llevado a quebrantar su propia moral.

Está siendo participe de uno de los actos que siempre consideró como peores: _infidelidad_.

—Se termina toda esta farsa, Jinhwan. Eso. No seré el amante. No seré el causante de un divorcio…. Dios… ¡Eres un idiota!

Azota la puerta una vez que sale, se permite inundar por las lágrimas que lo han atormentado internamente desde que Jinhwan lo ha besado. Sus sentimientos a flor de piel y sus demonios gritándole que se dé la vuelta, que le diga a Jinhwan que no le importa siempre y cuando lo bese a él también. Que siempre y cuando le dedique unos días a él también.

Su corazón estrujándose y encogiéndose cada segundo que se queda parado, sus pulmones exigiéndole aire. Sus piernas flaqueándose porque no tiene la fuerza para correr y ser libre.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento pasa por su mente.

_Jinhwan tiene una familia, y no eres tú._

Su corazón se rompe junto con sus pulmones que colapsan cuando comienza a correr hasta la salida del lugar. Intentando ser libre, intentando dejar atrás cualquier rasgo de sentimientos hacia Jinhwan atrapados tras las paredes de las habitaciones de aquel motel.


	23. CAPÍTULO 23

Feliz.

¿Existe alguna otra manera de describir su vida en aquel instante? Se siente completamente bendecido con todo lo que la vida le ha dado.

El periodo de fertilidad ha terminado por lo que le ha dicho Minah, y se siente satisfecho con lo que han logrado hasta ahora. Según lo que ha investigado la siguiente semana es el intermedio entre su periodo de fertilidad y la menstruación, y según el ginecólogo, deberían intentar inclusive durante ese periodo -debido a que la castaña es irregular- aunque las probabilidades son bajas, serviría de cualquier manera.

No mentirá, se siente jodidamente emocionado por conocer los resultados y que aparezca positiva su paternidad. Inclusive ya se siente todo un padre primerizo y ha pensado que sería bueno comenzar con la decoración del cuarto para el bebé. Él quiere una niña, una bonita niña a la que pueda proteger de todo y todos. Inclusive ha pensado en un par de nombres que serían geniales para su hermosa bebé, porque pese a que aún no sabe siquiera que será, él confía en que será una bella bebé; como _su Minah._

No es que no quisiera un niño, no tienen en realidad problemas, pero cuando piensa en lo que le llegó a hacer a Minah, no puede imaginarse ni siquiera tener un hijo que pueda llegar a hacerle lo mismo a las mujeres.

Deshaciendo aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, se dispone a ingresar a su hogar, ha sido un día relajado y quisiera terminar con una buena compañía de su esposa en la cama.

Entre besos cariñosos no puede evitar bajar hasta el vientre de la chica y depositar un beso en el sitio. Mientras la chica lo mira riendo, Jinhwan continua.

—¡Jinhwannie! — Se ríe la chica sin poder evitarlo. — No sabemos si aún hay algo.

—Pero debería, hemos intentando muy duro. Debería nuestra bebita estar aquí. — Deja nuevamente un beso en el vientre de la chica ésta vez un poco más largo. Y la castaña sonríe, porque el chico es un completo tierno con ella y se siente muy afortunada.

Los besos vuelven, las fricciones de cuerpos se dejan llevar ocasionando algunas corrientes eléctricas subir por sus cuerpos que poco a poco comienzan a calentarse. El ambiente aumenta, la habitación comienza a quemar. Posiblemente no vayan a tener suficiente de aquello, pero no les interesa en aquel momento.

Jinhwan toma sus caderas entre sus manos, obligándola a quedar sobre él, incitándola a que tenga el control de la situación, es un acto inconsciente, pero se deja llevar cuando la chica comprende lo que quiere. Los besos se vuelven más demandantes, logrando que sus pieles ardan debajo de la contraria. Solo la ropa interior los mantiene alejados en ese momento, y el calor del lugar los quema.

La castaña despoja a ambos de las prendas restantes, dominándolo aún, pero es cuando toma su miembro entre su mano y siente el aliento de la chica sobre el, que siente algo no va bien, no como debería. Sin embargo, se deja embriagar por aquel placer momentáneo y se dejar ir.

Los gemidos comienzan cuando Jinhwan comienza a sentir su pene siendo succionado por los labios carnosos de su esposa, y comienza a excitarle más cuando lo mira a los ojos, sin embargo, sigue faltando algo.

Arrojando lejos aquellos pensamientos se deja embriagar por la cavidad bucal de la chica, quien comienza a bajar lentamente, deslizando su lengua por toda la extensión de su falo. Siente toda la sangre subírsele hasta la cabeza dejándolo completamente extasiado ante los movimientos en su miembro. La chica sube a horcadas hasta su rostro para depositarle un sonoro beso en la boca, mismo que se extiende largamente, dejándolos perderse en la sensación del contrario. Lentamente siente como las piernas desnudas de la chica acarician sus muslos, así como sus partes íntimas rozan y se golpean contra si llevando aquella jodida sensación a freír su razón.

Lentamente, acomodando con sus dedos, guía con delicadeza la extensión de Jinhwan dentro de ella, cuando engulle completamente su falo, comienza a dar brincos rápidos contra su pelvis, autopenetradose.

Perdiendo el control, Kim lleva sus manos hasta las caderas de la chica, ayudándola a subir y bajar aún más rápidamente, la habitación se enciende en gemidos y calor corporal que sube hasta los treinta centígrados. Paseando sus manos por el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, comienza un recorrido desde sus caderas, pasando por su cintura hasta llegar a sus pezones, mismos que acaricia con delicadeza, rozando con sus dedos aquellos evidentemente despiertos botones rosas. Los toca descaradamente y juega con ellos, mirando a la chica reprimir los impulsos por frotarse aún más contra sus manos.

Sus cuerpos se juntan nuevamente, iniciando una nueva batalla por dominar el beso y disfrutarlo. Los espasmos se vuelven mayores cuando ambos están por alcanzar su orgasmo. La chica aumenta sus gemidos, los jadeos ahogados de Jinhwan se mezclan y ambos estrujan la piel en sus palmas cuando llegan a su punto culmine.

Terminaron la noche charlando acerca de las nuevas cosas que podrían hacer cuando tuvieran a su hijo corriendo por la casa. Lugares que podían visitar juntos como familia, las cosas que podrían enseñarle y lo nueva que sería su vida a partir de ese momento.

—¿Qué te parece Yeon Joo? — Cuestiona Jinhwan.

—Kim Yeon Joo... ¿Por qué sólo estás pensando en nombres de niña? ¿Qué pasa si es niño?

—Estoy bastante confiado en que será niña. — La chica frunce los labios.

—Yo quiero un niño. — Murmura ella. Sorpresivamente Kim la ataca haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago, obligándola a soltar una audible carcajada. — ¡Yah, Jinhwan!

Después de unos minutos de batalla, ambos se incorporan tratando de regular su respiración, antes que la castaña llame su atención nuevamente.

—Jun Ho. — Jinhwan se paraliza. Siente como toda su sangre abandona su cabeza, y su vista se vuelve borrosa momentáneamente mientras todo le da vueltas. — He pensado en Jun Seok también.

Sin embargo, el chico se queda mudo, todos los recuerdos de Koo en la cama, sonriendo cuando algo le gustaba, frunciendo el ceño cuando algo le desagradaba, su mirada neutral mirando por la ventana del auto, y aquella vista erótica de él lo golpean fuertemente y entonces siente como su corazón se estruja.

**····**

Siente su corazón arder desde dentro, realmente no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva en aquel estado, tal vez algunas horas, días, ¿semanas?

Intenta dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido desde que dejó de ver a Jinhwan, en todos los sentimientos que siguen inundándolo, pero no puede. Continúan atormentándolo.

Su mente viaja a todos los momentos compartidos con el mayor, todas esas sonrisas, todas las charlas que tuvieron juntos, y los gustos compartidos.

¿Quién era Kim Jinhwan? ¿Por qué lo había usado de aquella manera? ¿Esto era lo que hacían las personas a las espaldas de la sociedad siempre?

No podía comprender como el Jinhwan que llegó a conocer alguna vez, fuera ese tipo de persona. Sin embargo, lo era. Y posiblemente, el Kim Jinhwan que conoció no era más que una máscara con él, así como la que le dedicaba a su esposa.

Dejando escapar un grito ahogado contra la almohada, se siente impotente al no poder sacarlo directamente de su corazón. Él quiere, necesita dejar de estar enamorado de Jinhwan.

Un leve golpeteo contra la puerta de la habitación lo lleva a limpiarse rápidamente todo rastro de lágrimas. Es cierto, se encuentra de vacaciones y no ha salido para nada del departamento luego de haber terminado cualquier clase de contacto con Kim. Sin embargo, Donghyuk y Hanbin intentaban pasar tiempo de apoyo con él, y lo agradecía, así como también le dieran algún tiempo a solas cuándo tenían que atender sus compromisos, él no quería ser ese tipo de carga.

—¿Puedo? — Cuestiona el castaño desde el marco de la puerta. El más alto asiente incorporándose, ni siquiera le preocupa verse tan desalineado en aquellos momentos, y culpa completamente a sus sentimientos por volverlo así.

—¿Pasa algo? — Intenta articular para sacar algo de conversación, necesita olvidarse de todo el choque interno.

—Quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo. — El más bajo lo mira, y sabe que su amigo ha querido reprenderlo, decirle _"te lo dije"_ , pero no lo ha hecho y aquello lo hace sentir mejor, un tanto ligero.

—No creo... — Termina en un susurro.

El silencio se instala en la habitación, Donghyuk suspira cansino, sabe que apenas ha sido una semana, pero la ha sentido eterna, porque no sabe de qué manera hacer que el chico se sienta mejor y olvide a Kim.

—¿Has pensado visitar a tus padres? — aquello hace respingar al más alto, no se lo esperaba y mira a su amigo extrañado. — Quiero decir, intento ayudar June, pero sinceramente no sé qué más podamos hacer para sacarte de esto. — El silencio viene nuevamente, y entonces el corazón de Junhoe se siente pesado, no quiere ser ese tipo de problema para sus amigos y todo comienza a recriminarle en su cabeza.

—Lo siento. — logra articular débilmente antes que el castaño suspire.

—No lo quise decir así, me refería a qué, posiblemente sea más fácil para ti olvidar-lo — vaciló un momento ante no saber si mencionar al chico o no, sin embargo, continúa — si estás lejos y te despejas un poco...

El silencio vuelve nuevamente, el más alto se pierde totalmente, posiblemente su amigo tenga razón y sea lo mejor, aunque no sabe si sea lo más prudente. Se percata del tiempo que ha pasado cuando su amigo se pone de pie y menciona un _"nos vemos más tarde entonces"_ y sale de la habitación dejándolo solo nuevamente.

De repente todos sus sentimientos se vuelven contra él, atacándolo directamente y no sabe cómo sentirse.

Las sensaciones lo oprimen y siente su corazón pequeño, como si lo estuviera castigando por lo idiota que ha sido al enamorarse del chico incorrecto. Las palabras de Donghyuk de hace unos momentos calándole, y la conversación con Hanbin que tuvo hace unos días atrás.

—Te lo digo en serio amigo, deberías superarlo, tipos cómo Jinhwan y Yunhyeong son un asco de personas.

— Creí que tenías sentimientos hacía Yunhyeong, de otro tipo.

—Me ha prometido infinidad de veces que dejará a su mujer por mí. — Hay una risa ahogada, el rubio baja la mirada y antes de carraspear continua — Lo ha hecho tantas veces... — Hay un silencio un tanto incómodo, ambos se quedan en silencio, hasta que nuevamente su amigo rompe nuevamente el ambiente — Es más fácil para él continuar así. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Llevar una relación abierta con tu amante? ¿Quién querría eso? — Aquello le cala, muy dentro de él. Muy jodidamente dentro que ni siquiera él sabía le dolería tanto. — Por ese motivo le sacaré lo más que pueda. Porque es un hijo de puta y se lo merece. — Un frío lo recorre por la espalda, aquello ha sonado demasiado sombrío viniendo de su amigo y aquello lo sorprende.

—Pero... ¿te gusta o algo así?

—A veces los sentimientos no importan tanto, sino tú como persona, tu integridad. Yunhyeong es un tipo inteligente, amable en demasía y atractivo. — Silencio nuevamente, parece pegarle más al contrario — pero no le quita lo mierda. La infidelidad es una de las peores mierdas, si ya lo hizo una vez ¿quién me asegura que no me lo hará a mí también?

Estuvo por reprochar, pues Jinhwan también entraría en ese tipo de personas, pero posiblemente era cierto e inclusive aplicaba para él.

—Deberías salir y conocer nuevas personas, olvídate de ese hombre. Mierda Junhoe, te cogería sí no fuéramos amigos. —El ambiente serio se ve interrumpido por las carcajadas, la atmosfera se relaja de inmediato ante el comentario y entonces se permite relajarse un poco, sólo un poco.

—Lo que quiero decir es, cualquiera quisiera andar contigo, deberías aprovecharlo y conocer nuevas personas.

Y mientras está ahí, recordando aquello, se deja inundar los por sentimientos, porque sabe todo ha pasado muy rápido y desenamorarse de Jinhwan será muy complicado, y posiblemente le lleve bastante tiempo como siga recordando las cosas.

Posiblemente visitar a sus padres por un tiempo lo ayude a despejarse y olvidar todo lo que sucedía en ese momento por su corazón.

Horas más tarde, luego que Donghyuk lo abandonara nuevamente en su habitación, se encuentra en la cocina preparando un poco de sobras que han quedado en la semana, mientras Hanbin charla sobre cosas que realmente no se encuentra prestando atención, y mientras el castaño se encuentra en la sala saltando los canales del televisor al no encontrar nada por ver. La entrada principal del departamento llama la atención de todos cuando Jiwon entra por esta seguido de un chico, el mismo chico que se habían encontrado semanas atrás.

El ambiente se torna incomodo, ya que Hanbin deja de hablar e inclusive el ruido de la televisión queda en segundo plano cuando Jiwon murmura algo por lo bajo al chico y camina directamente hasta su habitación dejando al chico entre el resto.

Es incomodo, no han tenido una presentación adecuada y por supuesto todos recuerdan el incidente de la primera impresión y parece ser que el chico lo recuerda en el momento porque su cara se torna roja. Hanbin carraspea un tanto incómodo y se remueve en la silla. El silencio continua y perdura.

Donghyuk hace un ademán para hablar, pero es interrumpido por Bobby, quién sale del pasillo y se planta en el centro de las miradas, frunce el ceño sin comprender y luego de mirar a Junhoe rápidamente y desviar su mirada al rubio, quién eleva una ceja cuestionando.

—Oh, — parece que entiende el mensaje y se gira a mirar al chico con la cara clavada en el piso. — Éste es Chanwoo, estamos saliendo. Eso.

El chico realiza una corta y rápida reverencia antes de ser arrastrado por el contrario fuera del lugar nuevamente. El aura extraña se queda en el lugar, y es entonces que Hanbin hace un movimiento como si tuviera escalofríos recorriéndolo por todo el cuerpo.

—Ohh, eso fue jodidamente extraño — murmuro el rubio aun exagerando.

—¿Verdad? ¿No fue el único en pensar que tiene una gran similitud a June?

La atención a la charla se desvía de inmediato cuando siente en el bolsillo de su short la vibración que anuncia un mensaje nuevo. Una vez que lo alcanza la pantalla de su celular se enciende mostrando un nuevo mensaje, lo cual lo extraña. Abre la notificación y frunce el ceño, ya que no tiene el número registrado, sin embargo, el mensaje lo intriga aún más, pues por supuesto conoce a la persona.

_"Hola Junhoe, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo algún día._   
_Park Chaeyoung."_


	24. CAPÍTULO 24

Todavía siente como la cabeza le da vueltas al recordar el nombre que Minah ha propuesto si llegaran a tener un niño. _Jun Ho_. Y por un segundo en su cabeza sonó “Jun Hoe” fuerte y claro, llevándolo a que toda su visión hiciera un desastre con sus sentidos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderara de él.

Su estómago aun da vueltas al recordar cualquier cosa mínima acerca del universitario y no logra comprender que es lo que está pasando con él. Se recrimina por todas las metidas de pata que ha hecho desde que accedió a conocerlo, aún más, de acostarse con él en primer lugar.

Siente que es su condena eterna, la que pagará por el resto de su vida, atormentándolo cada segundo por engañar a Minah con el adolescente, uno de sus peores errores en su vida. Y todos aquellos sentimientos, dolores de cabeza, vuelcos en el estómago, mareos repentinos no son más que producto de lo que debe pagar por lo que le ha hecho a su familia. Porque _Koo Junhoe fue un error._

Un dolor proveniente desde su cuello hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza se instala internamente desgarrándolo, migraña. Misma que ha experimentado día tras día luego que Minah ha mencionado aquel nombre para su posible hijo.

Y él jamás aceptaría llamarlo de aquella manera, ningún nombre que comience con _‘Jun’_ podría llevar su hijo, ahora mucho menos quiere un niño, no puede ni siquiera imaginar que su hijo lleve por nombre de uno de los mayores errores de su vida. Jamás.

Posiblemente por ese mismo motivo, el cual lo ha estado jodiendo con migrañas que lo hacen querer arrancarse la cabeza, no ha tocado a Minah desde el viernes pasado. Simplemente se han limitado a charlar acerca de las cosas sobre como habrían de decorar la habitación del bebé, omitiendo mayormente el sexo y los nombres y pese a que han emocionado porque la regla de la chica no llegó y aquello puede significar lo que tanto desean, Jinhwan no ha podido dejar en claro todas las cosas que le suceden, mucho menos cuando la chica parece tener algún tipo de obsesión con los nombres que inician con _‘Jun’_.

Alcanza el cajón de su costado y saca un pomo pequeño, del cual extrae dos pequeñas pastillas, mismas que lanza contra su boca y las traga rápidamente. Lleva ambas manos hasta su sien y masajea lentamente. Se siente jodidamente cansado, y esa es la expresión que busca. No ha podido concentrarse correctamente en los archivos que tiene por revisar y aquello lo frustra más, porque no puede tener control de su cabeza y mantenerla en un solo lugar sin viajar hasta idioteces de otro tipo.

Quisiera relajarse, dejarse llevar por un momento y no sentirse tan jodidamente presionado por las cosas, y sí se pone a pensarlo demasiado, no hay nada que haya cambiado su rutina durante las últimas semanas para sentirse de aquella manera, por eso mismo se encuentra nuevamente culpando a los errores que tendrá que pagar de ahora en adelante, como una maldición que se encontrara atormentándolo día y noche, sin parar.

Un pensamiento le inunda la cabeza cuando cierra los ojos, e inmediatamente se aterra y los abre de golpe, haciendo que la luz le provoque un dolor mucho más fuerte e innecesario.

_Koo Junhoe._

Una salida de escape, un momento para poder relajarse por un momento y el universitario era perfecto para eso. Porque por unas cuantas horas podía escapar de toda la rutina con el chico y dejarse llevar, hablar sobre cosas sin sentido y a la vez admirar de una manera más profunda la vida.

Inmediatamente se aterra, todos los pensamientos que está teniendo en aquel momento lo están desconcertando por completo y se siente como si estuviera pecando. Está traicionando a Minah nuevamente y a su próxima familia y no puede creer que realmente este pasándole aquello nuevamente. Se odia en ese momento, porque no puede creer que pese a todo lo que ha estado viviendo con Minah durante las últimas dos semanas, todo vuelva nuevamente a caer tan fácilmente. Se siente un jodido mentiroso, un jodido hijo de puta por aquello.

Sin embargo, nuevamente aquel grito de su subconsciente que calla bruscamente le recrimina por haber terminado de aquella manera con el menor, porque sabe todo fue porque el chico descubrió de alguna manera que era casado. Y de inmediato, como si de un foco se tratase, una idea le aparece por la cabeza y siente terror al comprenderla.

Si Junhoe sabía acerca de Minah, y como había estado usándolo a él para ser su amante, Jinhwan corría el peligro de que el pelinegro comenzara a chantajearlo con contarle a la chica sobre su aventura y lo que habían tenido.

Y si lo pensaba de una mejor manera, por aquel motivo Junhoe había decidido cortar cualquier tipo de comunicación con él. Para poder esperar el momento indicado y extorsionarlo con decirle a Minah acerca de lo que habían tenido, y entonces sí joderle la vida por completo. Por como lo recuerda la última vez que se vieron el vacío en la mirada del chico, no había sabido interpretarla hasta ese momento, y posiblemente se trataba de un desprecio infinito hacia Jinhwan, porque finalmente era él el que se mantenía beneficiado de aquella relación, consiguiendo dinero por acostarse con él tan fácilmente.

Siente su cabeza punzarle de dolor y se detiene. Nuevamente su subconsciente jodiéndolo, recriminándole por generar aquellos pensamientos de Junhoe, él sabe que el chico no es así. Junhoe no es ese tipo de personas y jamás haría algo como eso por dañarlo ni joderle la vida como pensaba. Lo recrimina por siquiera atreverse a pensar aquello del chico, y ahora más se siente jodido.

Dentro de él se jode nuevamente porque sabe que aquel pensamiento únicamente tiene que ver con algún atamiento para convencerse a sí mismo de dejar de pensar en el universitario, porque, aunque lo niegue todo lo que vivió con el chico durante los dos meses pasados sigue llegándole a su cabeza como flashazos de su vida pasada.

Se siente un completo hijo de puta ahora con él, por pensar así pese a que jamás le dio motivos para hacerlo, porque inclusive le había devuelto el teléfono y tenía claras intenciones de regresarle todas las cosas que le compró. Koo no era ese tipo de personas, sin embargo, él sí. Kim Jinhwan si era una basura de persona.

Suspira pesadamente, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos y rogándole al Dios que lo estuviera escuchando la cabeza dejara de punzarle de aquella manera, sentía que podía morir en cualquier momento.

Recuesta su cabeza contra el frio cristal del escritorio, esperando que aquello logre apaciguar el dolor por unos segundos al menos, y desea, en ese momento regresar a su vida hacia dos meses atrás, cuando no sabía nada de la existencia del universitario.

Para el final de la semana, siente como si ha sido la peor de su vida hasta ahora. El sobre-estrés con el que ha estado lidiando internamente, la culpa, sumando a las jodidas quejas de otro de los mayores accionistas de la empresa lo han saturado de información y cansancio. Casi puede decir que sobrevivir a aquella semana ha sido un record. O también podría atribuirlo a que simplemente lo merecía, con todo lo que había hecho, era su castigo a pagar por infiel.

Le ha servido de demasiado que Minah y él hayan podido tener encuentros casuales por la noche, sinceramente aquello le ha ayudado bastante a relajarse un poco antes de volver a su rutina diaria. El periodo fértil ya pasó, pero aun así las probabilidades existen y quieren estar cien por ciento seguro, además que con todo aquel pretexto podían tener sexo todos los días.

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y dejándose despejar por un momento, toma su celular, mismo que se ha encendido indicando una nueva notificación. Inmediatamente se lee “Minah” sobre la pantalla iluminada y sonríe un poco, abriendo en mensaje rápidamente.

_“Mis padres han dicho que sí pueden pasar el fin de semana en casa.”_

Aquello descoloca al pelinegro, recuerda vagamente haber hablado con la chica durante la semana acerca de comentarles a sus padres que estaban planeando darles un nieto, sin embargo, pensó que aún era un poco precipitado, claramente no para la chica, quién emocionada saltó de emoción alegando que su mamá se encontraría feliz porque al fin estarían sentando cabeza con un bebé real y bendiciendo por fin su matrimonio.

Por su parte, él no se encuentra del todo convencido acerca de comentarle a sus padres el próximo nieto que podrían tener, y no sabe exactamente que puede ser, puesto que justamente era él el que se encontraba emocionado por aquello y quería compartirlo con todas las personas posibles. Pero, siente que hay algo que no lo deja tranquilo, como si fuera su conciencia que le grita que no es digno de tener una familia por el pecado que ya ha cometido.

¡Y él se arrepiente! De todo corazón se arrepiente haberle fallado a Minah –aun cuando esta no sea consiente del tema-, pero sabe que la conciencia es una de las peores enemigas de cualquier persona racional. Y él está siendo jodido por ella.

Después de teclear un rápido: _“Eso es genial, amor”_. Sale del chat y comienza a vagar, se encuentra totalmente aburrido y necesita distraerse antes de que su cabeza comience a maquinarle ideas innecesarias y auto-conflictivas. Llega hasta el final de su bandeja de entrada, encontrándose con el chat del antiguo número de Koo. Y sabe que es el antiguo numero porque recuerda cuando el número que le dio, eliminó personalmente cualquier tipo de registro de su aparato, sin embargo, el antiguo parecía haber prevalecido.

Temblorosamente, abre el chat con cuidado, como si cualquier movimiento fuera a llamar por error el número y entonces estaría por completo jodido.

_“¿Regresaste bien? Esperaré tu número de cuenta.”_

Recuerda ese último mensaje, mismo que ni siquiera ha sido marcado como que lo haya recibido. Lo ha bloqueado. Y recuerda justamente el día luego de qué le mandó aquello, después de correrlo la segunda vez que se encontraron y follaron.

No logra comprender porque hizo aquello, ¿Cuándo fue que se desvió del propósito inicial? ¿Por qué terminó conociendo a Koo cuando únicamente se trataría de sexo? ¿Por qué hizo todas aquellas cosas como desvelarse con él y ayudarlo con sus tareas? ¿Por qué?

Antes de siquiera poder responderse niega rotundamente y sale del chat. No necesita pensamientos idiotas en aquellos momentos, no hay nada detrás de todo lo que hizo por el universitario en su momento, nada más que amabilidad y querer pasar un buen rato distrayéndose de su realidad. Sólo por él mismo.

“Vaciar chat”. Sus dedos vacilan un segundo. Siente que no puede y su visión se nubla, no puede creer que aquello le esté pasando y trata de enfocar correctamente. “Aceptar”.

Un suspiro ahogado abandona su garganta y aunque se dice que ha hecho lo correcto, una opresión lo golpea en el pecho, sin embargo, la ignora, porque él _ama a Minah._

—Toc, toc. — Toda la sangre la registra en sus pies y siente como todo su cuerpo se vuelve frio de inmediato. Cuando mira al idiota de Yunhyeong parado fuera de su oficina se cabrea internamente. — Mierda, no sé si viste un fantasma o tú eres el fantasma. — La carcajada del chico inunda el lugar y el más bajo gruñe ante su inesperada presencia. — A veces pienso que no me amas. — Tomándose la libertad, ingresa por completo y toma asiento frente al chico mirándolo socarronamente.

—Realmente, no lo hago. — Responde Kim incorporándose de nuevo y tratando de lucir casual.

—Vamos _Jinhwannie_ , hemos sido amigos desde la escuela media, sabes que me amas. — Y pese a que su amigo usó la manera en que su esposa lo llamaba, de manera provocativa, decidió ignorarlo, porque justamente en ese momento, Song estaba siendo una patada en los huevos.

—A veces me pregunto porque no le presté atención a mi madre cuando me advirtió sobre saber hacer amistades.

—Ouch, golpe bajo. — Ambos dejan caer una risa ahogada, el ambiente se relaja de inmediato. Yunhyeong, es el típico amigo que puede ser un poco toca pelotas, pero es un buen tipo. –Aunque si lo pensaba bien, tal vez no del todo, como él-. — Dejando los dramatismos, en realidad venia para saber si te enteraste de lo último.

—¿Pasó algo? — Cuestionó el más bajo frunciendo el ceño, pues imaginó que había ocurrido algo en la oficina, y sinceramente él era muy ajeno a los cotilleos del lugar, todo lo contrario, a su amigo presente.

—¡Eso mismo pregunto yo! ¿Qué ocurrió? Pensé que seguías viéndote con el _niñito_ ese. — Su garganta se seca y siente como si un trozo de vidrio pudiera degollarlo desde dentro en ese momento. — Hanbin me ha dicho que está saliendo con una chica. Me ha contado que han salido un par de días y parece va en serio, me mostro algunas fotos. — Lejos, la voz de su amigo comienza a escucharse lejana. — Y mierda hermano, la chica está hermosa, pelirroja, pequeña, y mierda, creo que no muy diferente a ti…

Prontamente todo comienza a sonarle lejano, inclusive la risa burlona de su amigo. Es como si de pronto todo se desenfocara y una sensación de opresión dentro de su pecho lo envuelve, haciéndolo sentir miserable.

Junhoe está viviendo su vida también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡hey, aquí dejo otro capítulo más! sería genial si dejan algunos comentarios sobre lo que les está pareciendo la historia, gracias. <3


	25. CAPÍTULO 25

Las últimas dos semanas que pasaron han sido demasiado emocionantes, no sabe exactamente cómo se siente como todo lo que está sucediendo, pero por fin siente que puede respirar un poco.

Tiene poco más de una semana viéndose con Rosé, quién le envió el mensaje a su antiguo número de teléfono, debe admitir que le sorprendió en demasía saber que la chica estaba interesada en él. Porque, la pelirroja es una de las chicas más bonitas de toda la universidad, y él puede decirlo con franqueza.

Recuerda los textos que se intercambiaron luego de eso, y debe admitirlo, se tornó como un idiota, pero francamente, él aún se sentía demasiado abrumado con todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo dentro.

_"Hola Junhoe, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo algún día.  
Park Chaeyoung."_

_"¿Park Chaeyoung? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre"._ Y probablemente haya sido demasiado, puede que haya sonado muy arrogante, pero él es en realidad así, ese tipo de Junhoe y quiere volver a mostrarlo, no el patético desalineado de esos momentos.

_"Siempre tan interesante"_

_"Lo siento, únicamente conozco a Rosé Park"_

_"Roseanne Park es más cool, inteligente, gran estilo de la moda"_

_"Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que es verdad ¿cómo no me percaté antes? Roseanne es más bonita también."_

Y es tonto, lo admite, sabe que tal vez aquello fue una estupidez, porque si bien no hablan demasiado en la universidad los mensajes salieron espontáneamente, sintiéndose un poco ligero de olvidar el dolor oprimente en su corazón durante esa noche. Porque casi de inmediato, los mensajes se transformaron en risas, preguntas del estilo: _"¿Cómo estás? ¿Viajaste a Australia para visitar a tu familia?"_

Y _"Mi mamá vino de visita, viajaré dentro de algunas semanas para llevarla de vuelta y volver"_

Realmente no sabe de dónde ha salido todo aquello, pero antes de despedirse terminaron por quedarse de ver al siguiente día.

Debe admitir que le sorprendió la actitud de tomar la iniciativa a ella, simplemente aquello posiblemente lo podría cautivar en el futuro.

Si se ponía a reflexionarlo más, Rosé era posiblemente el tipo de chica que podría encajar en su tipo ideal. Era bonita, atenta y tenía muy buen gusto de la moda, cosa que le gustaba en realidad. Si jamás intentó nada con la chica era porque posiblemente era demasiado idiota para intentarlo, pese a todo su teatro de chico arrogante y demás.

Posiblemente también atribuya a la necesidad de olvidarse de Jinhwan, porque él verdaderamente quiere dejar de sentir todo aquello por el mayor. Ha sido una semana exageradamente larga y jodida, desde que ha intentado todo por salir de aquel embrollo de sentimientos revueltos dentro de él. Porque sabe que estar recordando todo lo que tenga que ver con Jinhwan es una jodida tortura, misma que él se está ocasionando.

Tal vez, por ese motivo recuerda las palabras de su amigo con: _"Deberías salir y conocer nuevas personas, olvídate de ese hombre."_ Y ciertamente, tiene razón.

Necesita dejar de lamentar cada segundo que pasó con Jinhwan, porque eso no cambiará el hecho de que lo engañó y es un hombre casado. Eso no cambiará, no porque se enamoró. Las cosas no sucedían así, y necesitaba recordárselo. Jinhwan no volvería por él porque no era una telenovela, Jinhwan no se había enamorado de él. Jinhwan tenía una esposa y posiblemente una familia y jamás la dejaría por un niño como él. Jinhwan no era homosexual. Jinhwan está casado.

Es por ese motivo, se ha propuesto a darle una verdadera oportunidad a la pelirroja, porque en definitiva él merece también vivir su vida, olvidar a Kim y dejarse llevar por las emociones de la universidad. Sabe que los sentimientos por el chico no se irán de un día para otro, y espera pronto deje de doler, pero también sabe que es a consecuencia de haberse enamorado inútilmente; por eso mismo, espera todo vaya tranquilo con Chae, porque ella es bonita y por los últimos días que la ha frecuentado, parece una buena chica, más allá de lo que ya la ha conocido anteriormente en el ambiente escolar.

La primera vez que la invitó a salir formalmente, se sentía totalmente nervioso, en realidad el dolor de lo que acababa de ocurrir con Jinhwan continuaba ahí, sin embargo, necesitaba soltarlo, dejarlo ir verdaderamente e ignorar aquellos sentimientos. Así que se dedicó a sí mismo a pasarla bien en compañía de ella.

Pasaron el día en una cafetería cercana a un centro comercial del centro, charlaron durante un rato acerca de sus gustos y otro tipo de curiosidades acerca del contrario, descubriendo así cosas raras acerca de la chica, y fascinándose un poco con ella, y es que no puede mentir, porque Rosé es tal vez un poco su tipo ideal y alguien con quién se ve haciendo pareja por bastante tiempo.

La segunda vez que salieron, la chica insistió en llevarlo a un restaurante -qué por cierto él desconocía su existencia- de comida australiana, porque ella insistía en que necesitaba probar el _pastel de carne y la cerveza de jengibre._ No le desagradó ante la idea de probar una nueva cerveza. De hecho, le sorprendió bastante que en Corea existiera un sitio como aquel. Charlaron sobre muchas cosas, permitiéndose conocer a la pelirroja y darse a sí mismo una oportunidad nueva -pese a que lo de Kim aún era reciente-.

Continuaron saliendo, conociéndose un poco y flirteando bastante, Chaeyoung revoloteaba sus ojos ante el pelinegro, quién soltaba su sonrisa perspicaz ante ello, rosaban las manos intencionalmente, caminaban intencionalmente en el espacio personal contrario. Sonrisas cómplices, miradas coquetas, charlas casuales.

Koo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de sus sentimientos reales, no quería pensar demasiado en lo que conllevaba sus sentimientos, porque sería volver a caer en aquella depresión de hace dos semanas y no quiere aquello, no quiere, porque pese a que ignorándose a sí mismo y siente una opresión en su pecho, se siente bien pasar tiempo con Rosé como si nunca hubiera conocido a Kim. Y esperaba, algún día fuera realmente así.

Casi dos semanas luego de estar saliendo, podía suponer que muchas personas de la universidad se encontraban hablando para ese entonces de ambos, Rosé gustaba demasiado en publicar su actividad en sus redes sociales, aunque él era todo lo contrario, no le molestaba ya que la chica no era muy intensa, simplemente un par de historias en _Instagram_ con la ubicación y mencionando el lugar en el que se encontraban. Pero sabía que eso bastaba para los cotilleos. En general no le molestaba porque ¿qué si estaban saliendo en realidad? ¿Qué si la pelirroja le estaba gustando de esa manera?

El viernes por la noche, Hanbin llegó demasiado excitado con la idea de salir a un club a la noche, alegando que necesitaba bailar y des-estresarse. No se opuso demasiado cuando le dijo: _"Puedes invitar a Rosé marica"._ Omitiendo el _'marica'_ sonrió y mandó un mensaje a la chica quién de inmediato aceptó emocionada. Inclusive Jiwon había aceptado a llevar a su chico –y pese a que lo había sentido aún más raro de que los días anteriores-, se emocionó porque era la primera vez que salían juntos luego de mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Hanbin, Jiwon y Chanwoo esperaron un momento hasta encontrarse con Donghyuk quién llegó de la mano de una chica que casualmente había visto alguna vez en la universidad, y sonaría grosero, pero no la conocía.

—Chicos, es Jeon Somi, mi novia. — Lo molestaron demasiado debe admitirlo, haciéndolo avergonzarse ante la chica quién sonreía enormemente.

Se adelantaron hasta dentro del lugar, alegando que querían conseguir alguna mesa antes que se pusiera caótico todo, asintió desganado cuando Hanbin le dijo que no sería prudente que esperara a la chica acompañado de su amigo, por lo que se quedó solo en las afueras del lugar. 

Cuando la vio llegar casi se atraganta con su saliva. La chica vestía un jodido corto vestido blanco, haciendo que su cabello rojo resaltara aún más y enmarcara su rostro. Se sentía irreal, y de alguna extraña manera por primera vez en varios días pudo olvidarse completamente de Kim Jinhwan. Se concentró únicamente en ella, la chica que estaba robando las miradas de los idiotas del lugar. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que posiblemente él y Rosé eran una pareja que robaba las miradas de todos en el lugar y aquello, le pegaba en su ego de buena manera, haciéndolo sentir bien.

La noche comenzó cuando los tragos hicieron su presencia en el lugar, todo se volvió cómodo durante aquel momento, mientras la música sonaba de fondo y trataban de pasar un momento agradable realmente. Estaban completamente tranquilos, charlando y bailando de vez en cuando en el lugar que se encontraban, haciéndose quedar en ridículo unos con otros, y tratando de impresionar fallidamente a las chicas.

Mientras Junhoe sonreía y agradeció internamente por olvidarse de todo el dolor, Rosé se mantenía cercana a él, rosándose los brazos y tomándose la mano a escondidas y dedicándose sonrisas cómplices. Compadeció a Chanwoo, el amigo-novio de su amigo, pues Jiwon mantenía una actitud bastante seria para su gusto, y aunque trataba de incluirse era notorio que no lo lograba del todo, sin embargo, aquello parecía olvidarse cuando Hanbin hacia alguna idiotez.

Las horas pasaban en aquel lugar, y los ánimos subían, se permitió bailar con la chica de una manera más exclusiva, un poco más pegados y gritándose por encima de la música cosas realmente tontas, pero que lograban sacar algunas carcajadas.

Lentamente, acercándose cuidadosamente, esperando que ninguno de los chicos estuviera observando verdaderamente, Koo se armó de valor y tomo de la cintura a la chica, acercando sus rostros lentamente. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron y terminaron por volverse una justo cuando sus labios se tocaron, volviéndose así una danza suave y lenta, sin muchas intenciones de volverse intensa ni demandante, simplemente un beso, uno dulce.

Toda su mente se volvió en blanco, por un segundo, uno exageradamente corto sintió una pequeña conexión, y después, su cerebro lo traicionó, reproduciendo imágenes de Jinhwan, volviendo su toque en la cintura de la chica a cuando rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura del chico, y por un momento se aterró, cuando sintió su cerebro y sentimientos confundían a Rosé con Jinhwan.

Aun así, se controló lo mejor que pudo, sin empujar a la chica ni volverse como un maniaco, simplemente dejo que el beso concluyera y espero a ver a los ojos a la chica, porque necesitaba terminar con aquello, culpaba a lo que había bebido y sentía le estaban haciendo efecto en ese momento. Esperaba sólo fuera eso, porque todo aquel dolor reprimido por casi dos semanas lo estaba atormentando nuevamente, jodiéndolo desde el fondo.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco raras luego del beso, no entre ellos, o tal vez sí, no lo sabe con exactitud, pero, Donghyuk y Somi se retiraron antes alegando que era tarde, Chanwoo y Jiwon continuaban en silencio bebiendo mientras Hanbin intentaba charlar con el chico moreno fallidamente. La hora de irse llegó cuando el rubio comenzó a ponerse terco por el alcohol y Jiwon parecía cabreado.

Rosé aún continuaba colgada de su brazo, y sintiéndose más incómodo que de costumbre –al menos últimamente- con la actitud de Bobby, decidió acompañar a la pelirroja hasta su casa, era tarde y aunque en su interior el dolor volvía a atacarlo prefería mantenerse cerca de la chica para olvidarlo todo.

El recorrido fue bastante rápido, después de pedir un auto, charlaron sobre cómo se habían pasado mientras la chica mantenía apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro durante el trayecto, Junhoe sabía lo que aquello podía significar: _el inicio de una relación._

Luego de depositar un beso corto en los labios de la chica cuando se despidió de ella, se dirigió hasta el departamento, donde su ánimo cayó rápidamente golpeándolo con todas las emociones reprimidas. La imagen de Jinhwan debajo de él en las camas del motel asaltándolo rápidamente e insistentemente, haciéndolo quemar por dentro.

Siente que todo el mundo le da vueltas una vez que se baja del auto y camina vacilante hasta la puerta del apartamento, intenta enfocar claramente cuando entra y todo se encuentra obscuro, sin embargo, decide no encender la luz y camina a pasos torpes hasta su recamara.

Todo pasa tan rápido cuando siente su mejilla chocar contra la pared del pasillo todo aún le da vueltas y siente ganas de vomitar repentinamente. Unas manos lo presionan fuertemente de la cabeza, un dolor le recorre desde la nuca hasta la frente y siente como todo su cuerpo se estremece ante aquello; de pronto se encuentra siendo presionado completamente contra la pared, sigue sin enfocar y aún le da vueltas la cabeza como para saber qué es lo que está sucediendo. Cuando por fin su cuerpo decide reaccionar siente como unas manos lo recorren de arriba abajo pasando descaradamente por su trasero, el aliento de la persona golpeándole directamente el oído y un gruñido reprimido sonando de la garganta. Intenta liberarse del agarre, pero el otro chico está usando un tipo de fuerza irracional, se gira para mirarlo a la cara: _Jiwon_. Siente como cualquier cosa de su boca queda atrapada en el fondo de su garganta, se queda mudo ante aquello y nuevamente todo da vueltas a su al rededor.

—Ji-Jiwon de-déjame... — La risa ahogada del contrario lo asusta, porque no había visto jamás en aquel estado a su amigo y puede oler todo el alcohol que ha ingerido y de repente se aterra.

Sin obtener respuesta Bobby continua fuertemente sosteniéndolo por las muñecas mientras Koo se resiste al agarre, forcejean un momento, empujando y utilizando todas las fuerzas que pueden, un momento de debilidad logra golpearlo nuevamente contra la pared en la cabeza, haciéndolo perder el control y quedar un poco aturdido. Y nuevamente siente las manos del chico paseándose rápidamente por todo su cuerpo sobre la ropa.

—Me encantas.

—¡Suéltame! — Un gruñido se escapa de la garganta de Kim y lo ataca nuevamente metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón del chico.

—Te follaré como dejaste que ese tipo te follara, como te follas a la pelirroja. ¿No soy suficiente para ti Junhoe?

Una nueva batalla comienza mientras toca descaradamente sus glúteos. Su cabeza es presionada con fuerza contra la pared, siente la sonrisa de victoria de Jiwon detrás de él, nunca creyó que su amigo se encontraría en aquel estado para hacer algo así, sin embargo, no puede justificarlo simplemente porque se encuentre ebrio como él, por lo menos es consciente de sus acciones y le aterra pensar que el contrario también, falla al intentar alejarlo nuevamente y siente la fricción desesperada de su cuerpo contra el propio.

—Te gustará, te lo prometo. — Descaradamente el bulto del contrario se golpea contra su trasero y toda su sangre abandona su cerebro ante el miedo.

—¡Suéltame, Jiwon!

—¡Jiwon suéltalo! — En ese momento siente como su cuerpo es separado de la pared y aún con la cabeza vuelta un lio mira a Donghyuk golpear a su atacante con el puño.

Todo se vuelve caótico cuando Hanbin sale de la habitación escandalizado por los gritos y él siente como si todo estuviera pausado y diera vueltas. Ante él la imagen de Jinhwan, ninguna erótica, sino su sonrisa, la estúpida sonrisa que su corazón no ha podido arrancar del fondo.

Es casi como si el aire le faltara cuando siente esta vez el frio del piso calarle los huesos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, bueno, este capítulo es un poquito fuerte, espero no haya sido demasiado incomodo¿? Necesitaba un poco de este Jiwon, porque, toma bastante más sentido en el transfondo de la historia.
> 
> ¿Les está gustando? Vamos un poco más allá de la mitad, sin embargo, aun queda bastante camino por recorrer, June, a penas está dándose una oportunidad con Rosé ¿podría ser?


	26. CAPÍTULO 26

La última semana no ha sido la mejor.

Y en general las últimas cuatro semanas no han sido las mejores de su vida. Porque hay algo que le ha estado jodiendo la cabeza, algo que sabe tiene nombre y apellido: _Koo Junhoe_. Una opresión que se instala en su pecho y la rabia lo carcome por dentro. Los celos.

Su cerebro se ha encargado de reproducir las palabras de Yunhyeong una y otra vez como un disco rayado qué está por llevarlo a la locura completa. _“Está saliendo con una chica.”_ Koo Junhoe estaba saliendo con una chica, olvidándolo. Olvidándose de todo lo que habían vivido semanas atrás, mientras él continuaba siendo atormentado por todos los pecados que había cometido.

¿Y acaso era aquello justo? ¿Así era como funcionaba la justicia divina? ¿O él estaba pagando un karma mucho mayor?

¿Por qué no podía arrancar al menor de su cabeza? ¿Por qué continuaba jugando con ella? ¿Por qué continuaba recordando cada toque que le había dado? ¿Por qué en su cabeza se reproducía una y otra vez su cuerpo desnudo frente a él?

Se gritaba una y otra vez internamente por qué cada pensamiento era acerca del adolescente, por qué se lo encontraba cada que cerraba los ojos en sus pensamientos. Lo sentía en cada parte de su ser, como si se hubiera adentrado en él, cada centímetro de él mismo se sentía invadido por Koo Junhoe. Como si hubiera encontrado su marca personalizada de droga.

La frustración le recorría las entrañas provocándole fuertes dolores de cabeza, su corazón se agitaba con el mínimo pensamiento referenciado al menor y su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera sucia a cada referencia sexual que lo incluyera.

Su cabeza.

Sus venas.

Todo él se encontraba repleto del universitario, de un día a otro se había vuelto una jodida pesadilla de la cual no estaba seguro como había comenzado.

Necesitaba respirar, mantener su cabeza en blanco y convencerse a sí mismo que nuevamente era la estúpida fase que hacía tres meses atrás lo había cegado, la calentura y el morbo atacándolo directamente cada que pensaba en algo referente. No podía ser otra cosa cuando él amaba a Minah y estaban prontos a tener una familia.

No podía permitirse caer nuevamente de aquella manera, aunque el universitario se encontrara jodiéndolo como si lo hiciera apropósito, aunque sabía que no era así.

Un jodido mes. Un mes había pasado sin ver al menor y aquello estaba poniéndolo de puntas, ¿no se supone que todo aquello debió terminar por la paz hacía semanas atrás? ¿Qué era esa jodida insistencia de su cabeza con atormentarlo con el menor? ¿Por qué?

Pero todo era tan vivido, como si apenas una semana atrás hubiera dejado de frecuentar al contrario. Como si una semana atrás apenas lo hubiera tenido dentro de él. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que había transcurrido un mes desde la última vez que se vieron.

Regresándolo de sus pensamientos, -mismos que últimamente se estaban volviendo tóxicos para él mismo- la notificación de su celular anunciándole un nuevo mensaje entró.

_“Salgo en un momento Jinhwannie ¿ya llegaste?”_

_“Sí, estoy afuera”_

_“¡Salgo!”_

Lo cierto era que se encontraba un poco intrigado, dejado detrás toda la tormenta de su cerebro. Era el día en que irían a recoger la prueba de embarazo de la chica, misma que había dejado la muestra por la mañana. Y todo se reducía en ese momento, el momento en que abrieran el sobre. Y también al día siguiente, Minah tenía cita con su ginecólogo, aun así, la emoción era vibrante.

Una vez que la castaña ingreso en el auto se saludaron con un corto beso en los labios, Jinhwan tomó camino dirigiéndose hasta la clínica. Dónde al llegar, aparcar debidamente, bajaron ambos tomados de las manos.

No puede mentir diciendo que aquello no le carcomía la entrañas, eran los nervios del ser padre primerizo –se decía a sí mismo-, porque una vez que salieran de ahí, sería siendo padres.

Acercándose con pasos dudosos hasta la recepción, la castaña llamó la atención de la señorita que tecleaba concentradamente a la pantalla.

—Disculpe — llamó cuidadosamente, — venía a recoger una prueba de embarazo.

—¡Oh! ¿Nombre? — La chica sonrió atenta.

—Kim Minah.

—Permítanme un momento —. Girándose de nueva cuenta a la pantalla comenzó a teclear rápidamente. — ¡Aquí está! — Exclamó segundos después — ya fue entregado, por lo que debe — se giró abriendo el cajón debajo del escritorio del lado izquierdo, — estar…— revolvió unos cuantos papeles y sacó un sobre blanco — ¡aquí!

Extendiendo el sobre hasta la chica, lo tomó dudosamente, mientras tomaba lo que parecía ser una tabla de control y la dejaba cercana a la chica.

—¿Te molesto con tu nombre y firma por favor? — Rápidamente garabateó lo solicitado devolviendo la pluma y la tabla a la joven. — Muchas gracias y felicidades.

Sonriendo efusivamente la castaña tomo del brazo a Jinhwan jalándolo rápidamente fuera del lugar, ambos corazones latían fuertemente, parecía todo acelerarse y en lo que pareció un segundo llegaron al auto. Con las manos temblorosas la más baja tomo el papel entre sus manos y lo abrió lentamente.

Sintió como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido y sólo existía Minah y los resultados. Los resultados.

“Negativo”.

Sintió como algo dentro de él caía fuertemente y otra parte dentro de él –la misma que lo estaba jodiendo, reproduciéndole cosas de Junhoe- se sintió ligero. Aquello lo descolocó, se sintió de inmediato mal, toda su razón estaba por abandonarlo. Sin embargo, las lágrimas de la chica a su costado lo alertaron y lo obligaron a rodearla rápidamente con los brazos.

Un mar de emociones lo invadió en ese justo momento. La presión en su pecho recordándole todo el dolor que aun debía pagar y no debía darle tregua.

Algo dentro de él estaba feliz. Algo dentro de él estaba devastado porque no sería padre. Algo dentro de él estaba molesto consigo mismo.

Sintió un arranque de irá contra nada en específico. Contra todo a la vez. Unos segundos después, se vio así mismo culpando a Koo Junhoe de lo que le estaba sucediendo y aferrándose más a Minah –Su esposa que amaba–, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia.

Al siguiente día, esperaba ansioso por la cita de Minah con su doctor, para poder tener una detallada versión de lo que había ocurrido y en lo que habían fallado, posiblemente necesitaban algo más o la prueba había errado, ya que la chica continuaba ausente de la regla desde dos periodos atrás, aquello los mantuvo un poco más tranquilos el resto del día anterior.

Por eso mismo luego de su trabajo se dirigió rápidamente hasta la clínica, esperando a que la chica saliera y le contara lo que había ocurrido. La noche anterior se había encargado de enterrar nuevamente los sentimientos irracionales hacia Koo trazando líneas invisibles y besos dispersos por cada rincón del cuerpo de su esposa.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó una vez que miró a la castaña salir, mirar hacia todas las direcciones antes de tomar el celular entre sus manos y teclear algo: lo estaba llamando. Sin contestar descendió del auto y trotó hasta donde se encontraba, sorprendiéndola.

—¡Jinhwannie! — Un beso corto en los labios interrumpió a la chica — te estaba llamando, no contestabas.

—¿Para qué?, te vi desde que saliste. — Envolviendo sus manos caminaron en dirección del auto aparcado, entre “¿Cómo estuvo tu día?” y “¿Tienes hambre?” hasta llegar al vehículo.

Salieron del estacionamiento y avanzaron un poco sobre la avenida principal hasta que Kim no pudo esperar más y cuestionó.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué te dijo? — La escuchó suspirar antes de girarse rápidamente y mirarla de reojo.

—Dice que todo está en orden, y el retraso se debe a mi ciclo irregular.

—¿Y el embarazo? ¿Por qué…?

—Tengo cita con él nuevamente el miércoles de la próxima semana. Dice que como sólo habían pasado dos días desde que terminó mi temporada fértil es improbable que saliera un resultado acertado, quiere que espere mínimo diez días antes de hacer otro, para estar más seguros.

—¡Oh! — Antes de siquiera poder continuar escuchó a la chica reír cosa que lo extraño y lo volvió a mirarla.

—Dijo que no desistamos y continuemos trabajando. — Esta vez contagió del humor al chico y ambos terminaron inundando el lugar de las carcajadas.

—De acuerdo, de eso me encargaré yo.

**··** **··**

Al momento que abre sus ojos el dolor le inunda profundamente la cabeza y le cala cegadoramente las pupilas obligándolo a cerrar nuevamente. Lleva rápidamente ambas manos hasta su frente apretándola fuertemente con la esperanza que el dolor disminuya de aquella manera, sin embargo, no lo hace.

Deja escapar un gruñido profundo de su garganta y se gira en el colchón con la esperanza de hundir su cráneo contra la almohada y esperar un poco a acostumbrarse a dolor. Y como una oleada de recriminaciones todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior lo ataca provocándole un dolor mayor y punzante.

Su espina dorsal se estremece ante la idea de lo que sucedió y de pronto se siente demasiado cohibido y sin comprender. Siente como todo le da vueltas e irremediablemente unas ganas de vomitar lo inundan mientras una tras otra, las imágenes se reproducen en su cabeza.

Unos gritos llaman su atención a medida se vuelven más fuertes y recurrentes, como si se tratara de una discusión de únicamente una parte, ya que sólo una persona se encuentra recriminándole algo a alguien. Sabe –por la cercanía de los gritos- es dentro del departamento, pero prefiere ignorarla e intentar dormir un poco más, al menos hasta que el dolor de cabeza baje y le permita ponerse de pie sin perder el equilibrio.

Cerca de dos minutos después, fallidamente abre los ojos provocándose un dolor innecesario y se dispone a levantarse. Los gritos no han cesado y todo en su interior le da vueltas y está seguro que en cualquier momento está por vomitar.

Desganado y apoyándose contra la puerta sale de la habitación inspeccionando el lugar hasta donde los gritos provienen, encontrándose con la escena de Hanbin gritándole a Jiwon en la sala de estar, mientras Donghyuk mira la escena al margen. Su corazón se acelera rápidamente y el vuelco lo lleva a arquearse de frente y devolver todo en su estómago.

Con un poco de agua pasando por su garganta, un Donghyuk demasiado preocupado ayudándolo a sentarse, luego de vomitar el resto del alcohol que aún quedaba en su interior y por supuesto; un poco de bilis, se sintió un poco mejor, claramente, luego del escándalo que se armó, con un Hanbin escandalizando las cosas, su amigo el castaño ayudándolo con él en el suelo y un Jiwon demasiado ansioso corriendo hasta la cocina porque _“joder Hanbin deja de gritar y trame un vaso con agua”_ que claramente el chico no hizo de inmediato hasta que salió de su pánico.

Un poco más tranquilo, y luego de que su amigo le acercó un par de aspirinas y se las trago un tanto desesperado mientras masajeaba sus sienes, y el rubio preparaba un poco de ramyeong picoso porque _“necesitas bajarte esa cruda amigo”,_ Jiwon se encontraba frente a él con la mirada pegada a la madera de la mesa, jugando con sus dedos, mareándolo.

—Yo-ah. — Aquello llamó su atención, girándose hasta el chico frente a él.

No puede mentir, sentía la desconfianza en cada fibra de su ser, pues cada toqueteo por parte del chico frente a él, se estaban volviendo persistentes recuerdos en ese momento y aquello lo estaba incomodando en demasía. No quería culparse de nada, porque en general ambos se encontraban ebrios, sin embargo, luego de la confesión y la bateada, todo lo que pasó por la noche anterior lo tenía bastante mal.

No quería pensarlo demasiado, pero recuerda las palabras que usó el pelinegro con él: _“Te follaré como dejaste que ese tipo te follara, como te follas a la pelirroja. ¿No soy suficiente para ti Junhoe?”_ y _“Te gustará, te lo prometo”._ ¿Jiwon tenía esa clase de pensamientos hacia él?

Su cuerpo se estremeció de sólo recordarlo y lentamente subió su mirada hasta el chico frente a él nuevamente, un tanto más cohibido que antes.

—Bebí demasiado anoche, no recuerdo mucho de lo que hice o dije, pero lo siento tanto Junhoe, en verdad nada de lo que haya hecho o dicho era real, no son mis sentimientos verdaderos y… — En un acto por tocarle la mano el más alto de ambos alejó rápidamente sus manos un tanto sorprendido el mismo por su acción. — Lo siento, yo-o-ah, en realidad.

Sin poder responder coherentemente, porque todo el dolor en su cabeza, los recuerdos golpeándolo profundamente y toda la debilidad debido a la perdida de energías en su cuerpo lo llevaron únicamente a asentir un tanto inseguro.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, las cosas se volvían más y más incomodas, Junhoe no estaba seguro si Jiwon recordaba o no en realidad lo que había ocurrido, pero, para él aún era extraño continuar viviendo en un mismo lugar. No era por que tuviera un miedo al pelinegro, sino porque en general jamás creyó al chico ese tipo de personas, de las que se convertían en otras cuando bebían y si debiera admitirlo aquello era lo que más le aterraba; que posiblemente jamás haya conocido al verdadero Jiwon, cuando se hacían llamar amigos.

El shock de lo acontecido permaneció durante varios días más, mismos días en que todos los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez tuvo con Jinhwan lo atacaron al ver sus defensas bajas.

No sentía que fuera un tipo débil de mente, pero, todo lo que había estado aconteciendo recientemente lo tenía sin ningún tipo de fortaleza en sí mismo, su seguridad se mostraba flaqueada dando paso así a todas esas emociones reprimidas desde el fondo de su corazón, mismas que estaban siendo enterradas, sin embargo, no eran extinguidas.

Las citas con la pelirroja lo distraían un poco hasta que se dejaba consumir por la miseria de su ser, de sus sentimientos qué lo quemaban desde dentro con cada recuerdo de Kim.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Qué clase de pecado tan grande estaba pagando al tener que sufrir por alguien que lo había engañado? ¿Pero era así? ¿No era él también involucrado en toda aquella situación? ¿No Dios lo estaba castigando por interferir en un matrimonio, una familia?

Todo aquello que creyó enterrar y extinguir dentro de él lo estaba atacando nuevamente sin piedad. Todos esos sentimientos encontrados, lo que fuertemente seguía sintiendo hacia el mayor.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía odiar a Kim Jinhwan?

Quería terminar con todo lo que tuviera relación acerca del mayor, cada sentimiento y cosa en su interior relacionada al chico. Donaría la ropa y se juraría a sí mismo a olvidar cada segundo que vivieron juntos, cada segundo desde la primera vez que lo vio, fingiera traer nula batería en su celular y preguntar por la hora.

Odiaría a Kim Jinhwan, porque ya había sido suficiente.


	27. Chapter 27

Alguna vez escuchó a su madre decir que la mente era tan poderosa como para crear inclusive embarazos psicológicos. Pese a esto, jamás creyó que fuera aquello posible. Uno tenía pleno control de su mente y debía encontrarse en un juicio más allá de su autocontrol para perderse a sí mismo.

Pero, conforme los días continuaban pasando, comenzaba a creer. Todo él se encontraba jodido. Posiblemente no jodido totalmente, pues pese a todas las dificultades para el matrimonio de tener un hijo, los ánimos en la chica persistían, cosa que él mismo estaba perdiendo.

Atribuye toda la culpa a Koo Junhoe. Más específicamente a su cabeza, a sus sentimientos idiotas que lo hacen quedarse estancado con el pasado. Recordando así: las caricias, los besos, las miradas, las charlas, las citas, cada parte en todo sentido del universitario se encontraba penetrándole en lo más recóndito de su cerebro, impidiendo así, salir.

La razón por la que no podía controlar todo lo que su cerebro le creaba era demasiada presión. Toda su mente daba vueltas en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido, cada cosa recriminándole, las salidas que pudo haber tomado, las decisiones que descartó y lo precipitadamente que actuó. _Junhoe_. Cada mentira creada por cubrir un deseo jodidamente impuro y que dañaba contra lo que más decía amar. _Junhoe_. Cuartadas y pretextos perfectos, deseos impuros y errantes. _Junhoe_. La infidelidad a flor de piel, respirándose en cada poro de su ser, viniendo desde lo más profundo de él. _Junhoe_. Sus deseos volviéndose carne, enviciándose con todo lo que quería poseer y disfrutar. _Junhoe_. Dando vueltas, creando escenarios en los que caía profundamente en un mar de mentiras y morbo sin fin.

Miércoles, nuevamente. Minah tenía cita con el ginecólogo, la segunda prueba de embarazo sería con el medico presente –mismo que se preocupó por realizarla el mismo-. Cada nervio a flor de piel representándose en un nudo en su estómago lo mantenía jodido. Con todos sus sentimientos en una disputa sobre lo que debería encontrarse sintiendo en ese momento, se autodenominó como un zombi. Las ojeras en su rostro remarcaban su piel demacrada junto con sus orbes rojas debido a la falta de sueño irracional que estaba viviendo durante los últimos días.

Sin embargo, luego de acordar de ver a la castaña en el lugar frente al hospital, suspiro fuertemente, dándose ánimos así mismo. Si lo pensaba un poco mejor, toda aquello lo tenía hecho mierda, y estaba decidido a volver esta ocasión la última, dejando así al destino que decidiera lo que sucedería a partir de ahora. Sinceramente era demasiado, al menos para él, era demasiado.

Armándose de valor decidió ingresar y esperar por lo que el destino le tuviera preparado. Caminó hasta la recepción del lugar percatando de su presencia inmediatamente a las dos chicas que se encontraban charlando sobre algún cotillo del lugar.

—Buenas tardes, vengo a la cita de Kim Minah, con el profesor Lee. Soy su esposo.

—Un momento por favor. — Respondió la más alta tecleando algunas cosas en el ordenador. — Es correcto, mismo consultorio del profesor, adelante.

—Gracias.

A medida se acercaba hasta la puerta indicada, sus manos comenzaron a sudar irremediablemente, había visitado varios dermatólogos para tratar el sudor excesivo con anterioridad, pero nunca avanzaron demasiado. El nerviosismo era el culpable de aquello

Una vez frente a la puerta de madera, tocó un par de veces antes de girar el picaporte y asomar la cabeza lentamente.

—¡Jinhwannie! — Fue recibido cálidamente por la voz de la castaña quién se encontraba sentada frente al doctor Lee, quién sonrió invitándolo a pasar de inmediato.

—Adelante señor Kim, vamos comenzando.

Ingreso rápidamente tomando asiento al costado de la chica, y rápidamente se volvieron a la explicación que comenzó el hombre frente a ellos. Intentó escuchar con atención todo lo que mencionaba, sobre porque si la chica se encontraba retrasada no estaba embarazada, y básicamente se debía a la irregularidad en su periodo, ya que era algo común en bastantes chicas con en la misma situación. Aclaró también que debido a su irregularidad era mucho más difícil predecir los días fértiles, sin embargo, siempre existía una posibilidad de embarazo, inclusive durante el periodo.

Algo mareado por la información recibida, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al escuchar _“tengo los resultados de la prueba que se realizó en la mañana, esta es mucho más precisa que la anterior que realizaron”._

Sintió como toda su sangre abandonaba su cabeza y viajaba hasta sus pies, haciéndolo estremecerse. Intentó enfocar debidamente y concentrarse únicamente en la voz del doctor frente a él. Sintió como su esposa tomaba su mano y la apretaba ansiosa. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor también, las voces en su cabeza gritándole todos sus pecados y todo lo que comenzaba a pensar acerca de tener un hijo.

Su respiración se cortó durante unos segundos, el fondo de sus voces internas pasando a segundo plano, un ruido extraño jodiéndolo dentro del oído y la voz del profesor apaciguándose mientras se preparaba para dar el resultado.

—Es negativa. Lo siento Minah.

Tan pronto las palabras salieron de la garganta del hombre sintió como si todo dentro de él mismo se sintiera ligero, entonces, en el momento que se percató de sus verdaderos sentimientos acerca del embarazo, realizó el llanto de su esposa a su costado. Sin comprender ni un poco de lo que estaba pasando con él, sintiéndose el peor esposo del mundo, tomó la mano de la chica quién intentaba controlar los sollozos.

—Tranquila. Amor, no llores. — Llamó Jinhwan a la chica intentando alcanzarla para abrazarla, misma que se dejó hacer ante los brazos del chico.

El profesor tosió un poco, llamando la atención de ambos, rompiendo aquella atmosfera de desesperanza.

—No todo está perdido Minah, tranquila. Debemos hacer algunos estudios para determinar la situación en la que nos encontramos. Sin embargo, debes saber, la ciencia ha evolucionado exponencialmente, siempre podemos recurrir a los métodos: _fecundación artificial_ o la misma _fecundación in vitro_. — El silencio en la habitación se instaló durante bastante tiempo.

Jinhwan tragó duro. La chica sorbió por última vez antes de prestar la debida atención.

—Para esto, debemos realizar varios exámenes antes. En ambos.

—¿Por qué? — Cuestionó Jinhwan un tanto a la defensiva, la chica lo tomó nuevamente de la mano estrechándola suavemente.

—En muchas ocasiones, los espermatozoides, tú eres responsable de ellos Jinhwan, son algo débiles para llegar hasta el ovulo y fecundarlo. En estos casos, la _inseminación artificial_ o la _fecundación artificial_ selecciona los espermatozoides más fuertes y se insertan dentro del útero de la mujer, para así crear una fecundación óptima. Pueden ser varias adversidades más, como alteraciones anatómicas o funcionales del cuello del útero también.

De nueva cuenta, ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio. La mente de Jinhwan comenzaba a trabajar con rapidez y estaba bloqueándose, porque no quería hacerlo. No quería continuar con aquello, el destino había decidido que ellos no debían ser padres ¿por qué seguir intentando?

—En un caso mucho mayor, la _fecundación in vitro_ es la opción continua. Esta se debe del mismo modo, a factores como que los espermatozoides tengan problemas al llegar al útero, o en su caso, los óvulos se queden adversos dentro de las trompas de Falopio. Durante el proceso, un ovulo es fecundado fuera del útero de la mujer y posteriormente, luego de lograr un pre embrión, introducido dentro nuevamente.

—¿Entonces cuando podríamos intentar…?

—Cómo ya lo mencioné, antes debemos realizar varios exámenes en ambos. Por el momento, mientras preparamos las citas, deberían continuar intentando por su cuenta. Ambos son jóvenes y saludables, por lo que les dejaré de tarea mantener la actividad sexual alta. Hagamos una prueba más antes de precipitarnos ¿de acuerdo?

El jueves por la mañana se encontraba dándole demasiadas vueltas al tema tratado por el doctor Lee la tarde anterior ¿Por qué tenían que tentar de aquella manera al destino? ¿No era suficiente con el hecho de hacerles saber que no era digno de tener una familia?

Después de acompañar a la chica a la cama –misma que se las había visto muy difíciles luego de la segunda noticia negativa del embarazo–, y una corta charla acerca de los métodos mencionados por el ginecólogo, Jinhwan retraso lo inevitable con un _“hablemos luego de eso, debes dormir ahora, han sido demasiadas emociones”._

Y está jodido, nuevamente. Posiblemente si se pone a pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría desde el último mes en su vida, no ha habido día en que no se sienta jodido. Pasó toda la noche tormentosamente despierto, y el sueño no es lo que lo tiene de aquella manera, sino todas las cosas que le dieron vueltas robándole el descanso.

Porque una parte de él no quería intentar más, estaba completamente seguro que el que Minah no se encontrara embarazada era por algo, una cosa del destino, karma, Dios; como sea que le llamaran las personas, pero estaba seguro que aquello así debía continuar. Y algo dentro de él lo hacía sentirse ligero a la par que aquel sentimiento le generaba temor.

Él amaba a Minah ¿no? ¿Si era así, por qué estaba dudando en tener una familia con ella ahora? ¿Acaso era que el amor que sentía se estaba desvaneciendo en esos momentos? Y aunque conocía la respuesta, se negaba a aceptarla, no así, no de la nada. No podía ser cierto.

El miedo lo está consumiendo. Miedo a todo, a ser padre. Miedo a su relación con Minah. Miedo a cada sentimiento que se está desarrollando en su interior. Y no quiere continuar de aquella manera, no puede continuar ocasionándose todo aquello y a la castaña. Ha sido más de un año de matrimonio, más de un año que no puede dejar ir así como así, el amor no puede terminarse de aquella manera y lo sabe. Pero el miedo lo está consumiendo, porque ha encontrado su punto débil dentro de él y se ha dejado embriagar por aquello.

Se ha dejado llevar por cada precipitación mental que se ha creado, cada bloque de emociones que ha ignorado durante aquel tiempo y lo están consumiendo en miedo. Él lo tiene, y sabe que ha sido el primero en querer formar una familia y continuar con aquella aventura con la castaña que involucraba un niño en sus vidas, sin embargo, él está fuera, quiere estar fuera. No puede con ello, justo en ese momento no está preparado para dar aquel paso tan grande en su vida.

Y lo está jodiendo.

No es la manera en que sus padres lo educaron. No es la manera en que una persona adulta debe actuar. No es un jodido adolescente puberto que este cambiando de parecer cada tanto por un nuevo berrinche y se siente tan presionado consigo mismo que está terminando con él. Con cada parte de su razonamiento racial.

El sábado se encuentra completamente vacío. Ha rechazado a Minah los últimos dos días pasados y no se ha atrevido a tocarla. Siente que todo le da vueltas y es un vacío que siente como lo traga poco a poco. Intenta distraerse leyendo durante el resto del día aun cuando su esposa se ha esforzado por seducirlo durante todo el día sin resultados. Se encuentra perdido entre las letras y las líneas, sin poder avanzar.

Algo lo está vaciando completamente, su razón lo está abandonando. Es un completo dolor que no comprende porque no duele físicamente, simplemente vacío, con tantas cosas dándole vueltas y, sin embargo, al momento de quererlas procesar perdiéndolas en la infinidad de su mente.

Conversaciones muertas, discusiones leves. _“Jinhwannie, hay que hacer el amor hoy”. “Jinhwannie, necesitamos hacer esto, juntos.”_ _“Jinhwan ¿qué está ocurriendo?” “¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo ahora?”_ Todo está sucediendo tan rápido.

Admira a Minah, la mira decaída, se mira a sí mismo, continúa viendo a un zombi viviente. Su hogar se siente completamente distante y frio, como si no se sintiera completamente suyo. Es, en el momento que la chica se toca el vientre con desesperanza que el miedo vuelve a arrastrarlo consigo nuevamente. El terror se instala profundamente y cae en cuenta que él no quiere eso, no puede tener un hijo, no en ese momento que se encuentra flaqueando con sus sentimientos y emociones hacia su esposa, aquellos sentimientos que se están mostrando nublados por el recuerdo de la sonrisa de un chico diez años más joven.

Su cuerpo es aprisionado por el de la castaña en ese momento, siente la humedad de los labios contrarios pasearse por su cara y bañarlo en besos. Retira a la chica rápidamente, girándose quedando sobre ella rápidamente, se aleja y deja un corto beso en los labios contrarios, no sin antes recibir una mirada suplicante y una sonrisa triste.

—Lo siento, hoy no linda.

Es como si todo el tiempo pasara demasiado rápido y su cuerpo sintiera el temblor de sus actos siguientes. Mismos que lo llevan a encender la televisión mientras la chica se gira e intenta dormir con lágrimas en sus mejillas. La notificación de su celular lo devuelve a la realidad tomándolo entre sus manos, abriendo los mensajes encontrándose con el contacto de Yunhyeong parpadeante.

_“Salgamos por unos…”_

Se alcanza a leer superficialmente. Está decidido a ignorarlo cuando sin querer se encuentra así mismo bajando entre sus contactos, hasta llegar al final encontrándolo más entretenido que la misma televisión.

_“+01 310 3 1997”_

Frunce el ceño por un instante antes de ingresar al chat y encontrarlo vacío, entonces su mente se ilumina, es el contacto de Koo Junhoe, mismo que hace tres semanas atrás había creído eliminar, sin embargo, únicamente había vaciado el historial del chat, no eliminado el contacto.

Su vista se torna borrosa, un mareo lo lleva a tambalear el celular entre sus dedos y todo parece distorsionarse rápidamente, volviendo en sí, enfoca su mirada hasta la pantalla y sus dedos tiemblan. El teclado se activa. Su corazón se acelera. _Koo Junhoe._ Su vista se nubla. Su mente le grita. _Koo Junhoe_. Minah se acomoda a su costado. Su celular vibra nuevamente informando un nuevo mensaje. _Koo Junhoe._ Sus dedos dudan. Sus labios se secan. _Koo Junhoe._ Su mente se vacía y una sola imagen aparece en su campo.

_“June, soy Jinhwan… Me gustaría explicarte bastantes cosas. Me gustaría verte de nuevo.”_


	28. Chapter 28

—Estarías volviendo entonces…

—El miércoles de la próxima semana. ¡June, préstame atención! — Soltó un ligero golpe sobre el hombro del contrario mientras sonreía.

—¡Ouch, lo siento!

Durante las últimas dos horas se habían encontrado compartiendo su tiempo dentro del restaurante australiano –que se había vuelto como el lugar _especial_ de la pareja– antes que la chica partiera hasta Australia acompañando a su mamá. Caminaban lentamente hasta el departamento de la pelirroja rosando sus manos de vez en cuando y disfrutando del reconfortante aire.

—Volverás a días de que comiencen las clases ¿podrás con ello? — Cuestionó Junhoe un tanto curioso.

—¡Claro que sí, aunque sé que me extrañaras! — Exclamó girando en su propio eje mientras saltaba, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Me extrañarás mucho más tú a mí. — Se sintió mal, porque aquellas palabras eran ciertas, probablemente ella lo extrañaría mucho más de lo que él lo haría.

Con un mohín en los labios, la chica le pareció súper adorable, cosa que lo hizo sonreír un poco.

—Mensajearemos aun así ¿de acuerdo? — La chica espero un momento, antes de recibir respuesta del contrario quién sonrió asintiendo.

Esperaba que la distancia y la soledad por unos días, lo ayudaran a terminar de sanarse internamente. Olvidar a Kim Jinhwan completamente y permitirse amar a alguien más, específicamente a Rosé.

El celular de la más baja comenzó a vibrar antes de sonar, anunciando una llamada, ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

—¡Nos vemos pronto, June! — Despidiéndose con un rápido abrazo, antes de girarse y tomar la llamada mientras entraba al edificio.

Su corazón se sentía un tanto pesado, ¿estaba bien darle tantas esperanzas a Rosé? No estaba seguro de poder salir de aquello tan pronto, sin embargo, estaba decidido, olvidaría a Kim Jinhwan.

Al volver al departamento se dejó inundar por la soledad del mismo, era sábado por la noche y parecía ser el único en no tener planes para el resto del fin de semana. Se resignó a pasar la noche solo y encendió la televisión buscando algo por ver mientras el ramyeon se terminaba de cocinar.

Intentaba no pensar demasiado, no introducirse en la inmensidad de su cabeza para no pensar. Prefería mantenerse centrado en la televisión y la película, sin nada más. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, luego de haber terminado el plato de comida y sentir como su cuerpo se dejaba hacer ante el inminente cansancio y estrés de la semana, su celular vibró sobresaltándolo inmediatamente, se alteró unos momentos, buscando sin éxito el aparato que se encontraba en los pliegues del mueble.

Encontrándolo, lo alzó encendiéndolo percatándose de un mensaje nuevo. El numero era desconocido y, a la vez recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez.

Su corazón latió aceleradamente cuando lo abrió y leyó completamente.

_“June, soy Jinhwan… Me gustaría explicarte bastantes cosas. Me gustaría verte de nuevo.”_

Su mente se quedó completamente en blanco, sintió como su sangre se helaba dentro de sus venas y como lentamente todo se quedaba en segundo plano, llevándolo así a percibir el miedo recorrerlo por todo su cuerpo, apoderándose de su mente y sus sentidos, nublándolo completamente.

Todo le dio vueltas por un momento, se puso de pie intentando no caerse en el intento y caminó tambaleante hasta su habitación. Todo en su cabeza comenzaba a recordarle las cosas que había vivido con Kim, su vista le dolía, su corazón palpitaba desesperadamente, su respiración entrecortada y todo aquello gritándole desde dentro.

_“Me gustaría explicarte bastantes cosas.”_

Entró en el baño, abrió el grifo echándose agua al rostro, intentando reaccionar ante ello, sin embargo, todo continuaba lejano, sin enfocar, y aquellas voces gritándole en su interior. Volvió hasta su habitación, sintiéndose sofocado con todos los recuerdos que su cabeza comenzaba a reproducirle.

¿Qué cosa era lo que necesitaba explicarle Kim Jinhwan? ¿No había sido lo suficientemente claro la última vez que se vieron? ¿Por qué nuevamente se encontraba volviendo? ¿Por qué cuando esperaba poder olvidarlo y continuar con su vida normal?

Sentía como su corazón dolía desde su interior, unas pequeñas pulsaciones de dolor al recordar al mayor, todos los recuerdos atacándolo, los besos, las caricias, las charlas que parecían interminables, los intercambios de opiniones y los gustos compartidos volviéndose una pesadilla verdadera, devorándolo con todo placer. El cuerpo del contrario presentándose en las sensaciones de su piel, recordando cada poro.

Se estremeció, embriagándose con el pecado de recordar el cuerpo del mayor desnudo ante el suyo, al recordar cada centímetro de piel grabada por sus yemas, cada suspiro derramado contra las sabanas y el contorno de sus cuerpos volviéndose uno solo. _Kim Jinhwan._ El mayor pecado, dejándose corromper por la lujuria, la ignorancia y probablemente desgraciando la vida de muchas más personas, destruyendo la existencia de una familia.

Su corazón arde, su cabeza se desarma y todo su ser queda expuesto ante los sentimientos que lo afligen y ha reprimido durante semanas, todos aquellos dolores y culpabilidades saliendo desde su interior mezclados con aquellos sentimientos de amor persistentes ante aquel chico que lo ha jodido.

Porque Kim Jinhwan lo ha jodido.

Al despertar su corazón se acelera desde el primer minuto. Continúa existiendo entre todos aquellos sentimientos agobiantes, mismos que no lo han dejado descansar bien, y debe suponer que simplemente se rindió y terminó dormido debido al cansancio.

Intentó evitar cualquier tipo de cuestionamiento de los chicos, no necesitaba convertirse en un objetivo de preguntas a las cuales no tendría respuestas. Aunque específicamente, respuestas existían.

Excusándose en un libro pasó el resto del día mirando fijamente las líneas del texto sin comprender ni cambiar la página por más de treinta minutos. Todo continuaba en su interior alterando sus nervios, creía que todo aquello lo había dejado muy dentro de sí, en un lugar donde con el tiempo podría desaparecer y olvidaría aquella etapa de su vida. Sin embargo, no era así; porque sabía que aquel sentimiento iba mucho más allá que algo pasajero, era mucho más profundo, algo que justamente él se había encargado de crear y con el tiempo queriéndolo cortar. El miedo se apoderaba de su ser, cada segundo que pasaba, cada respiración que escuchaba de su propio sistema, sus temores crecían y lo asechaban.

Con un corazón palpitante de nervios, sus pensamientos inundados con aquel hombre que le jodió toda su vida, sus dedos temblorosos por lo que estaba por hacer. Su corazón le gritaba, su cabeza le gritaba. Todo un mar de emociones ahogándolo y sofocándolo.

Estaba enamorado, seguía enamorado de Kim Jinhwan y todo aquello que intentó acallar durante las semanas pasadas fueron en vano cuando aquel chico volvía a su vida nuevamente, para confirmarle así, que no era dueño de sus emociones, no era dueño más de su corazón que ahora latía por el mismo tipo, el mismo tipo casado. Sin embargo, él era un idiota, un idiota que se estaba dejando llevar por cada sentimiento ahogado, dejándose llevar por aquella hermosa venda de seda que el mensaje de Jinhwan representaba, porque quería escucharlo, tal vez.

_“¿Qué cosas?”_

Sólo bastó aquel mensaje, para saber que estaba jodido, jodido nuevamente por Kim Jinhwan.

Debe saber, estar consiente que todo lo que está pasando en ese momento es meramente su culpa. Haber eliminado el número de Jinhwan de todo registro de su celular, quedado así a la libre recepción de recibir nuevamente cualquier cosa de ello, había sido toda su culpa. No está enfadado con Jinhwan, no lo está, está enfadado con él mismo por haber vuelto a caer en aquel juego.

Más, no es lo que aparenta, cuando cada que su celular vibra, espera un mensaje del hombre casado, con el cual ha vuelto a tener comunicación. Porque ha sido el lunes por la mañana a primera hora que ha recibido un mensaje de vuelta del contrario, alegrándole por completo el día.

_“¿Estás seguro que quieres escucharme?”_

_“¿Estaría respondiendo si no?”_

_“Te he extrañado. Charlar contigo, salir a cenar, verte.”_

Y sólo eso ha bastado para que el pelinegro olvide todo el dolor que Kim lo ha hecho pasar, se ha olvidado de todo producto de aflicción que haya sentido su corazón durante los días pasados y se ha permitido sonreír nuevamente. Eso era lo que significaba estar enamorado, ¿no?

_“¿Cómo has estado?”_

_“He podido estar mucho peor.”_

_“¿Aún tienes tus vacaciones?”_

_“Sí, es reconfortante aun tener dos semanas más.”_

_“¿Deberíamos vernos para aclararte todas las cosas?”_

Y ha querido decir que sí desde la primera vez que se lo propuso, sin embargo, pese a que su cerebro y su corazón han tenido días de disputa intensiva, su razón lo ha embriagado con el recordatorio de que Jinhwan es un hombre de treinta años, casado y con una familia. Un dolor en el pecho lo ha hecho reaccionar y todo el teatro que se ha estado montando los últimos tres días con Jinhwan se convierten nuevamente en polvo.

Pero, dentro de él todo se siente tranquilo a la vez, porque Jinhwan no lo ha buscado para engañar a su esposa con él nuevamente, sino que quiere arreglar las cosas, quiere aclarar todo y posiblemente, llevar una amistad, cerrar los ciclos que se han dejado inconclusos y aquello lo deja un poco más tranquilo.

Por ese mismo motivo, se decide por acompañar a Donghyuk a comer al restaurante en el que se encuentra junto con Somi, ya que su corazón se siente mucho más ligero y tiene los ánimos suficientes como para arreglarse decentemente y salir.

—Ahnm… ¿Jiwon? Estoy saliendo con Donghyuk. — Es un tanto incomodo, bastante, debe admitir, pero desde siempre han tenido aquellas costumbres y pese a todo lo que ha sucedido entre ambos, era una manera de saber que aún se preocupaban por el otro, de cierta manera.

—¡Saldré en unos minutos más también, nos vemos! — Escucha gritar al chico desde lo que parece ser su habitación.

Sin más sale del departamento en dirección del sitio en el que ha acordado ver a su amigo. Fuera del edificio el clima es bastante agradable y con algún tipo de presentimiento del cual no está muy seguro avanza unos cuantos metros antes de quedar noqueado por sus sentimientos al toparse con aquella silueta. Kim Jinhwan.

—Ji-Jinhwan-hu ¿qué haces aquí? — Siente todo a su alrededor volverse parte de una nada infinita y en ese momento sólo existe el pequeño chico frente a él, sus sentimientos vibrando en cada poro de su existencia y toda su cabeza volverse un caos inminente.

—No sé si estás feliz de verme o tan afligido como la última vez que nos vimos… — Su voz suena como un lejano sonido que no puede tolerar, un sonido que no puede procesar exactamente cuando todos los recuerdos, todas las imágenes lo abruman en su cabeza y todo él se pierde en su interior.

—¿Q-ué haces aquí? — Escucha su propia voz ahogada con su garganta.

—Yo… Quería volverte a ver. Aclarar todo lo que ha pasado, o… algo así…

Su corazón está latiendo fuertemente, lo siente golpear contra su pecho, sus manos se encuentran sudando debido a los nervios y sus piernas están flaqueando, porque está como lo recuerda. Jinhwan está jodidamente guapo como lo recuerda, inclusive con su inmaculada edad.

—Y-yo…a-ah no, quiero decir, sí, por supuesto. — Se crea un silencio, en el que ambos únicamente se admiran y se quedan perdidos en los orbes contrarios. — Es sólo que creí-creí que; no esperaba verte tan pronto.

—Lo siento, no he llamado, no he avisado, es sólo que… pensé que debía hacer esto.

—¿Quieres ir a algún sitio? ¿Alguna cafetería?

—¿Podríamos ir a tu departamento? de verdad quisiera ofrecerte una disculpa sincera.

No sabe cómo es que todo ha pasado tan rápido de aquella manera, pero se siente como si se encontrara en una ilusión, en un tipo de prueba que el destino le ha creado para saber cómo reaccionará ante la realidad, sin embargo, mirar al chico caminar ligeramente detrás de él, en dirección a su apartamento, lo vuelven mucho más real.

Al entrar, se percata que Bobby se ha ido y realmente ha olvidado al chico desde que se topó con Jinhwan en la calle, y agradece verdaderamente que haya salido ya, porque no quiere tener que dar explicaciones y que Hanbin o Donghyuk se enteren de lo que está haciendo nuevamente.

Con el ambiente ligeramente incomodo, invita al mayor a tomar asiento en uno de los muebles frente al televisor, sentándose frente a él, inundándose en un silencio que parece no terminar. Únicamente las respiraciones incomodas pueden escucharse en el lugar, y es que para Koo todo sigue siendo una jodida ilusión que su cerebro le ha creado debido al reciente contacto con el real Jinhwan que ha tenido últimamente.

—¿Estás bien?

Pero, la voz del chico resonando en el lugar le indican de nueva cuenta que aquello es real, el verdadero Kim Jinhwan se encuentra sentado frente a él en la sala de su departamento.

—Yo –eh sí-eh. Sólo es tan extraño. Se siente raro.

—Lo siento se te he molestado, no ha sido-.

—No es eso. Simplemente, he quedado impresionado de verte nuevamente, después de tanto…

—Un mes. Ha sido más de un mes, June.

Ante la manera de llamarlo nuevamente el silencio se vuelve presente al quedar su voz atrapada dentro de su garganta.

Todo está sucediendo tan rápido que no sabe cómo es que ha terminado de aquella manera. Con tanta incomodidad entre ambos. Siente como todo en su cabeza le da vueltas cuando el chico frente a él se coloca de pie y se acerca lentamente hasta quedar de cuclillas, rostro con rostro.

—Te he extrañado.

Sus labios se humedecen, los pecados vuelven. Se funden en uno solo y sus alientos se mezclan. Sus cavidades se unen, se frotan en una danza necesitada que corresponden inmediatamente como dos imanes al encontrarse.

El más alto se pone de pie, levantando consigo al mayor, tomándolo de las cinturas y atrayéndolo mucho más cerca, todo lo que puede, todo lo que la física les permite. Siente los brazos del más bajo rodear su cuello y sus dedos jugar con su cuello, todo se siente tan real ahora.

Se besan con mayor intensidad, aumentan el deseo y los gruñidos se vuelven audibles cuando toda la habitación se enciende en el deseo. El beso se vuelve rápidamente necesitado y hambriento, con todas las ganas reprimidas saliendo a flor de piel quemándolos e hiriéndolos desde lo más profundo al dejarse llevar. Se permite pasearse por los muslos contrarios y apretujarlos descaradamente, logrando que el mayor salte enredando sus piernas en sus caderas, permitiéndole así, trasladarlos a ambos hasta su habitación.

Con todo el cuidado y tiempo que se toma para no interrumpir el aura se dirige hasta su habitación del lugar, donde una vez dentro cierra la puerta tras de sí y arroja al contrario contra la cama, saltando prácticamente sobre él.

Todo vuelve a su cabeza, el deseo, la pasión, los momentos más excitantes que ha vivido con Kim lo atacan excitándolo de una vez. Sus ojos se encuentran, Jinhwan se acomoda en el colchón bajo de él, humedece sus labios y su mirada se incendia. La conexión vuelve en ese momento, en el que la descarga eléctrica que le ha enviado el chico con únicamente su mirada lo ha jodido. Sus labios se atacan nuevamente, uniéndose y volviéndose unos solos.

Caricias desesperadas se vuelven ardientes debajo de la piel de ambos, suspiros y gruñidos de placer escapando de las gargantas errantes. Emociones volviendo en cada interior de sus hombrías. Deseo palpable desde cualquier centímetro de la habitación.

Su corazón inundando su ser de cada sentimiento vivo en el momento, su cabeza abriéndose ante los destellos de deseo y pasión vibrantes, su razón perdiéndose en lo más profundo de sí. Induciéndolo a pecar nuevamente, todo su ser gritándole que lo haga, que se vuelva uno sólo con Jinhwan, por él es suyo, por derecho y por elección. Él es de Jinhwan. Jinhwan es suyo.

Únicamente, sólo Jinhwan podrá tenerlo alguna vez.

Una descarga eléctrica convirtiéndose en un cosquilleo persistente en su ingle, besos brotando por cada rincón de la piel blanquecina contraria. Suspiros hilarantes, gemidos ahogados, maldiciones estancadas.

Siente como los labios de su acompañante lo marcan. Marcan cada centímetro de su piel mientras introduce lentamente su miembro en su interior llevándolo a gemir audiblemente sobre su hombro donde marcaba con sus dientes aquellas manchas negras naturales en su piel. Es demasiado bueno, cuando aquel cosquilleo en su ingle incrementa y se esparce por el resto de su cuerpo, llenándolo completamente, incitándolo a morder la piel contraria, para marcarlo, justo como Kim lo está haciendo con él.

Porque Koo Junhoe se está convirtiendo en propiedad de Kim Jinhwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Se reencontraron por fin! ¿Qué creen que suceda ahora? ¿No deberían darse el tiempo de hablar antes de hacer otra cosa? :z   
> Leo sus comentarios <3


	29. Chapter 29

—Lo siento, siento todo June. Nunca ha sido mi intención.

Ambos se encuentran aún enredados por las sabanas, descansando luego de aquel encuentro desesperado, sus respiraciones se acompasan, sus corazones se vuelven uno solo.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? — Su voz flaquea, un poco.

—Miedo. Siempre tuve miedo, incluso ahora. Jamás habrías aceptado de haberlo sabido ¿no?

—Fuiste cruel. Conmigo. Con _ella_.

—No. Jamás quise que sucediera así.

—¿Entonces por qué me citaste ese día justo como la citaste a ella, y luego fingiste que nada pasaba?

Frunce el ceño durante un momento, luciendo pensativo, intenta recordar que es a lo que el menor se refiere sin éxito. ¿Cuándo es que todo aquello ha sucedido? ¿Cómo fue que en realidad Junhoe se dio cuenta de la verdad? Eran preguntas que había ignorado hasta ese momento, sin percatarse de cuál había sido la verdad. ¿Había Minah tenido que ver en todo aquello?

Su mente vuelve en sí cuando se percata que el menor se ha levantado de la cama e intenta colocarse la ropa demasiado ansioso y desesperado.

—¿June?

—Esto fue un error. ¿Por qué creí que algo sería diferente por un…?

—Espera. — Inclusive el mismo se ha impresionado por su firmeza, pero irguiéndose correctamente en la cama –aun con las sabanas envolviendo su cuerpo– continua. — No ha sido tu culpa. No ha sido un error, espero. Jamás fue mi intención.

Existe una pausa, en la que recuerda perfectamente aquel día que se encontró con el universitario en el centro comercial minutos después de despedir a Minah. Y es un idiota, puesto que jamás pensó que los podría haber visto, y encontrarse con su esposa no estaba dentro de sus planes de cualquier manera.

—Todo fue una coincidencia. Jamás habría deseado que te enteraras de esa manera.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Planeabas mantenerlo en secreto durante cuánto?

—¡No! — Entonces se percata de hacía que rumbo está yendo la conversación. Y aquello le aterra, porque no está aún preparado para afrontar la realidad, porque no tiene todo claro. — Espera, June. — Detiene al más alto antes que salga de la habitación medio vestido. Sabe que la ha estado cagando y necesita organizar todo, es a lo que ha venido. — Por favor, déjame explicar…

El más alto exhala, se siente demasiado abrumado de pronto el ambiente y necesita tomar una bocanada grande de aire para comenzar de cero, como si la ultima hora no hubiera sucedido, aunque en realidad no fuera a olvidarla, porque ha extrañado durante más de un mes el sexo con el universitario.

—Sólo, Jinhwan. No soy un juego, ¿de acuerdo? — El más bajo se estremece, está consiente que el contario pudo tener ese tipo de pensamientos, inclusive eso era lo que él creía en un principio, antes que todo se jodiera.

Caminan nuevamente hasta el colchón del más joven, rodeando el colchón del compañero de June en el proceso, se disponen a terminar de colocarse la ropa antes de poder tener una verdadera conversación, misma que ha venido buscando el mayor en realidad. Una vez listos, se encuentran en un silencio envolvente nuevamente, hasta que el pelinegro decide romperlo.

—Sé que me porté como un idiota. Te traté mal, te mentí y te embrollé con toda mi vida, sé que te lastimé, lo lamento tanto. — El silencio se prolonga, el más alto no deja salir ninguna palabra, se mantiene mirando fijamente el suelo, atento. — Hace casi cuatro meses sentía que algo me faltaba, la chispa con _ella_ se había ido, me sentía desesperado. Creí que tener un hijo solucionaría las cosas, el sexo. Sin embargo, no pasó. Estoy tan confundido aún que no sé si lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto, pero, creo que no puedo continuar engañándome a mí mismo, ya no la quiero igual.

Una corriente extraña le recorre toda la columna haciéndolo estremecer; es la primera vez que menciona aquello en voz alta, y siente como si fuera un tipo de liberación; se siente jodidamente bien y no va a fingirlo. ¿Por qué hasta ahora estaba sucediéndole aquello? ¿Sentir esa clase de tranquilidad que ha estado buscando desde hacía meses atrás? Su corazón se acelera; completamente por un sentimiento distinto, cálido.

—No podemos continuar con esto; yo no puedo. — Aquel silencio es roto por la voz inestablemente ronca del menor a su costado, cosa que lo vuelve a la realidad que está viviendo en ese momento.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo entiendo. Tampoco lo quiero así. — El silencio los abraza, sintiéndolo entrar en sus poros y calarles por dentro.

Koo se remueve, ambos corazones laten rápidamente, y esta vez, puede decirse que será una despedida si no habla rápido, porque el contrario se está poniendo de pie hasta la puerta nuevamente y sabe que probablemente pueda ser un final; aunque él no quiere eso.

—Espera. — Llama irguiéndose rápidamente, lo mira girarse y quedar frente a frente, nuevamente sus ojos se encuentran y es como si se conectaran y sabe; sabe que quiere eso. — Dame tiempo. Déjame aclarar mis sentimientos, cerrar el ciclo con mi esposa y terminarlo todo correctamente. Después, te prometo que vendré hasta ti.

—¿Estás diciendo...?

—Que seamos amigos, por un tiempo al menos. Es todo muy difícil para mí, algo nuevo y quiero…

—Amigos… — Susurra el más alto mirando nuevamente su cama, luego pasa la vista hasta el más bajo y cierra los ojos gimiendo. — Los amigos no se hacen esto, Jinhwan.

—Déjame compensarlo. — interviene Kim rápidamente acercándose hasta Junhoe.

Recuerda todo lo sucedido a lo largo del día con una sonrisa; porque por primera vez en bastante tiempo siente su corazón mucho más ligero y, ¿esto tenía que ver con Koo Junhoe desde entonces?

Soltando un suspiro se dispone a continuar con las cosas pendientes que tiene por hacer en el trabajo. Hasta que luego de unas horas de teclear en su computadora, recuerda un gran problema que lo aflige inmediatamente; Kim Minah.

No sabe cómo sucederán las cosas a partir de ahora, pero está seguro de que lo que siente por la chica ya no es completamente amor, porque el amor no se demostraba como lo había hecho. Y por el amor que aún sentía por ella merecía una explicación, unas disculpas sinceras y tiempo para poder asimilar ambas cosas. Por ese mismo motivo se está permitiendo descansar la cabeza contra el cristal de su escritorio; nuevamente está saturado de sentimientos y cosas en la cabeza y prontamente podría explotar, sinceramente.

El camino a casa es torturosamente agotador con todo lo que su cabeza le recrimina; porque sabe, que el hecho de haber aclarado las cosas con Junhoe, no justificaba sus actos, y aunque habían terminado como amigos, también sabe que el engaño que había hecho contra Minah continuaba ahí.

Una vez que deja su portafolio y llaves sobre el recibidor camina lentamente hasta la cocina, donde escucha el único ruido proveniente de toda la casa, espera un saludo eufórico, como siempre; pero los últimos días han cambiado algo y él lo sabe, todo el tema del bebé tiene a la castaña distraída y desanimada.

—Hola. — Saluda torpemente cuando entra a la habitación y se encuentra con la chica tallando la loza.

—Jinhwannie. — Se escucha cansada, posiblemente aturdida por todas las cosas que han sucedido, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se mueve de su lugar con la intención de saludarse debidamente.

—¿Cómo estuvo el día? — Cuestiona el chico intentando acercarse, existe un aura extraña, misma que él ha creado.

—El doctor Lee quiere realizar una última prueba de embarazo dentro de dos semanas, antes de comenzar el proceso de la fecundación artificial.

Las palabras quedan en el aire, capturando la atmosfera de lo que ambos esposos desconocen que sucede, o posiblemente sí.

—Iré a ducharme. — El pelinegro huye del lugar, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras hasta su habitación. Se recrimina a sí mismo por ser un cobarde, por no ser el esposo que se supone debería ser y averiguar qué es lo que le sucede a su chica.

Pero él sabe lo que es; el bebé. Todo el tema del bebé consume todas las energías de la chica y él mismo se siente una mierda por no apoyarla como debería durante el proceso; posiblemente, por ese motivo es que ha huido de aclarar las cosas en ese momento, porque probablemente podrían ser la destrucción de la castaña.

Una vez que termina de ducharse y ponerse cómodo, decide acostarse y disponerse a dormir; para evitar a Minah. Para evitar todo. Las horas pasan y las siente tan largas que tiene ganas de morir, con los ojos cerrados intentando conciliar el sueño que sabe esa noche no llegará, escucha a la chica acostarse en su lado de la cama, ambos se encuentran dándose la espalda y aun así siente como los sollozos de la chica le calan las entrañas; ella está llorando.

Despierta temprano la mañana del viernes, demacrado. No ha logrado dormir absolutamente nada durante las dos noches pasadas, sin embargo, se encuentra intentando dar todo de sí, lucir como si realmente no sucedieran las cosas e intentar fingir, al menos durante su jornada laboral. Ha hablado con Minah, intenta llevar las cosas un poco más llevaderas porque se siente un jodido hijo de puta luego de escucharla llorar hasta quedarse dormida, y sabe porque ha sido; ella esperaba que hicieran el amor luego de decirle que el doctor Lee haría otra prueba de embarazo en dos semanas.

Es un jodido hijo de puta y lo sabe, porque en ese momento está mensajeando con Junhoe sobre una cosa realmente no importante, mientras las cosas con Minah no se encuentran para nada bien; más sin embargo ha intentado fingir, al menos durante el día pasado, charlar con la chica, besarla en los labios y tratar de no hacer tan obvia la separación; sin embargo, él mismo se está haciendo daño también.

Camina lentamente hasta la cafetería del edificio –misma que realmente casi jamás visita- por un café, porque necesita una de esas mierdas cargadas de cafeína; siente que está muriendo, pero pese a eso, su cabeza no lo deja tranquilo en ningún momento del día.

Intenta no darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, simplemente debe darse tiempo, darle tiempo a las cosas para que funcionen, él sabe que ha sido duro para sí mismo aceptar que ya no ama a Minah de aquella manera, sino que tiene un estúpido enamoramiento con Junhoe. Sin embargo, sabe que para su actual esposa no es así. Ella necesita tiempo, tiempo para desenamorarse de él. Por lo que ha optado por volverse frio, poco a poco, mostrar desinterés hasta que las cosas terminen de alguna u otra manera. Su falta de amor debe darse a notar en algún momento y espera sea rápido.

Él mismo ha tenido más de un mes para darse cuenta de las cosas, procesarlo y terminar con su etapa de negación, y no es que espere menos de la castaña, sin embargo, realmente si espera tome mucho menos tiempo. Inclusive ansia las dos semanas restantes para terminar con otra prueba negativa y terminar las cosas en ese momento, él se ha dado a la tarea de no tocar a la chica nuevamente. _Ya no._

Y pese a que intenta no ser grosero con la chica por lo mal que debe encontrarse en ese momento debido a todas las hormonas y el asunto del bebé, sumando ahora la evidente brecha que se ha creado en ambos, cuando llega un mensaje suyo a su bandeja de entrada decide ignorarlo.

Cuatro vibraciones más llevan al pelinegro a tomar el aparato entre sus manos, encenderlo y acceder rápidamente hasta la aplicación de mensajes.

_“Jinhwannie, debo ir con mis padres el fin de semana.”_

_“Estoy saliendo ahora mismo, lo siento por no avisar antes.”_

_“Ha sido de pronto, volveré el domingo por la tarde, espero.”_

_“Mi tía está en el hospital y he querido pasar a visitarla.”_

_“Nos vemos entonces.”_

Es un grandísimo idiota cuando siente como sus labios se curvan hacia arriba formando una sonrisa. Porque ignora el orden de los mensajes como han sido recibidos, en ese momento lo único que pasa por su mente es: _“invitar a Koo Junhoe a salir”._

_“Está bien, mantente saludable y cuídate, por favor.”_

Y aunque es el mensaje más seco que le ha envidado desde que recuerda, no puede evitar sentir la emoción recorrer su cuerpo, porque realmente quiere invitar al universitario y salir, como una jodida cita, no le importa realmente.

Probablemente sea aquella emoción la que le quita todo cansancio y lo lleva a concluir sus actividades en la oficina por ese día, sin embargo, es viernes y él realmente necesita un fin de semana para distraerse.

Mientras teclea la invitación para Koo, camina rápidamente hasta su coche, ingresando en él y poniéndose en marcha lo más rápido que puede; necesita ducharse, cambiarse, recoger a June y disfrutar.

_“Vayamos a cenar, por favor.”_

Es corto, sincero y lleno de expectativas, realmente quiere eso.

“ _¿De verdad? ¿Eso está bien cierto? ¿Cómo amigos?”_

_“En realidad, esperaba una cita contigo.”_

Sabe que es demasiado directo, pero es lo que quiere, no pretende continuar mintiéndose a sí mismo acerca de lo que quiere, y el realmente quiere una cita con el universitario ¡joder, realmente la necesitaba!

Casi dos horas después -luego de un Junhoe volviéndose demasiado el difícil-, se encuentran ambos cenando frente a frente en aquel restaurante italiano que visitaron alguna de las veces luego de follar en el motel.

El ambiente se siente fluido, agradable y tímido, Junhoe intenta no sonrojarse cada tanto, sin embargo, al mayor le gusta molestarlo, porque le encanta ver al menor sonrosado. La charla se vuelve amena, aunque comenzara bastante torpe, sin saber que decir, como expresarse ni como volver a la confianza que habían adquirido semanas atrás.

Las risas inundan el lugar, los intercambios de opiniones y gustos vuelven, llenando aquella mesa cálidamente de un agradable sentimiento en sus corazones, empapándolos de un amor juvenil, ese mismo que Jinhwan había dejado de sentir tiempo atrás. Los halagos hacia el más alto se vuelven con el propósito de sonrojarlo, porque al más bajo le gusta, le gusta la vista de Koo como un menor para él, le encanta ver la faceta de niño que espera únicamente muestre con él, aunque suene demasiado egoísta de su parte.

Posiblemente por eso mismo, debido a la gran velada que han tenido, el mayor se haya tomado la libertar de invitarlo a pasarse hasta su casa con el pretexto de tener que retomar algo, sin embargo, lo único que quiere –antes de llevar al menor a su departamento- es retenerlo un poco más de tiempo, porque él realmente está feliz con la presencia de Koo.

—Y-yo… No, no es c-correcto, Jinhwan.

—Tonterías, _ella_ no está, ha salido de viaje. — Tomándolo de la mano nuevamente guía al más alto dentro de su casa, siente el nerviosismo del chico en sus poros. — Sólo tomará unos minutos.

—Aquí… — Su voz flaquea, y puede ver en los ojos contrarios algún tipo de dolor al mirar a su alrededor. — Este es su territorio, Jinhwan, yo no…

El más alto es sorprendido por los dedos del mayor presionando ligeramente sus labios en señal de silencio. Sus rostros se encuentran demasiado cerca, sus corazones palpitan, el nerviosismo en el más alto es palpable, sin embargo, Jinhwan se pierde a sí mismo, la razón se ve nublada ante el chico que tiene frente a él.

Sus ojos se conectan y el mundo se detiene, justo en ese momento.

La respiración contra los dedos del pequeño le derriten las piernas, un sutil, suave roce contra los carnosos labios del menor en el momento que siente un beso en sus extremos. Justo en ese momento el mundo comienza a girar nuevamente y esta vez todo pasa rápidamente, sus bocas se encuentran devorándose descuidadamente, sus manos se encuentran recorriendo cada centímetro de piel disponible debajo de sus prendas.

Jinhwan siente la pared chochar contra su espalda cuando Koo lo empuja hacia atrás atacándole la boca nuevamente. Las respiraciones se aceleran, Kim pasea descaradamente sus manos hasta la bragueta del contrario estrechando entre su palma el miembro flácido del chico. Suspiros, dientes chocando, alientos perdiéndose, corazones palpitantes. El más alto toma posesivamente los muslos del bajo contra sus manos y lo levanta obligando así al chico a rodear sus caderas con sus piernas.

Las pequeñas manos viajan contra el abdomen del menor paseándose descaradamente, mientras Junhoe continúa estrechando contras sus palmas los glúteos contrarios. Sintiéndose contra la pared y el universitario, el mayor suspira, porque necesita al chico en ese momento.

—Vamos a mi habitación, necesito… — traga saliva duramente al sentir las succiones de los labios de su amante contra sus clavículas. — Necesito que me jodas.

Las razones se nublan nuevamente, jadeantes, Jinhwan logra bajar de Junhoe y guiarlo hasta la planta alta de la casa, entre besos errantes y ligeros empujones contra la barandilla, logran ingresar a la habitación del mayor, la habitación de Minah.

Siente que el más alto se tensa, sin embargo, se encuentra empujándolo contra el colchón y subiéndose a horcadas sobre él. Porque está a punto de profanar el único lugar que mantenía siendo testigo de su compromiso con la castaña, estaba por terminar con aquello, porque en ese momento quería que Junhoe lo jodiera en aquel lugar, para demostrarle a quién sea que él era propiedad de Koo Junhoe.


	30. Chapter 30

Sonríe para sí mismo.

Es ese tipo de sonrisa de chico enamorado, la misma que se genera al recordar a la persona que te gusta de sobremanera y te hace elevar las comisuras de tus labios involuntariamente. Es justo cómo se siente, en ese momento.

Ha pensado acerca de lo que hicieron el viernes por la noche, intentó no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto pese a que sabe, él mismo; había estado mal. Sin embargo, se encuentra en la situación en que justifica aquello con una perdida irracional de su control. Así también como el haber aceptado dormir en la cama de _ella_ luego de tener sexo; y hacer otro rápido dentro de la regadera donde seguramente Jinhwan y Minah habían tenido algún encuentro alguna vez.

Todo aquello no lo desanima, pese a que sabe, está haciendo las cosas mal, todo lo que le prohibió a Jinhwan que harían hacia una semana atrás; había quedado completamente en el olvido. Y se sentía mal, pero a su vez estaba tan jodidamente enamorado por el mayor, que su cerebro simplemente estaba dejando pasar todas aquellas cosas tan fácilmente. Olvidándolo.

Porque está seguro Jinhwan tiene sentimientos hacia él también, y aunque no sabe a ciencia cierta qué tipo de profundidad tienen estos, se está conformando con unos pequeños sentimientos. Aun puede tolerar el hecho de que Minah es su esposa y tenga que compartir al más bajo con ella; _por el momento._

A lo largo de la semana, los mensajes de texto tontos, las _selfies_ mal tomadas del día, algunas que otras imágenes _random_ de ellos, anécdotas de su día y demás hacen que el corazón de Junhoe palpite rápida y cálidamente.

Y en verdad intentó no darse falsas esperanzas acerca de lo que pudiera suceder luego, sin embargo, le fue imposible; prácticamente. Jinhwan estaba entrando en cada poro de su cuerpo, con cada palabra, cada texto, cada caricia, cada mirada; cada todo.

Pero cuando su cerebro le gritaba que no se hiciera falsas esperanzas, su corazón le contestaba con el recuerdo de hacía unos días: _“Dame tiempo. Déjame aclarar mis sentimientos, cerrar el ciclo con mi esposa y terminarlo todo correctamente. Después, te prometo que vendré hasta ti.”_ Y cualquier miedo en su interior se disipa inmediatamente, porque Jinhwan se lo ha prometido.

Simplemente su corazón palpitaba por Kim Jinhwan. Y estaba jodido.

Porque el tiempo pasa tan rápido a su lado, como si fuera un jodido parpadeo y la última vez que han tenido sexo no hubiera sido hace dos fines de semana en casa del mayor, sino hacia unos minutos atrás. Sin embargo, estar lejos de él parece una tortura.

No es hasta el sábado por la tarde -dos días antes de volver a la universidad-, que Donghyuk lo vuelve a la realidad donde la Tierra gira alrededor del sol trecientos sesenta y cinco días al año.

—¿No contactaste a Rosé?

—¿Ah? — Cuestiona el pelinegro aturdido ante la repentina pregunta de su amigo. — ¿Rosé? ¿Qué tiene ella?

—¿Han terminado mal o algo así? — Cuestiona esta vez el castaño ahora interesado. — ¿Sucedió algo?

—No, todo terminó bien, creo.

—¿Terminó? — Su corazón se estremece. ¿Por qué no puede ser sincero con su mejor amigo? ¿Cuándo fue que se volvió así con él? ¿Acaso el amor te volvía de esta manera?

—Yo-…— Un silencio los envuelve estremeciendo las extremidades del más alto. Sabe que no puede mentirle del todo a Donghyuk, sin embargo, ¿qué hacer? — Las cosas no funcionaron, simplemente; creo. No para mí, al menos. No me siento de esa manera más.

Existe una vacilación de tiempo, una donde el más bajo cierra los ojos y asiente, y Junhoe se siente pequeño ¿lo ha atrapado en su mentira tan pronto?

—¿Entonces quién es la persona del otro lado de la pantalla a la que tanto le sonríes veinticuatro siete? — El frio le cala como parte del recorrido por toda su espina dorsal, sintiéndose atrapado. — ¿Hablamos de la misma persona por quién nos dejaste colgados a Somi y a mí hace una semana?

¿Y entonces no puede decirle? ¿No puede decirle a su mejor amigo que está enamorado de Kim Jinhwan y éste está dispuesto a divorciarse por él? ¿Por qué simplemente no puede hacerlo?

Porque, sin embargo, toda aquella emoción de poder ser sincero con él se queda atorada dentro su garganta. No puede hacerlo. No puede contarle después de lo que sucedió meses atrás y todo el drama que conllevó. No puede, porque dentro de él no quiere perder verdaderamente a su amigo por un error como Jinhwan, si es que lo llegara a ser.

Suspira fuertemente, queriendo sacar todo aquello que de pronto lo ha afligido. El castaño asiente lentamente mirándolo de reojo, comprendiendo.

—Entiendo. Es algo que me mantendrás oculto nuevamente…

—No es así. — Susurra Koo alzando la mirada derrotado. — Quiero hacerlo, en verdad, pero sé cómo reaccionarás y no quiero eso.

—Entonces puedo hacer mis sospechas.

—No es lo que crees esta vez.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es?

La conversación termina ahí, sin nada más que hacer o decir. Toda la preocupación que ha sentido fuera de su peso durante las semanas pasadas ha vuelto y aquello lo está aterrando nuevamente. Así se siente estar enamorado, se repite así mismo. Porque junto a Jinhwan, una vez que estén juntos oficialmente todo será mucho más fácil.

El lunes por la mañana se siente mucho más tranquilo; porque Donghyuk no se está comportando de manera rara con él, de hecho, es como si todo volviera a caer en la normalidad de hace cuatro meses atrás, antes de todo.

Al separarse cada uno a sus clases correspondientes, recibe un mensaje de texto que lo lleva a sonreír inmediatamente, como un idiota.

_“Recuerda que pasaré por ti a la salida, no hables con extraños bebé. Bonito inicio de clases, ¡_ _fighting_ _!”_

Y antes de poder responder ante el _“bebé”_ y la manera de tratarlo como si de un niño se tratase la voz de una chica que lo estremece, lo vuelve a sus sentidos sintiéndose un completo imbécil.

—¡June! — Mirar de frente a la ahora castaña es como una versión irreal de realidad a la cual no estaba preparado para volver.

— _Rosie_ … — Su voz se amortigua en su garganta al no poder vocalizar bien, se siente excedido y demasiado nervioso para tratar la situación en ese momento.

La chica se detiene unos centímetros alejado de él y sonríe forzadamente, mostrando una ligera molestia en su ceño fruncido y sus ojos interrogantes.

—Estuve esperando algún texto.

Silencio. Mismo silencio abrazador que los rodea excluyendo los encuentros efusivos del resto de los alumnos a su alrededor.

—No me buscaste tampoco, volví el miércoles; como te dije-uh… — Se limita a mirarla fijamente, sus ojos se conectan, sin embargo, no siente ese _“click”_ que siente cuando mira a Jinan a los ojos, es totalmente diferente, y entonces sabe que él, verdaderamente está enamorado de Kim.

—Lo siento-ah — Su voz se estremece unos segundos, se atraganta con la resequedad de su garganta y se permite continuar. — Estuve pensando mucho en nosotros, en lo nuestro. — Nuevamente el silencio los rodea, la chica asiente lentamente y esta vez, su cara refleja entendimiento hacia donde se está dirigiendo todo esto. — No creo que nosotros…

—Hay alguien más… — Su voz se apaga dentro de su garganta unos segundos. — Entiendo Junhoe, no tienes por qué mentirme. — Un suspiro fuerte y frustrante viene seguido, uno que no se espera con la chica encogiéndose de hombros y forzándose a sonreír. —Supongo que dentro de mí lo esperaba.

El más alto suspira frustrado, por no poder defenderse ante aquella acusación verdadera, no puede ir mintiéndole a todo el mundo por ahí.

—Gracias. Por aceptar salir conmigo, al menos me dista una oportunidad. — Mira a la ahora castaña asentir satisfecha –más consigo misma–, y antes que su cerebro pueda registrarlo está devolviéndole un corto y fugaz abrazo a la chica, misma que ahora siente, ha sido un patán con ella.

Durante el resto de las clases, se siente más ligero, mucho más de como inicio el día, porque ahora la presión de la ex pelirroja ha sido mucho menor ahora, se permite sonreír más libremente ante los mensajes de Jinhwan. No es hasta unas horas después que se percata de toda la atención que ha obtenido, mucho más que la común.

Como un _switch_ encendido dentro de él, recuerda todas las cosas que sucedieron durante las vacaciones, y, evidentemente, tanto Rosé como él habían sido el cotilleo más amplio dentro de la universidad. ¿La extranjera y el chico más mujeriego del lugar juntos? ¡Seguramente era trama de una historia! E imaginar el cómo habían tomado la escena de unas horas atrás, simplemente le producía escalofríos. ¿No simplemente podían dejarlo por la paz?

Al termino de las clases salió intentando pasar desapercibido, y por un momento se sintió como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo y se encontrara escabulléndose nuevamente para verse con Jinhwan, y aunque era la misma situación, no era igual.

Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro se acercó hasta el más bajo, quién lo esperaba recargado en el auto gris.

—Entonces, ¿cómo le fue al _bebé_ en su primer día de clases? — Se permitió colorearse de las mejillas al escucharlo llamarlo _“bebé”_ nuevamente.

—¡Yah! No soy para nada un bebé. Sabes que soy un hombre también.

—Seguro. — Se burló el contrario negando con la cabeza mientras se disponía a poner en marcha el auto. — ¿A dónde quiere ir a comer el _bebé_?

—Aish.

Luego de una larga discusión para decidir lo que querían comer mezclada con un berrinche del menor debido a que continuaba llamándolo _“bebé”_ para molestarlo, terminaron escabulléndose hasta un restaurante de comida japonesa, alejando Junhoe que le demostraría que podía beber alcohol tan bien como él.

Entre risas y charlas que incluían el resumen de su día, pasaron la tarde emocionalmente intercambiando muchas más cosas en las que compartían opinión; como si fueran uno solo.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices de ver una película animada? _Bebé_.

—¡Aish! Si estás molestándome con esto, también puedo molestarte con tu estatura, _Jinani_.

—No lo hagas.

—¿No? _Jinani_. _Jinani, Jinani. ¡Jinani!_

Comenzando una corta persecución dentro del cine –mismo que pretendían entrar y ver una película-, terminando con un Junhoe rodeando fuertemente la cintura del más bajo y estrechándolo contra sí, acercando su rostro hasta la mejilla contraria, presionándola ligeramente. Susurrando suavemente contra el oído contrario.

— _Mi Jinani._

Corazones latiendo aceleradamente, respiraciones entrecortadas, emociones disparadas, razones nubladas.

El más alto aun rodeando con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de su mayor por la espalda, reclinándose lo más que podía contra su oído. El más bajo girando su rostro hacia el costado donde se encontraba el contrario, ambas miradas se encontraron de aquella manera.

—Voy a dejar a Minah, June. _Mi June._


	31. Chapter 31

_Su corazón se acelera._

Tiene ese tipo de sentimiento desde que comenzó la nueva semana; uno que no logra explicarse raramente. Comenzó luego de mencionar aquello contra los labios de Koo. Desde entonces no ha dejado de sentirse de aquella manera. Él mismo sabe que se encuentra queriendo a Junhoe, queriéndolo para un tipo de relación, sin embargo, no sabe exactamente que es ese tipo de revoloteo en su estómago y golpeteo constante en su corazón.

No lo rechaza, simplemente no ha encontrado el nombre correcto; ¿inclusive puede considerarse amor? ¿Tan pronto? No obstante, ese sentimiento es rechazado inmediatamente. ¿Puede amar tan rápido? ¿Realmente?

Con aquella discusión en su cabeza, aquellos sentimientos sin nombre en su corazón revoloteando y llenándolo por todo el cuerpo se ha abstenido de mandar todo a la _mierda_ y lanzarse contra Junhoe públicamente; aún no puede hacer eso, no aún.

Aunque en la última semana, las cosas con Minah han cambiado drásticamente –un cambio que también percata en la chica–, desde simples saludos al llegar a su hogar, breves conversaciones durante la cena; inclusive nulos contactos físicos. Y se siente mal. Mal por su esposa; mal por sí mismo.

Una constante presión en su corazón, qué; lo vuelven miserable, opacando la felicidad que siente al encontrarse con el universitario, lo mantienen pensativo. ¿Cuánto más va a continuar con aquello?

Durante las semanas que han transcurrido, las cosas no van bien. Él lo sabe, Minah lo sabe. Ha escuchado llorar a la castaña durante las noches, cuando se duermen dándose la espalda, cuando tarda más de lo usual por las mañanas en el cuarto de baño -y pese a las capas de maquillaje-, sus ojos lucen hinchados y cansados, cuándo sus despedidas y saludos no concluyen con un beso en los labios y en cambio se giran dirigiéndose cada uno a sus asuntos.

Para ese punto de la relación existe un agujero negro; tragándoselos.

Y siente que está siendo arrastrado, profundo, más profundo. Quiere dejarlo ir, soltar aquel sentimiento de opresión que lo está arrastrando dentro de aquella obscuridad densa. Necesita cerrar el ciclo inconcluso, porque no puede continuar con Junhoe mientras tenga a Minah al mismo tiempo; no es sano.

Se está cansando de esa situación, quiere ser feliz, lo merece; y sabe que ha sido muy feliz al lado de Minah durante aquel año y medio de casados, pero ya no es lo mismo; y no será lo mismo. No de nuevo. Porque algo se ha roto, mucho más allá de cualquier amor que pudiera tenerle a la chica, una ligera línea que ha cruzado y es meramente su culpa, únicamente.

Su corazón se acelera.

Deja que todas las respuestas que tiene frente a él lo abrumen; necesita armarse de valor y hacer las cosas bien, hacerlas bien por una jodida vez.

Mira el reflejo de su cara en la pantalla de su computador; abrumado. Es todo lo que puede ver, reflejar y asegurar está sintiendo dentro de sí mismo. No quiere imaginar el mundo de cosas que se desencadenaran cuando sea valiente y termine con todo aquello. Está esperando la mirada desaprobatoria de sus padres, la mirada de odio que será lanzada sobre él por los padres de su esposa; las miradas juzgadoras de las personas. El dolor en los ojos de Minah.

No cree estar preparado para ello, siendo sincero consigo mismo; nunca.

Sin embargo, cuando está por reprimirlo todo nuevamente, acobardándose en última instancia, recuerda a cierto universitario al cual su corazón reacciona de aquella manera. Es, entonces cuando todo el coraje que está empujando dentro de sí; vuelve. Lo necesita, y está seguro de lo que tiene que hacer ahora, por Junhoe, por Minah; por él mismo.

Mientras caminan pegando sus hombros uno con el otro, Jinhwan piensa; piensa en posiblemente ese tipo de felicidad al lado del más alto para el resto de su vida, y la idea lo hace estremecerse inmediatamente. Ni siquiera con su esposa había logrado sentirse de aquella manera –ya que siempre se había encargado de mencionarse a sí mismo _“todo a su tiempo”_ –. Se ha topado con una brecha emocional dentro de él que siente puede ser tragado en cualquier momento; sin embargo, el menor lo toma de la muñeca volviéndolo en sí rápidamente.

—¿Te apetece un helado? — Comenta el alto un tanto nervioso retirando sutilmente su mano del agarre reciente.

—Uh. ¿Me estás invitando un helado?

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo hacerlo? — Formando un gran moflete con sus mejillas se rindió dejándose arrastrar.

Una vez obtenido su cometido, ambos vuelven cerca de la acera al parque continuo a la heladería que recientemente han dejado; charlan sobre cosas sin importancia –siempre con el pretexto de conocerse un poco más–. Sin poder evitarlo Jinhwan se queda admirando al más alto una vez que toman asiento en la primera banca cercana; mientras toman el helado tranquilamente, dejan pasar la fresca brisa que anuncia el próximo cambio de estación –pese a que aún quedaba cerca de un mes–.

Una oleada de sentimientos lo abordan una vez que se pierde en el rostro contrario –quién únicamente se preocupa por no derramar el helado–. Su corazón se acelera, todos sus sentidos se encienden y una calidez extraña se instala en su pecho inmediatamente –pese a la briza fría–. Está sintiendo su corazón revolotear alrededor de Junhoe rápidamente y sus orejas se sienten calientes tan de repente, un pinchazo en su corazón lo enciende; su cabeza se llena de rápidos escenarios con el menor, escenarios que le gustaría probar.

Inesperadamente, toma la mano del más alto y la coloca debajo de la suya; comparándolas, y pese a que es bastante más grande que la suya, se siente como si ese fuera el tamaño correcto que deben tener para encajar perfectamente.

El contrario lo mira expectante mientras detiene cualquier acción pasada; únicamente concentrándose en el mayor, quién mira atentamente sus manos unidas. En un giro inesperado, Jinhwan envuelve sus dedos entre los contrarios, entrelazando sus manos a la par sus ojos se encuentran con los del contrario; su sonrisa se ensancha, logrando hacer el mismo efecto en Koo.

Ese momento siente todo real, todos sus sentimientos explotando dentro de sí. Y ya no quiere negarlos, no quiere reprimirlos y está listo para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos; para liberarse.

— _Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, June._

El universo se queda en silencio. La Tierra deja de dar vueltas en su propio eje y todo se vuelve un caos a su alrededor; la gravedad falla, el oxígeno se apaga, los mares se desbordan y los volcanes dormidos regresan a su actividad. Tan pronto como aquello sucede en microsegundos, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Sus corazones se acompasan al mismo ritmo, y sus dedos se estrechan más contra los otros.

Acortan el espacio lentamente, respirando tranquilamente hasta sellar en un beso aquellos sentimientos que los están persiguiendo. Sus leguas danzan lentamente, sus labios chocan sutilmente con los contrarios creando –simultáneamente- una sensación de calidez en cada pecho.

Abatidos por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, logran separarse. Sin dejarlo alejarse, el más alto toma de las mejillas al mayor juntando sus frentes; obligándose a mirarse a los ojos fijamente.

—Yo, estoy totalmente enamorado de ti. _Jinan_.

Como un sueño de cuento de hadas, Jinhwan se encuentra flotando sobre una nube, clara, ancha y esponjosa durante los siguientes días venideros. Ya no le interesa la nula relación con su esposa en ese momento y se siente un hijo de puta –con justa razón- se reclama así mismo. Pero, no puede hacer más cuando su corazón únicamente reacciona al nombre de _Koo Junhoe_ en ese mismo momento.

Mientras comienza a vivir libremente –más de lo que anteriormente lo hacían–, se toma las libertades de recoger a Junhoe fuera de la universidad verdaderamente, llamarlo durante las horas laborales, también, pese a las protestas del menor, saliendo a comer y cenar casi durante toda la semana.

Dejándose llevar por las charlas, los chistes malos del más alto, las caricias deliberadas e inesperadas, por la sensación de calidez que siente cada que se encuentra con Junhoe. Las promesas, los sueños compartidos, las risas, las esperanzas. Todos los: _“Voy a decirle a Minah, June. Te prometo, seremos únicamente; tú y yo.”_

Es como, verdaderamente se está percatando de sus sentimientos hacia el menor, poco a poco; Junhoe lo está enamorando. Una sonrisa se ensancha en su rostro cuando el hormigueo de su estómago se expande por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer; él verdaderamente está seguro esta vez, Koo es lo que quiere.

Se encuentra reuniendo todo el valor que ha acumulado a lo largo de la semana y se mentaliza, esa noche debe decirle a Minah que necesita un tiempo; un tiempo para pensar las cosas y que cree no está funcionando más; lamenta haber hecho tantas cosas y dejarlas inconclusas, como el tener un hijo, pero; creé que si no se dio con éxito un hijo, era porque el destino no tenía esos planes para ambos. Y pese a que sabe; será doloroso, está dispuesto a poder con aquello ahora.

Minah siempre fue su amiga, antes que su novia y su esposa, siempre fue su mejor amiga, es aquel amor que continua en el interior de Jinhwan hasta el momento, debido a todas las cosas que han vivido juntos y han aprendido a superar. Posiblemente fue una locura casarse con su mejor amiga. Pero en aquel entonces pensaba que era lo mejor, porque no habría nadie más que lo entendiera como ella; y viceversa. Se casaron sabiendo ambos eso, y sin embargo no importó, no en ese momento.

La vibración en su escritorio lo vuelve de sus pensamientos; entusiasmado toma su celular con la esperanza de ver un mensaje de _su_ chico. Sin embargo, es ella; Minah.

_“Jinhwannie, hoy tengo la consulta con el doctor Lee ¿querrías acompañarme?”_

Es extraño, se siente extraño que ahora todo sea tan incomodo e inclusive en el mensaje se refleje la brecha que se generó. No lo niega, todo se está acabando, sin embargo, una mala espina se cierne dentro de él. Porque al final de todo, es su mejor amiga.

Posiblemente por ese motivo se encuentra texteándo nuevamente en contestación. Porque quiere acompañarla una última vez como su amigo, para apoyarla, no más. Luego de aquello todo habrá terminado, y posiblemente su amistad, también.

_“De acuerdo, ¿paso a recogerte?”_

_“No, traje el coche, nos vemos allá luego de las cuatro.”_

Sin más la conversación muere ahí. Probablemente Minah entienda que Jinhwan está haciendo aquello por lo que alguna vez fue y no por ella tanto.

Alejando sus pensamientos, otro mensaje llega en ese momento alegrando completamente la agria sensación en el más bajo; Junhoe. Es de aquella manera que el día se termina con una incandescente charla con el universitario, hasta que la hora que ha quedado con Minah llega.

De camino hasta el lugar siente nervios dentro de sí mismo, durante unos segundos su valentía flaquea y se acobarda ante lo que está por suceder en las próximas horas. Pero, la sonrisa brillante de cierto chico opaca cualquier sentimiento de retroceso y se calma un poco.

Una vez que aparca el auto y se dispone a descender, suspira pesadamente, esperando no dejar escapar su valentía con eso. Se yergue rectamente y camina a pasos lentos hasta el edificio frente a él. Con su corazón latiendo rápidamente, busca con la mirada a su -aún- esposa. Unos segundos más tarde localiza a la chica frente a la recepcionista y dudando un poco avanza hasta ella.

—… está esperándola en este momento, puede ingresar ahora mismo.

—Gracias. — Lentamente se gira hasta encontrarse con el pelinegro medianamente cercano. — Oh, Jinhwan. — Su rostro luce sorprendido, pero sonríe lentamente. — Llegaste. — Identifica un brillo en sus ojos, como si no creyera que se encontrara con él. — El profesor Lee no está esperando. — Girándose sobre su eje, la chica se adelanta unos pasos dentro del hospital, acción que lleva al chico a reaccionar y seguirla de cerca.

Metros más se detienen frente a la puerta que luce pulcramente blanca y un pequeño biselado que dice: “Dr. Lee”, puerta que Jinhwan conoce de semanas atrás. Tocando ligeramente esperan.

—Adelante. — Se escucha desde dentro de la habitación. Dejando ingresar primero a la chica, luego de abrir la puerta, Jinhwan se adentra nerviosamente.

Sólo está ahí para apoyar a Minah, se recuerda.

Durante la larga charla –misma a la que no presta atención-, se encuentra pensando en cómo resultarán las cosas al salir de ahí. Luego de que aquello termine y la hora de la verdad llegue. El nerviosismo lo envuelve nuevamente, logrando hacer sudar sus manos.

—... ¿Verdad señor Kim? — Su llamado lo altera, brinca repentinamente en su asiento y se gira hasta donde ha sido llamado. — Es normal estar nerviosos, después de todo, es la tercera prueba ¿correcto?

Minah asiente levemente, un ligero rubor se instala en las mejillas de la chica y antes que pueda reaccionar correctamente, una cálida mano se posa sobre la suya, encontrando a los ojos a su dueña; le sonríe. Aturdido aún, recobra la compostura y se enfoca.

—Sé que he retrasado su petición de una fecundación artificial; sin embargo, coloqué mi fe en ustedes. — Existe un silencio, que se prolonga durante un corto tiempo. — Les di una tercera chance más, para ustedes mismos. Estoy satisfecho con los resultados.

—¿Qué quiere decir? — Cuestiona la chica inclinándose hacia el frente un poco.

Su corazón comienza a acelerarse pesadamente que llega a doler, agitado el calor lo envuelve rápidamente.

—Felicidades, tienes tres semanas de embarazo, Minah.

Su mundo se detiene, su corazón se detiene, su audición se bloquea, su vista se nubla. Su mundo se cae, lentamente.

Escucha un grito de emoción lejano seguido de un peso contra el suyo eufóricamente, se bloquea totalmente y su razón se pierde. Un nudo en su garganta lo oprime, y su estómago lo castiga con otro.

—Jinhwannie, ¡Jinhwannie, seremos padres! — El peso se vuelve ligero, se aferra a su visión y su audición, enfoca. Minah abrazándolo eufóricamente, su corazón se oprime.

Un estallido de realización golpea su cabeza, su corazón se quiebra. Su pecho se oprime. Está terminado. Está jodido. Hace tres semanas. _Hace tres semanas antes de reencontrarse con June._

La sonrisa de Junhoe lo aturde, lo hace reír descaradamente contra el rostro del médico, Minah lo abraza nuevamente cuando se pone de pie. Sigue riéndose, no puede pasarle esto a él, no ese día.

—No es verdad, no es verdad, no es verdad. —Susurra tan dentro de sí mismo que ignora que los presentes lo están escuchando.

Una euforia ensordecedora lo agobia nuevamente cuando siente el cuerpo de la castaña contra el suyo nuevamente.

—¡Es verdad amor! — La chica está llorando; emoción. Siente su cabeza hundirse contra su pecho y apretarse más contra él. — Todo será diferente ahora. Oh, Jinhwannie ¡un bebé! — Las palabras lo golpean nuevamente hasta sentir como su mano es guiada por la de la chica hasta su vientre, donde posa ambas en un sutil toque.

_Minah espera un bebé suyo._


	32. Chapter 32

Está seguro haber sentido como todo su cuerpo se había erizado cuando Jinhwan le había dicho que estaba enamorándose de él, era como una confesión después de todo. ¿No?

Está feliz, no puede pedir mucho más; Jinhwan gusta de él ¿hay algo más que quiera en ese momento? Lo duda en demasía. ¿Cuántas oportunidades existen de que la persona de la cual estás enamorada correspondan a tus sentimientos? Él lo sabe.

Sabe qué, pese a que Jinhwan está casado y no es totalmente suyo, gusta de él, y ya es una gran ganancia que esté enamorándose y buscando terminar con su matrimonio por él. Está feliz, no piensa negarlo.

Recuerda el beso en el parque perfectamente, tan perfectamente que aún puede sentir la calidez de la boca de Kim sobre sus labios. Cada sección succionada y explorada por el mayor tomándolo desprevenido y llenándolo completamente en su interior. Una extraña corriente atravesándole el cuerpo de arriba abajo rápidamente, dejando un gran cosquilleo en su estómago.

Es como si hubiera sido su primera vez; ha sentido todo tan real. Como si sus sentidos se hubieran intensificado en ese justo momento en que sus labios se conectaron. El primer beso real que ha sentido en su totalidad con un sentimiento que realmente no puede describir, pero, simplemente es especial porque la calidez aun lo acompaña aun después de varios días.

Y sí, está completamente feliz y no pretende ocultarlo –pese a que eso signifiquen miradas extrañas de Donghyuk y Hanbin-, pero él está viviendo algo así como su primer amor adolescente, aunque no sea con otro adolescente. No tiene ningún problema con la edad del contrario, sino que le gusta aquello. Siente que puede ser una persona más madura y actuar como un niño mientras es mimado. Tanto como él quiera.

Nunca imaginó que se encontraría en ese tipo de situación, porque en realidad no estaba esperando una relación cuando Jinhwan apareció. ¿Pero ellos tenían una relación? Estaba consiente que aún no. No era posible debido a la situación de Kim. Y él estaba respetando eso, lo hacía, por supuesto. No quería ser un tipo de drama en su vida, siendo lo difícil que debía ser para Jinhwan alterar su vida ahora; también estaba consiente que las cosas podían cambiar, creyó amarla a ella, sin embargo, ahora lo quería a él ¿era culpable de como sentía el corazón de Jinhwan? Sinceramente lo dudaba ahora.

Estaba confiando en Jinhwan. Confiando en que pronto terminaría las cosas con su esposa y estarían juntos en una relación ellos; confiaba en ello.

Extrañamente, durante la escuela esperaba algún mensaje del mayor para sacarle una sonrisa, sin embargo, durante los últimos días de la semana que terminó no los había recibido y sintió a Jinhwan distante; sin siquiera verse más que una sola vez para cenar y el chico se mantuvo en otro lugar. Intentó no presionarlo, esperaba ser de la confianza suficiente de Kim para que le contara lo que le atormentaba; y él mismo estaba consciente de los malos días que las personas pueden tener de vez en cuando; eso estaba bien.

El lunes por la noche, cuando salieron para cenar todo fue completamente diferente y se sintió un poco más relajado –debido a que aún no dejaba de lado las ansias por saber qué es lo que le sucedía al chico durante los días pasados–. Continuaron con la conversación durante bastante tiempo, hasta casi cerca de las ocho de la noche, antes de que Jinhwan insinuara que se veía _“jodidamente caliente con esos pantalones ajustados”._

No bastó mucho más antes de encaminarse hasta el auto y dirigirse a su ya usual –y casi olvidado- motel. Alquilaron una habitación –casi sin percatarse que la recepcionista no era la misma- y entre besos, jadeos y jalones de tela entraron –casi sin ropa- al cuarto.

Dejándose lanzar contra el colchón Junhoe espero a que el más bajo subiera hasta él a gatas, cosa que cuando sucedió comenzaron otro beso nuevamente más hambriento que el anterior. La ropa comenzaba a sobrar y poco a poco deshaciéndose de ella entre tirones, jaloneos y demás lograron el cometido.

Tomando nuevamente el control Koo giró contra la cama al contrario, posicionándose sobre él. Había notado que Jinhwan se encontraba totalmente sensible esa noche y aquello lo estaba jodiendo todavía mucho más. Lamiendo lentamente parte de su abdomen, pasando por sus pezones, subiendo por sus clavículas y succionando suavemente las mismas recodó una escena anterior de hacía unos meses atrás.

_“Sin marcas Junhoe.”_

Casi tres meses atrás se encontraban en aquellas situaciones, sin embargo, mientras en este momento Jinhwan gemía descontroladamente debido a su toque más gentil; en aquella ocasión no era así, y cobraba sentido debido al compromiso del mayor. No estaba pasando un mal momento, simplemente un jodido mal sabor de boca que quería disipar, sin embargo, aquellos sentimientos de hacía semanas atrás estaban invadiéndolo mezclándose con celos, mismos que quedaron apaciguados al escuchar la voz ronca y excitada de su mayor.

— _Márcame, quiero ser únicamente tuyo._

Una corriente eléctrica creció disparada por toda su columna excitándolo aún más. Frotando sus miembros en el acto y atacando directamente las clavículas blanquecinas de Jinan en ese momento, escuchando los gloriosos gemidos y suspiros de placer ante el menor roce.

Las paredes siendo nuevamente testigos del acto realizado en el lugar, donde los gemidos se volvían uno solo con los cuerpos desnudos, los corazones latiendo fuertemente y las esperanzas flotando alrededor.

Su sonrisa se ensancha mientras los recuerdos lo inundan. Camina junto a Hanbin y Donghyuk rumbo hasta el departamento; mientras sus amigos charlan amenamente, se mantiene distraído con la mirada fija en su celular, específicamente, enviando un mensaje.

_“Salí de la universidad, voy ahora al departamento”_

_“Bien, ten cuidado y no le hables a desconocidos, bebé”_

_“¡No soy un bebé Jinan!”_

_“Jajaja nos vemos más tarde June”_

Una risa salió de sus labios antes de alzar el aparato dentro de su bolsillo trasero. Mirando de reojo como sus amigos se codeaban burlándose de algo, específicamente; él.

—Estoy esperando. — Murmuró gruñendo.

—¿A qué? — Cuestionó el aún rubio desteñido riendo. — Pasa de nosotros, imagina que no estamos aquí.

—Siempre lo haces. — Murmuró Donghyuk suspirando. —No es como si nos importara de cualquier manera. — Antes de pasar desapercibido; Hanbin golpeo ligeramente el costado del castaño, quién se encogió de hombros.

—Uh, de acuerdo; entendí. — Susurró el más alto. — Debo hablar con ustedes. — Abriendo los ojos en sorpresa, sus acompañantes se miraron expectantes.

—¿Nos contarás quién es la persona detrás de la pantalla? — Cuestiona Hanbin emocionado. — Para tenerte como un verdadero imbécil Koo, — suelta una risa burlesca antes de continuar — debe tenerte jodido.

—Ja, como si no supieran quién es de cualquier manera. — Soltó más como un gruñido.

—¿Sabemos? — Murmura Hanbin sorprendido.

—Sospecho. — Aclara el castaño corrigiendo las palabras del contrario. — Espero que no sea quién creo.

—¿Quién? — Cuestiona nuevamente el rubio.

—Si June, ¿quién? — Enarca Donghyuk nuevamente.

El más alto suspira pesadamente, sabe que será complicado, pero debe hacer esto. Basta de mentiras, se dice a sí mismo. Necesita comenzar de cero con Jinhwan, sin mentiras, inclusive con sus amigos.

—Esperemos hasta estar en el departamento ¿de acuerdo? Prometo no evitar ningún detalle.

—¿Incluso el sexo? — Ambos chicos, Junhoe y el castaño se miran horrorizados y segundos después los tres estallan en risas animadas.

—Eres un jodido idiota retorcido. — Comenta Koo antes de continuar con el camino.

Durante el trayecto intentan charlar sobre cosas relacionadas al tema, sin embargo, evita dar detalles o hablar demasiado; esperando llegar al departamento. Dónde espera no terminar acobardándose de último momento.

Una vez dentro de lugar, lanzan sus pertenencias en algún lugar de la estancia y rodean los muebles para tomar asiento frente a frente. El silencio envuelve el sitio cuando el ambiente se torna serio, inclusive Hanbin no está haciendo alguna broma idiota o comentando alguna estupidez sobre sexo.

Koo carraspea antes de hablar; se aclara la garganta unos segundos y espera. Su corazón se acelera, siente como un nudo de nervios se instala en su estómago, pero respira, necesita respirar.

—Es Jinhwan. Kim Jinhwan. — Espera unos segundos, temiendo lo peor por parte de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, es el rubio quien exclama una audible sorpresa.

Espera por una interrupción, pero Donghyuk es quién corta cualquier hilo de preguntas del contrario con un ademan de mano, mientras que con otro le indica que prosiga.

—Me encontré con él, cerca de hace un mes. No lo perdoné tan pronto... — Balbucea estúpidamente antes de suspirar cansino. — Al menos era mi plan, pero... Terminé besándolo y... — Deja la frase en el aire, esperando algún tipo de queja.

El castaño luce nada impresionado, mientras qué el contrario asiente comprendiendo; o algo por el estilo.

—Hablamos, le dije que no podía, y no jugaría su juego estúpido. No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo; no. — De nuevo se detiene, esperando algo; nada. — Me pidió disculpas. Sé que no sólo debí tomarlas, pero, me prometió dejarla a ella, por mí.

El lugar se sofoca, siente como el ambiente cambia y ahora se torna un poco más pesado, sin embargo, espera nuevamente.

—Y-yo, sé que tal vez es irracional, precipitado, pero estoy...

—¿Y ya la dejo? ¿Se ha separado ya? — La fría voz de Donghyuk lo hela, haciéndolo estremecer.

—E-eh. Está intentándolo, buscando la oportunidad para pedirle el divorcio.

—Entonces dejaste de jugar al _sugar baby_ de hace tres meses para jugar al amante de tiempo completo.

—Hey. — Susurra Hanbin lo más bajo que puede, sin embargo, es ignorado.

—No es así. — Comenta un dolido Junhoe con la mirada clavada en el suelo. — Jinhwan no es como eso.

—¿No es cómo qué? — Está vez interviene Hanbin impresionado.

—June, sé que estás enamorado, entiendo eso. — Suspira el castaño antes de proseguir. — Pero, te mintió una vez. ¿Lo olvidas?

El silencio se vuelve penetrante dentro de la habitación, recuerda perfectamente aquello, y no puede mirar a sus amigos a los ojos; dentro de él sabe que tienen razón, sin embargo, él quiere creer, quiere creer en Jinhwan.

—¿Quién te asegura que no volverá hacerlo?

—Sólo nos preocupamos mucho.

—Sí, porque estás enamorado, tus sentimientos están en juego nuevamente.

—Si fuera otra la situación, como la mía; sin sentimientos de por medio. — Susurra lo último el rubio. Siente la mirada de inmediato de Koo interrogante sobre él.

—¿Creen que todo se trata de sexo?

—No. — Expresa firmemente Hanbin. — Estoy terminando con Yunhyeong y sé lo destructivas que pueden ser las palabras “voy a dejarla por ti”. Nunca llegan a ser ciertas de tipos como ellos.

—Jinhwan es diferente, no es _como ellos._ — La ira está acumulándose en su interior, sabe que podría explotar en cualquier momento. Respira pesadamente. — Sólo quería que me apoyaran, como mis amigos. _Amo a Jinhwan_.

—Te apoyamos, lo hacemos. — Interviene Donghyuk sorpresivamente. — Solo quiero que no te hagas tan rápidas ilusiones y le exijas que la deje antes de poder seguir contigo, antes de hacer cualquier otro paso.

—No dejes que te lastime nuevamente, June.

Ante aquellas palabras, el pelinegro alza la vista encontrándose con sus amigos mirándolo preocupadamente; inconscientemente sonríe. Él sabe que lo quieren y se preocupan por él, de esa manera lo demuestran.

—Y, cuando se haya decidido dejarla, invítalo a comer.

Con una sonrisa sale del departamento, el fin de semana comenzó con buenos términos para él. Ha dejado a Hanbin en la cocina refunfuñando que _“ahora todo mundo tenía planes y él se quedaba en casa.”_

Caminando hasta la acera mirando por la avenida, espera por ver el auto gris de Jinhwan. Su corazón revoloteaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho; estaba emocionado. Su vida estaba tomando un curso que no planeo, pero no importaba.

Para las vacaciones de invierno esperaba haber solucionado todas las barreras en la relación con Jinan y poderle pedir por fin ser su novio, para poder llevarlo a casa a conocer a sus padres. Aunque ellos no sabían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba ansioso por contárselos, simplemente estaba esperando por tener algo preciso con el contrario para que todo fuera bien.

—Disculpe, joven. — Aquella voz lo vuelve de su trance. Mira hacia el frente, encontrándose con Jinhwan dentro del auto parado frente a él. — ¿Ha visto a un bebé grande?

—¡Jinan! — Toma la palanca del auto para abrirla percatándose que el auto tiene el seguro por dentro. — Jina-ahn, déjame subir-ah.

— _Mi chico_ es un bebé grande, no un tipo sexy. ¿Qué hiciste con él?

—¡Jina-aahn! — Golpeando sin fuerza –evidente- la puerta del auto actúa un berrinche ante el contrario quién continúa burlándose en el interior.

Una vez que escuchó los seguros del auto fueron retirados, jala nuevamente la palanca abriendo la puerta rápidamente e ingresa en el auto.

—Te llevaré conmigo, pero no le digas a mi bebé gigante que te llevé. — Aun bromeando el más bajo suelta una audible carcajada al mirar al contrario fruncir el ceño.

—Jina-aahn.

—Aish, eres un aguafiestas. — Susurra el contrario arrancando el auto nuevamente. Una vez que el chico fijo su vista en el camino –aun con la sonrisa en el rostro-, se permite sonreír él también.

Su corazón se ensancha debido a lo bien que siente todo con Jinhwan, los días continúan pasando y todo parece marchar muy bien. Sabe que no ha dejado a Minah, y aún son esposos legalmente, sin embargo, sabe bien, el corazón del mayor le pertenece.

Lo comprueba cuando lo besa lentamente, cuando siente como débilmente unos pequeños gemidos se escapan de su garganta cuando le toca la cintura dulcemente. Cuando sobre sus labios le pronuncia su más anhelada promesa y en la que confía ciegamente: _“Dejaré a Minah, mi June.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento muchísimo la demora! Si es que hay alguien que todavía está leyéndome, mil gracias, la historia está completamente en la recta final, espero que sea de su agrado.


	33. Chapter 33

Él puede.

Se repite así mismo cada minuto. Puede con ello; está manejándolo, va a manejarlo; puede con ello. Todo el mundo tiene los ojos puestos sobre él ahora mismo. Va a ser _padre_. _Él puede con ello,_ se repite nuevamente.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, estuvo seguro de ello –al menos eso cree-, no sabe cómo realmente continúa respirando luego de la noticia. Las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que aun trata de recordarse a sí mismo como termino a salvo en su casa esa misma noche. Como llegó a celebrar con su esposa besándose y durmiendo abrazados como si estuvieran recién casados nuevamente.

Es una tormenta de sentimientos y pensamientos engendrada, creada por sí mismo; sin vacilaciones. Todos los acontecimientos pasando a su costado como ráfagas, lesionándolo mientras pasan; sin embargo, _él puede_. Puede mantener aquello con Minah, el bebé y June. _Puede con ello._

Luego de la noticia, recuerda encontrarse en un estado automático, sin poder procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo con su vida nuevamente, porque todo está volviendo a ser un caos que creyó haber retenido antes.

Durante el día intentaba no ignorar a June, sin embargo, aquello pareció imposible al no poder enviarle ningún mensaje sin que su conciencia se lo permitiera ¿Cómo podía mirarlo a los ojos? Durante la noche, cuando volvía a casa y encontraba a Minah nuevamente emocionada como hacía meses atrás antes de que todo aquello comenzara, su hogar nuevamente se sentía cálido, pero, no hacía más que asentir a todo lo que la chica decía y luego subía hasta su habitación y se dejaba dormir.

Inclusive estuvo seguro que todo le daba vueltas cuando Yunhyeong se apareció frente a él en su oficina felicitándolo: _“Minah le ha dicho a Eun y me lo ha dicho hermano, felicidades.”_ Recuerda haber articulado un _“Gracias”_ seguido de un apretón de manos y un abrazo, pero todo lo recuerda lejano.

Todas las caricias que dio con su esposa durante los días seguidos a la noticia lo atormentan, sin embargo, no puede hacer nada. El domingo por la noche de la semana antepasada no sabe cómo ha ocurrido, pero todas las cosas dándole vueltas en su cabeza, sus padres, las felicitaciones, Minah, el bebé por venir, Junhoe, la mentira; lo tenían acorralado sin tregua. La chica se montó sobre él en el colchón comenzando un vaivén de besos que lo mantenían adormecido; sin sentir.

Prosiguiendo hasta los labios donde se dejó llevar, intentando acallar todas esas cosas que lo joden desde dentro. Las caricias apareciendo, la ropa sobrando, sabanas enredándose en sus cuerpos desnudos mientras se entregaban mutuamente. Sellando nuevamente promesas vacías, promesas al aire, “te amos” inesperados y sensaciones que oprimen el estómago mientras la chica gime debajo de él.

Sin embargo, el siguiente día ha vuelto a retomar el click de su vida, percatándose de los pecados que continúa cometiendo, uno tras otro. Sin embargo, los demonios dentro de él continúan usándolo en su contra, jodiéndolo hasta quebrarlo muy profundo.

Nuevamente besos desesperados, caricias desesperadas, cuerpos frotándose uno con el otro, _promesas vacías_ , gemidos sonoros, sensaciones palideciendo dentro. Su sensibilidad aumentando a su mayor capacidad, quiere llenarse, saciarse, dejar que Junhoe lo haga suyo para recordarse todas las cosas que quiere en realidad y no la mentira que continúa construyendo alrededor de su vida.

— _Márcame, quiero ser únicamente tuyo._

Dejando que el más alto haga con él lo que quiera, porque es June, quién verdaderamente quiere, pero no ha logrado obtener. Quiere recordarse a sí mismo a quién pertenece cuando llegue a su hogar ese día, y al siguiente al despertarse. Cubrir con heridas sus pecados.

Al llegar a su hogar, recuerda como la chica lo ha asaltado durante la noche mientras están alistándose para dormir, le mira el hematoma creado cerca de su cuello. ¿Qué más puede hacer?

—Has sido tú, anoche. ¿Recuerdas?

_Mintiendo._

Mientras las semanas pasan todo lo que ha pasado lo mantiene en un estado que no logra comprender. Sin embargo, ha podido retomar el control de su vida. Porque _él puede con ello_. Se repite a si mismo mientras responde todos aquellos mensajes de su familia cercana que lo felicita por el nuevo bebé.

Pero ahora han pasado dos semanas y pretende que todo ha vuelto a la realidad. Saliendo con June durante las tardes, regresando a su hogar con Minah y actuando como una pareja que se encuentran recién casados y están prontos a recibir a su primer bebé, pero ¿no es así como verdaderamente es?

No, no es así.

Frente a él, el chico por quién sonríe recientemente se encuentra charlándole acerca de su día en la universidad. Se han dado a la tarea de visitar la mayoría de los restaurantes interesantes de la ciudad, o algunos que llamen su atención, siempre buscando salir de la usual rutina. Todo parece un cuento de hadas cuando se encuentra con el menor; hasta que vuelve a su casa.

—¿Sabías que va a ser más de un mes y medio desde que nos reencontramos?

—Querrás decir; fui a buscarte. — Corrige divertido el mayor riendo ligeramente.

—Supongo que, si nunca hubieras dado el primer paso, no estaríamos aquí. — Respondió el más alto suspirando mientras jugaba con la comida restante de su plato.

—Si yo nunca… Nunca te hubiera contactado; ¿lo habrías hecho tú, June? — Su corazón se acelera, ¿por qué está buscando este tipo de respuesta ahora?

—No. — Se ríe entre dientes el contrario cortándole la respiración al mayor. — No planeo mentirte, estaba muy dolido. Me dolió bastante que me engañaras de esa forma, qué me usaras, Jinan.

Una presión encoje su estómago y su corazón lo estrujan hasta el punto de sofocarlo. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—No quería ser causa de un divorcio tampoco, te lo dije, no quería ser parte de tu juego de descubrimiento a tu sexualidad… — Existe un momento, en el que ambos miran fijamente a sus platillos sin poder mirar directamente, al contrario. — Pero, — alzando la mirada, encontrándose una con la otra, Junhoe continua — ahora sé que sólo eran miedos e inseguridades. Sé lo que sientes por mi ahora.

Antes que pueda mencionar algo, sus manos se encuentran atrapadas contra las del más alto, entrelazando sus dedos. Sus ojos se conectan nuevamente y una sonrisa se esboza del rostro del menor, quién casi cierra los ojos debido a la curvatura de sus labios. En ese momento se da cuenta, todo lo que está sucediendo, las cosas que no pueden continuar.

—Vamos a estar juntos, ¿verdad Jinan? — Su corazón se encoje ante aquello, Junhoe se mira esperanzado, con ese brillo en los ojos que lo atormentan. Todos sus pecados volviendo, haciéndose presente en ese momento. ¿Qué está haciendo en ese preciso momento?

Todo le da vueltas, siente como el tiempo se detiene y mira al menor quedarse congelado junto con el resto de las personas. Sabe que solo es una ilusión suya, pero todo parece tan real que su corazón se acelera y le recrimina, su cabeza reproduciéndole todas las cosas que ha hecho mal desde el momento que volvió con el menor. Está obligando al universitario a vivir una vida antimoral, posiblemente, viviendo contra sus valores y su ética misma. ¿Está seguro de amar a Junhoe como él lo ama?

Siente como todo se torna borroso durante unos segundos antes de que todo vuelva en sí. Mira al chico esperando aun por una respuesta. ¿Qué debe responder? ¿Debe decir la verdad en ese momento? ¿Arriesgarse a perder a Junhoe para siempre?

¿Cómo puede explicarle que tuvo relaciones sexuales con su esposa que resultaron en un embrión dos días antes de verse con él en su departamento?

—Sí June, vamos a estar juntos. _Voy a dejar a Minah_.

Promesas vacías.

Al llegar a su casa suspira antes de ingresar por la puerta principal. Ha pasado a dejar al menor en la puerta del edificio donde vive; con todo lo que su mente ha jugado con él durante el día se encuentra jodidamente cansado.

—¿Jinhwannie? — La voz de su esposa se extiende desde la cocina hasta la entrada de la casa, una vez –antes de escuchar las pisadas acercándose- suspira preparándose mentalmente. — ¡Llegaste!

Un corto beso en sus labios como saludo, la chica se mira más animada de lo usual y aquello lo mantiene expectante. Le dedica una sonrisa ladina antes de seguirla hasta el comedor. Aun no hay rastros del embarazo, debido a que Minah es muy pequeña su estructura física, es muy temprano para mostrar el embarazo, anexando que solamente van cerca de seis semanas del mismo, por lo que es aun temprano para notarse.

—Estaba esperando para cenar juntos.

—Te he dicho que no me esperes Minah. — Suspira al mirar la mesa puesta, intenta tragarse un gran suspiro pesado; no sabe cuánto más pueda con aquello.

Se ha hecho un espacio; como todos los días. Debido a que recientemente debe cenar doble vez, cuando sale con June ordena algo ligero y de vez en cuando acompaña a la castaña a cenar también, en días como ese, ansiaba no haber comido un poco de más con Junhoe; parecía que Minah había preparado un banquete.

—¿A qué se debe todo esto? — Cuestiona rodeando la mesa mirando todos los condimentos y platillos preparados. Escucha a la chica reír ligeramente.

—Vamos Jinhwannie, ¿Cuándo planeabas dármelo? — Ante aquello el pelinegro frunce el ceño. Se gira hasta la chica tratando de lucir calmado, alzando una ceja interrogante mientras la mira.

—¿De qué hablas? — Cuestiona aun sin comprender. Nuevamente la chica ríe, se gira un poco, jala una de las sillas del comedor dejando ver una bolsa blanca, aun sin comprender, la chica se acerca hasta ella y toma el paquete dentro de la misma. Una vez con la caja entre sus dedos, se da cuenta de lo que es; _el celular de Junhoe._

—Lo siento si era una sorpresa, pero, estaba limpiando el closet y la encontré…

—Mi parte del closet… — Su voz suena casi inestable.

—¿Cómo sabías que quería cambiar mi celular? Aunque en realidad quería el modelo X, ya sabes… — Mira en la chica un eje de decepción formada en sus labios fruncidos, y antes que pueda esperar otra cosa, encuentra a la castaña sobre el plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. —¡Gracias Jinhwannie!

Su corazón late aceleradamente y todos los recuerdos lo atacan de inmediato, pasándole frente a sus ojos como si se encontrara en un final de algo, algo que está terminando él mismo.

 _“Esto es para ti. Para que respondas mis mensajes.”_ Recuerda como le extendió la bolsa a Junhoe, quién al percatarse de lo que era casi quiso negar, sin embargo, minutos luego se encontraba tan emocionado con su nuevo celular que quería mantener la sonrisa en el chico eternamente.

Su corazón se estruja al recordar aquello, ¿qué está haciendo?

—Por nada, linda.

Él puede, él puede con ello. Continúa repitiéndose conforme las manecillas del reloj avanzan lentamente, torturosamente.

Besos, charlas, tragos compartidos, risas, salidas, promesas vacías. Está parpadeando todo tan rápido, pasando a su alrededor sin darse cuenta, sin poder retener todas las cosas que se le están derramando de sus dedos como el agua; no puede retenerlo.

Un respiro más cuando siente la brisa del cambio de estación golpear contra su rostro, diciéndole adiós al verano y recibiendo al otoño; dándole la bienvenida al próximo mes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Doble actualización por el atraso de varias semanas! :z


	34. Chapter 34

La brisa fría de invierno estaba haciéndose presente mucho antes de lo que supuestamente debería hacerlo, está consiente que el clima se siente mucho más frio ahora.

Los días se han ido tan rápido como un pestañeo, casi parece irreal todo lo que ha vivido en los últimos meses, y está seguro que no puede decirlo a ciencia cierta; jamás se imaginó en aquella situación hace un año, ni siquiera se imaginaba la situación que estaba viviendo ocho meses atrás.

Octubre había avanzado exponencialmente sin siquiera importarle el tiempo, así mismo, como lo estaba haciendo noviembre -como él lo cree al menos-. Todo ha parecido un sinfín de sentimientos y acontecimientos pasando tan rápido por su vida que estaban casi volviéndolo a la locura, si no fuera porque tenía a Jinan a su lado.

Conforme los meses anteriores se han desarrollado ha sentido un nudo en su estómago que lo mantiene intranquilo y sabe justamente de qué se trata, sin embargo, ¿qué puede hacer? Jinhwan continua con Minah y aquello está comenzando a ponerlo nervioso, porque han pasado casi tres meses desde que se han reencontrado y las cosas entre ellos supondría serían diferentes.

Él no tiene derecho de celar a Jinhwan, porque no son nada, no aún. Se recuerda constantemente que él aceptó esa condición para salir con el mayor en primer lugar. Una voz nerviosa le grita desde dentro de su cabeza, muy en el fondo; qué debe exigirle a Kim terminar con Minah y comenzar formalmente con él, pero otra, lo mantiene calmado, porque siente esa chispa cuando Jinhwan lo besa, puede sentir todas las emociones que el mayor siente por él cada que lo mira a los ojos; y todas las inseguridades se disipan.

 _En cualquier momento la dejará_. Continúa recordándose; porque Jinhwan se lo ha prometido, y él le cree. Es la parte que lo mantiene estable, sin un ataque de locura que lo lleve a perder al mayor nuevamente; él no quiere eso. Por ese motivo es paciente, se repite a sí mismo. Tiene que mantener la paciencia intacta porque sabe que las cosas de ese tipo no son nada fáciles, lo entiende.

Mientras continua con su intento de concentración sobre el reporte para la clase de las _funciones cerebrales básicas_ , su memoria viaja hasta una de sus últimas citas que más atesora dentro de su memoria, debido a lo especial.

Recuerda como sucedió todo casi cerca de un mes atrás, cuando encontrándose en el auto con Jinan una idea inquietante en su cabeza lo asaltó.

_—_ _¿No deberíamos tener una especie de fecha especial?_

_—_ _¿A qué se debe eso?_ _— Recuerda cuando lo cuestionó y el creyó que había metido la pata completamente. — No me molesta, simple ¿curiosidad?_

_—Ah, yo- creí que sería bonito tener una… — Su corazón latía rápidamente, porque estaba comportándose como un adolescente idiota enamorado tontamente, sin embargo, mientras los labios de Jinhwan estaban en contacto con los suyos, todo lo demás se había olvidado._

_—¿De verdad? Eso sería lindo._

_—¿Lo crees?_

_—Está bien, ¿qué día debería ser? ¿Hoy? ¿Un trece de octubre? ¡Oh, el primero! El primero de agosto, cuando nos reencontramos. — Había contestado sonrientemente._

_—Uh, no, yo tenía en mente un veinte. — Ambos se habían quedado mirándose fijamente sin percatarse de nada más. — Como cuando me dijiste por primera vez que estabas enamorado de mí, y yo te dije lo mismo. Aquella vez en el parque cuando…_

_—Suena perfecto._

Sonríe tontamente ante aquel recuerdo, es tan fresco como si se hubiera tratado de la noche anterior. Pero es que se encuentra aún tan enamorado de Jinhwan qué le parece increíble cómo estaban sucediendo todas las cosas. El año estaba por concluir, inclusive estaba cercano a cerrar materias y que las fiestas decembrinas llegaran pronto.

¿Podría viajar con Jinan a casa de sus padres para navidad? Sería la situación perfecta para presentarlo ¿no?

Mientras su corazón latía fuertemente debido a la gran idea que estaba planificándose dentro de su cabeza, los recuerdos lo volvieron a atacar. Porque recordar todas las cosas con Jinhwan era como volver a vivir nuevamente.

_—El veinte deberíamos hacer algo especial entonces. — Comentó Jinhwan rompiendo con el beso que se había creado._

_—Estaba pensando…_

_—¿Me dejarás tenerte a ti? — Su cuerpo se había vuelto caliente inmediatamente, y no era debido a la temperatura del ambiente, sino por aquella propuesta del mayor tan repentina. Porque estaba seguro que el mayor no estaba de acuerdo con la abstinencia que le había impuesto hasta que ellos salieran formalmente._

_—Lo pensaré._

Sus recuerdos rápidamente viajaron hasta el día de su aniversario segundo: el veinte de octubre. Día que habían hecho una de sus noches más mágicas de todas; porque recuerda perfectamente como Jinhwan lo había llevado de una u otra forma a la cama ese día; se repetía a si mismo que era porque él lo quería y no debido al alcohol que había ingerido de más.

Muerde su labio inferior debido al recuerdo. Necesita concentrarse, se recuerda nuevamente, antes de sonreír como estúpido y negar así mismo. Toma sus notas y se concentra en ellas.

Sin embargo, aquella sensación de que algo no anda bien, persiste. Lo vuelve miserable durante los días pasados y el resto del mes actual, pero ¿qué es lo que realmente puede estar mal? El mismo Jinhwan le ha prometido innumerables veces que está por dejar a Minah para estar con él. Junhoe le cree, ciegamente, no importa qué.

Pese a todos esos sermones por parte de Donghyuk y Hanbin que aparecieron casi un mes después de que les confesara que estaba saliendo con Jinhwan. Recuerda cada palabra expresada por sus amigos en cada una de esas conversaciones consecutivas y repetitivas: _“¿Qué estás esperando para dejar a ese tipo?” “Jinhwan sólo está utilizándote como método de escape de su vida de mierda” “Junhoe, necesitas darte cuenta y dejar a Jinhwan”._

Posiblemente, tal vez por ese motivo es que le dio el ultimátum de sexo al mayor. Porque una parte de él quería demostrarles a sus amigos que su relación con Jinhwan era real, sin el sexo de por medio. Y había funcionado, por un tiempo; hasta que volvieron a la ya conocida pregunta: _“¿Y Jinhwan ya decidió dejar a Minah? ¿O cree que la bisexualidad consiste en tener una pareja de cada sexo?”_ Pese a todo, ambos continúan diciéndole: _“Es tu decisión June”._ Y lo agradece, agradece que no se metan mucho más en su relación con Jinhwan.

Había creado una rutina en su relación con Kim que consideraba sana –en medida, al menos–. No se veían diariamente, se mensajeaban cuando podían y estaban bien con ello. Regularmente entre semana era mejor opción, luego de que terminara sus actividades en la universidad, Jinan pasaba por él y ambos salían a cualquier lugar que quisieran a pasar el tiempo.

Durante ese sábado vería al mayor más tarde, por la mañana le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que iría a la oficina a ordenar unas cosas y después sería de él completamente, eso lo había hecho sonreír. Pero, Donghyuk y Hanbin lo habían arrastrado con ellos hasta el centro comercial que frecuentaban para mirar unas cosas –hacer compras, como lo llamaba él- y no se opuso, verdaderamente necesitaba algo nuevo.

Su relación con los chicos era buena, lejos de todo el problema que pudiera existir –si es que existía uno- todo continuaba como si nada pasara, inclusive parecía que la relación con Jinhwan no existiera y fueran simplemente ellos tres como en los viejos tiempos, sin embargo, sabía que aquello continuaba ahí.

Mientras andaban por los pasillos de ropa, el rubio –que casi estaba por perder el tinte- contaba sobre su nueva conquista, luego de haber terminado con Yunhyeong hacia casi dos meses atrás, el chico había decidido darse otra oportunidad –una buena esta vez- y aunque el chico solía ser esta vez un poco mayor que él, esta vez parecía ser en serio.

Admirando la ropa entre los estantes y pasillos, continuaba escuchando la historia de cómo había conocido al chico con quien Hanbin salía ahora, inclusive parecía que se había olvidado de buscar ropa para sí mismo mientras relataba, Donghyuk y el más alto reían al verlo tan entusiasmado, era casi tan cómico que posiblemente si ambos lo dejaran solo no se daría cuenta.

Continuando con el camino prestándole atención a su amigo, llegaron al final de la sección masculina en el departamental, mientras el rubio miraba extrañado los contrarios reían; se habían dado a la tarea de dejarlo que los guiara para ver donde terminaban.

—¿Deberíamos irnos ya? — Cuestionó el castaño ante la mirada perdida del contrario. Mientras el más alto asentía mirando a su alrededor. — Digo, vayamos a comer algo y sigues contándonos de tu aventura cuando conociste a Jaewon.

Asintiendo siguieron al más bajo, pasando por el departamento de bebés en el proceso el pelinegro escuchó una conversación lo que parecía mediante teléfono, no era que le prestara atención, sin embargo, la chica parecía pasearse entre los pasillos tomando algunas prendas de bebé entre sus manos, admirándolas unos segundos y devolviéndolas, ella le daba la espalda, pero, algo en ella le atraía un malestar en el estómago repentino. Estando por ignorarlo, escuchó su voz nuevamente llamando al responsable de la otra línea.

—¡Yah _Kim Jinhwan_ , no sabes lo que he encontrado! — Se quedó helado. No conocía la voz de Minah, sin embargo, conocía el nombre de Jinhwan.

Girándose hasta la chica la miró de frente, quién continuaba absorta en la prenda entre su mano, mientras que con la contraria sostenía el aparato; la reconoció. Era ella. Minah. Estaba seguro.

Un recuerdo vago de hace aproximadamente cinco meses atrás lo atacó, el día que Jinhwan lo había citado en ese mismo centro comercial y había descubierto que estaba casado. La había mirado de lejos, sí, pero estaba seguro que era ella, las facciones eran inolvidables, no las olvidaría luego del dolor que había sentido en su pecho aquella vez.

—Un bello conjunto de _Iron Man_ , ¡es hermoso! — Sus ojos se humedecen.

Si ella tiene el vientre hinchado o no, no se nota aún debido al abrigo que lleva puesto. Su cuerpo se tensa. _Ha sido tan idiota._

— ¡Sé que te encan-! …No, llámalo instinto de madre _Jinhwannie_ , yo sé que es un niño. — Una gran presión en su pecho se instala.

—¿June qué-?

—¡Es porque no has querido que el doctor nos diga el sexo del bebé!

Su corazón late rápidamente, golpeando fuertemente su pecho.

—¿Hasta la hora de la cena? ¡¿Después?! ¡Jinhwannie! Casi no pasas tiempo conmigo y-…— Siente un ligero tirón de su brazo, lo omite. — ¿Si tengo un antojo raro como de galletas con mantequilla de maní bañadas en chocolate blanco y aderezo de durazno?

—June, vámonos… — Las voces comienzan a sonar tan distantes. Su cerebro está llorando tan fuerte que no puede escuchar nada más, salvo la voz de la chica calándole dentro. Su vista se empaña. Un nuevo tirón nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde. Te amo, _Jinhwannie_. — Una vez más siente como cuatro manos lo jalan, alejándolo; esta vez dejándose hacer.

Su corazón se detiene. Siente como todo el mundo se detiene y como aquellas manos guiándolo no son nada. Porque su pecho no duele, su corazón no está latiendo, no está doliéndole.

No siente nada hasta que se encuentran fuera del lugar, cuando el viento helado golpea contra su rostro y sus mejillas empapadas le calan. Cuando Donghyuk lo gira y lo abraza fuertemente mientras siente otro abrazo desde atrás como si temieran que fuera a dejarse caer en ese momento, ignorando que ya se encuentra hundido en la nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les está gustando la historia? ¡Lamento mucho la demora, pero de nuevo les traeré doble actualización!  
> Si dejan algunos kudos y comentarios sería super increíble, son como alimento para el alma<3<3


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: A partir de este capítulos inicia el angst un poco más fuerte, el drama de la historia se torna completamente real, por lo que sugiero discreción.  
> Se mencionan consumo de drogas y lesiones, por lo que si es sensible, probablemente debería dejar de leer ahora.

Su corazón está oprimiéndole fuertemente desde que ha despertado aquella mañana, y prácticamente así ha vivido sus días desde hacía dos meses atrás, día con día. Viviendo una mentira.

Su pecho se oprime constantemente cuando mira a June sonreírle, cuando deja escapar de sus labios promesas vacías de las cuales no está seguro cuándo podrá cumplir. Sin embargo, él quiere cumplirlas, todas y cada una de ellas.

Continúa viviendo en un estado de sofocación constante, porque no puede ser honesto en cada paso que da sin necesidad de encubrir otra mentira; es lo que se ha convertido su vida. Porque no importa cuánto intente en ese punto enmendar las cosas, todo se le ha salido de control, lo acepta. No puede con ello en lo absoluto.

Siente que está siendo arrastrado por un agujero negro que le consume todo tipo de felicidad que pudiera tener. Y lo está aterrorizando, porque todo a su alrededor se vuelve obscuro y sin sentido cuando las pesadillas lo atacan por las noches, simulando como es que pierde todo sin necesidad de hacer mucho más que continuar con aquellas mentiras que lo consumen. Porque él sabe, están tomando el control de su vida con cada decisión errada que toma. A su alrededor, su vida es una muralla de mentiras y redes sin final, de la cual no sabe cómo escapar.

Lo está sofocando. Vivir día tras día fingiendo y mintiendo, lo está llevando a la locura interna. Todo su racionamiento recriminándole con cada mentira nueva que crea. Día tras día recordándose el gran cobarde que es y no puede llegar a cambiar, porque al mirarse a un espejo es lo que ve: un cobarde. Es lo que es, un cobarde. No puede evitar llegar y pensar que no es lo que está sintiendo en ese momento que se apodera de él, las actitudes de un cobarde le han nublado la razón, adueñándose de todo su ser, obligándolo a actuar de aquella manera.

Es un completo idiota, está completamente seguro ahora, sabe que no ha hecho más que agrandar el problema que tiene ya en sus manos, él mismo, porque no podría culpar a nadie más, si no a sí mismo. Y está hiriendo a muchas personas con sus decisiones que está tomando, posiblemente, mucho más a Junhoe y a Minah; quienes son participes en todo ello sin saberlo. Está jugando con ambos sin que lo sepan y es porque es un miedoso y lo sabe ahora.

Es un cobarde que ha actuado conforme sus miedos lo han manipulado perfectamente y mientras el tiempo pasa las cosas cobran sentido en su cabeza un poco más. No quiere perderlos, no se imagina una vida sin perder a alguno de los dos. Todo pasa, el tiempo continúa pasando y sin percatarse está perdiéndolos a ambos un poco cada día.

Minah sigue siendo su amiga, es el tipo de relación que siempre esperó tener en su vida, hasta el final de ella, con la cual podía llegar luego de un día agotador y desahogarse de todo sin importar cualquier otra cosa, recientemente, era madre de su primer hijo. Y aunque jamás creyó sentir un lazo tan fuerte por un ser que aún no se encontraba con él en ese momento, era real, lo sentía dentro de sí llenándolo de felicidad. ¿Si al contarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo a Minah lo alejaba de su hijo? No estaba ni un poco dispuesto a enfrentarlo, jamás podría permitirse que su bebé creciera lejos de él.

Y estaba Junhoe. No está seguro cómo funciona el destino realmente, pero de algo que puede estar seguro es que el universitario es el amor de su vida, está seguro de ello. Logra tener una conexión con él que jamás había sentido con nadie más, incluyendo a su esposa; es algo completamente nuevo y aunque en un principio pudo confundirlo con un simple enamoramiento, está seguro no es así. Junhoe es todo lo que él ha estado buscando desde siempre, no solamente una persona con la que pudiera tener una conexión sexual, ni romántica, más allá de eso, más allá de cualquier otra cosa que pudiera entender su razón humana; está seguro, Koo Junhoe es su persona destinada.

No puede perderlo, no quiere perderlo y no va a permitirse perderlo. Está caminando sobre una cuerda floja que lo aterra caer en el abismo bajo él y no encontrar una red de seguridad que lo proteja; pero está arriesgándose.

Está dispuesto a arriesgarse por June en ese momento de su vida, en el que sabe que no puede tocar más fondo, no puede caer mucho más bajo que lo que ya lo ha hecho durante los dos meses pasados. Está consciente de las repercusiones sociales y familiares que le traerá una decisión como aquella, pero no ha sido una precipitada.

Está arriesgándolo todo. Minah, su bebé, y al mismo Junhoe, pero no puede continuar mintiéndose de aquella manera, no si su objetivo es ser feliz, hacer feliz a Junhoe.

Está reuniendo todo el valor que ha olvidado dentro de sí para poder hablarle con la verdad al menor, confesarle toda aquella mierda que le ha ocultado por más de dos meses, lo está intentando, y, espera con todo su corazón la verdad le quite un peso de encima y Junhoe comprenda por todo lo que ha estado sintiendo.

Porque Junhoe lo merece, su June merece conocer la verdad y formar parte de su vida completamente.

Mientras su cabeza continúa dándole vueltas sobre el frio cristal de su escritorio, su corazón late aceleradamente al recordar el plan de aniversario que tiene con Junhoe; y espera no sea demasiado tarde para todo.

Está consiente que verá al universitario más tarde ese día y luego de recibir la llamada de Minah -misma que lo ha mantenido en aquel estado de pensamientos profundos acerca de toda la mierda en que ha convertido su vida-, se encuentra rememorando los tiempos en que era feliz con la castaña; sin embargo, todo ha terminado ahora y está listo a pedirle el divorcio a la chica de la misma manera.

No puede continuar con la farsa todos los días, llegar a su casa; fingir que ama a la chica y cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos, antojos extraños debido al embarazo. Está realmente cansado de la situación que está viviendo, cansado y hastiado. Es ese motivo que lo ha orillado a crear un plan y terminar con todo aquello antes que pase el día veinte.

Luego de terminar con los pendientes en su trabajo se dirige hasta el lugar donde ha acordado verse con June. Es bastante raro que tenga que pasarse por la oficina los sábados, sin embargo, debido al desastre reciente que es su vida, el mismo trabajo se ha ido acumulando lentamente hasta encontrarse ahogado.

Extrañado por no haber recibido ningún mensaje de Koo luego de haber colgado con Minah, espera por el chico en el restaurante que acordó con el chico un día atrás. Está preocupado y no puede negarlo, es completamente extraño que el menor le haya cortado los mensajes, inclusive ni siquiera marcarle el visto en los últimos.

Intenta relajarse, su chico pudo quedarse dormido y justo en ese momento debe estar creando un caos para llegar con él -moderadamente- a tiempo. Una sonrisa ladina se asoma en su rostro al imaginarse aquello. Sin embargo, casi una hora más tarde se preocupa realmente, enviando mensajes que continúan sin ser respondidos, llamadas que no son atendidas y una preocupación creciente en su pecho rápidamente.

Dos horas más tarde, casi está dispuesto a ir hasta el departamento del menor y averiguar qué ocurría, pero, una llamada corta el hilo de sus pensamientos alertándolo, creyendo que se traba del chico atiende la llamada rápidamente, sin embargo, es únicamente su esposa, quién le cuestiona donde se encuentra, alegándole es bastante tarde. Está jodido, piensa.

Jamás tuvo ningún tipo de contratiempos su chico para encontrarse con él, lo cual era una cosa sumamente extraña en él, pero, sin mucho más que hacer y esperar un poco más para intentar comunicarse con el pelinegro nuevamente, decide volver hasta donde Minah.

No se queda tranquilo durante toda la noche, y con varios mensajes enviados más a Junhoe, llamadas re-direccionadas al buzón de voz de nueva cuenta, la noche le parece eterna, con una mala corazonada que le congela el corazón mientras la chica lo abraza entre sueños. Y sabe que algo no está yendo jodidamente bien.

Al siguiente día, a primera hora –ignorando el hecho de ser domingo- se dirige directamente hasta el edificio donde el menor vive, no importa nada en ese momento, la castaña ni siquiera ha despertado cuando Kim sale de su casa rápidamente y se aventura entre las desoladas calles de la ciudad hasta el encuentro de su June. Únicamente ha estado una sola vez en el departamento del menor, pero, recuerda vagamente el piso al que debe dirigirse y la puerta a la que debe llamar.

Dentro del edificio, frente a la puerta que cree es la correcta, llama desesperadamente, se encuentra alterado y no sabe cómo debe sentirse al respecto luego de diez minutos sin que alguien atienda. Debe ser la jodida hora, sin embargo, está seguro que alguien debió haberlo escuchado en algún punto. Derrotado decide irse del lugar casi treinta minutos después, sin antes, enviar un mensaje a su mejor amigo, teniendo una idea de lo que puede hacer.

“¡Hey, Yun! Me preguntaba si podrías pasarme el número de Hanbin, es urgente.”

Su corazón se oprime cada segundo que pasa sin alguna noticia del más alto, lo está jodiéndo desde dentro y siente como si el oxígeno le faltara en los pulmones. Maneja sin cuidado, únicamente necesita llegar a su casa y esperar a que su idiota amigo le envié el jodido contacto del amigo de Junhoe.

“¿Para qué quieres el número de Hanbin un domingo a las nueve de la mañana? ¿Estás ebrio? ¿Pretendes engañar a tu esposa embarazada con mi examante?”

“¡¿Puedes simplemente enviarlo?!”

Desciende del auto, entra a su casa y reza porque Minah continúe dormida, no necesita más drama por el momento, y jodidamente, la chica es una molestia últimamente.

“Joder Jinhwan, estás por tener un jodido bebé.”

“[Contacto]”

Sin esperar más presiona llamar y espera porque el contrario atienda, y con todas sus fuerzas ora porque Junhoe se encuentre bien y haya otra explicación detrás de su desaparición. Casi al quinto beep, alguien responde -algo adormilado se nota por su voz-, sin embargo, cree que se trata del amigo del menor.

—¿Diga?

—¿Hanbin?

—¿Quién habla?

—Es Jinhwan, quería sa-… — Cortado.

La llamada finaliza dejando al mayor con las palabras en la boca, se siente confundido. Hanbin lo conoce ¿no? June siempre habla de sus amigos con él y no cree que el rubio no lo recuerde después de lo que ha vivido al lado de su amigo.

Aun sin comprender, en estado de shock, vuelve a presionar las teclas de su aparato para enlazar una segunda llamada, porque espera se haya tratado de una jodida mala jugada de la intercomunicación. Sin embargo, mientras el timbre suena en la línea, es re-direccionado rápidamente hasta el buzón de voz. Las siguientes treinta veces es prácticamente de la misma manera. Los mensajes ni siquiera son marcados como recibidos por el contrario y entonces cae en cuenta que ha sido bloqueado por uno de los mejores amigos de Junhoe justo cuando Minah entra en la sala de estar estirando los brazos y restregándose los ojos.

Pasa el resto del domingo sin noticia alguna, de mismo modo con los mensajes y las llamadas, una chica con sus antojos extraños, perdiéndose en sí mismo y todas las emociones inundándolo; llevándolo a pensar lo peor.

El inicio de semana sin embargo se adentra en su oficina rápidamente, buscando el teléfono en su escritorio –sin siquiera acomodarse ni encender las luces de la misma- teclea rápidamente el número de Hanbin, una pequeña esperanza yace en él. Sin esperarlo, nuevamente ha sido cortado casi de inmediato a la conversación luego de un: “¡Hanbin, soy Jinhwan sólo qui-!”. Con el mismo resultado que su número particular.

Está volviéndose paranoico para cuando Yunhyeong entra a su oficina atacándolo rápidamente con preguntas que no está dispuesto a responder, porque su cabeza está a nada de colapsar.

—¿Puedes decirme para qué necesitabas el número de Hanbin tan urgentemente?

—¿Puedes llamarle a Hanbin por mí?

—Hanbin no quiere verme hace más de dos meses. Jinhwan, ¿qué jodidos está ocurriendo?

Mirando la hora en el reloj de su celular, toma sus cosas rápidamente y sale empujando a su amigo en el proceso, es pasado de medio día; está dispuesto a esperar a Junhoe fuera de la universidad hasta al anochecer si es posible. Sin embargo, cuatro horas más tarde, frente a la institución, jamás logra ver a aquel chico de cabello negro que le roba sus sonrisas.

La obscuridad lo está consumiendo, la tristeza ha logrado instalarse en su pecho e hincharse lentamente en su corazón; porque le duele. Un dolor que no puede describir, qué lo está matando.

Pese a ello, intenta convencerse de esperar. Esperar al siguiente día para ver a su adolescente sonriente en el sitio que habían acorado para celebrar su tercer aniversario. Encontrarlo en ese lugar y que todos los miedos que están acechando por él se disipen ante la luz que irradia Junhoe en su vida. Espera. Quiere creerlo.

El veinte de noviembre, luego de un día jodidamente estresante, lleno de temores, inseguridades y lágrimas silenciosas, sus miedos comienzan a devorarlo; porque Junhoe no ha aparecido para salvarlo de aquella obscuridad, misma a la que él se ha arrojado.

Ebrio -como se encuentra en ese momento-, conduce nuevamente hasta el departamento donde vive el menor. No está seguro la hora que es, más sabe que deben ser pasadas de las cuatro de la mañana, ya que en algún punto de la velada vertió parte de su trago sobre su celular accidentalmente y antes de que se arruinara logro rescatarlo con dificultades. Su corazón está mallugado y eso no le impide golpear –lo más moderado que puede- la puerta del departamento frente a él.

“¿Quién?” Escucha una voz lejana del otro lado de la puerta, cosa que lo anima e intenta colocarse recto, vacilante en su eje.

—¡June-ya, es Jinani! — Su risa se atraganta con un hipido.

La puerta se abre abruptamente, dejado ver a un chico rubio –qué claramente no es el chico que busca el contrario-, el ceño fruncido, el enfado desbordando todo él presentes de inmediato.

—¿Qué mierda quieres aquí?

—¡Tú no eres mi June! — Intentando abrirse paso dentro del departamento, es tacleado por el contrario, quién lo lanza contra las baldosas sin un eje de vacilación.

—Lárgate de aquí antes que llame a la policía, psáico. — Tambaleante logra ponerse de pie, todo le da vueltas, pero, logra escuchar la voz contraria claramente. — No vuelvas a parecer por aquí, no te acerques a mi amigo. Te demandaré y pediré una orden de restricción. — Sin antes cerrar la puerta prácticamente en su cara lo escucha murmurar entre dientes “menos mal me despertó a mí y no a Donghyuk, joder”.

Con el corazón hecho pedazos. Es literalmente como podría describirse en ese jodido momento, en que una por una, baja las baldosas del edificio. Su corazón arde dentro de su pecho.

¿Qué es lo que ha hecho mal con Junhoe? Excluyendo la mentira acerca Minah y su próximo hijo, cree ha hecho las cosas bien con el menor y lo ha tratado de la mejor manera. ¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho para que sucedieran las cosas así? Porque está seguro que todo había estado bien hasta el momento antes de colgar con su esposa el sábado pasado. Y no cree, él realmente no cree que Junhoe se haya enterado de la verdad. ¿Cómo podría? No podría hacerlo, ¿cierto?

Junhoe no conocía a Minah, y Minah no conocía a Junhoe. Era imposible que las cosas se hayan salido de control así. No de aquella manera. En ese caso ¿no tendría algún problema con la castaña del mismo modo?

Su corazón le duele. Cada segundo de la semana que continua, le quema desde dentro.

Sin importar lo psicópata que pueda parecer, luego de aquella noche fuera del departamento del menor, después de ser amenazado por el chico rubio, espera fuera de la universidad donde estudia Koo, con la esperanza de encontrarlo y hablar las cosas con él.

Con el corazón mallugado, el viernes por la tarde estaba rindiéndose cuando lo vio. Salía del lugar a acompañado de otros dos chicos, reconociendo al rubio a su costado se estremeció de inmediato. Respirando profundamente se armó de valor y caminó hasta alcanzarlo; no podía acobardarse, no esta vez, no más.

—Ju-June… — Casi al final su voz se quebró, siendo suficiente para llamar la atención de los tres chicos quienes se giraron a verlo.

No estaba seguro como lucia él mismo, al ver la reacción de los contrarios se imaginó que posiblemente no mucho peor que el más alto. Reaccionando y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, esperó el golpe que el chico rubio insinuó.

—No... — Su voz. Su rota voz. Sin recibir nada, bajo la guardia y miró al más alto mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

—June… ¿P-po- Podemos ha-?

—Mentiroso psicópata. — Su corazón se parte. — Sé jodidamente todo. No quiero volver a verte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, June al fin se dio cuenta de todo lo que Jinan le había estado escondiendo :( ¿qué creen que ocurra ahora?


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: El agnst se torna mucho más serio aquí, también el consumo de drogas se menciona, proceder bajo su cuidado.

Recorre lentamente, incorporándose a sus venas, adhiriéndose a sus huesos mientras continua con su camino. Calando cada centímetro disponible y hueco, subiendo, bajando, adentrándose a lo más recóndito de él mismo, taladrándole el alma en el proceso y llenándolo. Permite que lo conozca y se lleve una parte de él durante el transcurso, se vuelva parte, y lo lleve hasta la locura interna. Su corazón se envuelve en el y se abraza acostumbrándose a la nueva temperatura mientras se agrieta en el proceso.

Vacío.

Un vacío que cala cada fibra de sus entrañas y cada milímetro de ser. Que lo agrieta mientras congela su corazón y lo parte poco a poco, debilitándolo segundo a segundo. Viaja a través de sus venas congelando cada centímetro de él. Las rodeaba lentamente, dolorosamente causando espinas dentro de su piel lastimándolo constantemente, haciéndolo sangrar.

Mientras el frio le taladra la cabeza removiéndole los recuerdos, lográndolo viajar hasta los más recientes, mismos donde todo aquello ha comenzado. En el cual toda su vida se ha vuelto del mismo color, mientras se hunde poco a poco en el vacío que lo arrastra sin retorno en lo más profundo de sí mismo.

Después de recuperarse del abrazo aquel día, su mente quedo en un vacío, blanco. Uno que no sabe cómo describir, sintió como sus amigos lo guiaban hasta lo más cercano a la avenida para tomar un taxi, lo recuerda; vagamente. Un viaje completamente silencioso, en el cual el abrazo de Hanbin a su costado lo mantenía cuerdo. La firmeza en los ojos de Donghyuk lo mantuvieron alerta, y su razón, navegaba perdiéndose.

Al llegar al departamento, recuerda con precisión el total de sus pasos y movimientos, estaba contándolos, concentrándose en algo que lo hiciera sentir lo que fuera que sea. Necesitaba pensar y sentir algo, algo real. Todo era tan lento dentro de su cabeza, sus pasos hasta su habitación, los movimientos irreales y las voces que vibraban dentro de sus tímpanos sin lograr a trasmitir la información. Encontraba su cuerpo en un estado de shock como su cabeza. Hasta que pudo caer en peso muerto a su colchón sintió lo más parecido al cansancio por primera vez, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo y mente, desconectándolo de los sentidos sin lograrlo sentir algo más.

Jinhwan lo ha engañado.

Una ola de emociones lo golpea fuertemente, amenazando con llevarlo hasta la deriva y obligarlo a caer, sin embargo, se detiene, cuando está pronto a sentir que puede drenar todo por los ojos, todo se detiene y un nudo negro comienza a estrujarlo fuertemente desde dentro, jalándolo. Lo está llevando, siente como lo arrastra y lo consume hasta dejarlo drenado de cualquier tipo de dolor que pudiera sentir. Quiere sentir cada partícula de dolor consumiéndolo, cada sentimiento de agonía envolviéndolo y obligándolo al llanto, pero no sucede.

Su Jinhwan lo ha engañado nuevamente, y siente como si aquello le prohibiera la respiración, es la segunda ocasión que sucede y siente que está jodiéndolo por ser tan idiota e iluso. ¿Si quiera tenía permiso para llorar por algo de lo que fue advertido? Aunque su corazón se estruje en su interior no logra sentirlo del todo, porque se ha vuelto inmune a esa clase de dolor. Más aun sabiendo cómo es que todas las cosas estaban ahí y no quiso verlas. ¿Ese era el motivo por el cual Jinhwan no había dejado a Minah? ¿Por qué estaban prontos a esperar un bebé? ¿Cuánto tiempo Jinhwan le ha estado viendo la cara de idiota? ¿Cuándo comenzó todo aquello?

Por primera vez dentro del tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que se ha revelado de la verdad, su cerebro comienza a trabajar, maquinando e hilando toda la información que ha recaudado hasta el momento por sí mismo.

Primeramente; la chica, Minah. Seguramente debía continuar ignorante a todo el tipo de relación que mantuvo Junhoe con Kim. De ser lo contrario, ella lo habría reconocido en el centro comercial y todo aquello habría sido un caos mucho mayor. Segundo; dados los tiempos y el casi nulo vientre, la chica debía estar cerca de su cuarto mes, mismo tiempo que Jinhwan había aparecido nuevamente en su vida.

Mientras su corazón palpita muertamente, sin sentirlo bombear sangre a sus venas, su mente le grita todas las cosas que hizo mal, las razones por las cuales Hanbin y Donghyuk tenían razón a todo lo que le decían y por qué el mayor nunca terminó con su esposa como debería; Jinhwan era un mentiroso.

No puede ver a nadie a los ojos luego de todo lo que ha hecho. La vergüenza es lo único que le vuelve al cuerpo después que los días pasan, sin poder hacer presencia de ninguna otra emoción. Sin embargo, siente como el agujero negro se mantiene fuertemente tragándolo, consumiéndolo y desapareciéndolo. Está dejándose ganar y llevar por el. Está tan cansado. Cuando sus amigos están con él, siente los minutos pasar rápidamente, intenta mantener la vista pegada sobre el techo, ignorando sus ojos, haciéndose sentir mucho más miserable de lo que cree sentirse. Los sonidos le suenan lejanos, los olores son nulos y los sabores se han extinguido.

No pretende extender su miseria y truncar su vida si luego de aquello siempre será igual. Por lo que mucho discutir con sus amigos -mismos que inclusive quisieron obligarlo a llorar un mínimo de lágrimas-, se presenta a clases. Está por terminar el curso y no dejará materias colgadas y echará por la borda los meses pasados, necesita enfocar su vida en algo más; aunque esté dispuesto a no volver a sentir nada jamás.

—Ju-June… — Siente como su corazón se acelera ante aquella voz que lo llama. Se ha escuchado tan claro que, por un momento, toda la vida vuelve a tomar color y siente como su organismo se reanima.

Se gira lentamente, seguido por sus amigos quién lo acompañan a la par y lo resguardan delante de ellos, no lo comprende, todo le da vueltas, su corazón golpetea fuertemente dentro de su pecho y todos sus sentidos se agudizan.

Hanbin da un paso al frente, alza su puño al aire mientras amenaza con golpear al contrario, necesita detener todo. Impulsivamente, toma por sorpresa al rubio de la muñeca deteniéndolo.

—No… — Todo su cuerpo se paraliza cuando suelta aquello. Una ola de sentimientos lo atacan vorazmente y lo llevan hasta el borde nuevamente, esta vez derribándolo. Logrando el dolor real, el rompimiento real, la rabia real, todo se está volviendo real mientras intenta no flaquear y caer.

—June… ¿P-po- Podemos ha-?

Todo se detiene. Todo él ha vuelto en razón y todos aquellos sentimientos perdidos se han apoderado, tomándolo desprevenido y haciendo un caos dentro de su cabeza al punto de hacerlo querer gritar de frustración.

_Kim Jinhwan te ha mentido. Kim Jinhwan te ha engañado. Kim Jinhwan te ha usado. Kim Jinhwan no te ama._

—Mentiroso psicópata. Sé jodidamente todo. No quiero volver a verte.

_Kim Jinhwan te ha mentido._

Dando la vuelta siente como su corazón fisurado se parte en pequeñas fracciones calándole directamente a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, espinando cada milímetro de piel internamente.

_Kim Jinhwan te ha engañado._

Sus rodias flaquean amenazándolo con no tolerar su peso mucho más tiempo conforme continúe caminando tan fuertemente como los últimos segundos usados para alejarse del mayor.

_Kim Jinhwan te ha usado._

Las cuadras quedan atrás, alejándose de lo único que ha amado en la vida tan efusivamente y cegadoramente; su cuerpo quemándole, exigiéndose más de sí mismo; su cabeza ajustándole como un largo rosal espinado presionando directamente cada milímetro de él. Sus músculos tensos, sus penas presionando. Todos los sentidos golpeándolo fuertemente, ocasionándole estragos y exigiendo justicia a cada parte suya que ignoro y ahora, quieren ser escuchados sujetándolo fuertemente mientras lo arrastran junto a ellos al agujero negro que lo ha consumido en la nada durante los últimos días; esta vez, será consumido en todos y cada uno de los sentimientos.

Se detiene, todo a su alrededor gira lentamente, mientras su cuerpo le exige que se rinda y colapse en ese sitio.

_Kim Jinhwan no te ama._

Sus piernas flaquean. Su corazón se detiene una milésima de segundo y sus sentidos se apagan.

El pavimento lo recibe firmemente cuando se deja caer sobre el sin ningún eje de cuidado. Su garganta se agrieta ante el grito ahogado que se escapa mientras una lluvia de lágrimas adorna sus mejillas. El dolor en su pecho lo oprime obligándolo a golpearse fuertemente con los puños cerrados para a minorar el dolor. Cuatro brazos externos lo interceptan en el proceso, sintiendo como es forzado a mantener en control todas sus acciones; casi obligándolo a entrar en sí. Un abrazo lo estruja fuertemente contra el pecho ajeno, presionando su cabeza contra este, pese a ello las lágrimas continúan descendiendo fuertemente, dejando una huella del dolor que está recibiendo.

Todo aquello que ha desencadenado ver a Jinhwan una vez más, si el desino estaba en su contra en aquel momento, lo estaba haciendo bien y sin esfuerzos de querer arruinarlo más, porque de nueva cuenta, quiere no sentir nada, prefiere toda ausencia de dolor, amor, felicidad, o cualquier otro sentimiento en él, a toda la ola de emociones que lo está ahogando en ese momento mientras llora por el chico que ama y lo ha quebrado.

Porque Kim Jinhwan ha sido su amor más puro y verdadero que alguna vez imaginó tener y otorgó cada fibra de su ser, volviéndolo esclavo de él y sin ningún control de sus sentimientos nuevamente. Eso era lo que había ocasionado el mayor en él, otorgándole todos los permisos para volverlo nada.

Lo está odiando, odiándolo por cada mentira en que lo envolvió mientras lo besaba y le susurraba promesas al oído. Por cada engaño y apuñalada al corazón mientras le sonreía al verlo sangrar. Por cada juramento vacío y cada belleza exterior que se marchitaba al paso de los segundos.

Lo está amando, amándolo por todas las cosas que han compartido juntos, cada sonrisa que se han arrebatado y cada promesa que se han jurado. Cada mirada transmitida de amor incondicional y cada pecado placentero llevado a la cama. Cada fibra de su piel marcada en la contraria y cada sentimiento controlado por el alma.

Los días a partir de eso se tornan borrosos, como una lluvia efímera que desaparece a los minutos de haberse creado, esfumándose como si nada y dejando un lio en la ciudad, esparciendo una estela gris y fría en cada día. Conforme los segundos avanza en el reloj sus ojos se secan, no tiene más por llorar porque inclusive los orbes le arden al intentarlo. Está completamente seco.

No ha podido llorar más, las inseguridades lo embargan y se llevan todo de él y tiene miedo. Miedo porque él sabe lo que todo aquello significa; es parte de su conocimiento en la universidad. Cuando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos comienzan a adormecerse nuevamente, arrojándolo contra el mar sin retorno del vacío. Uno que parece la calma misma, pero él conoce mejor que nadie. Es un océano que lo ahoga y se lo traga; que lo invade de agua y lo desgarra desde el interior sin matarlo.

_Tiene miedo._

No ha podido llorar desde hacía casi una semana, y todos aquello sentimientos de odio, dolor, rompimiento, tristeza lo están abandonando nuevamente; sintiendo nada. Sin embargo, el miedo lo está abrazando y el océano de la nada lo reclama. Quiere saltar, ahogarse con la nada pura hasta que sus pulmones revienten, pero el miedo lo paraliza.

Tiene que sobrevivir, resistir. Fingir. Es psicólogo, necesita tratar con ello; él puede tratar con sí mismo. Se obliga a hacerlo, se repite hasta terminar las fatídicas semanas restantes antes de las vacaciones de invierno; que tanto las anhela.

Siente que su cabello ha perdido intensidad de color, el negro se mira opaco, su mirada se encuentra perdida y sus orbes hinchadas no ayudan en nada; su complexión es enferma y sus ánimos están extintos. Así mismo se refleja contra el espejo del cuarto de baño en la universidad; miserable.

Necesita enfocarse en los finales, nada más. Es lo único que en su cabeza puede existir en ese momento, en lo único que puede concentrarse, en lo único que intenta mantener su cordura intacta, lo que puede confiar sin que lo traicione y lo arroje a ese mar de nada.

—¡June! — Aquella voz femenina que su mente había reprimido lo regresa a la realidad, misma en la que no siente nada.

— _Rossie_. — Murmura girándose hasta la pelinaranja.

—Dios luces demasiado cansado. ¿Estás bien? Creí que sobrellevabas mejor los finales.

—Estoy bien, tranquila. — Mintiendo. Mirándola dudar unos minutos, decide continuar. — ¿Cómo te está yendo a ti?

—¡Excelente! De hecho, planeábamos salir a bailar un rato el próximo fin de semana, ya sabes, finales y fiestas de fin de año; nos vendría bien. Intivé a los chicos: Lisa, Jennie, Dong y su novia. También invité a Hanbin y Jiwon. — Entusiasmada, puede notarlo por el brillo en sus ojos –aunque incluye el factor en que aún se encuentre ligeramente atraída hacia él-.

—¡Oh! Eso, eso suena genial. — El más alto duda unos segundos. — Pero lamentablemente estaré en _Jeju_ para ese entonces. Iré a visitar a mis padres para las fiestas de fin de año.

—Oh… — La mirada contraria se apaga, siente sus hombros caerse y sabe que definitivamente está decepcionada. — Eso... No hay problema, ¿no se puede hacer nada cierto?

—Compré el boleto hace meses. Más barato. — Se aclara la garganta un tanto incomodo, aunque definitivamente no está seguro de si es incomodidad lo que siente o simplemente está enfadado de aquella situación.

—De acuerdo entonces, nos vemos luego, June. — Su voz disminuye varios tonos, está rota, él lo sabe, sin embargo, no le importa en ese entonces.

—¡Espera, _Rossie_! — Antes que la chica se alejara completamente, logra alcanzarla nuevamente y la detiene frente a él. — De hecho, me preguntaba si tenías el contacto de Jinwoo, Kim. El chico de _neurología_.

—¿Jinwoo? ¿El chico pálido que parece vampiro?

—El mismo.

—¿Eres su amigo? Nadie charla con él nunca, excepto Yoon. — Mirado a todos los costados se acerca al más alto tratando de que lo siguiente sea escuchado únicamente por él. — Escuché que su novio es un traficante o algo así. ¡Por eso quiere estudiar _psiquiatría_! — Ante aquello Koo sonríe; su información es correcta.

—Tengo una pregunta académica para él. Escuché que tiene una beca completa y quería saber los requisitos para solicitarla.

—Creo que guardé su número por algún trabajo anteriormente. — En un movimiento rápido, de su pequeña bolsa colgante del brazo, tomó su celular tecleando rápidamente en la pantalla. — Te lo envié por mensaje. — Inmediatamente el teléfono de Koo vibró dentro de su bolsillo.

—Gracias.

—Sí, por nada. — Esta vez, dejándola que se alejara, se quedó inmóvil.

Mientras por su cabeza pasan los acontecimientos que ocurrieron ese día, mira fijamente el contacto en la pantalla de su celular, no está completamente seguro de aquello, sin embargo, recordar aquellas jodidas imágenes que lo atormentan noche tras noche durante los días pasados lo están jodiendo. Él es un psicólogo también ¿no es así? Él necesita aquello en esos momentos, es simplemente algo que puede controlar.

—Sé que posiblemente no es de mi incumbencia, pero, Chaeyoung me dijo que declinaste la invitación al bar de la próxima semana. — Frente a él –y como últimamente se está volviendo usual- Donghyuk y Hanbin se plantan en su habitación.

—Me iré a casa de mis padres para ese entonces. — Responde desviando la mirada rápidamente. No puede mirarlos a los ojos, no ahora, no aún.

—Pensé que lo harías hasta mediados del mes.

—Será mediados de mes para ese entonces.

—No es así. — Añade esta vez Hanbin algo confundido.

—Está bien si no querías salir con Rosé otra vez, simplemente debiste venir por nosotros, olvidemos un rato, no mentirle en la cara, ella…

—No mentí. Me iré la próxima semana. — El silencio inunda toda la habitación repentinamente. Los chicos frente a él se miran uno a otro sin saber que más hacer.

—Nunca te has ido tan pronto, tan…

—Extraño a mis padres, más ahora… Necesito aire fresco, dónde no sienta que me estoy sofocando. — Nuevamente el lugar se queda en silencio.

No esperaban aquello, inclusive el mismo Junhoe jamás creyó expresar honestamente algún pensamiento de nuevo. Suspirando pesadamente, se deja caer en el colchón esperando por algún tipo de conversación; la está anticipando. De eso se ha tratado las últimas semanas.

—Eso es bueno. Me alegra bastante escucharlo. — Murmura Donghyuk, aunque su voz suena indecisa, sabe que le ha creído. Inesperadamente siente un peso aplastarlo, unos brazos rodearlo lo mejor que pueden. — Por favor, come saludablemente mientras estés allá. Cuídate.

Y aunque Hanbin se unió al abrazó segundos después, y no puede negar, por unos segundos se sintió cálido; luego se tornó asfixiante.

Horas más tarde, mientras el rubio se duchaba antes de volver a la habitación y meterse a la cama, Koo mira fijamente la pantalla brillante frente a él, específicamente la conversación corta con Kim Jinwoo. Decidiendo si tocar el contacto en esta, o no.

Pero las voces en su cabeza gritándole, las amenazas de las imágenes apareciendo en su campo visual cuando cierre los ojos, y el océano que lo asfixia lo empujan a ello. Simplemente necesita un poco, respirar un poco. Despertar de aquella pesadilla.

_“Me dijeron que puede conseguirme hipnóticos sin receta médica.”_

_“Puedo hacerlo.”_

_“¿Cuándo y dónde podría verte?”_

_“Eso depende de cuánto estés dispuesto a pagar.”_


	37. Chapter 37

Solo.

Es una soledad que se apodera lentamente de él, consumiéndolo en el gran vacío de la nada. Siente que muere lentamente conforme los días pasan, alejándolo cada vez más de la felicidad que una vez creyó llegar a encontrar. Sin embargo, lo merece; cada una de las cosas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El sentimiento de sofocación y falta de aire que lo oprimían desde dentro haciéndolo llorar.

Ha llorado por cada perdida que ha tenido en su vida. Desde su persona misma, cada valor inculcado por sus padres, pasando por la mentira en la que había convertido su vida, siguiendo por Koo Junhoe -una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado desde que conoció lo que era el amor-, y terminando con Minah. Se ha perdido a sí mismo.

Él sabe cada pecado que ha cometido contra Junhoe y su esposa. No puede simplemente negarlo más, y está consiente de cada una de las cosas que tiene que pagar en vida para redimir su alma. Le ha mentido al universitario, posiblemente no desde el inicio de su relación, -ya que, para él mismo solamente había sido únicamente sexo-. Continuando con la separación y la mentira hacia Minah, quién continuaba ilusionándola sobre tener una familia, formarla y continuarla. Todo cayendo en una jodida mentira.

Cada recuerdo al lado del menor lo atormenta y tortura a lo largo del día, exponiéndole pesadillas durante la noche y sumiéndolo aún más dentro de su miseria. La merece, está consiente de ella, merece el dolor que está matándolo y que está terminando con él. Los días continúan su curso sin un pudor de detenerse, nada importa, simplemente los mira pasar a frente a él sin hacer nada. El dolor que se ha instalado en el centro de su pecho y que se extiende hasta cada milímetro de su ser, es su castigo. El castigo que merece para pagar cada una de las cosas que ha hecho en su vida, por lastimar a Junhoe, engañarlo y mentirle; así mismo a Minah.

El dolor lo adormece, lo culmina en un punto tan alto que lo ha hecho desechar cada lagrima de su interior hasta secarlo, no puede más, sin embargo, podría continuar llorando sangre el resto de su vida si lo deseara. Es lo que merece. Pero, el dolor lo ha adormecido, logrando arrastrarlo hasta la misma nada, que lo recorre, lo conoce envolviéndolo y tragándolo lentamente. Lo obliga a vivir en automático y aceptando las cosas que debe vivir en su vida reparando todos los daños que ha causado, se lo debe a Minah; no puede arruinarla a ella también. No puede fallarle a su hijo. Lo obliga, y se obliga a continuar.

Pese al dolor, está dejando ir el amor de Koo Junhoe, no lo merece y lo sabe, está consciente de todo lo que ha hecho, y mientras su cabeza continúe recriminándolo, jamás podrá estar en paz consigo mismo.

Mientras admira a los grupos de chicos salir por la universidad recuerda la acalorada conversación que tuvo el día anterior con el amigo de Junhoe, los recuerdos invadiéndolo, logrando sacarle un suspiro pesado.

—¿Se puede saber que mierda estás haciendo aquí? — Sobresaltándolo el chico rubio rodeo rápidamente el auto, parándose fuera de la puerta del piloto y abriéndola sin permiso.

Recuerda los jaloneos en su ropa, como era bruscamente sacado del interior del automóvil y llamando la atención de las personas aledañas. Cualquiera de los amigos de Koo eran mucho más altos que él y no estaba en condiciones de una pelea callejera, mucho menos con un universitario. Sin embargo, luego de unos cuantos tironeos más hasta colocarlo frente a él, el chico rubio -que sabe es Hanbin-, ríe sarcásticamente antes de continuar.

—Eres increíble. — De nuevo una carcajada ahogada. Teme por su seguridad, pese a todo, las personas simplemente pasan de largo y continúan. Con sus piernas temblando y su cuerpo en shock busca de reojo a Junhoe, con la esperanza de que lo salve, sin embargo, el azabache no se encuentra en ningún sitio cercano y no lo salvaría de ser lo contrario, lo sabe. — En verdad eres un psicópata. ¿Estás acosando a mi amigo? ¡Joder! — Un gruñido salió de su garganta antes de proseguir. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No te ha bastado ya con todo lo que le has hecho?

No puede moverse, todo su cuerpo está paralizado y siente que su corazón podría detenerse en cualquier momento, aquella información lo deja inquieto. ¿Qué es lo peor que pudo haber sucedido con Junhoe como para que sus amigos actuaran de aquella manera?

—Déjame ponértelo claro, pedazo de mierda. — Siente un golpe seco extenderse a lo largo de su columna vertebral, su cuello es ligeramente presionado por las manos del contrario y su respiración choca contra sus labios. — Desaparece. Nunca vuelvas a acercarte.

Niega cerrando los ojos tratando de olvidar la escena del día anterior. Sabe que debe tomar aquella amenaza en serio, sin embargo, se encuentra de nueva cuenta frente a la universidad con la intención de ver a Junhoe una última vez, antes de poder dejarlo ir.

Está dispuesto a vivir conforme debe hacerlo, se ha convencido de hacer lo que debe hacer y comportarse como un hombre, afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y hacerse responsable de ellas. Se está dejando perder por una última vez en la silueta del menor antes de aceptar su vida monótona, y sabe que necesita cambiarla en algún momento, intentar vivir y volver a sonreír después de superar a Junhoe y sacarlo de su vida, por su hijo, necesita hacerlo.

**·** **·** **·** **·**

Conforme las semanas pasan, los síntomas en la castaña se intensifican, el estrés continúa consumiéndolo e intenta con todas sus fuerzas regresar a su antigua vida antes del universitario. Se ha comprometido consigo mismo a olvidarlo, ha dejado de vigilarlo y por segunda ocasión ha vuelto a cortar cualquier tipo de lazo que tenga hacia él. Necesita comenzar de cero y espera que las fiestas decembrinas que están celebrándose lo ayuden a liberarse de todo. Olvidar.

Pese a su intento de proseguir con su vida, no puede evitar mantenerse en modo automático y dejar pasar todos los momentos frente a él sin importarle. Ignora todos los intentos de Minah por hacerlo que entre en razón y se acerque a ella, la ignora cuándo pide alguna estupidez debido a sus antojos repentinos, también cuando de la nada comienza a gritarle, después rompe en llanto para al final abrazarlo y besarlo pidiéndole perdón. Está cansado de todo ello, sin embargo, está intentándolo, por su próximo hijo.

—¿Están listos para saber qué es? — Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la castaña -quién yacía sobre la camilla mientras el doctor presionaba ligeramente con el _transductor_ su vientre-, y proyectando en un monitor la imagen de su bebé.

—¡Si! — Chilló emocionada la chica.

Todo aquello había sido idea de Jinhwan, saber el sexo del bebé, pensó que tal vez de aquella manera todo volvería a ser como antes, olvidaría el dolor y la pesadez que conllevaba el nombre Koo Junhoe y podría continuar con su vida.

Por lo qué tomando fuertemente de la mano a su esposa, asintió en consentimiento al médico Lee, quién los miraba sonrientes.

—¡Es un niño! — La celebración de la chica queda en segundo plano, sus miedos pasados se están apoderando de él, los mismos que lo llevaban a rechazar a un niño en primer lugar.

Él no necesita tener aquello sentimientos de nuevo, no puede comenzar a rechazar a su hijo que aún no ha nacido, sin embargo, ¿por qué comienza a sentir un pequeño rechazo? ¡Debería estar feliz! ¡Será padre de un varón!

Pero sus miedos lo consumen y lo traicionan, regresando hasta él y volviéndose realidad ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo podría criar a un hombre luego de lo que él ha hecho? ¿Cómo enseñarle valores que él mismo perdió y sobrepasó?

Los días continúan pasando, continúa torturándose y las cenas navideñas y de fin de año le pisan los talones y lo alcanzan; se percata cuando está rodeado de toda su familia con sonrisas enormes, felicitaciones exageradas, regalos adelantados para el nuevo integrante de la familia Kim. Y por un momento, unos minutos en los que se siente en calidez con su familia, siente que posiblemente podría sobrellevar todo aquello, cuando la castaña sonríe emocionada y el vientre de la misma se nota mucho más ahora.

Posiblemente, pueda con ello.

Arroja todas sus inseguridades de lado y se aferra al buen padre que puede ser, a la persona que puede formar; enseñarle a su hijo lo que es correcto y lo que no, porque no debe mentir para no dañar a las personas que quiere; se aferra, necesita tomar eso y aferrarse.

Las risas lo vuelven en sí, los regalos y las luces opacan todo rastro de dolor o cualquier cosa que pueda ir mal al momento, se siente libre, por primera vez, siente que puede dejar todo el estrés en el pasado y comenzar de cero el nuevo año, continuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sin que Minah se entere de lo que ha sucedido y olvidarlo. Olvidar a Junhoe.

Los tragos aumentan, las risas se vuelven más escandalosas, los abrazos efusivos, las anécdotas que no pueden pasar desapercibidas cada año, los listones y envoltorios rotos volando por todo el sitio, bebidas, charlas acaloradas, mentiras.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora que la nueva familia nos diga el nombre del nuevo Kim! — Jinhwan sonríe, la castaña a su costado también, aunque un tanto más incómoda, puesto que el chico se encuentra ebrio en ese momento.

—¡Ay, si! ¡Queremos saber! — Rápidamente el lugar se vuelve en peticiones y coros pidiendo el nombre del nuevo miembro de la familia. El pelinegro sonríe torpemente, su razón se encuentra nublada y sonríe con suficiencia.

—¡Kim Jun Ho!

Todo le da vueltas, su estómago se revuelve y el ácido sube rápidamente por su esófago hasta su garganta, logrando pararlo antes de vomitar, todo se escucha lejano. ¿Por qué su hijo se llamará como su examante?

—En realidad, — Minah se aclara la garganta y continúa llamando la atención de todos, incluida la de Jinhwan. — No tenemos nombre para el bebé aún.

—Pero pensé… — La voz del pelinegro interrumpe el asombro de los presentes.

—Creo que es hora de que vayamos a descansar. — Interviene nuevamente la chica tomando del brazo a Kim mientras lo arrastra a la parte superior de la casa. — Estás ebrio. — Murmura una vez llegan al cuarto de huéspedes que habitaran por esa noche. — Desintoxícate durmiendo.

Todo da vueltas, siente que el jugo gástrico sube nuevamente hasta su garganta y le quema la misma, está cansado, mentalmente, físicamente. _“No tenemos nombre para el bebé aún”_ lo ha vuelto a su mísera realidad, misma que creyó podría superar.

No puede hacerlo.

Cinco meses y medio. Minah tiene cinco meses y medio de embarazo y cada minuto que pasa tratando de mentirse a sí mismo es una eternidad de infelicidad que le crea en el pecho, y sabe, su infelicidad será la infelicidad de Minah y su hijo mientras se mantenga al lado de la chica.

Las cosas con la castaña no han sido las mejores durante el último mes y lo sabe por la manera en que ahora se tratan, tan fríamente y calculadoramente. Sin expresiones ni saludos interesados en el contrario. Una simple compañía mísera a la cual se están acostumbrando debido a los años, sin embargo, ya no funcionan.

Lo ha estado pensando durante las últimas semanas, porque todas aquellas inseguridades no lo han dejado solo en ningún momento, y toda la red de mentiras que se empeñó en crear y continuar hilando lo están asfixiando. No puede escapar de ellas, lo están consumiendo y no puede dejar que en un futuro arruine por completo a su familia.

Cinco meses y medio tarde. Se repite a sí mismo el tiempo que ha perdido, toda la felicidad que ha dejado pasar por su cobardía; sin embargo, no está dispuesto a condenar al resto por sus actos. Él merece ser infeliz y miserable, no su hijo con dos padres que no se aman, ni su esposa con un hombre que no la ama ni merece.

Cinco meses y medio tarde para ser feliz al lado de Junhoe.

Con el aliento a alcohol, los ojos hinchados, el corazón estrujado y la nada volviéndose parte de él. Su corazón se quiebra.

Recuerda los años que ha pasado al lado de la castaña, las sonrisas, las escapadas juntos y todas aquellas desveladas planeando una vida llena de sueños y deseos que se vuelven inalcanzables ahora mismo. La promesa que se juraron de amor incondicional, todos aquellos encuentros de amor carnal donde permitieron volverse uno, y las charlas donde se volvían uno espiritualmente. Su alma se quiebra un poco.

—Quiero el divorcio, Minah.


	38. Chapter 38

Otro trago, un respiro.

El ardor que recorre su garganta lo relaja, ha dejado de ser molesto con el paso de los días. Sabe exactamente cuándo ha comenzado, sin embargo, todo es tan borroso en esos momentos que lo pasa de largo, restándole importancia.

Está a unas cuadras de su nuevo apartamento, y posiblemente por ese motivo es que haya elegido aquella basura que llamaba departamento ahora -ignorando el hecho que las paredes se encontraban llenas de moho, la humedad calaba los huesos recién entrabas, y el espacio era reducido a dos habitaciones más un baño de un metro por un metro-. Es barato con todos los gastos de luz y agua, con el dinero que se ahorra ahora, puede darse el lujo de beber tan despreocupadamente como quiera.

Estaba consciente cuando llegó al bar que al día siguiente tendría que volver a clases, sin embargo, para este punto, poco le importa. Lo único que necesita es olvidar aquel dolor que lo está consumiendo noche tras noche, más específicamente, un día como ese.

Había comenzado un mes atrás, el veinte de diciembre. No importaba lo que hiciera por sentirse mejor; dejarse consentir por su madre, charlar con su padre, o pasar tiempo con su hermana. No importó para disminuir el dolor que sentía en su pecho cuando la noche llegaba y el dolor no lo dejaba al recordarlo. Jinhwan lo había engañado, sí, estaba consciente de ello, sin embargo, todo parecía una pesadilla de la cual no le permitían salir. Posiblemente, por ese mismo motivo, la media tarde del veinte se había escapado de su casa para visitar el bar del pueblo; no importándole nada. No recuerda exactamente cómo es que regresó a su hogar ya que todo recuerdo de aquella noche es nulo, sin embargo, sabe que al siguiente día pasó el resto de la mañana colgado del inodoro; vomitando.

No está orgulloso de ello, sin embargo, es la misma situación que lo mantiene en aquel lugar ese veinte de enero. Su corazón doliendo dentro de su pecho y oprimiéndolo constantemente hasta volverlo miserable. Quiere que deje de doler, _por un día, por unos momentos._

—¡…-chico levántate! — Sintió unos empujones nada sutiles contra su cuerpo flácido. Abriendo pesadamente los ojos sintió que todo le daba vueltas hasta el punto de revolverle el estómago. — Cerramos en diez minutos, levanta tu culo y largo. — El hombre lanzó contra la barra una cajita de plástico con un ticket y su tarjeta.

Tambaleante tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie intentando mantenerse en erguido hasta la salida. Golpeando el helado aire de la madrugada de invierno, sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció y le provocó una gran arcada que terminó por devolver el resto del alcohol que habían ingerido durante la noche en el primer callejón continuo al bar.

Golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, se aseguró de devolver todo, irguiéndose una vez hubo terminado, limpió los restos del vomito en sus labios con el dorso de la mano, tomó su celular de su bolsillo delantero para mirar la hora; seis con tres minutos. Suspiró cansado, con un dolor en su nuca que amenazaba en convertirse en dolor de cabeza en las próximas horas y caminó hasta su departamento -mismo que se encontraba al doblar la esquina entre un par de edificios desgastados por el tiempo-.

Al ingresar a su cutre cuarto rentado, sintió el olor a moho y viejo colarse por su nariz, haciéndolo reaccionar y correr hasta la habitación de baño nuevamente para devolver el resto en su estómago. Gimió ante el sabor restante en su boca y miró nuevamente la hora en su pantalla: seis veintiuno. Su batería se estaba agotando, si quería llegar a tiempo a la universidad para su primera clase –puesto que desde que se había mudado ahora debía tomar un autobús más- debía salir en ese momento, sin tiempo para bañarse, se enjuagó la boca, peinó su cabello lo mejor que pudo y cambió su ropa rápidamente.

Esperaba sus amigos no se dieran cuenta del olor a alcohol que emanaba, con la corta caminada hasta su primer autobús esperaba poder sudar el suficiente del líquido restante en sus venas, al menos. Su cabeza cimbraba, su cuello dolía debido a la incorrecta posición en que había dormido en el bar y sus ojos ardían debido al sueño y el frio de la mañana.

Esperó el autobús en la parada más cercana, mientras las personas abordaban al mismo, su cabeza viajó hasta los acontecimientos recientes pasados: las fiestas de fin de año.

Su corazón se entristeció al mirar el rostro de preocupación en sus padres una vez que miraron su aspecto; era obvio que se habían dado cuenta de las ojeras que perduraban debajo de sus orbes y el peso que había perdido durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos. No pidieron explicaciones y él tampoco se las había dado, sin embargo, sabía que se encontraban tristes. Intentó hacerlos sonreír resumiendo su estadía en Seúl durante los meses anteriores –evitando claramente el tema Kim Jinhwan- y actualizarse así mismo de la vida de sus progenitores en Jeju.

Su cabeza golpea contra el cristal cuando el autobús no logra evitar un bache, mira su reflejo poco claro contra el mismo y admira el desastre que se ha vuelto; las bolsas negras y la piel pálida piden a gritos que detenga todo lo que está haciendo. ¿Por qué después de dos meses aún continúa doliendo tanto? ¿Por qué no podía soltar aquel dolor junto con todos los recuerdos que mantenía de Kim Jinhwan?

Nuevamente, su cabeza lo hace viajar hasta un acontecimiento más reciente: recién que volvió a Seúl. Cuando por primera vez durante todas las vacaciones decidió responder la llamada de Donghyuk.

 _“¡Yah Koo Junhoe! ¡Eres un maldito mal amigo!”_ Su tímpano vibró desde dentro ante el grito del chico del otro lado de la línea. _“¿Quién malditas te crees que eres para no tomar la llamada de tus amigos en navidad? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por tu jodido culo?”_ Suelta un suspiro pesado antes de siquiera decir algo.

 _“Lo siento.”_ Escucha un gritó de frustración del otro lado de la línea que lo lleva a alejar el aparato de su oído. _“Estuve ocupado.”_

_“¿Qué tan ocupado se necesita estar para ignorar los mensajes de texto de tus mejores amigos ¡en navidad!?”_

_“¡Yah Koo Junhoe!”_ Una nueva voz le cala el tímpano nuevamente. _“¡Tú, idiota, engreído y marica!”_

_“No pensé que cuando dijiste que necesitabas aire diferente, te referías a olvidarnos y pretender que no existimos.”_

_“Lo siento, lo siento, estuve muy ocupado ayudando a mis padres qué, simplemente olvidaba mi celular en casa.”_

_“De cualquier manera ¿cuándo es que vuelves? Comenzamos clases la semana entrante y Hanbin se percató de la mucha ausencia de tus cosas en la habitación.”_ Existe una pausa donde únicamente se escuchan las tres respiraciones, hasta que nuevamente Hanbin vuelve a hablar.

_“June, no será que planeabas irte a Jeju de nuevo, ¿verdad?”_

_“No, yo, estoy volviendo el día de hoy. Estoy instalándome.”_

Recuerda los gritos, los largos sermones y el resto de drama que conllevó informarles a sus amigos que no regresaría a vivir con ellos para este nuevo periodo escolar.

_“No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo idiotamente no hice caso a sus advertencias y aquello me vuelve incómodo para verlos incluso a los ojos, lo siento.”_

_“¡Yah! ¿Pero tú eres idiota? ¿Por qué crees que eso importa ahora?”_

No había sido la conversación más grata y aunque intentó convencerlos, la llamada finalizó casi una hora después, luego de casi amenazas y más gritos, no se quedaron completamente tranquilos, sin embargo, había tratado bien con ellos. Y aunque aquello no significaba que la guerra de preguntas y cuestionamientos se desataría una vez que se topara con ellos en la universidad, esperaba poder continuar escondiendo en donde vivía, los había convencido que se encontraba en una zona segura y el departamento era pequeño pero cómodo, no como el que tenía, con moho saliente por las paredes, tuberías averiadas y olor a alcantarillas.

Respira hondo una vez que el segundo autobús se detiene en la parada que debe tomar para llegar a la universidad, necesita todo el valor posible para la tormenta que está seguro se desatará en cuanto pise el lugar.

**··** **··**

Suspira pesadamente, su corazón tiene un toque de frenesí que no sabe cómo detener, pese a aquello, ha logrado manejar bien el dolor de cabeza los primeros días de la semana, y por las noches, se permite relajarse como el último mes.

No sabe cómo es que ha convencido nuevamente a sus amigos, pero los ha dejado más tranquilos que como los había dejado la semana pasada mediante la llamada. Fue agotador, debe admitirlo, pero, las cosas se han calmado por un momento –al menos eso espera-. Y conforme los días pasan, simplemente puede notar que aquella capa que ha creado no es tan creíble después de todo.

Puede darle las gracias a la experiencia que ha tomado, sus ojeras siempre disimulan notablemente pasando el día veinte, sus ojos toman un poco de más vida, y el tono de su piel es algo que una ligera capa de maquillaje que nadie notaría puede arreglar. Él puede con ello; pese a las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos, y las miradas que se dedican cuando creen que él no los está viendo.

Pese a todo, debe continuar actuando; actuando que todo se encuentra muy bien y mejor que nunca, que ha olvidado a Jinhwan y ha superado todos los miedos en los que se había sumido durante el último mes del año. _Debe continuar actuando._

Las voces en su cabeza se vuelven más constantes, lo consumen y lo llevan hasta la locura. Guarda silencio, el mismo que las voces le dicen que debe guardar, mantenerse alerta y guardar silencio; mencionar cada que puede la estabilidad que ha conseguido a lo largo de ese tiempo fuera de la ciudad, donde todo se ha vuelto como antes y su mirada no se ha perdido en una profunda obscuridad.

Se contiene. Detiene la sangre que puede derramarse con las lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos ante su debilidad. No importa.

No quiere olvidar. Está consciente de ello, ama a Jinhwan y continúa amándolo tanto que siente como su corazón se desangra desde dentro, y pese a que no puede detener el sangrado su corazón continúa latiendo. Se mantiene respirando, se recuerda.

No quiere dejar de amarlo. Sabe que amarlo ha tenido las mayores consecuencias en su vida, más de las que imaginó, sin embargo, no quiere dejar de hacerlo.

Está pagando por cada advertencia que le fue hecha, cada dolor que se ha marchitado dentro de las conversaciones que recuerda y que ahora parecen tan incomodas, pero en su momento dieron la vitalidad de la relación. No quiere dejar de amarlo, sólo quiere que deje de dolerle.

Admite todas las consecuencias que le ha otorgado el amor que conllevaba Kim Jinhwan, si eso le permite recordar todas las cosas buenas de aquello. ¿Por qué simplemente no puede dejar de amarlo? ¿Por qué? Sabe la respuesta, su corazón conoce la verdad y es la que le duele en el pecho. Lo oprime y revela las respuestas a sus preguntas más dolorosas: Kim Jinhwan es el amor de su vida.

Las lágrimas en sus mejillas le nublan la visión, el olor desagradable se instala en sus fosas nasales y la fría noche lo abraza. Alcanza el pequeño bote de pastillas en la repisa del baño, se coloca dos en la palma de la mano. Camina distraídamente hasta el pequeño helador donde mantiene solo lo esencial, toma una botella de agua y regresa hasta el colchón gastado.

Su mirada se pierde a través de las gruesas cortinas cubiertas de polvo y moho, la visión cristalina que le distorsiona la visión se instala nuevamente antes de llevar su mano hasta su boca y colocar ambas píldoras dentro de esta, destapa la botella y deja que el líquido las arrastre consigo dentro de su garganta.

Él las necesita. Las necesita para poder dormir. _Las necesita para que deje de doler._


	39. Chapter 39

— _Fueron muchos años, le rompí el corazón; es normal que actúe de esta manera. —_ Respondió el pelinegro cerrando los ojos contra el escritorio de cristal.

— _Ante la ley, el producto ya no es razón suficiente para que no te otorgue el divorcio Jinhwan, tien-._

— _Es mi hijo, Baek._

— _Sí, sí, lo siento, el bebé…_

— _Está bien Baek, démosle más tiempo par-._

— _Jinhwan, como tu abogado debería decirte que podríamos negociar hasta el final para que firme los papeles. —_ Existe una pausa, misma en la que Jinhwan traga cortamente. — _Cómo tu viejo amigo, pese a que no me has dicho tus motivos para divorciarte de Minah, y que no me habías vuelto a llamar desde la boda, te digo; amigo, claramente tu relación con ella debe terminar lo antes posible, ha sido casi un mes y no cede. Puedo ver que ni siquiera puedes dormir por las noches, necesitas cerrar esto._

— _¿Tal vez deba hablar con ella?_

— _¿No crees que es tarde? —_ Un silencio inunda el lugar, únicamente las respiraciones de ambos chicos en el teléfono. Kim duda unos segundos antes de continuar ¿puede contarle aquello a su viejo amigo de la universidad?

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que charló con alguien que no lo juzgara de verdad, simplemente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había exteriorizado como se sentía en realidad.

— _La engañé, jamás le dije lo que me orilló a hacerlo, ni con quién lo hice._

El silencio cala nuevamente, hasta que de la bocina se escucha un suspiro.

— _Dudo que quiera saberlo Jinhwan. La engañaste con un hombre, supera cualquier engaño._

— _Jamás dije que había sido un hombre._

— _Jinhwan, en la universidad coincidimos pocas veces debido a nuestras licenciaturas, pero, te conocí lo bastante como para saber que nunca engañarías a Minah con otra mujer. —_ Por tercera ocasión en la charla el silencio los envuelve, se vuelve un tanto incomodo antes que en la línea contraria su amigo responda de nuevo. — _E_ _nviaré los papeles nuevamente con una negociación, y no te preocupes Jinhwan, cuando sea necesario pelearemos la custodia compartida._

— _Gracias, Baek._ — La llamada finaliza antes que el contrario pueda decir algo más, Jinhwan se recuesta contra el cristal de su escritorio.

No puede creer que el primer mes del año se haya consumido tan rápido frente a él; pero luego de todo lo que sucedió después de pedirle el divorcio a Minah, las cosas avanzaron exponencialmente rápido.

Inicialmente la chica no se había opuesto ante la idea del divorcio, pues ambos estaban conscientes del distanciamiento que existía entre ellos y que se volvía como un abismo de distancia. Sin embargo, a los pocos días –y atribuyendo las hormonas del embarazo- la chica se negó, creía que las diferencias que existieran podían arreglarlas con un poco de terapia de pareja; mucho más ahora que estaban por ser padres. En ese momento, Jinhwan no pudo evitar confesarle que le había sido infiel durante más de medio año, excluyendo detalles, y luego del llanto de la chica decidió darle un poco de tiempo y dejar la casa.

Desde hacía tres semanas atrás intenta obtener de ella la firma del divorcio, pese al dolor que le conlleva imaginar a su hijo crecer con sus padres separados, mismo pensamiento que la chica alega fervorosamente y por el cuál cree, no deberían divorciarse.

Sin embargo, ¿qué más podía hacer en ese momento? Estaba siendo sincero por primera vez en mucho tiempo acerca de sus sentimientos consigo mismo y no creía poder volver a amar a la chica, no luego de conocer lo que significaba el verdadero amor.

Estaba creciendo como persona por sí mismo, tratando de comprender toda la mierda que estaba dentro de sí y que se dedicó a ignorar, tal vez por años. Procesó todo lo que había provocado con sus actos e intentó enumerar cada uno de sus errores. Con la única solución que conoció para dejar de dañar a las personas a su alrededor, cortar con ellas de raíz. Necesitaba ser una persona honorable ahora que se convertiría en padre. Y con el proceso lento que conllevaba aceptar cada uno de sus errores y las cosas que le traían consigo la vida, aceptar a su hijo era una de las primeras.

Había lastimado a Minah, estaba consciente de cada dolor que puede causar un engaño, él mismo creería jamás poder recuperarse de aquello, siente que ha cometido uno de los peores pecados, y tal vez no merecería el perdón de la chica, sin embargo, quiere obtenerlo, por su hijo; necesita que las cosas estén bien por el bebé. Pese a ello, sabe que no puede permitir no divorciarse de ella, porque sería una farsa y no estaría siendo sincero nuevamente.

Lastimó a Junhoe de la misma forma, engañándolo. Y siendo el error que más le duele, siente como si su respiración se cortara y el oxígeno no circulara por sus venas retorciéndolo de dolor. Sabe que no merece el perdón del más joven, sin embargo, su corazón se estruja al siquiera imaginarlo odiándolo, teniendo todo el derecho de hacerlo. Pero no quiere que lo haga, dentro sí necesita el perdón del universitario para continuar viviendo cuerdamente sin entrar en un lapso de locura permanente, porque continúa amando el más joven, pese a dolor que sabe le ocasionó. No intentaba justificar sus acciones, pero quiere creer que todo lo que sucedió fue por un mal control de las cosas y sus emociones; por no ordenar en prioridades lo que realmente quería y ser mucho más valiente desde el comienzo. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil de haber hecho las cosas de la manera correcta, sin tantas complicaciones y acobardándose por sus sentimientos.

El dolor es su castigo y puede con ello, no espera continuar el resto de su vida viviendo con el dolor continuo de los errores que ha cometido, porque está seguro que el simple recuerdo de todo lo que llegó a tener en algún momento bastaba. Alejarse de las personas que a las que más dañó luego de pedir su perdón era su penitencia eterna. Lo sabía.

¿Estaba listo para ver a Junhoe sin embargo? La idea le aterrorizaba el corazón y lograba que su estómago se volcara ante el sentimiento, estaba seguro que no podía volver a ver al amor de su vida nuevamente en un tiempo tan cercano luego de todo.

El tiempo era un perfecto torturador y verdugo, comenzó a creer al ver como los segundos se convertían en sus castigos. El tiempo sanaba cualquier herida, por más profunda que fuera. Al menos aquello le gustaba creer. Y él necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para que Minah mostrara clemencia y le otorgara el divorcio para poder dejar de continuar atados en aquella situación que a ninguno de los dos le hacía bien.

Tiempo para poder volverlo a ver.

Mirando el reloj de la pared en su oficina suspiró pesadamente, reclinó su cabeza contra el respaldo de su silla cerrando los ojos; no podía concentrarse durante las horas laborales y se debida a todas las cosas que daban vueltas por su cabeza, las constantes llamadas que continuaba rechazando de sus familiares cercanos, las voces de sus padres recriminándolo por el divorcio y hacer las cosas mal.

Se colocó de pie segundos después de mentalizarse y continuar con el resto del día. Guardó sus cosas en el portafolio que carecía de sentido en ese momento para él, salió de su oficina lentamente -sin ganas reales de llegar hasta el cuarto de hotel en el que estaba viviendo-. Agradecía con todas sus fuerzas a cualquiera que fuera el Dios que escuchó sus suplicas cuando deseó que su amigo Yunhyeong no fuera una molestia ahora. Tuvo que lidiar con él –y como el resto de las personas- los primeros días, sin embargo, luego lo había dejado tranquilo y aquello era algo que agradecía enormemente.

Al llegar hasta el estacionamiento, se percató de una figura un poco más alta que él dando vueltas de un lugar a otro impaciente. Ante la obscuridad se sintió un tanto temeroso, pensado que sería un asaltante, tomó su teléfono y se preparó a marcar ante cualquier incidente. El chico lo miró y caminó hasta él fijamente y sin detenerse. Sintió el pánico recorrerlo ante aquello, quedándose aterrado reconoció al contrario y abrió sus ojos confundido. Uno de los amigos de Junhoe se encontraba frente a él con ojos cargados en coraje. Tragó saliva sonoramente antes de siquiera pronunciar cualquier palabra.

—¿C-cómo es...? — Sin poder continuar fue atrapado por el cuello de su camisa por los puños del chico castaño.

—Eso no importa. — La saliva golpeo directo el rostro del más bajo haciéndolo estremecerse ante aquello.

—¿C-cómo es que sabes dónde trabajo?

—¡Dije que no importa! — Gruñó el contrario soltándolo. Intentando arreglar su ropa mientras el más alto daba una vuelta murmurando algunas cosas, dejó caer su maletín a su costado. — ¿Sabes todo lo que June sufrió a causa tuya? ¿Sabes todo lo que lloró y pasó por tus mentiras? — Las entrañas del más bajo se oprimieron al escuchar aquel nombre.

Su corazón latió acelerado y de pronto quiso saber más, y a la vez, nada.

—¿Q-qué? ¿P-por qué…? — Lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe extenderse por toda su mejilla, enviándole corrientes de dolor que lo llevaron a girar el rostro en método de defensa.

—Eso es por él y en lo qué lo convertiste.

Siente su corazón latiendo fuerte y descontroladamente, mira al chico salir del estacionamiento, suspira pesadamente tocándose la mejilla golpeada mientras intenta alcanzar el maletín con la mano contraria.

Todo en su cabeza le da vueltas, el dolor en su rostro se disipa una vez que entra en su auto y su cerebro comienza a procesar la información antes dada por el amigo de Junhoe. _“¿Sabes todo lo que June sufrió a causa tuya? ¿Sabes todo lo que lloró y pasó por tus mentiras?”_ Su corazón se encogía nuevamente al recordar aquello, como si fuera una maldición de la cual no podría escapar. ¿Qué había sucedido con Junhoe para que sus amigos actuaran así? ¿Qué era lo que había causado?

Al llegar al lugar donde se estaba quedando –ya que aún no sabía si debía conseguir un departamento por el momento- todo le da vueltas, los últimos días, sus sentimientos volviendo a él, las palabras utilizadas por el amigo de Koo, su nueva vida; todo lo que no ha logrado poner en su lugar.

Lo vuelven miserable, y sabe que es la consecuencia de todo lo que él mismo fabricó, poco a poco. Y posiblemente es lo que se merece.

**··** **··**

Las semanas continúan pasando, su corazón duele mucho más de lo que creyó poder soportar. Intentando colocar algunas cosas en su lugar con la esperanza de mantenerse ocupado, alejar sus pensamientos de cierto chico que no ha abandonado su cabeza desde lo que le parecer ser, siempre. Consiguió un departamento para poder alojarse, el proceso con Minah continuaba lento, sin embargo -y pese a todo lo que ocasionó-, parecía que la vida estaba lista para darle un respiro.

Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a Junhoe, se encontraba preocupado por lo que era su vida en aquel momento, y pese a que aún no lograba perdonarse por lo que había ocasionado, pero necesitaba volver a ver a Junhoe, pedirle disculpas sinceras e intentar enmendar las cosas; por lo menos, un poco. Por ese motivo, decidió cerciorarse que se encontraba bien, que su vida continuaba y todo podía continuar incluso sin él en ella. Necesitaba verlo, que le gritara nuevamente, necesitaba algo, algo más allá de las pocas palabras que logró sacarle la última vez, y él necesitaba pedir perdón por sus errores, por todo el dolor que ocasionó y todas las mentiras.

Sin pensarlo más, dejó su oficina y se dirigió hasta su automóvil, con la esperanza de poder encontrar al menor fuera de la universidad y poder hablar con él, su corazón ardía ante todos los sentimientos que se estaban acumulando en su interior y el volver a verlo, sin embargo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Casi diez minutos después de haber entrado en su auto, aparcó fuera de la institución, era cerca del mediodía y no estaba seguro del horario del contrario, pero esperaba encontrarlo y pedir por un poco de clemencia, que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle. Dos horas y media después pudo divisar al chico acompañado de sus amigos salir por la puerta principal, se quedó helado, su respiración se cortó y espero porque su cerebro dejara de paralizarlo. Verlo hace que todo se vuelva tan real y que su corazón se encoja dentro de su pecho, enviándole corrientes de dolor a todo su cuerpo y privándolo del oxígeno, sintiendo como la sofocación se apodera de él.

Como si de una conexión se tratara, cuando mira al chico alejarse vuelve en sí, decidiendo seguirlo a lo cerca, hasta que la oportunidad de acercarse a él sea prudente –y más específicamente por el miedo al chico castaño y al rubio-. Unos minutos luego de seguirlo en su auto, mira a sus amigos tomar una dirección contraria a la suya y al chico caminar recto hasta llegar a una parada de autobús; antes de poder estacionar el auto y poder llegar hasta él, el chico aborda el transporte.

Posiblemente deba detenerse, porque sabe que lo que está haciendo es ilegal, sin mencionar que el chico probablemente no quiera saber nada de él nunca más, sin embargo, al notar el rumbo que toma el autobús, entrando en una de las partes menos seguras de la ciudad la incomodidad lo inunda, la incertidumbre y la preocupación se vuelven contra él, alertándolo. ¿Qué es lo que hace Junhoe en aquel sitio y tan lejos de su departamento?

El sol comienza a ocultarse a lo lejos, el atardecer irradia sobre él y un escalofrió lo recorre dentro del vehículo. Koo ha bajado casi en la última estación de autobuses y caminó un par de cuadras antes de adentrarse a un edificio muy cutre, Jinhwan siente como todos sus temores se vuelven contra él y sus miedos lo carcomen. No ha podido moverse del lugar donde se encuentra, quiere creer que Junhoe saldrá nuevamente del lugar es dónde lo abordara, porque, aunque su cerebro le grite lo que está sucediendo en realidad, quiere ignorarlo.

Su cabeza le da vueltas, siente como su estómago se revuelve ante la realidad de las cosas que están sucedido, ¿ha jodido de esa manera a Junhoe? ¿Ha ocasionado todo esto a _su_ Junhoe? Con aquello taladrándole la cabeza, siente como la casi nula comida del día sube rápidamente por su esófago, se apresura a salir del auto y termina devolviendo todo en la acera, con un fuerte dolor en el abdomen debido al esfuerzo y un dolor que se extiende por su cabeza. Limpia con el dorso de la mano el resto del vómito, traga sonoramente intentando ignorar el sabor amargo que ha quedado en su boca, levanta ligeramente la vista hasta el edificio que anteriormente miraba fijamente, de donde lo ve salir, caminando un tanto inconstante, Junhoe se aleja lentamente hasta la siguiente cuadra del lugar, sin esperar más decide seguirlo.

Cerca, sintiendo que puede alcanzarlo con solo acelerar un poco más –sin embargo, no lo hace, el miedo se extiende en su interior-. Camina lentamente, se detiene cuando el pelinegro se detiene, se gira en el primer callejón que cruzan y el miedo lo recorre realmente. ¿Qué es lo que Junhoe está haciendo con su vida? Se detiene en la entrada del mismo, cubriéndose entre los muros de la avenida mientras observa al menor adentrarse al lugar y encontrarse metros más adelante con un chico encapuchado. Se dan la mano rápidamente y el chico se aleja.

Koo se tambalea, su peso se recarga muerto contra la pared primera que lo recibe, su corazón se acelera y no puede evitar más intervenir, se acerca corriendo hasta el más alto. El tiempo se detiene a su alrededor, Junhoe se dobla contra la pared y devuelve todo a la par el más bajo llega a su lado abrazándolo impidiendo que caiga al suelo. Su rostro se llena de lágrimas inmediatamente, siente al más alto temblar contra sus brazos mientras devuelve todo dentro de él.

Su voz se queda atorada dentro de su garganta, el peso muerto del más alto lo arrastra consigo hasta la pared contraria, donde intenta estabilizarlo, su corazón duele al ver al menor en aquel estado: sus ojos carecen de brillo, su piel se encuentra pálida, las ojeras cuelgan debajo de sus orbes, luce cansado y la mirada perdida.

—June... — Su garganta se cierra, apenas logra soltar aquello como un susurro antes que Koo gire su cabeza y sus miradas se encuentren por fin.

Una corriente eléctrica recorre toda su espina dorsal y siente como sus piernas flaquean ante aquel sentimiento, amenazándolo con dejarlos caer a ambos.

—Jinan... — Su voz suena quebrada, a penas como un susurro ahogado que le ha costado sacar de su interior. Su pecho se oprime al escucharlo de nuevo, tan pronto como una risa ahogada sale de su boca, su corazón se detiene. — Ahora también tengo que verte en mis alucinaciones... — Su voz se quiebra para el final, golpeando fuertemente a su corazón.

Intentando colocarse de pie alejando al más bajo con las manos, Junhoe toma camino fuera del callejón, sus piernas tambaleantes, y Jinhwan siente su corazón encogerse nuevamente al ver al chico alejándose.

—June... — Llama de nuevo siguiéndolo rápidamente.

Pudo percatarse del olor a alcohol que emanaba el menor, el chico estaba ebrio y no podía dejar que anduviera por las calles de la ciudad en aquel estado, más aún, luego de saber que posiblemente estaría comprando drogas y podía ingerirlas.

—¡Junhoe! — Gritó por primera vez elevando la voz, dejando que la preocupación en la misma se hiciera presente.

Alcanzándolo, deja que el chico lo mire de reojo mientras pasa uno de sus brazos por sus hombros antes de que el más alto caiga debido al estado en el que encuentra. Tratando de dirigirlo a su auto –para llevarlo hasta su departamento-, intenta tomar la dirección, sin embargo, el más alto se resiste.

—Jinan~ — Canturrea arrastrando las palabras, mientras le sonríe e intenta tocar su rostro antes de continuar. — Eres tan hermoso como él, me alegra no haberte olvidado todavía. — Con dificultad para terminar la oración, el pelinegro se aleja nuevamente, empujando al mayor como si de una alucinación se tratara y pudiera disiparse en el aire.

Se queda helado ante la declaración del más alto, su corazón late rápidamente y, a su vez se estruja. Volviendo en sí, alcanza nuevamente al chico, quién ha avanzado nuevamente unos metros y se acerca vacilante hasta el edificio en mal estado nuevamente. Su cabeza intenta seguir el ritmo, porque son demasiados sentimientos que se encuentra reprimiendo por Junhoe en ese momento, sabe que el menor está ebrio y no es lo más coherente hablar con él en su estado; además que evidentemente, pareciera como si creyera que Jinhwan es una simple alucinación suya.

Retoma nuevamente el paso del pelinegro, ayudándolo con un brazo en sus hombros para evitar que continúe balanceándose de un lado a otro. Su respiración se corta al percatarse de la cercanía contraria, su corazón vibra rápidamente dentro de él y una ola de emociones lo golpea fuertemente nublándole la vista por unos segundos antes que pueda reprimir las lágrimas. Ha dañado tanto a Junhoe para terminar de aquella manera que su corazón siente como si estuviera quebrándose en pequeñas fisuras.

Ingresan al edificio viejo, se ha dado cuenta que Junhoe vive en ese lugar ahora y todos los reclamos de su amigo tendrían sentido aún más. Lentamente se deja guiar por el más alto, necesita asegurarse que el chico llegará bien a su hogar, aunque la respuesta le quiebre el alma, por ese momento.

Koo se ha mantenido todo el momento en silencio, con varias lagrimas resbalando de sus mejillas, de vez en cuando siente su mirada contra él, y es la misma intensidad que recuerda del chico que lo consume.

Entrando en el cuarto de aquel lugar, sus fosas nasales se inundan ante el olor característico del moho, humedad y tuberías. Esta es la vida de Junhoe y él la provocó. Deja que el más alto camine hasta lo que parece ser el baño, necesita buscar un poco de agua para que el chico pueda beber, por lo que se toma la libertad de caminar hasta lo que parece ser una nevera. Abriéndola se percata que únicamente tiene un par de botellas comenzadas de agua purificada.

Un sollozo se escapa de sus labios, su vista se nubla nuevamente y deja escapar un par de lágrimas antes de limpiarlas. Camina con la botella de agua en la mano hasta el encuentro del más alto en el baño, quién encuentra lavando su rostro con agua, mirándose fijamente en el espejo frente a él.

—No eres una ilusión, ¿cierto? — La voz ronca debajo del susurro le erizan la piel. Sus ojos se encuentran inmediatamente, sus respiraciones se cortan cuando la conexión formada les roba el aliento y detiene el tiempo a su alrededor.

Niega lentamente mientras lagrimas se resbalan por sus mejillas creando un desastre en su cabeza inmediato. La botella se resbala de sus dedos ante aquella ola de sentimientos.

—... ¿Por qué...? — El frio golpea su rostro ante la quebrada voz del menor. No puede más y se rompe, un final inminente que las lágrimas anuncian y su garganta aprisiona dentro de sí su voz. Saliendo de la habitación, empuja al más bajo a su paso, Jinhwan se gira rápidamente siguiéndolo hasta el cuarto contiguo. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo...?

Mira su mano temblar fuertemente, intentando abrir el frasco entre sus dedos; el cerebro del mayor se altera, tomándolo desprevenido arrebata el frasco de las manos del moreno. Ambos son un mar de lágrimas, Koo alza la mirada encontrándose con la contraria, sus ojos gritándole, pidiéndole una explicación.

—¿Por... qué? ¿Qué... es?

El tiempo los alcanza, un llanto que rompe toda la habitación y los arrastra hasta un agujero negro. Sus piernas flaquean y se deja recibir por las baldosas cerca del colchón viejo. Mira al pelinegro desplomarse en la habitación, su corazón sangrando desde dentro, se permite caer a su lado, acercándose lentamente mientras se arrastra en la habitación.

—June… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué…? — Intentando levantarse, Junhoe se detiene con el colchón detrás de él, mientras el llanto se vuelve más desgarrador para el corazón del más bajo quién intenta controlar sus emociones errando en el proceso.

—¿Por qué me mentiste Jinhwan?

El tiempo se detiene, el pelinegro se hunde en el colchón viejo, apenas sentándose en el borde mientras esconde su rostro entre sus manos. El llanto se vuelve más fuerte, todos los sentimientos lo agobian y lo golpean llenándolo de lágrimas también, toda la culpa lo consume y siente como es absorbido por un agujero negro.

— Lo siento June. — Gime con su corazón desgarrándose mientras aprieta fuertemente el frasco entre sus dedos. — Perdóname por el idiota y cobarde que soy. — Acercándose lentamente, toma entre sus manos las de Koo logrando que se miren nuevamente a los ojos.

Mientras Jinhwan yace de rodillas frente a Junhoe, se miran con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo como sus corazones son quebrados por el pasado tormentoso y los errores de uno.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto June. — El tiempo se detiene nuevamente. Existe un momento en que el oxígeno se agota y la gravedad se apaga.

Rostros mojados en lágrimas, corazones desgarrados por el dolor, miradas encontradas. Jinhwan acerca su rostro lentamente hasta el contrario, quedando en milésimas de centímetros.

Una respiración cortada.

Un suspiro reprimido.

— Te amo tanto…

Un beso prescrito.

Se detiene un momento en la comisura de los labios contrarios donde el beso ha sido llevado acabo. Sintiendo el dolor en el sabor de las lágrimas que albergan cada centímetro de piel. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el temor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Un hilo de dolor.

—También te amo, Jinhwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estamos a un capítulo más del fina! Más esencialmente el siguiente capítulo es más como un epílogo.  
> ¿No les parece que luego de todo el dolor que ambos atravesaron merecen estar juntos? :((( es muy complicado, la vida a veces es bastante complicada, y me gusta reflejarla a través de mis historias.  
> La vida no siempre un final feliz, ¿creen que June y Jinan merezcan uno luego de todo?


	40. Chapter 40

_20 de Mayo, 2020._

Termina con el ultimo botón de la camisa antes de mirarse por última vez en el espejo. Sonriendo de lado, admira al chico frente a él y permite que aquella confianza que perdió más de un año atrás vuelva a en sí. El brillo en su mirada que ha recuperado, así como el peso ideal y su estilo más maduro le sientan bien.

Ha pasado un año desde que asistió con un psicólogo -cosa qué era totalmente irónica, teniendo en cuenta que él estaba estudiando para ello-, sin embargo, lo había ayudado bastante. Recuerda el doloroso camino hasta poder permitirse aceptar la ayuda, cada reclamo a su persona y todos los pensamientos dolorosos que no le permitían continuar y perdonarse a sí mismo por ser un idiota. Sin embargo, encontrar a Jinhwan aquel día le había abierto una señal de esperanza. Una que creyó perdida para siempre.

_—_ _Dices qué quieres que deje de doler, pero no olvidarlo. ¿Puedes decirme a quién, Junhoe?_

_—_ _No hice mal en amarlo, ¿verdad? ¿No fue un error amar a un chico? O tal vez ese fue todo el problema ¿no es así?_

_—_ _Junhoe, no voy a juzgarte, y amar a otro hombre no es ningún error, pero necesitas contarme todo para poderte ayudar._

_—_ _Sólo necesito dormir mejor, eso me ayudaría a poder vivir normal durante el día._

_—_ _¿Hablas de los somníferos? ¿Puedes decirme quién te los recetó y cuál fue la dosis que te prescribió?_

_—_ _…_

_—_ _Junhoe, intentaré ayudarte en todo lo que este en mis manos, me dijiste que estudiabas psicología, para ayudar a los demás, necesitas ayudarte a ti mismo, sabes cómo es esto._

_—_ _Los psicólogos somos los más locos._

_—_ _¿Lo estás tú?_

_—_ _Por él._

_—_ _¿Él te lastimó de alguna manera?_

_—_ _Me engañó y mintió, estaba casado y va a tener un hijo._

_—_ _Salías con él._

_—_ _Yo no sabía que era casado, sí, lo supe después, pero me prometió en dejar a su esposa por mí, luego de unos meses juntos me enteré que ella esperaba un hijo suyo._

_—_ _Y de todo esto que mencionas, ¿Qué es lo que te ocasiona dolor?_

_—_ _Lo amo demasiado que me duele, y quiero que deje de doler._

_—_ _Para que deje de doler necesitas perdonar, perdonarte y perdonarlo..._

_—_ _Lo sé..._

_—_ _¿Crees estar listo para hacerlo?_

_—_ _La primera vez que lo vi, quedé irrevocablemente atraído a él. Si hubiera sido el tipo que decían los rumores, seguramente le habría propuesto salir, pero no fue así, pero unos días después me pidió tener sexo a cambio de dinero..._

Antes de girarse para terminar de arreglar su cabello mira la pantalla de su móvil encenderse, mostrando un corto mensaje.

_"Voy en camino."_

Sonríe para sí mismo, tomando el aparato entre sus dedos, teclea un rápido:

_"Estoy casi listo."_

Retoma su acción anterior, vertiendo un poco de cera contra su palma antes de aplicarla por su cabello. Han pasado tantas cosas desde el último año que realmente se siente un poco escéptico por el momento en el que se encuentra. Luego de aceptar la ayuda de sus amigos volvió al departamento con ellos -Jiwon se había mudado hace un poco tiempo con Chanwoo y su habitación ahora era la de Hanbin, mientras él se había quedado con la antigua-. No admite que fue un proceso fácil, tuvo que desenamorarse de Jinhwan, perdonarlo y perdonarse a sí mismo, entender que todos comenten errores y era mucho más fácil sobrellevarlo con apoyo. Y aunque según el psicólogo avanzó bastante rápido, no había podido dejar atrás las píldoras para dormir, sin embargo, ahora tenía una receta prescrita con la dosis adecuada.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, no estaba seguro como si debía volver a repetir la historia por segunda ocasión, pero, había escuchado que las cosas no vuelven a suceder del mismo modo dos veces, sin embargo, ¿estaba bien confiar nuevamente?

Aquel día que besó a Jinwhan en su departamento al principio quiso creer que se trataba de una pesadilla consecuencia de los somníferos, cuando se encontró con Donghyuk y Hanbin fuera de su departamento al siguiente día entendió como habían ocurrido las cosas. Había confesado cuanto continuaba amando al mismo Jinhwan. El llanto luego de aquello casi había inundado el departamento, sentía como si su corazón jamás podría recuperarse de aquella fisura tan profunda.

Conforme los días y las semanas pasaron, descargó todo su dolor en sus amigos nuevamente, no estaba llegando a ningún sitio guardándoselo todo; y no volvió a ver a Jinhwan por tanto tiempo después que realmente comenzó a creer que solo había sido un mal sueño. El tiempo tomó su llanto, lo obligó afrontar el dolor y soportar la herida en su corazón. Su corazón continuaba latiendo después de todo.

_“Estamos abajo.”_

La pantalla de su celular se iluminó dejando ver el nuevo mensaje recién llegado, una sonrisa genuina se escapó de sus labios antes de tomar el aparato y guardarlo en su pantalón, alcanzar las llaves, su cartera y salir del departamento sin antes cerrarlo debidamente.

Una vez en el primer piso salió por la recepción y caminó hasta la acera encontrándose con _él_. La sonrisa adornó el rostro del contrario cuando sus ojos se conectaron, cualquier rastro de dolor en Koo se despejaba cuando sus miradas se conectaban. Se encontraba nuevamente enamorándose. Siente que el tiempo se vuelve eterno al encontrarse con aquellos ojos, dónde por primera vez veía con claridad. Su corazón se normalizó y todo su cuerpo se tornó en calma al escuchar su voz.

—Siento tanto el retraso, fue una osadía meter a Dae al auto. — Mientras se acercaba al vehículo, dónde el mayor lo esperaba recargado sobre la puerta del copiloto, pudo ver al mencionado dentro del auto en la parte trasera.

—¡ _Nune_! —Exclamó el niño desde dentro en cuanto su visión le permitió ver al chico. El más alto sonrió. Saludando con la mano al infante.

—Hola bebé.

—Hey, el niño está aquí. — Se burló el más bajo. Koo sonrió y rodó los ojos volviéndose hasta el chico frente a él.

—Hola, Jinan. — Ambos pares de ojos brillaron. Sonriendo y asintiendo Jinhwan continuó.

—Hola June, gracias por aceptar acompañarme. — Kim abrió la puerta del copiloto indicándole al menor que ingresara dentro del vehículo, espero hasta que hubo ingresado para cerrar la puerta y rodear hasta el asiento del piloto.

—No me perdería el cumpleaños de Dae para nada, ¿verdad bebé? — Girándose sobre el asiento mientras el auto entraba en marcha, Junhoe alcanzó al pequeño detrás de él, quién gritó al verlo tan cerca y extendió con su corto brazo un peluche de un león hasta él. El más alto sonrió y tomó el muñeco jugando de inmediato con él y haciendo gestos graciosos.

Sintió la sonrisa de Jinhwan a través del espejo retrovisor, y sonrió para sí mismo.

Todas las noches llorando a causa del chico que justo en ese momento lo está haciendo sonreír han valido la pena, en ese momento, siente que todo ha valido la pena. Toda la travesía y el dolor que se causaron para llegar a este punto ha valido la pena. Posiblemente el Koo Junhoe de un año atrás no lo habría creído así, el dolor fue muy sofocante. pero, luego de tanto llanto, tantas charlas, conversaciones y superaciones, logró iniciar de nuevo. Se sentía otra persona, posiblemente alguien diferente.

Jinhwan apareció casi cinco meses después desde la última vez que lo vio en su departamento, el inicio fue tan torpe, casi tan errante y desastroso, sin embargo, Kim supo cómo hacer las cosas nuevamente. Una disculpa sincera, un corazón tan fracturado que dolía al sanar, pudo sentir cada palabra real desde el corazón del mayor al más alto. Llanto silencioso, corazones fracturados, un nuevo inicio.

A partir de ese día, Jinhwan volvió a su vida tan esporádicamente que parecía un sueño. Charlas efímeras, encuentros ocasionales y un nuevo trabajo de conocimiento y confianza. No volvería a ser lo mismo, no podría y eso lo tenían claro ambos, el dolor continuaba sanando, pero, intentaban opacarlo con nuevos recuerdos y una nueva oportunidad.

_—Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. — Señaló Koo jugando con sus dedos sobre la mesa, sin poder mirar a sus amigos a los ojos._

_—June, entiendo que ahora estás mejor, me alegra demasiado, sin embargo, no significa que debas volver a caer en los mismos errores._

_—Jinhwan te engañó dos veces. — Añadió Hanbin transmitiendo la preocupación en su voz._

_—Sin embargo, no estamos saliendo. — Aclaró Junhoe mirando a ambos. — Sé lo que ocurrió, pero, yo acepté las condiciones del juego con Jinhwan la primera vez. No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, no, sin embargo, él me gustó de inmediato. — Una pausa, en la que lo invitan a continuar. — No justifico la mentira tampoco, pero acepté primero sus condiciones, luego comenzamos a conocernos, me enamoró; nunca le pregunté si era casado, lo que hizo estuvo mal, lo sé. La primera vez que nos separamos yo estaba enamorado de él, por primera vez. A los meses de rencontrarnos, seguía enamorado de él y por eso caí nuevamente, aceptando compartirlo con su esposa, porque nunca dejé de estar enamorado hasta hace unos meses. Prácticamente, en ésta ocasión es la segunda oportunidad de enamorarme de él._

El recorrido fue llevadero acompañado de una cómoda charla acerca de cómo se encontraban, y sí habían desayunado al ser temprano por la mañana. Acordando tomar un refrigerio al medio día antes de la comida para descansar, Jinhwan comentó emocionado al infante la diversidad de animales que verían ese día en el zoológico, a lo que el niño rio y gritó emocionado -posiblemente sin entender nada en realidad-.

—Anoche terminó agotado luego de la fiesta, me sorprende que tenga energías hoy. — Junhoe giró su rostro al asiento trasero sonriendo.

—Creí que no irías a la fiesta. — Comentó el pelinegro algo extrañado.

—No lo hice, Minah dejó muy en claro que no podía ir, sólo pasé a recoger a Dae por la noche.

Al llegar al lugar, Kim aparcó en el estacionamiento, mientras en la entrada se aglomeraban las personas en filas para ingresar al lugar, ambos chicos descendieron del auto, antes que el más alto cerrara la puerta detrás de él escuchó a Daehyun.

—¡ _Nune, nune_! — Llamó extendiendo sus brazos para que lo sacara de la silla para bebés. Koo sonrió asintiendo. Abriendo la puerta trasera, desabrochó el cinturón del niño y lo alzó con cuidado fuera del auto entre sus brazos.

Mientras el bebé pataleaba emocionado por la salida, jinhwan sacó el bolso con sus cosas del asiento trasero contrario, cerrando el auto y colocando la alarma, caminó hasta el más alto y su hijo haciéndole señas para cargarlo.

—Está bien, Jinan. Yo lo hago.

Caminaron cerca uno del otro hasta la taquilla para comprar las entradas, dónde el más bajo pagó por ambas sin dejar que el menor reprochara algo. Se formaron en la entrada esperando su turno para ingresar al parque en silencio, mientras el bebé continuaba emocionado pataleando.

Al llegar a las puertas de ingreso, el empleado pidió sus pases, los marcó y los regresó dándoles acceso, al ingresar se dirigieron hasta el área de renta de cochecitos. Pagaron por alquilar uno, donde sentaron al bebé, quién inmediatamente tomo el volante girándolo emocionado.

—Lamento que no hayas podido ir a la fiesta de Dae. — Murmuró Junhoe empujando suavemente al bebé. — Eres su padre y debías estar con él, era un día importante, su primer cumpleaños…

—No es nada, aunque Minah hubiera querido que fuera, me hubiera sentido incómodo.

—Es mi culpa que estés en este nuevo pleito legal. — El más bajo detuvo al menor del brazo, girándolo hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Kim con el ceño fruncido. — June... — Murmuró al no obtener respuesta. — Escucha, June. Nadie va alejarme de Daehyun y tampoco de ti. No me importa que Minah inicie los juicios que quiera por la custodia, pero esto, no es culpa tuya. — Existe una pausa, en que ambos se miran a los ojos intentando decirse todo aquello que continúan reprimiendo. — Si ella no puede aceptar que eres alguien importante para mí, y lo serás para Daehyun, es su problema.

El silencio los envuelve, el barullo del resto de las personas a su alrededor pasa a segundo plano cuando ambos se percatan de lo que quiso decir el mayor con aquello. El sonrojo sube por el cuello del más alto, logrando que ambos retomen el camino para comenzar con el recorrido.

—Además, —Llama la atención de Koo antes de llegar con las garzas que se encuentran en la entrada. — Daehyun ama a los animales y te ama a ti ¿qué mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que esta?

Sin poder responder algo más, llamando la atención de los dos mayores el infante gritó al acercarse hasta las garzas. Sonrojado, Koo decidió dejar esa conversación en el pasado y disfrutar del resto del día, que, al ver al mayor acercarse hasta su hijo para poderlo incorporar y que mirara de cerca, no pudo evitar sonreír por sentirse parte de algo nuevamente.

El resto del día transcurrió sin más charlas incomodas ni dolorosas, simplemente diversión y pasar el rato como en una cita; con un bebé de un año recién cumplido. Al medio día tomaron un pequeño almuerzo que Jinhwan se había encargado de empacar en el bolso de Daehyun, charlaron un poco sobre cosas triviales y sin importancia verdadera, disfrutando del día.

Al terminar de visitar todos los hábitats, ambos decidieron que sería una buena idea comer algo, por lo que, sin más -y con un bebé bastante emocionado aún por la experiencia-, se dirigieron hasta el auto.

Los escenarios del último año se reprodujeron en su cabeza por un instante, en el cual recordó todo lo que había sucedido para encontrarse en ese justo lugar. Todas las cosas ocurren por un motivo, y está seguro que no lo comprende y tampoco busca hacerlo, sin embargo, de nueva cuenta está dejándose llevar por el curso de las cosas.

El sufrimiento y el dolor es una amenaza continua, sin embargo, no arriesgarse por lo que verdaderamente quieres, es una mayor perdida. Lo estaba comprendiendo.

No era más un adolescente, posiblemente incluso era un tanto más frio, cosa que sabe Jinhwan notó durante los últimos meses. Había cambiado, las personas cambian y maduran según las situaciones que les tocan vivir, él sabía esto, y estaba bien con ello.

Tenía miedo y no va a negarlo, cuando Jinhwan volvió a su vida, sintió el miedo apoderarse de todos sus sentidos y bloquearlo completamente. Sin embargo, el mayor entendió perfectamente, y luego de disculparse un poco decidió darle un poco más de tiempo, cosa que agradeció enormemente, hasta que un par de días después, Junhoe lo había contactado, necesitaba una explicación real, no una fantasía creada por su cabeza. A raíz de ello, las cosas fluyeron lentamente, tratándose únicamente como amigos, y regenerando la confianza que se había perdido.

Lentamente, dejó que su corazón latiera por Kim Jinhwan nuevamente, permitiendo dejarse enamorar por segunda ocasión, una _segunda oportunidad_.

Girando su rostro hacia la izquierda, se encontró con los ojos del más bajo. El automóvil había aparcado en el estacionamiento del edificio donde residía Jinhwan, y sin inmutarse se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, dejando que el tiempo corriera, el mundo girara en su eje, y el universo continuara con lo que debía ser.

Una sonrisa.

Corazones latiendo rápidamente.

Lentamente, el roce de sus respiraciones golpeando contra su nariz, mientras sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente. Reteniendo la respiración, sus corazones se detuvieron, el tiempo a su alrededor se paralizó. Alzando la mirada, Junhoe se encontró con los ojos contrarios, transmitiéndole aquel brillo que, por un tiempo, creyó jamás volver a ver.

Labios sellando.

Un beso delicado.

Ojos cerrados, corazones golpeando fuertemente.

Una presión delicada que se volvió un tanto más necesitada cuando la electricidad recorrió por completo sus cuerpos. El primer beso después de casi un año, golpeando una parte de su cabeza que creyeron olvidado, la corriente eléctrica despertando todos sus sentidos y apoderándose de ellos.

Sus labios continuaron danzando como uno solo, un beso sin cavidad bucal, ni brusquedad, simplemente el molde en el que ambos labios encajaban perfectamente en los contrarios, creados para ser uno al momento de ser sellados.

Separándose debido a la falta de aire, agitación momentánea y sentimientos golpeando sus cabezas al punto de casi dejarlos inconscientes, abriendo lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante contraria, sonrisas adornando sus rostros y un sonrojo viajando desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas.

—He esperado el momento perfecto para hacerlo. — Murmuró Kim empujando su rostro contra el contrario uniendo sus frentes sin romper el contacto visual. — Ha sido más perfecto de lo que recuerdo. — Junhoe sonrió sin poder evitarlo, haciendo sonreír el más bajo también. — Dame una última oportunidad, June. Comenzando de cero, aunque nada vuelva a ser lo mismo.

 _No volver a ser lo mismo._ Una condición en la que ambos estaban aceptando retomar una relación que dañó mucho más que simplemente a ellos dos. Porque pese a que el dolor fue remplazado con nuevas memorias, y acciones verdaderas, las cosas no podrían a ser lo mismo, _nada volvería a ser lo mismo_.

Ellos _no eran los mismos_ de hacía un año atrás, habían cambiado, las circunstancias los había empujado a madurar y envolver su visión del mundo en una realidad cruda. Todo ocurría por algo, el dolor, el amor, los sentimientos, los recuerdos, _nunca volvería a ser el mismo_.

—Será mucho mejor, Jinan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Este es el final de la historia! Millones de gracias a todos los que leyeron cada capítulo y continuaron hasta el final. ♡


End file.
